Barman
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU: La vida es un cóctel por todo lo que conlleva en si misma….Cuando pensas que podrías dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez fue lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso volviera a vos?...Final Cap 20: El fin del principio
1. Prologo

**Barman **

_**Prologo: Fotografía**_

Las cortinas de la habitación que daba al balcón se movieron con fuerza, afuera se desataba una tormenta bien esperada por todos los habitantes del lugar.

Siempre se esperaban tormentas para esta estación, era de las cuatro estaciones la más lluviosa y la preferida por muchos.

Nadie rondaba a esas horas por las calles, a lo sumo se podía escuchar algún ruido de motor o los ladridos de los perros que vecinos del lugar tenían por la ola de crímenes desatada.

La brisa calida del norte se mezclo con las gotas de lluvia colándose en la habitación. Siempre le había encantado ver llores, le producía gratos recuerdos y de alguna extraña manera le ayudaba a aclarar las cosas en su mente.

El cuarto casi en penumbras, el silencio de la noche, todo junto al clima desatado le provocaban nostalgia de tiempos pasados.

Su cuerpo se encontraba agotado, había podido terminar con las tareas de su trabajo pasada la media noche y aunque era conciente de que tendría que levantarse temprano, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Hoy era una de esas tantas noches.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera del piso del cuarto; camino con cautela y cerro las ventanas perdiéndose luego en la inmensidad de ese cielo grisáceo. Tomo la bata que hacia juego con su camisón de satín y se la coloco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Mi amor a donde vas?-La voz adormilada de un hombre rompió ese silencio casi sepulcral. Se giro a verlo con la puerta entre abierta y una sonrisa dulce.

-Solo por un vaso de agua-Susurro de manera audible-Volveré rápido

El hombre se giro en la cama complacido por la respuesta; ella le dio una última mirada y salio del cuarto en sigilo.

Podía escuchar como la lluvia caía sobre el techo del departamento, su departamento, mientras se internaba en la oscuridad del lugar dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra y su cuerpo calido por las cobijas de la cama al frió del anochecer.

Le había mentido, no iría por un vaso de agua sino a evocar viejos recuerdos. _"El pasado debe quedar en el pasado"_ siempre se repetía mentalmente cuando corría a buscar una parte de su vida, esa parte que añoraba, esa parte donde había sido feliz; no quería decir que ahora no lo fuese, si tenia lo que siempre soñó, pero al cerrar aquel baúl una parte de ella se había ido para no querer volver. Trato pero no logro desprender aquellos recuerdos que ahora le parecían ajenos, como si nunca los hubiera vivido, por eso cuando se mudo decidió guardar en ese baúl la parte de su vida que enterraba. Necesitaba para consuelo de si misma tenerla siempre cerca, de esa manera con solo abrir la tapa volvería ese recuerdo a colarse en su mente como una droga.

Y ahí estaba sentada de rodilla en el piso, sin importarle que el frió le traspasara la piel de forma cruda, frente al baúl algo polvoriento, con las manos a cada lado de la tapa; el corazón en la garganta, sus ojos fijos casi imperceptibles. El ruido estridente de las bisagras oxidadas le hablaba que el tesoro que guardaba en su interior seria develado ante sus ojos para ella y solo para ella.

El baúl pronto como prometió debelo su secreto mejor guardado, no podía ver con claridad pero no lo necesitaba en su mente tenia el mapa. Metió con algo de miedo sus manos dentro del mismo, atrapando una caja áspera al tacto de ella. Rápidamente la saco poniéndola sobre sus rodillas, sabia muy bien lo que era.

Era una caja de zapatillas, a la que no tardo en abrir con la misma expectativa que el baúl. Esa caja contenía cartas y sobre ellas como pisapapeles un pequeño álbum de fotos de un campamento a la edad de 15 años.

Tomo entre sus manos la única foto libre que no estaba en el álbum; era la foto de un joven.

-Tonto-Dijo en un murmullo con un tinte cariñoso y nostálgico. Le parecía tan irreal estar otra vez frente aquella fotografía. La penumbra le impedía una clara visión de la misma pero de igual modo la conocía, no era la primera vez que la observaba.

Sonrió risueña mientras cerraba los ojos evocando esa imagen y aquel día que el joven poso para ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ya no sentía como sus mejillas ardían al estar frente de aquel objeto, pero nunca dejaría de sentir aquel sentimiento de confort consigo misma.

Guardo la fotografía en la caja otra vez, esperando hasta la próxima visita de su dueña. La caja de zapatillas volvió a su escondite con sumo cuidado, como si fuera algo de cristal. Cerro la tapa del baúl mientras moría esa parte de ella resucitada otra vez solo por un momento

-Solo una ultima vez

Giro sobre sus talones recobrando la compostura, alejándose de su pasado, de una parte de ella, de una vida.

Ahora tenía una muy diferente y talvez nunca él ni ellos volverían hacer partifices.

* * *

_Holis a todos... Les estoy dejando esta nueva creacion que seguramente mañana tendra su primer capi, hoy no esta por el simple razon que quiero retocarlo y terminarlo. Ya que estamos gracias por todos los que firmaron "psicologia", espero que este fic los atrape. Saluditos... nos estamos viendo_

_**Lis**_


	2. Mi tiempoNuestro tiempo

_**Capitulo 1: Mi tiempo…Nuestro tiempo**_

-Mama

Grito la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba su mano con ímpetu desde la fila. La niña de 5 años corrió a los brazos de su madre que esperaba en la puerta del preescolar como todas las tardes para recibirla. La mujer de unos 38 años estrecho a su hija con una ternura desmedida mientras la pequeña niña traviesa se fundía en el abrazo y el calor que su madre le proporcionaba.

-¿Como te fue hoy?-Le preguntaba mientras tomaba la menuda mano de la sonriente niña. La pequeña saltaba como si jugara a la rayuela aun lazada a su progenitora

-Muy bien-Le comento jovial-Hicimos muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?-Giro su rostro para poder verla

-Pintamos, jugamos, pegamos-Enumero al mismo tiempo que lo hacia con los deditos de su mano.

Aquella tarde a la salida del preescolar era una de las mejores que la pequeña había tenido.

Tsubaki Li y Naraku Higurashi se conocieron, a la edad de 20 años ella y 33 años él, por medio de amigos que tenían en común. Naraku Higurashi tenía un titulo como profesor de historia en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, mientras Tsubaki Li recién comenzaba a involucrarse en la medicina.

Tsubaki vivía con su padre en un antiguo templo, donde este era el encargado de cuidar la tradición familiar. Tsubaki había perdido a su madre en un fatal accidente a los 10 años, aprendiendo ya desde muy pequeña a valerse por si sola.

Naraku por su parte vivía con su madre. Desde pequeño tubo que salir a trabajar para poder ayudar a esta con al manutención ya que su padre los había abandonado. Igual nunca recibió influencia paterna, ya que este al pertenecer a la marina de guerra pasaba más tiempo en el mar que con su propia familia.

5 años después de conocerse se casaron definitivamente, decidiendo vivir en una casa a unas cuantas cuadras del templo.

La pareja atravesó varias crisis, talvez por la diferencia de edad o solo por las diferentes vivencias que le sirvieron de experiencia para poder crecer. Ella aunque madura y responsable, infantil y él aunque también poseía esas dos primeras cualidades ya había dejado de soñar.

La vida los había golpeado y dejado cicatrices pero pese a todas las diferencias lograron traer a este mundo su primer pesado de cielo a la tierra; una pequeña niña.

A los 33 años dio a luz a Kagome Higurashi con 2.800 Kg. en el hospital donde ella ejercía como enfermera en neonatología.

Kagome fue rápidamente la princesita de su padre, era a su corta edad muy enérgica y a pesar que todavía le costaba modular algunas palabras le encantaba hablar.

Kagome creció sintiendo gran respeto por su abuelo, ya que se encargaba de malcriarla y complacerla en sus caprichos, mientras que su abuela paterna aunque la adoraba no era tan cómplice con la niña. La joven creció radiada de mimos y travesuras, juegos y castigos, llevando una niñez por ahora normal.

Poco a poco descubrió que podía existir una vida fuera de los brazos protectores de su madre. Junto con el preescolar y los amigos que tenía en su barrio descubrió esa pequeña vida que la llenaría de alegría por largo tiempo.

De esta manera dejo con 6 años el preescolar para pasar a la primaria, lejos de sus amigos y del entorno familiar que se había convertido el preescolar. Su primer día en el colegio no fue uno de los mejores, la enérgica chica parecía autista en la inmensidad de ese lugar y rodeada de gente que no conocía.

Sus compañeros la recibieron de la mejor manera, apartándola, excluyéndola. Pensó en la que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amiga, Keiko. Pero cuando pensó que nunca encajaría algo paso

-¿Queres venir con migo?-Le pregunto una pequeña de igual estatura que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Los chocolates de Kagome brillaron, no estaba sola como su infantil cabeza pensaba sino que una compañera le hablaba. Su nombre era Sango y con esas simples palabras todo entre ellas cambio.

Kagome y Sango con el correr de los días entablaron una unida amistad lo que con los años se convertiría en una hermandad, eran más que mejores amigas eran hermanas. Ambas tenían cosas en común y carácter parecido, siempre estaban juntas de un lado para el otro.

Mientras Kagome crecía rodeada de sus verdaderos amigos y amor, no estaba al tanto de lo que rodeaba a sus padres. Las crisis y discusiones eran más frecuentes y notorias al igual que duraderas.

Pero cuando la niña de 9 años pensó que nada podía ser más perfecto, algo se quebró. Había notado la tensión en el ambiente pero prefirió callar ya que nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo común, hasta aquel terrible día del mes de octubre. Sus padres se separaron.

Lloro desconsolada en el regazo de su padre mientras se aferraba a él con la poca fuerza que poseía por la corta edad. Tanto ella como su madre se instalaron en el templo. Aquella noche lloro en silencio por horas hasta que el sueño la venció.

Así estaba impuesto y debía aceptarlo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Solo tenía 9 años y su mamá le había dicho que podía ver a su papá solo 3 veces en la semana.

Todo su mundo, el pequeño que desconocía se desmorono quedando solo vestigios de lo que algunas vez ante sus ojos creyó perfecto y hermoso. Sango siempre estaba ahí cuando lloraba a escondidas en el baño del colegio para que nadie la escuchara y viera sus lagrimas, no quería mostrar que podía ser débil, tenia que crecer a como de lugar y cualquier precio. Sus compañeros desde el primer día la habían torturado y ella no les mostraría otra que no se a esa faceta, la de siempre ir al choque, solo su mejor amiga podía ver la debilidad de su corazón y de su alma, la debilidad de su pequeño y fragmentado ser.

Esperaba con ansias cada día indicado para ver a su padre, siempre iba a buscarla con una sonrisa, que lograba devolverle el alma al cuerpo, pero aun así lloraba cada noche al ver una foto reciente que ambos se había tomado.

La niña ahora con 10 años callo en depresión, pero nunca lo mostró frente a nadie, salgo a ella misma. Dejo de importare el colegio, dejo de importarle el mundo, su alegría se había esfumado aquella noche y por lo que entendía tardaría en regresar.

Creo una coraza entre ella y el mundo exterior que giraba a su alrededor, la amistad que hasta ese momento llevaba con Sango, decayó. Ella había conocido ese verano a una nueva amiga que luego se cambio a su colegio. Su nombre era Mikami y poco a poco paso a tomar igual importancia que Sango, lo que provoco varias peleas en Kagome y su vieja amiga.

Ahora entre esa hermosa amistad, reinaban los celos y prejuicios. Sango comenzó a juntarse con aquellos mismos niños que sus primeros días como nueva le hicieron la vida imposible, sofocante, ya que la consideraban una don nadie. Kagome la miro con recelo y decidió que a pesar de todo el afecto que aun le tenía debería dejarla, para ella Sango la había traicionado.

La relación con su madre se deterioraba con el correr del tiempo, parecía que todo la compresión que siempre le brindo, hoy ya no servia de nada. Discutían por la más mínima cosa, y pasaban días sin dirigirse la palabra más de lo necesario. Kagome se encerraba en su habitación a escuchar música o escribir, eso siempre le había gustado y amaba hacer aquello.

La niña mas se ensimismo en su mundo de fantasía, donde nadie podía hacerle daño a pasar de todas las cosas que ocurrían y ella trataba de no ver. Comenzó a ocultar y hasta llego a mentir no solo a ella misma sino también a su madre. No podía atreverse a dañar a Mikami ni a ninguno de sus amigos, pero si a ella, de alguna extraña manera pedía a gritos que la entiendan, quería ser escuchada y no consiguió por los buenos medios eso poco que pedía.

Así transcurrieron cuatro años más, donde definitivamente los buenos momentos con su madre eran pocos. La escucha llorar algunas veces, pero ella siempre lloraba en silencio tapándose la cara con la almohada para que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera su abuelo lo sabía ya que era el único que la entendía y sabía toda su verdad. Solo hacia un año su abuela falleció, recordaba aquel día cuando despidió sus restos junto a su padre. Lloro dándole miedo la oscuridad, como cuando era pequeña, de la habitación esa triste noche. Corrió a la habitación de su madre y pidió dormir con ella ya que tenia miedo, la oscuridad le provocaba ese maldito miedo.

Ahora con 14 años, descubría que era aceptada por una parte de sus compañeros. Mikami se cambio de colegio, y ella se había peleado con Sango hace un año. Las dos ni siquiera se miraban y muchos menos compartían por un periodo largo de tiempo el mismo espacio, salvo el salón por que les era inevitable y estaba fuera de su alcance. También comenzó a llevarse con Houyo, un compañero que era uno de los pocos que no la había discriminado. No eran amigos del todo pero podían entablar una conversación sin matarse. Comenzaron a llevarse bien de la manera más tonta. Ambos, ella por todo lo que sucedía y él por que definitivamente no quería estudiar en ese colegio, tenían problemas con algunas materias. Nunca pensó que eso podía unir a dos personas diferentes. Ella ya tenía amigos varones, pero fuera del ámbito escolar. Descubrió que podía confiar más en ellos que en las mujeres, seguramente la competitividad que había entre personas del mismo sexo hacia que confiaras en el sexo opuesto.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, no supo cuando ni como pero estaba otra vez compartiendo con Sango todos aquellos momentos que había perdido. Las dos aclararon sus asuntos de la lejanía, llegaron a la conclusión que por una parte los celos estaban presentes en esa amistad que se genero de un momento para otro con Mikami y por otro lado, Kagome la había apartando un poco. Prometieron que nunca más dejarían de ser amigas, como de chicas lo prometieron. Sin que ambas se dieran cuanta, una pequeña alegría volvió a ellas.

Así su vida comenzaba a retomar el curso que perdió años atrás o que ella decido perder. La relación con su padre siempre era muy bueno y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. La amistad con Sango se afianzo y ese pequeño compañerismo con Houyo era muy bueno de verdad.

Ahora se acercaba sus 15 años, lo cual esperaba con ansias pero no solo eso esperaba con ansias sino también un campamento lo que daría cierre a una etapa escolar para comenzar en otra.

Pero a pesar de estar entusiasmada con la idea, cada vez su grupo de amigos se agrandaba en gran medida. Kikyo era una de ellas, ella se encontraba en un grado más avanzado que ella junto a Nagumi. El parecido entre Kikyo y Kagome era mucho, muchos decían que eran hermanas, pero no lo eran aunque se trataban como si fueran en realidad hermanas. Kikyo la presentaba frente a sus amigos como su hermana menor siempre. Nagumi era amiga de Kikyo y pronto se convirtió también muy amiga suya y de Sango. Era una joven de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos pardos. Le encantaba contar historias que venían a su mente o en sueños lo que despertaba la atención en ambas jóvenes.

También a ese grupo de chicas se le sumo el grupo que acompañaba a Houyo, el que ya consideraba como un buen amigo. Recordaba que un día de otoño, todos comenzaron a hablar animadamente como si desde siempre lo hubieran sido. Miroku, un joven de ojos azules como el mismo cielo nocturno era uno de los que mejor le iba en el colegio de ese par, pero al parecer no le gustaba mucho como sus notas decían. El otro era Inuyasha, de cabello castaño demasiado oscuro casi azabache como el de ella y unos ojos entre chocolate y dorado, esos ojos la había impacto de una manera que nunca creyó. Lo conocía desde los 6 años, pero nunca le presto atención, había estado ciega por Nakagito desde el primer día que entro hasta los 10 años, él era un chico de pelo rubio y ojos castaños. Ese había sido su primer novio, va solo por una semana. Eran muy chicos los dos, tenían 9 así no estaba para nada serio.

Inuyasha y Kagome se trataban como muy confidentes, rápidamente él se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Houyo en su hermano y Miroku una persona muy confiable. Pero le estaba pasando con Inuyasha, no podía negar que le era indiferente por que era demasiado atractivo, aunque poseía un ego demasiado alto, con un toque de pervertido. Houyo era parecido a su carácter pero no tanto, no era de decirle palabras con doble sentido y Miroku le hacia la segunda a Inuyasha.

Así todos comenzaron a juntarse a partir de ese día de otoño, debajo de uno de los árboles que había en el patio del colegio, se la pasaban todo el receso en ese lugar, los chicos metiendo sus bocadillos de vez en cuando y las chicas tratando de zafarse. Era cómico ver las cachetadas que Sango le proporcionaba a Miroku.

Inuyasha dos meses antes de cumplir los 15 años Kagome había comenzado una relación con Nagumi. Kikyo parecía interesada en Houyo, y esté no sabia muy bien que hacer, parecía indeciso. Kagome sintió como si algo dentro de ella le doliera, pero estaba feliz por Inuyasha, era su mejor amigo y aunque la forma de tratarse aparentaba algo más, ellos sabían muy bien lo que eran.

Todo parecía normal, pensaron que Nagumi e Inuyasha se alejarían del grupo pero eso nunca paso al contrario ellos estaban siempre. 13 días después de comenzar Nagumi con su relación, le comento a Kagome que no sentía nada por Inuyasha, que simplemente se confundió al verlo parecio al chico que a ella le gustaba, Kagome no dijo nada y trato de darle el mejor consejo como amiga de los 2 que era lo mejor posible. Un día después Nagumi e Inuyasha terminaron su relación.

Inuyasha no mostraba sus sentimientos más profundos con nadie, se guardaba todo en su interior, y le costaba confiar en las personas; podía bromear con ellas pero muy diferente es que las consideraba parte de su círculo de amigos. Kagome fue la primera de descubrir el lado que su mejor amigo guardaba y escondía. Pasaban todos los días hablando en las escalinatas del templo de su casa cuando venían del colegio, se habían visto todo el día pero necesitaban esa hora a solas. Algunas veces eran cosas triviales son la mas mínima importancia, pero por raro que parezca Kagome se convirtió en la psicóloga de el joven arrogante y egocéntrico. Le comentaba todo, hasta sus más profundos secretos. Y ella por más extraño que parezca entendía a la perfección el lenguaje de los ojos de él, no necesitaba decirle si estaba triste o si le mentía, ella con verlo fijamente podía notarlo. _"Tus ojos siempre fueron para mi el reflejo de tu alma" _le decía algunas veces cuando su amigo se sorprendía por descubrirlo en la mentira. Sin darse cuanta, se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, no solo por el aspecto físico sino al descubrir su alma.

Así cumplió sus esperados 15 años, donde todos sus amigos fueron invitados a la pequeña fiesta que organizo, no podía sentirse ese aquel día el más dicho y feliz, si estaba radiada de las personas que mas necesitaba y quería, cada una de ellas en su lugar.

Cuatro días después se fue de campamento por siete días, ese campamento lo organizaba el colegio para todos los jóvenes de su salón, Sango y Houyo fueron los únicos que no pidieron ir, obviamente Kikyo y Nagumi al pertenecer a un año mas avanzaba estaban excluidas.

Pero ese campamento que pensó ser soñado, llego a transformarse sin querer en un juego peligroso. Inuyasha no era pasivo para nada, y ella estaba entre la inocencia y la edad que se comienza a perder. Este encontraba entretenido ponerla en aprietos, parecía que le encantaba que su mente aun abrazada con fuerza a su niñez, se batallara entre lo que él lograba decirle. Sin que nadie lo supiera o se diera cuanta, ella paso a tomar las riendas de todo en esos siete días, donde nadie podía recriminarle nada. No dejaba nunca de lado a la buena chica, pero a diferencia de otras veces cada vez que Inuyasha la buscaba ella le respondía. Comenzaron a tejer una telaraña muy fina. Nada pasaba mas allá de las palabras, y Kagome no quería que pasaba mas allá de eso, pero su sexto sentido la engaño y el ultimo día del campamento, cuando ya estaban de vuelta en el micro volviendo a su lugar de partida, ella e Inuyasha estuvieron a punto de besarse. Agradeció a Kami que tuvieron que hacer una parada.

Los meses trascurrieron, ellos seguían siendo muy amigos y confidentes, Inuysaha llegaba a contarle sus cosas mas intimas y privadas. Sus amigos se enteraron del pequeño accidente del micro, pero no paso a mayores salvo por Inuyasha que siempre que podía le recordaba lo sucedido con una sonrisa de victoria. Desde aquel momento se dio cuanta que amaba a su arrogante y mujeriego amigo, pero nada entre ellos podía pasar.

Cada día se sorprendía mas con él, llegaba espontáneamente algunas veces a abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería o le agradecía, aunque algunas veces demostrara todo lo contrario le parecía mágico cada vez que él le decía aquello. Temblaba en sus brazas, su mirada parecía incomodarla y hacerla sonrojar levemente, esa sensación de protección que sentía cuando estaba con él no la conseguía con ningún otro. Algunas veces veía detenida la foto que le tomo en el campamento, posaba para ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el torso desnudo, pero siempre lograba sonrojadse aunque llora por que nunca pasaría nada mas que una amistad ente los dos y a pesar de ellos se prometió a si misma siempre estar con él y que sus ojos no demostraran un ápice de tristeza.

Pero aquello aquel amor incondicional se convirtió en su propia enfermedad. Ella se lo había entregado a Kikyo prácticamente obligando a la persona que consideraba como si hermana mayor a empezar una relación con él. Inuyasha sentía cosas por Kikyo y ella aria cualquier cosa por él, hasta entregarle su propia felicidad y alma. Pero esta la traiciono por que separo a Inuyasha de su lado y del lado de sus amigos, también hablaba por su espalda diciendo las mil y una cosas.

Ella lo lloro, pero se alejo de él al sentirse lastimada; no pedía su amor ni su compañía incondicional solo pedía su amistad como siempre desde hace 3 años. Inuyasha reconoció que se había equivocado, le pidió perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado pero que nunca podría juntarse de nuevo con ellos, ya que los lastimaría. Houyo también se separo de él, al sentirse decepcionado, e Inuyasha como ultima petición le había pedido que cuidara de ella y que nunca la dejara sola. Kagome creyó que ese día moriría, Inuyasha pedía por ella.

Se dio cuanta que nunca podría confiar en nadie, Kikyo seguía teniendo a pesar de que no se lo merecía, sabia que no lo amaba, pero aun así nunca los separaría. Ella era la felicidad de él y la respetaría pero nunca más volvería hacer su hermana o su amiga. Y nunca mas los fue.

El destino los separo, su vida familiar luego de varios problemas que él nunca se entero volvió a su cause. Pero aun así ello lo seguiría queriendo, él y sus amigos formaban parte de su vida y siempre los llevaría en su corazón. Guardo todas las cartas que ellos le habían escrito en una caja de zapatillas, aquellas que le regalo su padre, junto con el álbum de fotos del campamento, esto lo puso en un baúl junto con algunas agendas, regalos muy importante para ella y otros álbumes, sus escritos. Lo cerró con llave y lo dejo en una esquina, con 18 años se olvidaría de todo eso que alguna vez fue lo más importante.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

_Como prometí les dejo el primer capi de esta fic, como se darán cuanta es la vida de Kagome pero un general, sino no tiene sentido que ponga algunas cosas en este capi, esto recién esta tomando color, prometo que el próximo es de la vida actual… Besitos… Espero sus comentarios_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	3. Vida actual

_**Capitulo 2: Vida actual**_

"_7:30"_ pensó la mujer de cabello azabache y mirada entre café y chocolate. El timbre sonó y tomo el portafolio que estaba sobre la mesa. Acto seguido se levanto al igual que el resto de su grupo, hoy era el ultimo día de la semana y ella estaba mas que feliz, tocaba fin de semana largo y había quedado con su novio en hacer unas minis vacaciones al interior. Era solo por 2 días, pero necesita en esta época del año aunque sea unas pequeñas vacaciones para ella y para él.

Las vacaciones estaban planeadas desde hacia un mes, se hospedarían en un lujoso hotel frente al mar, siempre desde chica le había gustado el mar recordaba cuando su padre la llevaba de vacaciones. Ambos descansarían, él necesitaba aun mas el descaso que ella, ser gerente de una empresa de comunicaciónes puede estresar a cualquiera.

Ahora seguramente se estaría riendo de ella, luego del episodio de la mañana, cuando se miro en el espejo no pudo creer las ojeras que tenia ni todo el maquillaje le servia para cubrirlas, pero al final entre lo molesta y algunas maldiciones soltaras al azar a su flamante novio logro con lo cometido. El clima estaba agradable en esta época del año, anunciaron buen clima para toda la semana, así que se vistió con una pollera color marrón claro y una camisa blanca. Se recogió el pelo en un rodete dejando unos mechones sueltos y salio para la institución donde trabajaba hace mas o menos un año. ¿Quién diría que terminaría donde su vida empezó? Siempre se reía mentalmente cuando pensaba en aquello.

-Que tengas suerte con los _niños_-Le hablo una mujer de unos 35 años algo petiza y regordeta mientras cruzaba la puerta. Ella simplemente se rió por el comentario.

Como no iba a decirle eso, los niños eran unos demonios cuando querían ¿Cómo no serlo? Ella conocía muy bien esa etapa y lo que causaba, además la primavera pone a cualquiera de esa edad con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Salio al patio donde la brisa calurosa de la mañana la recibió, junto con el murmullo, más que murmullo gritos de los jóvenes, era uno de esos días donde entendía a aquella mujer de 60 años, estricta pero muy inteligente, cuando se quejaba del comportamiento de los famosos niños. _"La futura generación"_ pensó mientras entraba tranquila y entornaba la puerta del lugar, el ruido de sillas llego rápido a sus oídos mientras dejaba el portafolio sobre el escritorio

-Buenos días-Saludo enfrente de su clase con la simpatía de siempre. Ellos le respondieron al unísono-Estamos muy atrasados con respecto al temario, así que las dos horas que nos quedan por delante trabajaremos al máximo, saquen los libros-Comento mientras se giraba poniendose de espaldas el grupo de alumnos y tomaba la tiza entre sus manos escribiendo una fecha "1945".

Se aparto para que los alumnos pudieran ver la fecha escrita, y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio

-Bien, espero que todos sepan el significado de aquella fecha, ya están en 3 de secundaria como para no saberlo

Algunos alumnos asintieron y guardaron silencio, no les gustaba tratarlos de esa manera tan fría y distante mas bien ella salía de todos los parámetros puestos hasta el momento, sabia muy bien que no era una pionera pero no todos los profesores que tenia en la infancia la trataban de forma amable, salvo unos pocos y casi absolutamente nadie en la universidad.

-Profesora-La llamo una alumna de cabello rubio y ojos verdes sentada en la tercera fila en el último banco. La joven Sakura era una de las mejores de su clase y esperaba grandes cosas de ella-¿La segunda guerra mundial también entre en la prueba del miércoles?

-No, recién hoy comenzamos a verla, así que no llegaremos en dos horas

La alumna asintió y la joven profesora de unos 24 años retomo su clase. La verdad que asustarlos un poco con ese cambio de comportamiento traía sus resultados para que la clase se desenvuelva con total dinamismo y tranquilidad, hasta los mas revoltosos del grupo estaban hoy muy tranquilos.

Recordaba cuando había comenzado a decidir que se convertiría en profesora de historia, le había costado un poco decidirse al fin por la misma carrera que su padre ya que también le gustaba demasiado literatura. Pero a pesar de que en su momento los que eran sus amigos y compañeros le habían dicho que estaba loca por lo tedioso que se volvía la carrera, decidió que no había otra por cual avocarse.

Estudio en la mima universidad que su padre, a pesar de quedarle a tras mano de donde vivía pero eso no le importo, quería graduarse en una de las menores universidades. La carrera prácticamente la consumía, estudiaba en todo momento, pasaba noches en vela tomando cantidades desmesuradas de café o gaseosas que contengan cafeína para mantenerla despierta. Todo ese sacrificio dio sus frutos cuando tuvo su diploma de profesora pocos años después, consiguió poner sobreponerse a toda esa carga. Y por azares del destino o simplemente talvez por inconsciencia de ella, término ejerciendo en el mismo colegio donde su vida comenzó, dio un vuelco rotundo y termino. No encontraba grandes cambios en las instalaciones pero el cambio mas grande era cada vez que entraba en algún aula donde ella paso 9 meses, ahora se encontraba del otro lado, ejerciendo la profesión que primero pensó nunca poder estudiar.

No era ajena al cariño que alumnos de todas las edades le tenían, le encantaba tratarlos como a ella le hubiera gustando que la trataran como alumna, pero siempre manteniendo ese respeto entre profesor y alumno.

Su vida desde que había terminado de estudiar con 18 años, le enseño que todavía era una persona vulnerable y el camino para endurecer su personalidad recién comenzaba. Siempre se caracterizo de tener una personalidad entre lo infantil y lo madura, era infantil cuando tenía que serlo y madura en las otras ocasiones que lo ameritaban. La coraza de hierro que desde joven estaba impuesta para que el mundo no la lastimara y así cubrir su verdadera alma se fortaleció con el correr del tiempo, cuando la vida comenzó a golpearla, así como un barco es indefenso en la tormenta más cruel. En una palabra la vida es cruel, y somos marionetas de ella, pero si tenemos la tenacidad sufriente se logra cambiar el curso de la misma.

Cuando sintió que perdida su verdadera personalidad _él_ apareció en su vida, volviendo a convertirla en lo que siempre fue. Estuvo todo un año en tinieblas pero aquel hombre fue la luz que la lleno nuevamente, dejándose acunar por él.

Lo había conocido con 20 años, cuando cursaba el segundo año del profesorado de historia. Aquel joven estaba también en su segundo año pero solo que en administración de empresas. Las universidades a las que concurrían eran totalmente diferentes. Pero una vez al año se organizaba una reunión en una de las mejores y más lujosos lugares de Tokio para reunir a los estudiantes más sobresalientes de las diferentes universidades que había en el distrito. El evento era subvencionado por un poderoso magnate multimillonario que vivía desde ya varios años en el lugar. Como tal magnate tenia algunas veces ideas convencionales o que salían de los valores normales, este por ejemplo le encantaba rodiarse de mentes brillantes. No solo iban los universitarios mas reconocidos sino también allegados al gobierno o empresarios de igual importancia, el propósito solo era uno, lograr rodiarse de lo mejor sacando ambos bandos sus beneficios.

Dentro de aquel lugar se topo con los ojos color cielo, como el de un día sin nubes, tan brillantes, tan únicos, tan magníficos, tan atrayentes. Solo cruzaron miradas por unos segundos entre el medio de la gente pero para ella el mundo que giraba alrededor acompañado de una suave música clásica dejo de existir. Solo en ese vasto y a la vez pequeño mundo habitaban esos ojos.

Únicamente en su vida había sentido aquel sentimiento y eso fue provocado por un joven al cual nunca más vio desde los 18 años.

Kogua Matsumoto se convirtió en su tabla de salvación y la razón por la cual volvería a creer en todo aquello que pensó perdido. Supo que lo amaba en ese instante tan efímero en que sus miradas se encontraron y hablaron sin necesidad de las palabras, donde se transmitieron sentimientos guardados con recelo, donde desnudaron su alma.

-Chicos-Los llamo cuando volvió a pararse al frente del salón luego de recorrerlo-Quiero decirles que espero unos buenos resultados en los exámenes, se muy bien que ustedes pueden-Comento mientras pasaba una mirada por el aula-Y espero que mi actitud de hoy frente a ustedes no vuelva a repetirse, no me gusta tratarlos de este modo-Suspiro de forma profunda-Y pienso que a ustedes tampoco-Miro su reloj de pulsera mientras el timbre del receso sonaba-Pueden retirarse

Los alumnos salieron a su tan esperado receso mientras solo podía verles con una sonrisa, ella se comportaba de la misma forma cuando tenía su edad.

&&&&&&&&&&

-No me importa que haya sido secuestrado por extraterrestres el mismo presidente de Japón-Hablo de forma enojada el hombre de mirada azulada y cabello negro. Su secretaria dio un paso hacia atrás, realmente era de temer cuando su jefe se enfadaba, no podía negar que era muy apuesto pero nuca tendría una relación con un hombre como aquel.

-Pe…pero señor-Tartamudeo la joven con la espalda prácticamente pegada a la pared mientras los papeles trataban de no resbalarse de sus manos por los nervios-Hice todo lo que usted me ordeno, pero la empresa Colmillo de Acero no acepto

Kouga le mando una mirada gélida a su secretaria, sabia muy bien que la pobre no tenia nada que ver y mucho menos la culpa, tal como ella decía había obedecido al pie de la letra su mandato, pero tampoco podía evitar no perder los estribos cuando algo minuciosamente tratado no salía como él quería, de esto dependía no solo su asenso sino también el futuro de la compañía a la cual estaba muy orgulloso de representar. La empresa, donde no era nada mas ni nada menos que el gerente, representaba a la empresa de comunicaciones mas grande del país, servían no solo en la telefonía sino también en conexiones de Internet de todas las formas conocidas hasta el momento. Pero a pesar del prestigio que la empresa Sengoku tenia, si lograba que la empresa Colmillo de Acero le vendiera antenas que se encontraban fuera del país lograría que el mercado de las comunicaciones no se estanque solo en Japón, abriendo de esta manera puertas a otros países del mundo. Pero al parecer la empresa Colmillo, quien representaba su rival, no le daría ese gusto. Le costo varias horas de sueño y trabajo que sus jefes le permitieran hacer este movimiento, así que ningún mequetrefe le impediría aquello.

-Escúchame Rioko-Golpeo el escritorio exasperado-Me importa muy poco lo que ese entupido te dijo, pero si quieres conservar tu trabajo procura que _ese_ te pase la llamada para poder comunicarme con su ególatra jefe¿Quieres?-La mujer, que al parecer recién el alma le volvía al cuerpo luego de la advertencia, asintió de forma tímida

-Cla…claro señor-Camino con paso apresurado hasta la puerta del despacho-Enseguida

La mujer salio espantada y él simplemente suspiro de manera sonora mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, comenzaba el día con el pie izquierdo y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

&&&&&&&&&&

Le toco el resto del día dar clases en algunos otros salones, mientras en los recesos se reunía en la sala de profesores con sus colegas. Kagome Higurashi era no solo una persona inteligente, centrada, amable, cordial y caritativa sino una persona muy hermosa. Poseía un cuerpo prácticamente de modelo, alta en la medida justa de una mujer, con unas piernas largas y delicadas a la vista, unas curvas delineadas admirabas, sus busto no era pequeño ni exagerado era acorde al hermoso cuerpo que tenia pero a pesar de ser tan armoniosa y perfecta lo mas llamativo que poseía eran aquellos ojos chocolates tan expresivos y brillantes llenos ahora de una alegría desmesurada. También aquella suave cabellera azabache con ondas que hoy tenía recogida. Su piel nívea provocaba un contraste exquisito con el color de su pelo y ojos. Parecía toda ella tan suave y tersa. Irradiaba frescura y calidez con su sonrisa. Toda una mujer perfecta con cara de ángel. Kagome era hermosa en todos los aspectos que forman a la persona, lo que no la hacia pasar de ser percibida casi en ningún sitio aunque lo intentase.

Faltando solo 5 minutos para que dieran las doce del mediodía en punto, su celular comenzó a sonar, por suerte la clase que ahora mantenía con los alumnos de primero de secundaria estaba tan tranquila por el trabajo práctico que les había mandado que se dio el lujo de atender a su celular. Seguramente el que la requería sabía que estaba a estas horas en clase, ya que le mandaban un mensaje de texto. Camino hasta el portafolio que dejo sobre la silla y saco el aparato con tranquilidad para no molestar a sus alumnos. Abrió la tapa del celular para leer luego con demasiada prisa el mensaje. Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era raro que él le mandara mensajes sabiendo que se encontraría en clases, pero aunque le molestaba que la interrumpieran, nada que provenga de él le molestaría nunca.

"_Esta bien, esta noche….besos"_ escribió con la rapidez que la caracterizaba al manejar por años un celular y lo volvió a guardar justo a tiempo antes de que algún alumno preguntara de mas. Muchas veces trataban de sacarle información de su vida privada, lo que ocurría muy a menudo pero siempre esquivaba el tema. Alguna veces pensaba que ellos no la veían como su profesora de historia sino como alguien mas, alguien no tan ajeno a ellos; pero a pesar de tener esa confianza ellos nunca le faltaron el respeto en lo que iba del tiempo conocido. Rezaba y esperaba que siempre las cosas fueran así entre ella y los alumnos.

El timbre de las doce sonó diez minutos después del mensaje, anunciando que solamente le quedaba una hora más con el grupo que tenia al frente. Todos los viernes tenía dos horas seguidas con primero de secundaria. Pero después podía irse tranquila a su casa.

Entre preguntas, algunas charlas extras a la materia se paso la ultima hora de su día de trabajado, les deseo feliz fin de semana largo a sus queridos alumnos los que le retribuyeron lo mismo además de pedirle que sea buena con la calificación de los trabajos.

Salio prácticamente corriendo del establecimiento topándose con decenas de alumnos que ingresaban a esa hora y otra decena mas que salía, por suerte las puertas de entrada eran lo suficientemente grandes para impedir el embotellamiento de gente.

Sus ojos se posaron en un árbol de flores de cerezo, mientras algunos pétalos por una repentina brisa se hamacaban en las ramas y otros tantos caían al suelo. Se quedo estática mientras unas serie de imagines la llenaban de alegría, viejos recuerdos de su abuela.

-Prometo que iré a verte-Susurro, mientras le daba una última vista al árbol para luego girarse con aquel sentimiento en todo su cuerpo causándole escozor¿Hace cuando que no la veía? Tanto tiempo ya, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no mas, esa mima tarde iría a verla y le llevaría flores de cerezo, la flor favorita de su abuela y también la de ella. No esta de más encontrarse de vez en cuando con las personas queridas, extrañaba aquellas charlas que tenía con la mujer que poco a poco ablando su corazón. Ella había sido un pilar muy importante cuando sus padres se separaron y sin darse cuanta la había contenido de una manera tan especial. Era cierto que de niña ella no recibió todo el amor de su abuela, pero al ocurrir aquel hecho todo entre ambas mujeres cambio tan drástico que provoco la sorpresa para ella misma.

Pero tan pronto como se acostumbro a recibir los sabios consejos de la anciana y los tardíos mimos, la vida la había apartando de su lado, como tantas otras cosas que luego le quito. Pero lo que la vida nunca le arrancaría seria el sentimiento y los recuerdos que aquella mujer dejo en su ser como una marca a fuego, marcándola de por vida.

-Lo prometo-Volvió a soltar al aire mientras se perdida entre el mar de gente-Por Kami, abuela que lo prometo-Cerro los ojos mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla perdiéndose luego en aquel suelo

* * *

_Reviews por favor_

**_Lis-Sama_**


	4. ¿Dorado?

_**Capitulo 3¿Dorado?**_

Kagome salio del baño envuelta en una toalla, dejando que su pelo caiga libre mientras se le pegaba una buena parte a sus hombros descubiertos. Los ventanales de la habitación estaban abiertos dejando pasar la calidad brisa de la tarde mientras el cielo se tenia de colores rojizos, anunciando la llegada del anochecer.

Todavía le faltaban unas 3 horas para las nueve de la noche, la hora a la cual su novio la había citado para cenar en un tranquilo restaurante.

Hacia tiempo que salían no a cenar, los labores en su trabajo y los de Kouga se estaban convirtiendo cada vez mas tediosos logrando que las salidas escariaran, lo único que esos trabajos no lograba impedir era que compartieran todas las noches el mismo lecho. No siempre terminaban asiendo el amor, sino algunas veces simplemente durmiendo una junto al otro, cuando estaban realmente cansados.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama para terminar de vestirse por ahora con un atuendo cómodo, luego tendría tiempo para arreglarse ya que la ropa para esta noche estaba elegida desde hace un par de horas.

Hacia tiempo que no cumplía las promesas que hacia, la última se la había cumplido a su mejor amigo, y desde aquel día nunca mas cumplió una, salvo la de este día. Ella nunca le prometía nada a Kouga, ni siquiera lo mas mínimo, teniendo miedo de defraudarlo, simplemente cumplía con su relación, no había promesas, pero si mucho amor. Y Kouga muy bien lo sabía.

Se podía decir que él tampoco era un hombre de promesas, bien no lo era por que hasta lo mas mínimo le costaba cumplir, lo único que había mantenido era su promesa de ser fiel. Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar bien, ella no estaba las 24 horas del día con él para saber si le era fiel o no. Movió rápido su cabeza hacia los costados en señal de negación. No quería atormentarse, no quería saber que él hombre por el cual daría la vida le había sido infiel.

No pudo evitar que una charla de hace dos años atrás atravesara por su mente, pareciendo que hubiese sido ayer que la tuvieron

_-Kouga-Lo llamo ella desde el umbral de la cocina, el hombre estaba recostado sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo tirada para atrás_

_-¿Sucede algo amor?-Le pregunto sin mover un músculo, pero el tono de voz que había usado le alarmaba un poco._

_-Solo quiero decirte algo_

_Este levanto la cabeza del sillón y la miro fijamente a los ojos con aquellas lagunas de color cielo tan transparentes. Le extendió la mano para que ella caminara hasta él. Se perdido la mujer en aquella mirada tan transparente, y obedeció llegando despacio frente a su novio. Este tomo su mano y la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente._

_-Dime-Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras abrazaba su cintura_

_-Si sientes algunas vez que no me amas-El hombre levanto una ceja en señal de protesta mientras comenzaba abrir su boca pero Kagome poso con dulzura un dedo sobre aquellos labios-No te enfades déjeme terminar-Comento melosa y este se calmo-Prefiero que me lo digas antes de saber que me engañaste_

_Kouga la miro tratando de entender el porque de aquellas palabras ¿Acaso dudaba de su amor?_

_-¿Crees que no te amo?-Lanzo tranquilo a pesar de las dudas que se cernían en su mente, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza_

_-Al contrario-Sonrió-Pero quiero que tengas presente lo que te dije_

_Retiro una mano de la cintura de la chica y acaricio la mejilla de esta con ternura, la acerco lo poco que los separaba y la beso despacio sellando lo dicho por la mujer._

Sonrió risueña, como desde hacia un tiempo que no lo hacia, al tener ese recuerdo; sabia muy bien que Kouga cumpliría con lo acordado pero mas allá de eso tenia muy presente que nunca la traicionaría. No sabia si su amor duraría para toda la eternidad, como los cuantos que leía cuando era niña, pero aunque sea mucho o poco lo que dure lo único que esperaba era vivir cada momento a su lado como si fuera el ultimo.

Termino de alistarse con el sencillo atuendo y salio rápido de la habitación, con todo el ajetreo del día no había tenido tiempo de almorzar nada y tampoco ahora podido hacerlo aunque su estomago se lo pidiera a gritos, pero podría comer algo ligero así calmaba sus ansias.

Camino con parcimonia el trecho que la separa de la cocina, toda estaba en perfecto orden, se había dedicado a dejarlo ordenado ya que estaría fuera de la cuidad por dos días, y no volvería hasta el domingo a la noche a su departamento; si es que volvia y no pasaba la noche del domingo en la casa de Kouga. Algunas veces no sabia si vivía en la casa de su novio mas tiempo que en su propio lugar.

Abrió la heladera, inspeccionado su interior, suspiro al encontrarla semi vacía, se le había olvidado hacer las compras por completo. Por suerte no vivía nadie más con ella, sino se moriría de hambre. Así que se decidió a comer lo único que le parecía ligero de lo poco que había, uvas.

Con las uvas ya limpias, se sentó en el sillón, al frente del televisor, dudo si prenderlo y encontrar algún canal que pase algo interesante a esta hora salvo el noticiero, así que miro un poco mas allá encontrando la computadora portátil.

Rápido las ideas pasaron por su mente como torbellino, siempre la utilizaba para hacer algún trabajo que le pedía la institución, o llevarle ya echo los exámenes a sus alumnos, pero lo que nunca hacia eran entrar al Messenger. Si ahora pudiese verse a si misma de chica diría que no era ella sino otra persona totalmente diferente. Cuando cumplió los 18 creo otra cuenta muy diferente a la que tenia antes de terminar el colegio, una de las tantas cosas que hizo para dejar atrás a sus amigos por duro que suene, esa cuenta creada era la que actualmente usaba no muy seguido.

Corrió y tomo la computadora portátil para luego volver a su antiguo lugar y ponerla sobre sus piernas. La miro unos segundos dudando si prenderla o no, al fin de cuantas la tentación fue mas que ella y logro prenderla.

Lo que antes parecía rápido en encender ahora parecía eterno, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. Le desesperaba la espera pero para suerte de ella logro iniciarse. Se conectaría pero a su vieja cuanta, aunque no recordaba bien la clave y se arriesgaba a muchas cosas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo haga mientras su parte centrada le pedía dejar las cosas como estaban. Volvió a morderse la parte inferior del labio.

-¿Cuál era?-Pregunto en voz baja mientras pequeñas arrugas se formaban en su frente tratando de recordar la bendita contraseña que hace años no utilizaba-Ah ya se-Grito cuando por fin entre las negruras de su mente encontró la respuesta.

Abrió la respectiva ventana e ingreso los dados correspondientes en cada casillero, acomodo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, mientras los dos muñequitos que eran el logotipo de la compañía parecían que danzaban frente a ella. Al fin junto con un quejido expectante salio de su boca inicio sección.

Más rápido de lo que había decidido entrar a su cuanta vieja, se lleno de ventanas anunciando la cantidad de correo que tenia, otros simplemente eran contacto para agregar. Pero lo que sus ojos buscaron con desesperación, a pesar de su auto control, fue si alguno de sus amigos estaba conectado, ya que si seguían siendo como cuando eran chicos, serian unos auténticos viciosos.

Pero para su sorpresa nadie de sus amigos estaba, algo dentro de ella se oprimió ante esa revelación. Por un lado estaba feliz, seria demasiado fuerte remover aquellos recuerdos que descansaban ahora en un baúl y le había costado todo su auto control y superación para no cometer la locura que ahora estaba cometiendo, y por otro lado estaba desolada, algo en ella esperaba un reencuentro aunque sea por cinco minutos, pero bien sabia que en cinco minutos no alcanzarían para devolver el tiempo perdido. No se llamaban para los cumpleaños, ni para año nuevo o navidad, en conclusión nunca mas se llamaron ¿O ella era la que dejo de llamarlos? Más allá de cual sea la respuesta no tenia sentido en este caso.

-Si fui yo-Dijo casi sin pensar, como si la mente la hubiera traicionado. Cerro con fuerza los ojos y dejo el objeto que estaba sobre sus piernas a un lado, que servia recriminarse ahora a 4 años, por algo los dejo de llamar, de localizar, de ver, todo fue por algo y ahora ese algo que antes logro ser demasiado fuerte, ahora parecía banal, con carencia total de sentido.

_-Nunca vi ese color de ojos-Comento la chica con una mirada ilumina para sorpresa de la persona que tenia en frente, una mirada totalmente diferente a la suya, hasta mas dura_

_-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto áspero y de mala manera, la joven aunque era su compañera desde los 6 años nunca hablaban mucho_

_-Son…-Dudo mientras lograba hacer una mueca con su rostro tratando de pensar el mejor calificativo para ese mirar-Extraños_

_-¿Extraños?-Volvió a preguntar el joven mientras levantaba una ceja en total confusión y un poco de molestia, no le gustaba en nada que la gente lo llamara extraño-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Son color miel_

_-No-Negó rápida la colegia levantando un poco la voz-Tus ojos no son color miel, para nada_

_-¿A si y de que color son?-Su voz sonó arrogante en los oídos femeninos, la chica se acerco solo un poco para ponerse de puntitas y mirarlos en profundidad_

_-Dorado-Dijo con una sonrisa fina en sus labios mientras volvía a su estatura normal_

_-¿Dorado?-La miro ahora él extraño-Mujer estas totalmente loca-La chica negó con la cabeza de forma tranquila_

_-Claro que no, el único loco entre los dos no soy yo-Rió ante la cara de él, no muchas se atrevían a enfrentarlo o simplemente se quedaban sin habla ante su presentía-Son dorados te guste o no-Miro a los costados cuando un grupo de estudiantes los observaba desde uno de los salones contarios al suyo-Deberías mirarte mejor en el espejo todas las mañanas_

_-Me miro todas las mañana-Agrego molesto por el comentario de ella y por sobre todo por las miradas que estaban ahora sobre él y su compañera de clase_

_-Como digas-Rodó los ojos-Para mi son dorados y punto, además se muy bien que me darás la razón muy pero muy pronto_

_-¿Así?-Se cruzo de brazos en forma arrogante, como siempre hacia mientras la miraba con su sonrisa más seductora_

_-De eso que no te quepa ninguna duda Inuyasha-Asevero manteniendo el desafió de su mirada-Nos vemos-Lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y voltio luego sobre sus talones_

_-Como digas Kagome-Hablo en vos baja mientas copia el último movimiento de la chica para irse con su grupo de amigos._

-Al final tonto luego me terminaste dando la razón-Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse como aquella vez en su recuerdo, cuando se tomo el tiempo del mundo en examinar esos ojos de cerca. Desde que compartían la misma clase nunca se percato del color de los ojos del que luego termino siendo su amigo, pero desde que todos se juntaron siempre se percataba del color, algunas veces parecía oro fundido, tan brillante y tan claro, como si tratara con ese mirar de quemarte, y otras veces parecía opaco, como si el oro se fundiera con el chocolate. Ambos le gustaba, a él los dos le quedaban demasiado bien.

Sin darse cuanta una lagrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla a la que con un rápido movimiento en forma de desagrado logro quitar. La ternura con la que logro soltar las últimas palabras al aire desapareció. Varias noches se durmió llorando por él, le costo mentalizarse que era una verdadera tonta al terminar conciliar el sueño por ese método, y mucho mas le costo cuando se decidió definitivamente sacarlo de su vida. No quería escuchar su nombre, ni olor su perfume tan particular, pero siempre recaía recordándolo cuando pasaba las noches en vela. Pero hoy desde hacia mucho tiempo no derramaba una lagrima por él. Volvió a sentarse y salio de sus pensamientos

-Kouga va a matarme-Casi grito cuando se fijo en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, se había demorado más de lo que pensó en su "vuelta al pasado".

Se levanto del sillón como si estuviera sentada en lava caliente, y cerro la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando estuvo del otro lado, con un sonoro golpe.

-¿Por qué a mi?-Grito

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya no tenia 33 años, ni 49 ahora tenia un poco mas que esa edad pero a pesar de eso y de las canas en su renegrido pelo estaba feliz consigo misma y mucho mas con su quería hija.

Kagome logro de adolescente penarle los sentidos al cien por cien alerta, la relación con su hija se complico cuando dejo de ser niña, a la cual le decía como peinarse y vestirse, al entrar a esa etapa. Logro desarrollar una personalidad demasiado marcada, en un punto parecía a su padre, ya que pensaban de la misma forma. Era todo lo contrario a ella.

Pero notaba que por mucho que lograba esforzarse para hacerse la fuerte, seguía siendo la pequeña niña con sus típicos miedos, y talvez alguno de esos temores en su hija, ella era la causante.

Ahora con 57 años, podía hacer un balance no solo de su vida, sino de la forma que crió a su hija. Notaba que la joven sufrió mucho cuando los caminos de ella y de Naraku se distanciaron. Amo a ese hombre con toda su alma, y estaba feliz por tener a un hija como Kagome, a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ellas, pero algo en la relación con él se rompió y decidieron que lo mejor era cada uno seguir su camino por su lado, aunque sin olvidar al pequeño tesoro que lograron traer a la vida juntos.

Vio a su hija sonreír, llorar, gritar, discutir, bailar, cantar en fin la vio en cada una de sus facetas y siempre lograba asombrarse cada vez que la veía.

-Kagome-Repitió al igual que lo hacia en su mente con esa dulzura desmesurada de madre-Mi pequeña, ahora no tan pequeña Kagome

Cerró la puerta de la antigua habitación de la joven y bajo con cuidado las escaleras con miedo de caerse, ahora sus huesos no sanarían tan rápido como los de su fuerte hija. Cuando tocaron sus pies el piso de la sala, el sonido del teléfono logro aumentar el paso con el cual se estaba moviendo.

-Hola-Respondió cuando tubo el auricular en sus manos-¿Si quien habla?

-Pensé que lograría recordarme-La mujer de edad madura arrugo el ceño, la voz le sonaba demasiado familiar

-¿Kouga?-Pregunto sin estar muy segura

-¿Quién mas?-Rió cómplice

-Querido-Le respondió jovial-No pensé que llamarías a tu suegra

-¿Por qué no?

-Los yernos no suelen llamar a las madres de sus novias-Le aclaro con una sonrisa-Si buscas a Kagome, ella no se encuentra

-Eso lo se muy bien-Le comunico-Ya se que esta en su departamento a esta hora

-¿Entonces?

-No puede simplemente llamar un yerno a su suegra-Comento de forma distraía mientras escuchaba como la mujer del otro lado del teléfono se reía

-Dime la verdad ¿Por qué me llamaste?-Fue al grano

"_No es una mujer tonta"_ pensó el joven hombre al recibir rápidamente la respuesta de su suegra

-Quiero hacerle algo especial a su hija, y para eso necesito su ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?-Se sentó en la silla que había en la pequeña sala que estaba al lado del teléfono puesta recientemente

-Si, usted es la madre y de seguro debe tener lo que yo quiero

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte Kouga-El joven del otro lado sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, esa que utilizaba para cómbense a la gente de algún negocio. Aunque si lograba hacer lo que venia planeando desde un par de meses atrás podría ganarse el cielo o el infierno en menos de un minuto, todo dependiendo de cómo reaccionara su novia. Pero al fin de cuantas valía la pena cualquier sacrificio para solo ver la mirada chocolate brillando.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenas noches señorita Higurashi-Saludo el encargado del edificio con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba

-Buenas noches señor Mitsuki-Respondió Kagome con su sonrisa característica mientras bajaba el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras de la entrada-Señor Mitsuki-Se voltio para poder mirarlo-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-El hombre de unos 60 años la miro extrañado, casi nadie se atrevía a cruzar palabra con él, pero siempre lograba la joven mujer hacerlo sorprender-Esta bien, pierda cuidado no se preocupe

-Espere señorita-La llamo cuando esta se volteaba-No estoy acostumbrado a un trato así-Declaro con una sonrisa algo melancólica-Dígame que necesita

-No quiero ser intrometida, pero…-Se cruzo de brazos-¿Usted tiene familia?

-¿Si tengo familia?-Pregunto dubitativo, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, y menos que alguien como ella se interesara en la vida de una persona como él-Tenia-Noto como los ojos de la inquilina del ultimó piso se perdían en el suelo por unos instantes para luego volver a posarlos sobre su persona con un dejo de tristeza. _"Tiene muy buen corazón"_ comento para sus adentros-Ahora quiero preguntarle algo yo, si no le incomoda señorita

-Claro puede hacerlo-Subió un escalón para quedar mejor frente al hombre

-¿Qué la motivo a preguntarme aquello?-Kagome se quedo callada un momento analizando la pregunta del encargado del edificio, noto que la mirada opaca y gastada por la edad del hombre parecía querer relucir como en los tiempos de su plena juventud

-Desde que vivo aquí-Señalo el ultimo piso-Siempre esta día y noche, prácticamente no deja descubierta la puerta de entrada-El hombre asintió-Lo notaba algunas veces triste y solitario, por eso le pregunte con respecto a su familia

-Gracias-Dibujo una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento-No se tenía que haber molestado por una persona como yo-Kagome pestaño y el hombre levanto la cabeza para perder su mirada en el cielo oscuro del anochecer

-No diga eso-Comento logrando captar la atención nuevamente de su receptor-No creo que usted sea un criminal ni mucho menos

-Claro que no lo soy señorita

-Entonces mas a mi favor-Corrió un mechón de su pelo-Nadie merece estar solo ni sentirse inferior a los demás

-Tiene mucha razón señorita Higurashi-La joven profesara le devolvió la sonrisa-Que tenga buena noche

-Igual mente-Se voltio y bajo los dos últimos escalones del edificio con sumo cuidado, se abrazo a si misma para darse un poco de calor mientras camina al final de la calle donde un auto color verde opaco doblaba la esquina.

&&&&&&&&&&

-El tiempo pasa para todos incluidos para ti querido-Comento la mujer del otro lado del teléfono mientras cruzaba las piernas de forma sensual-Llame por que quería verte-Ronroneo la ultima palabra-Extrañaba tu voz¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

El hombre del otro lado apretó un puño, en realidad se imaginaba el cuello de la mujer en su mano, se merecía lo peor. No se cansaba de hacerlo sufrir, le gustaba tener total control sobre su persona. La mandíbula del hombre se tenso.

-¿Estas ahí amorcito?-Lo llamo al notar que no recibía respuesta por parte del que fue su novio y prácticamente ahora su amante-Sabes que me gusta que me pongas atención-Volvió el hombre a suspirar de forma sonora para dar a entender que este tipo de conversación no le agradaba, pero ella no se inmuto, al contrario le gustaba dominar a la fiera que vivía en él. Su ex novio fue el mejor amante que tubo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en manos de ninguna otra, después de todo lo que paso entre ellos-Tranquilízate, o si quieres puedo hacer yo-Su voz se torno sensual mientras cambia de poción sus piernas-Se muy bien lo que te gusta amor, además no puedes decirme que no-Soltó una risita divertida-Nosotros la pasamos muy bien juntos

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-Cortó la risa de la mujer de manera brusca, las palabras salieron de su boca en un tono de ladrido, mostrando el enfado que le tenía a aquel demonio vestido de ángel. Siempre fue un ciego y luego de dejar de serlo ya habían probado todo de ella, y ella bajado sus defensas que no podía negarle nada de lo que la mujer pidiera

-Se te nota estresado-Comento pasando por alto su pregunta y el tono de la voz de él-Podría darte un masaje

-No quiero nada que provenga de ti¿Me entendiste perra?-Le grito mientras estrellaba un puño contra la pared. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas pero también logrando que caiga en sus redes como ella bien sabia que terminaría

-Sabes donde vivo, te espero en una hora-Aclaro levantándose mientras camina nerviosa a la expectativa que acudiera a su llamado, necesitaba perderse en el calor de ese hombre, ese calor que solo él podía proporcionarle. Ya no había amor, solo quería consumir esa pasión inagotable que carcomía cada parte de su cuerpo, además sabia que la pasión vivía también en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, una pasión tan insaciable e interminable como la tierra misma-Los dos ganamos mucho mas de lo que piensas-Coto la comunicación mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa del comedor y se decidía a prepararse para su llegada. Con esas últimas palabras lo tendría a sus pies, hoy y las veces que quisiera. No le importaba ser una mujer comprometida, no le importa en absoluto el inútil de su novio, solo le importaba lo que ese lograba proporcionarle y era la mejor noche de placer de su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga paro el motor del coche cuando logro estacionarlo, la mujer que estaba a su lado miro el atractivo restaurante iluminado con algunas sillas afuera para la clientela que quería cenar al aire libre.

-Llegamos-Comento mientras guardaba la llave del auto en el bolsillo de su camisa-Espero que te guste, me lo recomendó un compañero del trabajo-Voltio el rostro-Me dijo que es un lugar intimo y tranquilo

La mujer asentido para sus adentros la verdad que el lugar aparentaba tal y como lo había descrito su novio. Siempre cenaban en lugares concurridos por gente conocía de Kouga, y para que engañarse, también gente conocía de ella. La verdad que sus cenas siempre terminaban trasformándose en cócteles por la interrupción de algún conocido.

No podía quejarse, al contrario amaba que su novio sea reconocido pero estaba cansada de vivir sonriendo a gente frívola, para aparentar que eran de su agrado. Todo lo hacia por Kouga, hasta aparentar aunque él lo notara.

La puerta se abrió y su novio le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, la recibió del otro lado con esa sonrisa suya tan suya y de ninguna otra mujer. No se había dado cuanta hasta que lo tubo al frente de lo bien vestido que estaba, aunque siempre estaba bien vestido, pero al parecer hoy se había esperado un poco mas.

Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, logrando hacer juego con sus ojos, a la que ahora dejo abierto el primer botón, unos pantalones de traje negro que se amoldaban a sus piernas. Unos zapatos que noto bien que eran italianos. Y como siempre el cabello negro recogido. Estaba perfecto y para colmo traía puesta la loción que le regalo para su último cumpleaños. Sonrió cuando el paso una mano rozando su cintura para cerrar la puerta del auto

-Esta mas hermosa que de costumbre-Le susurro aprovechando la cercanía en la había quedado con ese movimiento voluntario por su parte. Era cierto, su joven novia estaba hermosa. El cabello azabache suelto en cascada, que bajo la luz de la noche y la cuidad parecía tener reflejos azulados. La cara delicadamente maquillada, logrando captar la atención sus labios por el brillo labial puesto. Una remera a tiras de color rojo, con destellos debajo de su busto donde terminaba de ajustarse a las formas bien proporcionadas de la mujer para luego terminar la remera más holgada. La pollera de color negro, que no llegaba más allá del principio de sus rodillas. Zapatos de tacón que se ajustaban con una diminuta tira. Y para finalizar el pequeño bolso asiendo juego con su pollera y el abrigo también a combinación.

-Gracias-Lo beso de forma fugas en los labios ya que no tenía la costumbre de dar espectáculos en medio de la calle.

-Fue demasiado corto amor-Se quejo, él quería mas, necesitaba mas de ella y por como estaba esta noche su novia no lograba tranquilizarlo.

-Kouga la gente nos mira-Dijo nerviosa cuando poso las manos sobre su cintura y la atrapo entre el coche y su cuerpo mostrando esa sonrisa de todo poderoso

-Solo uno Kagome-Rogó acercándose a la chica sin importarle dar espectáculos a diferencia de su novia-No cuesta nada, además si quieres que esto se termine-Agrego refiriendo a las miradas que sentía en su espalda y algunos carraspeos del resto de la gente-Sabes que tienes que hacer

"_Me las vas a pagar"_ pensó la mujer mientras lo miraba a los ojos cayendo en las palabras embriagadoras de Kouga y en el calor torturante que era tener su cuerpo junto al suyo. El aliento del joven choco contra el suyo sin quitar esa sonrisa de ganador, rozando primero los labios de esta para luego tomarlos como suyos. Kagome cerró los ojos al instante, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que a pesar de ser años a su lado, no dejaba de experimentarlas como nuevas. Le dio permiso para entran en su boca cuando el se la pidió. Sus lenguas jugaron en un movimiento demasiado lento, parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Coloco sus manos en los antebrazos fuertes de este para no perder el equilibro, aunque dudaba que lo perdiera ya que este la sostenía firmemente agarrada de la cintura.

La boca exquisita de ese hombre le era una tortura a la hora de controlar sus sensaciones, un simple beso de él lograba experimentar en su cuerpo esos escalofríos bien conocidos por ella. Era una droga para sus sentidos.

Poco a poco el se fue separándose de la boca a la cual no se cansaría de probar, mientras observaba con devoción como su novia soltara el ultimo suspiro y abría de forma somnolienta sus ojos

-¿Entramos?-Pregunto al separarse de ella y dejarle pasó para que se acomodara a su lado y poder tomarla del brazo.

-Si-Murmuro casi inaudible al recaer en la sensación de desasosiego que sintió cuando los celestes ojos de su novio se trasformaban en fuentes ¿doradas?.

* * *

_Holis a todos, bueno gracias a los pocos, son personas, que dejaron sus comentarios...Espero tener mas reviews y saber si les agrada o no lo que escribo. Nos vemos... Por favor comentarios, es por lo cual sigo escribiendo_

**_Lis_**


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos encontrados **_

Otra vez dejo que sus instintos primarios lo dominaran, tampoco es que pusiera mucha resistencia consigo mismo para no recaer ante la que consideraba su peor enemigo, aunque algo de resistencia tubo. Pero esas benditas ultimas palabras que siempre le decía ella para terminar en donde estaba en estos momentos era el detonante para convencerlo.

No era un hombre al cual se lo podía influenciar tan fácilmente, todo lo contrario, él siempre dominaba la situación siendo hasta algunas veces una persona manipuladora. Siempre se salía con lo que quería, y mas le gustaba cuando algo simbolizaba un reto.

Ladeo el rostro para verla…ahora ella no simbolizaba un reto, pero igual ante cada llamado de ella para saciar su necesidad acudía.

Llevo las manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyar la misma en estas, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto del techo, evocando como siempre le sucedida desde hacia un tiempo atrás luego de compartir un momento intimo con aquella mujer.

El dorado de sus ojos se oscureció sin siquiera notarlo, provocando un malestar en el interior al recordar hechos viejos de su vida. El techo de la habitación reflejo las siluetas de unos jóvenes, simplemente sus siluetas pero el conocía muy bien cada una de aquellas apariciones de su inconciente. Eran unas cuatro siluetas, formaban un círculo, como si estuvieran en reunión. Cerro los ojos con fuerza lanzando una maldición, cuando sus ojos volvieron a perderse en ese punto infinito de la habitación, ya nada de aquellas siluetas quedaban.

-¿Sucede algo amor?-Susurro la mujer que recientemente se había despertado aun con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio

-Nada, solo duerme-Respondió cortante sin mirarla siquiera. Pudo notar por el movimiento como se volteaba en la cama para darle la espalda enojada por la respuesta tan cortante que le había dado.

¿Cuánto la llego a querer? Mucho en verdad, rompió todos los principios que conocía por ella, se alejo de las personas que mas quería ciego por al amor que le tenia ¿Para que? Para que cuando realmente el sacrificio sea retribuido por fin, recibiera todo lo contrario. Su mente no necesitaba aclarar mas nada. Ella lo había dejado sin darle un porque valedero o certero; si lo había dejado y él ya no tenia a quien acudir. Estaba solo, realmente muy solo.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?-Pregunto aun sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que le decía una mujer de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos de la misma edad que él-¿Pero como?

-Si, claro que estoy segura yo misma hable con él-Agrego mientras acomodaba su espalda en el asiento de la silla del Bar-Todavía no se el por que pero nos enteraremos cuando estemos allá

-Él ¿Quién demonios es él?-La mujer entrelazo sus dedos, era el tiempo o definitivamente siempre había sido despistado-¿Eh?

-Ya te dije quien era él-Levanto un poco la voz exasperada por la falta de atención que su compañero le prestaba-Su novio-Pensó un momento-Va eso fue lo que me dijo cuando me llamo

-¿Cómo consiguió tu numero? Ni siquiera ella lo tiene

-Nunca se lo di, pero recuerda que mi madre es amiga de la madre de ella desde que éramos pequeñas-El joven de mirada azul noche asintió entendiendo todo-Pero aun me parece muy raro

-Lo decís por que de la noche a la mañana se interesa por saber de nosotros-Dijo sin pensarlo lo que provoco la clara molestia en la castaña-Oye-Trato de tranquilizarla movimiento sus manos-Solo era una broma, sabes que la estimo mucho

-Una muy mala broma por cierto-Agrego con el ultimo vestigio de molestia mientras bebía de un sorbo lo ultimo que quedaba de su bebida-Muchas veces trate de comunicarme con ella, hasta le deje mensajes-Se sincero y sostuvo la cabeza con una de sus manos para mirar por la ventana-Pero rara vez contestaba mis llamadas hasta que definitivamente un día dejo de hacerlo

-No te pongas triste-La alentó sosteniendo entre sus manos la mano libre de la mujer-Se que eran muy buenas amigas, no hay nada que un fuerte abrazo de reconciliación solucione los temas del pasado-La mujer fijo los ojos en este-Ya lo veras Sango todo estará bien

-No es tan fácil Miroku-Se quejo retirando su mano del agarre del hombre-Algo tubo que haber pasado, ni siquiera cuando me cambie de colegio dejamos de hablarnos, no la comprendo-Suspiro bajando su cabeza-Éramos como hermanas, ella me comprendía mas que mi propio hermano de sangre

El hombre trato de verle aquellos ojos castaños tan hermosos que lograban transportarlos a lugares inimaginables, pero el flequillo de esta se lo impedía. Aunque él no tenía visión a sus ojos podía notar la clara tristeza que se reflejaba en su semblante y en su voz

-Vamos, vamos-Le palmeó el hombro-Estoy seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo Sango, no es algo irremediable, salvo la muerte-La joven levanto rápidamente la cabeza y lo enfrento

-¿Por qué todo siempre tienes que compararlo con la muerte?-Se cruzo de brazos, odia esa manía junto a otras que poseía su pareja de comparar las cosas con semejante extremo-Tendrías que ser sepulturero o trabajar en una casa de velorios-Él hombre levanto una ceja y esta contuvo la risa

-Esta bien Sango, tampoco es para tanto-Suspiro resignado-Solo era un decir

-Todavía no entiendo como termine siendo tu mujer-Ladeo el rostro varias veces

-Por que soy demasiado insistente y sexy-Sonrió de oreja a oreja-Irresistible para cualquier mujer

Sango se rió a carcajadas captando la atención del resto de los clientes, Miroku volvió a levantar una ceja, esa mujer se atrevía a reírse en su cara después de que prácticamente dejo sus manías de lado para jurarle fidelidad y amor eterno a una sola mujer

-Lo siento-Se disculpo quitando con cuidado las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos-Pero no pude evitarlo-Lo miro con una sonrisa amable-Pero en algo tienes razón-Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia delante en señal de complicidad-Eres demasiado insistente pequeño pervertido

-¿A quien llamas pervertido?-Se enfado alejando de ella

-Sabes que a ti, siempre fue a ti-Volvió a sonreírle mientras retomaba la compostura. Miroku lo entendió muy bien, esas simples palabras soltaras por la que ahora era su mujer significaban para algunas personas la nada pero para ellos el todo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Unos ligeros besos en sus mejillas le produjeron cosquillas, su cuerpo aun se sentía pesado y los parpados se negaban a abrirse para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día

-Kagome-La llamo separándose solo unos milímetros de su rostro-Es tarde y tenemos que salir

La joven sonrió y se acurruco al cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado casi de forma inconsciente, tratando de dormir solo un poco más. Poco a poco las palabras fueron procesas por su mente somnolienta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par reflejando la cara relajada y la sonrisa de su novio

-¿Dormí mucho?-Pregunto inclinando su torso mientras se sostenía con uno de sus brazos puestos en V

-Todavía es de noche, pero tenemos que salir ahora o sino no llegaremos-La beso de forma fugas y luego de la levanto de la cama.

Kagome miro como su novio se metía al baño de forma rápida. Miro a su alrededor, la ropa de ambos esparcida por el suelo y eso que se había prometido que no terminaría en la cama de su novio para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto. Por suerte Kouga había permanecido despierto o por lo menos se logro despertar a tiempo. Se sentó en la cama sosteniendo la sabana sobre su pecho y percatándose que todavía el mancho de la noche los cubría.

La cena, luego del espectáculo que lograron ocasionar a las afueras del lugar, fue la más tranquila que hace tiempo no lograban tener. Pero esa sensación de desasosiego al ver comos los celestes ojos de su novio se trasformaban en llamas doradas la seguía atormentando. Durante la velada se había perdido en las lagunas de sus pensamientos analizando una y otra vez el por que de aquel cambio, y lo único que encontró como convincente fue el echo de remover aquella tarde su pasado.

Kouga no se merecía eso y cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía como una verdadera miserable, como si lo estuviera engañando, odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Estaba segura que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero algunas veces se odiaba así misma por ser tan débil ante el recuerdo de aquel joven, ahora seguro todo un hombre, que atormento varias de sus noches y de sus días.

Se levanto rápido al sentir cono el agua de la ducha cesaba pronto, se vistió con la ropa interior lo mas rápido que pudo y acomodo el resto de la ropa sobre una silla que Kouga tenia en la habitación para esa utilidad

-¿Estas bien?-Le susurro en su odio al tomarla por la cintura de la parte posterior, logrando que Kagome se sobresaltara un poco-Lo digo por que te note algo perdida hoy en la cena-Giro a la chica con suma delicadeza-¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento-Se disculpo sentido como sus mejillas se tenían de un leve rubor, se sentía tan vulnerable cuando lograba encontrarla en alguna falta-Solo pensé en las obligaciones del colegio-Mintió para tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba sus rostro con una de sus manos-Prometo recompensarle

-Ya lo has hecho-Sonrió mientras como a poco comenzaba a acercarse a la boca de aquella mujer que lo dejo sin aliento desde la primera vez. Kagome sonrió al igual que él, no iba a ejercer ninguna resistencia si intentaba besarla, anhelaba un beso ahora más que nunca.

El beso fue tan calido que Kagome pensó que podía morir en sus brazos en ese mismo instante. Todas las dudas e inseguridades que atormentaban su mente se disiparon con aquel suave tono de los labios de él.

-Se nos hace tarde-Se separo de Kouga a duras penas y tomo lo que había sacado del armario de su novio antes de encaminarse al baño.

Las maletas ya estaban listan, ella personalmente se encargado especialmente de tener todo el equipaje listo para el viaje por que sabia que su novio no tendría tiempo para eso. Habían quedado de salir desde la casa de él, por eso es que la gran mayoría de su ropa se encontraba en su casa.

El chofer del taxi ayudo a cargar las maletas en el auto con ayuda de Kouga y luego de tener todo en su sitio salieron hacia el aeropuerto revisando antes no haberse olvidado nada.

Su experiencia con aviones nunca fue muy buena, si le hubiera dado a elegir preferiría un micro pero tardarían más tiempo en llegar y solo tenían hasta la noche del lunes. Kouga le había sugerido que si viajaban en avión en 3 horas estarían ya alejados de todo el ajetreo de la cuidad y de los labores tan tediosos para ambos. Mucho le había costado convencerla, hasta llegaba a regarle cosas para que aceptara y al fin de cuantas luego de tanta insistencia logro darle un esplendoroso si. Aunque igual no se sentía muy segura con la idea de volar.

No era que le tenia miedo a las alturas, pero pocas veces había viaja al interior para formar parte de alguna convención a la cual estaba invitada o simplemente Kouga le pedía que lo acompañara por trabajo y siempre utilizaban ese medio de trasporte. Pero por lado materno tenia aquel miedo que sin querer, y para el enfado de su padre, su madre le traspaso cuando era pequeña.

Lo único que pedía era que no se desatara en medio del vuelo una turbulencia o nunca más pondría un pie en un avión.

-Tranquila mi amor-Trato de tranquilizarla Kouga palmeando su mano al ver la cara de pánico de ella-Sabes muy bien que hay menos accidentes en el aire que en la tierra

-Claro que lo se muy bien-Se sintió ofendida-Leo por si no te enteraste-Cruzo su mirar con el de él al despegarse de la ventanilla-¿Por qué te ríes? Te lo estoy diciendo enserio

-Hay Kagome-Volvió a reír y la chica se sintió mas humillada todavía-No lo dije por ese motivo se que eres una persona inteligente-La joven volvió a mirar por la ventanilla-Si no fuera así nunca serias profesora-Se acerco de manera amenazante hasta el odio de ella. Kogome cerro los ojos al sentir el calido aliento en su nuca provocándose escalofríos-Sabes algo amor-Le susurro para que solo esta lo escuchara y al parecer estaba muy atenta a sus palabras por el movimiento involuntario que logro hacer su hombro-¿Hicimos alguna vez el amor en un avión?

La joven profesora de historia trago duro, estaba acostumbra a ese tipo de insinuación por parte de él, y lograba con eso hacerla sentir deseada y amaba. _"No"_ pensó respondiendo la pregunta de su novio en la mente mientras veía como el avión comenzaba a avanzar por la pista. Se cruzo de piernas algo nerviosa, se sintió como un adolescente frente a algo desconocido y a la vez existente. Bueno aunque la idea era por demás existente, existía en ella algunos principios y hacer el amor en el baño de un avión estaba muy ajeno a sus principios morales.

-Estas loco-Soltó aun con la vista ahora en el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo dejo de tensarse cuado el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su pareja se alejo del suyo

-¿Dónde esta tu sentido de la aventura?-Cerro los ojos y esta se atrevió a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió que el alma le caía a los pies, viéndolo de esa manera tan segura y tranquila. No podía sentirse más complacida y amaba al tener semejante hombre a su lado.

-Lo deje en mi otra ropa-Respondió lo primero que cruzo por su mente mientras una azafata se acercaba para ver si necesitan algo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Kouga ni siquiera se dio por enterado, callo profundamente dormido luego de soltar la pregunta. Le dio una última vista y se acurruco como pudo en el asiento, bueno en tres horas estarían y solo faltaba dos para la llegada del alma, no estaba nada mal copiar a su novio después de todo. En fin ninguno de los dos logro dormir lo suficiente como acordaron pero no cambiaria ninguna de las noches que su novio la acompaña ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-Talvez solo por _ti_-Murmuro mientras su parpados se cerraban despacio

&&&&&&&&&&

Si su hermano no lograba matarlo corría con mucha suerte, era lo único que esperaba ya que por si mismo tenía ganas de matarse. Estaciono en coche en él estacionamiento de la empresa y salio de mismo como alma que lleva el diablo. Si lograba llegar a tiempo a su despacho talvez nadie notaria, en especial él, que tardo mas de la cuanta.

Seguramente su adorable hermano estaría, y así esperaba, con su prometida. No lograba entender como la hermosa y cariñosa mujer le había dicho que si al frió, inexpresivo y antisocial de su hermano.

Rin, la mujer que tan solo en unos meses seria su cuñada, era totalmente el polo opuesto a su hermano. Pero como bien dicen los polos apuestos se atraen y por esa única razón su querido hermano logro encontrar a su alma gemela.

No odia a su hermano, pero le molestaba de sobre manera que tratara de meterse en su vida y manejarla a su antojo como si fuera uno de los tantos empleados que tenia a cargo en la empresa

-La empresa-Murmuro mientras empujaba la puerta de entrada y saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a la recepcionista de unos 60 años aproximadamente

No había estudiado nada sobre como manejar una empresa como esta, en realidad nunca en su remota mente imagino estar a cargo de un lugar así. Cuando termino de estudiar opto por la carrera que quería para dedicarse a ella, pero la vida le había puesto en el camino hacerse cargo de la administración del lugar. Aunque nadie, salvo los empleados, sabía que trabaja en esta.

-Señor-Lo llamo la mujer con todo respeto, podía notar que no se encontraba de buen humor esta mañana, en realidad casi nunca se encontraba de humor todas las mañanas. Él joven a pesar de sus 24 años tenia un carácter volátil-Su hermano aun no a llegado

-Muchas gracias Kaede-Le agradeció mientras entraba en el elevador que lo llevaría a su oficina para nada modesta.

Cuando por fin llego y las puertas del elevador se abrieron confirmo que todo estaba en orden. Si Sesshomaru se encontraba tendría a todos los empleados de un lado para el otro amenazándolos con despedirlos si no lograban cumplir con los objetivos de la empresa o por la impuntualidad. Bien ese era su afable hermano, y él, bueno él era solo una sombra para todos los ajenos a la empresa. Así lo acordaron y así debía ser, su trabajo en este lugar era temporal. No era hombre de negocios y mucho menos después de su mala experiencia en el amor era hombre de sentar cabeza.

-Llegas un poco tarde-Le hablo un hombre a sus espaldas acercándose a paso lento por el pasillos-Tienes suerte de que tu hermano no este aquí

-Kaede me aviso en la entrada no te preocupes por nada-Respondió entrando a su oficina mientras tomaba asiento rápidamente en su lugar correspondiente

-La mujer es muy atenta, se ve que te quiere como a un hijo-Volvió ablar el hombre de la misma edad que ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Su amigo le hizo un ademán para que pasara y se sentara-Gracias

-Me sorprende de tu parte que llegues tarde-Comento distraído mientras buscaba entre el mar de papeles que había en el escritorio

-Tuve una noche larga amigo-Se estiro el arquitecto con una gran sonrisa-Y por tu cara no esta muy lejos ser igual que la mía-Inuyasha dejo de revolver los papeles y levanto la mirada dorada para intimidar la azul de su viejo amigo, pero este seguía sin préstale mucha importancia a esa amenaza visual

-No es de tu incumbencia meterte en mi vida-Ladro rápido mientras su amigo se tomaba el tiempo para acomodarse en el lugar

-No trato de inmiscuirme en tu vida pero… ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?

-Hasta donde se me de la gana-Agrego sin mucha importancia a la pregunta de su amigo, su muy viejo amigo. El único que venia desde el fin del colegio

-Esta bien era un decir-Tomo entre sus manos uno de los tantos papeles que estaba en la mesa-Pensé que había sido un no definitivo el proyecto con esa empresa-Miro el papel con cuidado leyendo algunas de la cláusulas-Si que son insistentes…Creí que se cansarían

-No conoces a ese invesil-Comento mientras se giraba en su silla para quedar frente a la computadora-La otra vez llamo-El hombre de los ojos azules despego su mirada del papel-Y termine haciéndome pasar por mi hermano

-¿Qué hiciste que?-Pregunto incrédulo-Eso va contra todo

-No te preocupes que no hable con él-Tranquilizo al arquitecto-Pero pensó que el presidente se había negado a aceptarle la llamada-Volvió a girarse para mirarlo-Sesshomaru hubiera echo lo mismo

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo tienes razón en algo-Argumento dejando el documento nuevamente en el escritorio solo que apartado del resto de los papeles-¿Sabes con quien me encontré hace una semana?-Dijo con cierto tono de alegría en la voz-Recuerdas a Keiko verdad, la ex novio de Houyo-Ante la mención de aquel nombre Inuyasha endureció su mirada. No lo había vuelto a escuchar nombrar por mucho tiempo ni tampoco quería escucharlo nombrar-Estaba asiendo compras junto con una amiga del trabajo

-¿Así? Bien por ella-Miroku se percato de inmediato del tono utilizado por el hombre-Espero que se encontré bien, por suerte lo dejo cuando le fue posible-Destilo con veneno logrando que Miroku lo miraba paciente, como siempre sucedía cuando se comenzaba a enfadar

-Tampoco era para que te pongas de se modo-Se levanto y camino hasta el ventanal que daba a la calle-Sango te manda saludos-Cambio de tema para aminorar la tensión en el ambiente

-Gracias…Mándale también mis saludos-Volvió con la computadora-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Ella…-Ladeo el rostro sobre su hombre para encontrar a su amigo sumergido en un archivo de calculo. Le juro a su mujer no comentarle nada sobre lo de la noche anterior, era mejo que Inuyasha nunca se enterara de esa noticia. Pero por otro lado era su mejor amigo y no podía engañarlo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo y seria riesgoso para su integridad física más ahora que era un hombre casado

-No me digas que esta enfada por tus mañas-Le dijo mientras seguía tecleando, logrando sacar a su amigo de las conjeturas-Aunque si es una mujer de cuidado, todavía me duele el rostro de todas las cachetadas que me pegaba

-Si es una mujer con un carácter de los mil demonios-Sus labios formaron una sutil sonrisa-Pero tu rostro no solo esta marcado por los cinco dedos de ella

El hombre dejo de teclear al instante, provocando un malestar en la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Inuyasha apretó los puños, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla como si los números que figuraban le darían la repuesta a los interrogantes que nunca pudo responder con 18 años.

_-Inuyasha-La chica sentado sobre el pupitre lo miro enfadada mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro para callar su destornillada risa-¿Nunca te vas a tomar algo enserio?_

_-Tonta-Dijo entre risas y la joven lo miro con todo el odio que podía mandarle por esos ojos chocolates, la mil y una formas de matarlo-No semejante estupidez_

_-Para mi no es ninguna estupidez-Volvió a golpearlo solo que ahora en el rostro sin darse cuenta que esta vez logro utilizar mas fuerza de la esperada. La cachetada resonó por todo el salón, por suerte estaban en hora libre y por suerte ni sus amigos u otros alumnos se encontraban-Perdón-Se disculpo cuando este cayo su risa y se tocaba el área afectada de mala manera-Te ves lindo_

_-Por que no te vas…._

_-Hey-Lo interrumpió de pronto-Guarda tus malos modales para dentro de tu casa-Miro el rostro del chico y noto el tono rojo que dejaron sus dedos en la blanca piel de este-Me recordaras por mucho tiempo_

_-Te maldeciré por mucho tiempo-Corrigió mientras volvía a frotar su rostro-Esta si que me dolió-Se quejo_

_-Te lo tienes bien merecido-Se cruzo de brazos-Tampoco es para tanto, o vas a decirme que en vez de hombre eres una mujer-Dijo para hacerlo enfadar mas de lo que estaba. Inuyasha la miro fiero pero no le respondió-Ya… ya pequeño-Le acaricio con ternura la cabeza como si fuera su madre-¿Quieres algo?_

_Inuyasha tomo de un movimiento rápido la muñeca de Kagome y la tajo asía si, provocando que la chica tuviera que apoyar la mano libre sobre el pecho de este para evitar colisionar. La colegia se quejo ante el brusco movimiento y levanto la vista con una mirada quejosa_

_-La verdad que si-La joven pestaño comenzando a sentirse acorrala como una pequeña presa, no pudo evitar pestañar para creer en la sonrisa que su amigo le brindaba-¿Adivina?-Susurro despacio lo que provoco un vuelco en el estomago de la joven. Pero ella estaba muy acostumbra a ese tipo de tratamiento, ya no se dejaba intimidar mas de esa manera, no ahora con 16 años. Aunque no negaba que le cortaba la respiración._

_-No soy buena para las adivinazas-Sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de él mientras dibujaba una picara sonrisa siguiéndole el juego_

_-Podrías intentarlo-La sujeto por la cintura con la otra mano-Siempre logras salir bien parada_

_-Me conoces muy bien-Se aferro a la camisa del chico cuando comenzaba a acercase a este-Pero-Se paro-No tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar me duele mucho la cabeza-Le dio una ultima sonrisa y se alejo de él como si nada hubiera pasado. Inuyasha la miro por largo rato, siempre había jugado con ella y ahora ella jugaba con él y además el amaba a Kikyo pero no podía dejar esas manías que la ataban a su mejor amiga_

_-Vamos te comprare un chocolate por el golpe-Dijo comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta del salón. El chico asintió en silencio y la siguió _

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha-Lo llamo su amigo por enésima vez tocando el hombro para despertarlo, el hombre frente a la computadora salto en la silla por el susto-Prácticamente te estoy gritando-Inuyasha lo miro con ojos vacíos, su cuerpo estaba en esa oficina pero nada mas

-Disculpa Miroku ¿Me decías algo?-Volvió a su escondite tras los números para que no notara el malestar en su mirada

-Si, te estaba preguntando si viajas hoy como me dijiste-Se sentó en la silla del frente

-Si-Respondió mecánico aun perdido entre la propia confusión que le producían esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, recordando lo que había sentido aquella vez cuando algo en su interior le gritaba que terminara lo que nunca pude ser. Lo que le impidieron

&&&&&&&&&&

La habitación era lujosa, más bonita que su departamento. Los muebles eran de un color marrón tenue a juego con sillones que había en la pequeña sala. Seguramente le costado mucho dinero esta habitación a su novio, y era lo primero que le había dicho pero este solo se digno a decirte que no importaba cuando costaba. El olor a rosas que adornaba el lugar lo hacia de ensueño. Estaba pintada la habitación con unos tonos pasteles y decorada de manera exquisita, además tenía un amplio balcón con sillas en el exterior para sentarse a contemplar el cielo. Era una de las habitaciones con mejor vista, él sabía a la perfección sus gustos y no elegiría otra habitación que no daba al mar.

El pelo azabache de la joven se hamaco con la brisa marina de la mañana provocándole una sonrisa de cuanto de hadas. Sus cabellos jugaban tranquilos provocando cosquillas en el hombro de su dueña, mientras esta no apartaba la vista del basto mar y la conjunción con el cielo, donde se volvían uno, como los amantes.

La joven se abrazo a su misma, a pesar de ser de mañana aun estaba un poco fresco para andar tan solo con un vestido de verano y ningún abrigo sobre sus hombros. Pero a ella eso no le importaba en lo absoluto

Kogome se sentía en paz consigo misma, en paz con su alma. Pero algo dentro de ella no andaba bien. Sus ojos chocolates buscaron, de forma desesperada, el sol; ese dorado quemante que entibiaba un poco su cuerpo pero le producía una punzaba en el corazón. Su mente lo comparo con un mirar, un mirar que durante años no había visto

"_¿Por qué me hago esto?"_ resonó en su mente en forma de reproche como asía tiempo que no se reprochaba así misma. Cerró los ojos y suspiro de forma tranquila. No lo había recordado en años, salvo esas pequeñas visitas que lograba hacer cada noche en vela a ese baúl polvoriento que tenía en su departamento, pero nunca en todos estos años lograba ponerla de esa manera. Se llevo una mano al pecho y apretó la tela de su vestido con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Sintió que sus rodillas eran vencidas por una fuerza ajena a la propia, se sostuvo de la baranda con la mano libre levantando la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados

-Nunca me dejaras de perseguir-Murmuro al viento que al parecer paresia llevar sus palabras. Abrió los ojos con parcimonia y el cielo sin nubes la cubrió por completo-Deseo-Dijo a pesar de no haber visto una estrecha fugar-Poder de una vez por todas sacarte de mi mente

Lo deseo y con que fuerza lo deseo, quería olvidarlo, necesitaba olvidarlo. Tan importante podía logro ser aquel hombre en su vida que tal manera la marco, que su solo recuerdo lograba dejarla sin defensas y hacerla morir en vida. Talvez por a su pesar así era, y nunca lograría arrancarlo de su mente de forma definitiva, él estaba siempre presente como una sombra, persiguiéndola, asechándola, lográndola estremecer o hacerla sentirse feliz.

-Todos tenemos una debilidad-Rió de forma sarcástica por el comentario, siempre desde que era joven se juro así misma que ningún hombre seria su debilidad y ahora dudaba sobre ello. Simplemente se obsesiono con un recuerdo que le fue hermoso y triste. Lo amaba, a Kouga no cabía duda que lo amaba, pero a él prácticamente lo veneraba y lo pero de todo es que mientras mas quería olvidarlo mas se colaba bajo su piel.

A pesar de que luchara con todas sus fuerzas nunca dejaría de recordarlo a él ni a sus amigos y cuando pensó en hacerlo no tuvo el valor para terminar de hacerlo. Hay cosas que ella sabía muy bien que nunca escaparía y que siempre estarían hay, le gustase o no, los quisiera o no. Aflojo el agarre de su pecho y volvió a dirigir su mirar chocolate casi café donde el mar y el cielo se volvían uno. Sonrió de forma triste, mientras más intentaba escapar de sus recuerdos más volverían. Pero ella ahora era muy distinta y lograría controlarse, ahora tenia una vida junto al hombre que amaba, donde nunca mas volvería a sufrir por alguien que no merecía ni una sola lagrima suya. Ya era tarde, muy tarde para cambian su vida. El curso ya estaba dado y no se detendría.

* * *

_Haca estoy, dejando el siguiente capi...Espero que fuera de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios. Tambien concuerdo con que la historia esta este capitulo puede volverse lenta, digo hasta este capitulo por que es el previo al encuentro. Me era necesario volverla un poco lenta, para mostrar los sentimientos y un poco las vidas de cada uno al pasar las años, aunque todabia queda mucho por descubrir._

_Agradesco de todo corazon a las personas que les agrada lo que escribo, y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic, el cual estoy poniendo todo mi empeño y tiempo libre, que me queda luego de estudiar..._

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap, donde por fin nuestos protagonistas van a reencontrarse_

_besos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	6. En la boca del lobo I

_**Capitulo 5: En la boca del lobo I**_

Sentada frente al espejo se retocaba el maquillaje para encontrar algo mejor que hacer que estar quejándose el día completo por lo poco considerado que podía llegar a ser Inuyasha. Se sentía frustrada de sobre manera, se sentía humillada. Lo detestaba, eso era lo que sus ojos le decían cada vez que el espejo le devolvía su mirada, pero aun así lo desea con locura. Tal y como sospecho en una hora estaba en la puerta de su casa como un perro acudiendo al llamado de su dueño, si como un perro, eso era él, un perro que venia a sus pies fiel a su llamado.

Apenas vio aquellos ojos se tiro en sus brazos de forma desesperaba y él rápidamente le correspondió de esa forma tan apasionada que la enloquecía; logro terminar donde mas quería, donde cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que debía terminar…Entre las sabanas de la cama junto a ese hombre.

Su prometido se encontraba de viaje, así que ni siquiera se enteraría que alguien mas que él uso su cama, y si se enteraba tampoco le importaba mucho. Volvió a mirarse, si que le importaba que él se enterara, pero no por que lo amaba sino por el pasar que aquel hombre tenia sobre sus hombros, él era uno de los hombres mejor posicionado de todo Tokio y no iba a permitir que él la sacara de su vida así de simple, por eso tenia que aparentar, ser la perfecta mujer que él quería y de esa manera poder tener acceso a toda esa cantidad de dinero incalculable.

Volvió a pasar el sepillo por su pelo renegrido mientras se sonreía a si misma por el futuro que se aproximaba a su favor. La boda, planeada para dentro de un mes, saldría en todas las revistas del país y estarían invitados solo gente allegada al entorno de su futuro esposo y gente con la cual ella se rodeaba desde que pudo entrar en ese circulo exclusivo. Su vestido de novia era como siempre lo había soñado cuando joven, todo estaba planeado bajo su ojo crítico del buen gusto y de la organizadora de la boda, Kagura Jitomi. La mujer era reconocida por organizar las bodas de la gente mas selecta y adinerada de todo Japón, ella quería una boda así por eso había insistido tanto en contratarla a pesar de el dinero que pedía por sus servicios, dinero bien gastado según ella y malgastado según su prometido. ¿Cómo un hombre como Onigumo Takeda podía querer una boda sencilla? Ese hombre no merecía pertenecer a ese grupo de gente, como lo detestaba por eso.

Le hacia hervir la sangre en solo pensar que quería una boda sencilla, sin la prensa y para familiares nada mas. Pero le grito tanto que el hombre termino aceptando le gustase o no, ya que su boda no seria menos que la de ninguna otra mujer de esa sociedad….Su boda tenia que ser por siempre recordada….Era su boda y el muy invesil no se la arruinaría con sus aires de hombre pobre.

-Pobre-Soltó fríamente mientras terminaba de acomodar su vestido negro de un famoso diseñador, el cual se le pegaba como un guante.

Onigumo era su boleto a la tierra de los ricos y si tenia que eliminar a gente para conseguir su propósito lo aria con gusto, además… no era la primera vez que lograba lo que se proponía. El primero fue nada mas ni nada menos que Inuyasha, ten ciego estaba por ella que le creía hasta el disparaste mas loco. Poco a poco lo alejo de todas _"esas"_ pero por sobre todo lo alejo de _"esa"_ la única a la cual tenia un poco de respeto. Se notaba a la legua que la boba lo amaba con locura, y ella que prácticamente le imploro para que saliera con él.

-Que estupida-Se rió cínica colocándose un saco ligero que su prometido le había regalo. Su querida "hermana" no podía ser más estupida, a pesar que le refregaba en la cara la felicidad que vivía con Inuyasha, ella seguía al lado de él. Él ya no la necesitaba, tenía a todo una mujer, la tenía a ella que si era más que aquella tonta que intentaba ser la amiga. Como la detestaba al fin de cuentas, por que aunque ella termino quedándose con él, su querida "hermana" término quedándose con todos sus amigos, nunca se los pudo arrebatar pero al fin de cuentas que le importaba. Si ya la había lastimando, le arranco lo que más quería, la alejo de Inuyasha para siempre

&&&&&&&&&&

Por mucho que lo intentara no lograba dejar de sentirse nerviosa por el día de hoy. Miro a su lado y le tranquilizaba la idea que él no la dejara en este momento, nunca pensó que podía ponerse tan nerviosa por algo prácticamente natural. Seguro que ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de un lado para el otro, claro si seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba.

-Te caerá mal si continúas así-Le dijo el hombre que se encontraba a su lado ya bastante arto de por todos los medios tranquilizar a la mujer, pero ninguno daba resultado

Sango taconeo otra vez en la baldosa de la sección de pasajeros

-¿Qué pretendes que haga? No puedo controlar mis nervios-Se exaspero y se corrió un asiento sentándose de mala manera

-Ojala pudiera adelantar esto pero no puedo

-Espero que este bien-Miro a una mujer que cargaba una pequeña maleta junto al lado de su joven hija

-Lo estará…veras que lo estará-Volvió a tranquilizarla su esposo que últimamente era lo único que podía hacer-No querrás que te vea en este estado por demás deplorable

-Muchísimas gracias Miroku-Respondió cortante mientras volvía a levantarse de un salto-Recuérdamelo la próxima vez que me pidas un hijo

-Sango-La llamo asustado, no quería que su mujer se negara a darle un descendiente-Sanguito, mi amor escúchame-Se levanto también-Me interpretaste mal

-¿Qué te interprete mal?-Le grito colérica-No estoy tan vieja Miroku, y no me vengas con esos cuentos quieres

El hombre suspiro profundo y se sentó otra vez en su lugar. Él y su grandiosa boca otra vez en acción, algunas veces decía cosas sin pensar. La miro y volvió a suspirar, era mejor dejarla con su enojo y nerviosismo que meterse otra vez y definitivamente se negara a darle un hijo

-Eso nunca-Dijo por lo bajo mientras metía las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón

&&&&&&&&&&

Era por demás perfecto el día que estaba pasando, aunque Kouga no estaba con ella recorriendo los alrededores, no dejaba de ser perfecto, tal y como se lo imagino.

No sabia a ciencia cierta donde se había metido su novio, simplemente le dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer pero que la esperaba en la recepción del hotel a las 8 de la noche por que le tenia una sorpresa, la beso y se fue, sin nada mas que decir y dejándola con un sin fin de preguntas.

De esto había pasado alrededor de unas 3 horas y nada, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, contra todas las leyes físicas.

El primer lugar donde sus pies la condujeron fue a la playa, a ese mar tal calmo en ese día. Por nada del mundo se perdería ir a verlo otra vez luego de tantos años ya. Al entrar en contacto le trajo gratos recuerdos de su padre, ahora muy lejos de ella. Ese mar calmo representaba su estado de animo, ella podía ser calma como el pero también brusca. Aunque para muchos podía ser una comparación tonta, para ella era la comparación correcta.

Pero algo sentía que no andaba bien _"sexto sentido"_ pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. Hacia tiempo que no lograba que algo despertara en ella de esa manera como ahora, provocándole un vacío en el estomago, como…como si algo estaría a punto de ocurrir. No podía distinguir si era algo bueno o malo, pero ese vacío no podía ser bueno, no le daba buena espina.

-Solo es mi imaginación…Estoy demasiado paranoica

Paranoica o no paranoica, esa sensación no se esfumaba. Era mejor concentrar su atención en otra cosa o conociéndose se la pasaría el día completo tratando de averiguar si estaba en lo cierto o no.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Te quiero el martes a primera hora en la oficina-Le había dicho su hermano sentado en el amplio sillón de la presidencia-Y por primera vez en tu vida te agradecería que fueras puntual

Las cosas le salieron mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, librarse de él fue fácil, demasiado fácil para lo que acostumbraba. Seguramente Rin tenía algo que ver en todo esto, en ablandar un poco la coraza de su hermano, solo un poco; tampoco su futura cuñada podía lograr milagros sobre Sesshomaru.

Este viaje que salio de improvisto, como tantas cosas que solía hacer, estaba destinado solo para un propósito…Poner en claro sus ideas. Depende de lo que decidiese su vida daría un giro de 360° o todo seguiría igual. Utilizando a las mujeres que se ponían en el camino, importarle muy poco la empresa de su hermano, importarle muy poco su vida pero por sobre todo acudiendo a los llamados de Kikyo; ¿Hasta donde logro caer? Bajo muy bajo.

Con el avión privado que la empresa disponía, mejor dicho con el que disponía su hermano llego más rápido que si viajaba por medio de la aerolínea. El chofer lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto tal y como había acordado con los empleados que cuidaban y custodiaban la casa que sus padres construyeron para que la familia pudiera utilizarla como descanso.

Prácticamente ni Sesshomaru ni él la usaban, pasaba la mayoría del año habitada por el servicio domestico quienes se encargaban de pasarle un informe cada mes por el estado de la propiedad. En lo que llevaban de este año su hermano fue por un día para que Rin la conozca y pasar un tiempo con ella tranquilos, ajeno a el mundo de los negocios.

-Joven-Lo recibió la mujer de unos 40 años, la mas antigua del servicio domestico, en la puerta de entrada-Espero que el viaje halla sido sin problemas

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto

-Irumi, estamos en el siglo XXI-Agrego al ver a la mujer en ese estado, aunque quisiera no podía entender, ellos no eran reyes ni nada que se les asemejara a eso.

La mujer se reincorporo un poco apenada regalándole una diminuta sonrisa

-Disculpe joven, no fue mi intención-Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco mas de ese rosado-Debe estar cansado enseguida le digo a la cocinera que le prepare algo-Tomo la maleta de viaje que Inuyasha dejo a su lado pero esté con cuidado se la quito de las manos

-Esta demasiado pesada para una mujer-Agrego con una media sonrisa

-Como usted diga joven-Irumi volvió a sonreír esta vez más confiada y sin más se dirigió a la cocina

Inuyasha estro a la casa perfectamente arreglada y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que ocuparía hasta el lunes al anochecer. Todo estaba reluciente, pulcro increíblemente pulcro como si la casa estuviera habitada los 365 del año. La gente nueva del servicio estaba siendo instruida por los viejos empleados demasió bien. Muchos dependían de este trabajo para poder alimentar a sus familias y trabajan en muchos de los casos de sol a sombra, no era que los explotaban; todo lo contrario. Ellos tenían la libertada de renunciar cuando quisiesen al trabajo, pero había que admitir que la paga era buena.

Irumi fue a buscar a su joven amo luego de unos minutos para avisar que estaba lista la comida. Si mal no lo recordaba tanto ella como la cocinera, que eran las más antiguas trabajadoras, al joven Inuyasha le fascinaba el Remel, hasta en la época más calurosa del año. Era un buen chico, aunque algo extraño y con un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero ellas quienes eran para opinar, simplemente del servicio y nada más.

El joven de los ojos dorados ajeno a su comportamiento agradeció la comida que le había sido preparada dejando a las dos mujeres de prácticamente la misma edad tiesas como una estatua, ese tipo de comportamiento no era habitual. Sin nada mas que decir e incomodo por las miradas inquisidoras de las mujeres salio a dar un paseo para distender las piernas y sus pensamientos, por sobre todos sus pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Si…si-Repitió Sango al ver que la comunicación intentaba cortarse, estaba comenzando a odiar a la bendita tecnología, la dejaba cuando mas la requería

-A las 9 en punto en el restaurante que queda a solo unas cuantas calles de donde se encuentran hospedados-Se escucho por el auricular la voz de un hombre algo a lo lejos, pese a que estaban en el mismo distrito

-A los 9-Asintió la castaña antes de cortar la comunicación

Ahora si que no habría marcha atrás, dentro de unas horas enfrentaría a su pequeña amiga escurridiza y le daría un buen sermón, aunque ella no era especialista en esas cosas pero esa chica se lo merecía con todas las letras. Desaparecer de un momento para el otro sin dar señales de vida, la escucharía y como la escucharía

-¿Qué dijo?-Le pregunto su esposo sentado del otro lado de la mesa del restaurante donde habían decidido ir a comer. La castaña guardo el celular en su cartera luego de volver a la realidad

-Que nos quiere a las nueve en punto en el restaurante que queda cerca de donde nos hospedamos

El hombre se llevo una mano al mentón

-¿No es este?-Agrego luego de calcular las cuadras que recorrió junto a su esposa para encontrar donde almorzar

La castaña solo asintió _"Quién lo diría"_ se dijo así misma

-Oye-Llamo a su esposo que se encontraba sumergido en el menú-Me dijiste que Inuyasha también se fue de viaje

-Si-Respondió sin quitar la vista de la carta-Pero no me dijo donde a pesar de preguntárselo

Los ojos de Sango se ensancharon en sorpresa, claro podía estar equivocada, de todos los lugares del país era demasiada casualidad que Inuyasha viaja al mismo lugar que ellos y mas donde ahora estaba Kagome… ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se cruzaran?... ¿Se saludarían?... ¿Se gritarían en la cara? No, no y no, ellos no podían verse por ninguna fuerza del mundo, por lo menos por ahora, por lo menos hasta saber bien que paso entre ellos dos. Por que de algo estaba segura, el cambio radical de Kagome tenía que ver con Inuyasha

-Sango…Sango-La llamo Miroku moviendo la mano de la mujer. Esta pestaño un par de veces y fijo sus ojos en su querido esposo-Últimamente estas en otro mundo

-Disculpa-Sonrió sintiéndose medio tonta mientras tomaba el menú que estaba frente a ella sobre la mesa-¿Me decías?

-Si, por suerte me prestas atención-Comento asiéndose el dolido a lo que la joven levanto una ceja por el todo de voz utilizado por él-Pero te pregunte en que pensabas

-Nada, solo niñerías sin importancia-Volvió a ver la lista frente a ella

-Si fuera sin importancia no te hubieras quedado como una estatua de mármol

Sango bajo la carta y enfrento con desgano esos ojos azules, el podía leerla como un libro abierto, la conocía muy bien, mas de lo que ella misma se conocía. Suspiro resignada, aunque quisiera no podía ocultarle nada

-Crees…-Dudo por un momento en si preguntarle o no, parecía una niña de 10 años tratando de entablar una conversación con sus padres sin sentirse apenada. Pero es que pensar en la remota idea de que los cuatro estén en el mismo lugar era algo descabellado, aunque si se lo ponía analizar con detenimiento el mundo es y siempre será un pañuelo-… ¿Que Inuyasha pueda estar aquí?

Miroku se quedo analizando la pregunta, a su esposa le costo formularla seguro por lo trillado que era para ella. Si lo analizaba con cuidado cabria en la remota posibilidad de que el viaje con paradero desconocido de su viejo amigo sea también este lugar, pero por otro lado podía ser cualquier otro lugar. Estaba en un dilema, decir que era probable y fomentar el nerviosismo que notaba en su esposa o decir rotundamente que no y rogar a Kami por que esa sea la verdad.

-Seria demasiada casualidad, no lo creo-Sango sonrió aliviada y él rezo que eso sonara realmente convincente

-Tienes mucha razón-Se acomodo en el asiento mientras el mozo del lugar se acercaba a atenderlos-No hay de que preocuparnos

El silencio los envolvió hasta que sus órdenes fueron llevadas, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Por un lado todo lo relacionado a el encuentro de esta noche con su amiga desaparecida como si fuera prófuga de la justicia y por el otro, y aunque trataran de no demostrarlo, el casi imposible paradero de su amigo en el mismo lugar. A Sango se le erizaba la piel en solo pensar en aquello, conocía lo impetuoso que podía ser Inuyasha y si veía a Kagome nuevamente no estaba segura que pudiera tener total control de sus acciones, aunque no sabia muy bien el por que pero cada vez que se trataba el tema superficialmente él se ponía a la defensiva. Y no fue solo una vez sino varias lo que logro despertar su sospecha.

Había sido la amiga de Kagome y se seguía considerando de la misma forma así que no pararía hasta llegar al fondo de todo este embrollo. Hasta averiguar como ellos dos terminaron esa amistad de la forma en que la terminaron.

&&&&&&&&&&

A las 19:55 ya estaba completamente arreglada en la recepción del hotel, todavía Kouga no daba señales y aunque intento localizarlo unas 4 veces durante el transcurso del día su celular no contaba con buena señal y siempre la atendía el contestador. Odia hablar con una maquina.

Se cruzo de piernas en uno de los sillones de color marfil mientras esperaba los 5 minutos que faltaban. Le dolían en demasía los pies por todo el recorrido pero valió la pena. Aprovecho, para no dejarlo a último momento, en comprarle un regalo a su madre y otro a Kouga. Se sentía en deuda con los dos, con su madre por el hecho de apoyarla en todo momento y con su novio por el simple echo de hacerle sentir entre las nubes.

Pero aunque quisiera pasarlo por alto esa sensación que logro sentir esta mañana seguía latente y muy a su pesar peor que antes. Se sobo por auto reflejo las manos, las tenía frías y se negaban a entrar en calor a pesar de estar agradable y calido. Tenía un mal presentimiento

Un hombre de taje y porte excelente que podía hacer suspirar a las mujeres que quisiera se acerco a ella ayudándola a levantarse de aquel sillón

-Como siempre hermosa-Le dijo Kouga antes de besar sus labios en su fugaz beso. Extraño para ella-Perdóname por que no pudimos pasar este día juntos

-No te preocupes no es nada-Acaricio con ternura la mejilla de este regalándole su mejor sonrisa, la verdad que primero se había sentido muy sola pero ahora que lo tenia frente a ella y tan atractivo todo su enojo se esfumaba-Malvado-Susurro muy bajo asiendo un mohín de niña chiquita, no comprendía como con solo verlo todo podía irse de sus manos.

-¿Y esa cara?-Le pregunto levantando una ceja al ver como su joven novia retrocedía en el tiempo, parecía tener 5 años de edad

-No, nada

Kouga volvió a darle otro fugaz beso para luego conducirla hasta las afueras del hotel tomándola de la mano.

En un auto, que seguramente él alquilo para poder movilizarse los días que restaban, la llevaba a quien sabe donde. A pesar de intentar en lo que llevaban del transcurso para que le diga aunque sea una pista él se mantenía firme, no soltaba de una sola palabra y la estaba desesperando. Nunca se caracterizo por ser una persona paciente, salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero ahora esta intriga la mataba y mientras más avanzaban por ellas calles iluminadas por los negocios más su pecho se oprimía. Tampoco era una persona supersticiosa, a pesar de venir de una familia que cuidaba un templo, pero ella rompía todas las tradiciones impuestas hasta el momento. Giro su rostro para ver por la ventanilla del auto, era eso o ver la cara tan rígida de su novio, solo pocas veces se comportaba así con ella, eran casi incontables. Sabia muy bien que Kouga podía tener un carácter por demás fuerte cuando se lo proponía, o ser la persona más halagadora y encantadora del mundo pero ahora estaba callado, como si nada mas el camino que tenia al frente existía. Tampoco se atrevía a distraerlo, seguramente le había pasado algo para que se encontrara de esa manera o simplemente eran ilusiones suyas. Le dio una mirada rápida y volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla.

-Aquí es-Le dijo él cuando estaciono el automóvil al frente de lo que parecía un acogedor restaurante

Miro por unos momentos el lugar, algo ostentoso, por suerte estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares así que no le eran para nada desconocidos, solo que pensaba que estas vacaciones serian algo mas tranquilas y comunes. Rápidamente se vio afuera del auto tomando el brazo de su novio para que la condujera. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó por su espalda hasta sus pies cuando estuvo en la entrada del lugar. Instantáneamente se sujetó mas fuerte del brazo de Kouga pensando que desfallecería. El dolor en su pecho aumento….no estaba bien esto…no andaba bien.

Sintió como si alguien quisiera moverla, pero sus pies estaban tiesos, clavados al piso y su mirada fija en el interior

-¿Sucede algo amor?-Pregunto por lo bajo asustado por el repentino comportamiento de Kagome, además de la palidez repentina y extrema en su rostro. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza algo débil, de forma mecánica, involuntaria.

Volvió a sentir que la movían, esta vez sus pies respondieron aunque le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie. Su cuerpo se movía por la simple inercia, ella tampoco se lo impedía, era conducida por voluntad propia, como si algo dentro de ese lugar la esperaba…Sentía que a cada paso dentro del establecimiento se metía **en la boca del lobo**.

Ya no sabia cuando mesas dejaba atrás a cada paso involuntario, su vista estaba puesta en el frente pero perdida como si mirara más allá de lo que realmente había. Pero su caminar se detuvo cuando el de su novio hizo lo mismo. Giro la cabeza para poder entender mientras esté le devolvía una mirada llena de ¿Complicidad? El entrelazo su mano con la suya y asintió ¿Pero para que? No podía dejar de verlo de esa manera tan rara, no entendía que pasaba, que era lo que provocaba ese malestar en todo su interior.

Algo en la mirada azul de él le decía que debía girar el rostro y observar una mesa. Como si fuera en cámara lenta su rostro cumplió el pedido, pero el murmullo del lugar se silencio. Todo era una película muda, todo se silencio solo en un instante. Su vista se topo con algo unos pasos más allá a donde ella estaba parada como estatua. Eran dos personas, una de ellas mujer que mantenía la cabeza gacha como buscando algo, y la otra la de un hombre con cabello corto y una pequeña coleta que le daba la espalda.

La mujer también en cámara lenta, tal y como su rostro había logrado girarse, levanto la cabeza mostrando unos ojos castaños llenos de vitalidad. Esos ojos se chocaron con los suyos y algo en ella despertó. No era la primera vez que los veía. Pestaño varias veces mientras miraba el rostro de la mujer con larga cabellera castaña a juego con esos ojos. La mujer movió su boca, y aunque el sonido se negaba a volver pudo leer lo que salía de esta. Era su nombre.

El corazón parecía ahora recuperar vida, bombeaba cada vez con mas rapidez, como si el aire le faltaba. Fusco otra vez desesperada los ojos de su novio pero esté se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a aquella mesa.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que corra ahora que podía, algo le decía que esto recién empezaba.

"_Sango"_ fue el único pensamiento que su mente tubo otra vez al volver a la realidad mientras la mujer se levantaba de su lugar y camina a donde se encontraba. Quería abrazarla, quería huir…tenia sentimientos encontrados. Pero la mujer a solo unos pasos de ella se detuvo y la observo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estaría viendo un fantasma.

Alguien hizo que girara de manera brusca, como si guardara furia contra su persona. Trato de oponerse pero la fuerza de su agresor era más que la suya propia. Choco contra algo calido, cerrando los ojos por el fuerte impacto. Se alejo de su atacante como pudo pero aun este la sujetaba de manera brusca de la muñeca. Con parcimonia abrió sus ojos.

Se quedo sin aire, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban al encontrarse después de tantos años con ese mirar. La estaba quemando, mirando adentro de su interior sin reservas y lo peor es que el dulce aroma de él la estaba envolviendo como antes. Movió su boca pera gesticular palabra para nada salía de esta.

-¿Kagome?

Su pregunta echa en un susurro tan ronco la saco de ese estado de ensueño, trayéndola a la realidad. Todavía se sentía morir por la cercanía pero ya el tiempo los había distanciado

-¿Inuyasha?

Susurro con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, logrando sentir como su alma se partía en dos. Las llamas en los ojos de él ardieron ante la mención de su nombre de la boca de ella. Ella estaba ahí como si nada, ahora era el momento de aclarar cosas…No la dejaría, aunque fuera la ultima maldita cosa que hiciera en este mundo.

* * *

_Bueno dejandole este nuevo capi...Gracias por las recomendaciones, y por los reviews_

_Por fin Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran despues de años...Veremos lo que pasa y lo que le depara el destino...Mucho por descubrir de aquí en mas_

_Besos...espero sus comentarios como siempre...Gracias por todo... Saluditos y nos vemos_

_**Lis-sama**_


	7. En la boca del lobo II

_**Capitulo 6: En la boca del lobo II**_

Sus tacos al correr lograban retumbar con mucha mas potencia en las solitarias calles bajo ese temporal. Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban confundiéndose con sus lágrimas que salían ahora sin tapujos. Su vida era perfecta o por lo menos eso creía hasta esta noche donde todo se derrumbo a sus pies. Donde la hermosa caja de cristal se rompía para siempre.

El empedrado amenazaba con hacerla tropezar sino aminoraba la velocidad de su caminata, pero nada le importaba ya, luego de ver aquellos ojos ya nada en su vida tenía importancia. Freno de golpe, sosteniendo con ambas manos su vestido desde los bordes para poder correr con mayor libertada. El frió le calaba hasta los huesos logrando estremecerla, pero no sabía si era por la deplorable condición que se encontraba o por que no lograba quitar de su cabeza aquellas llamas doradas tan perturbadoras y a la vez hermosa.

Ladeo el rostro con desesperación para todas las direcciones posibles, no quería que nadie se atreviera a siquiera seguirla, esta noche la quería para ella sola y nada mas para ella. Volvió a retomar la marcha ahora en una escapatoria más frenética, sin una pizca de razón en su mente, temiéndole hasta la propia penumbra de la noche. Temiendo a ella misma.

La lluvia golpeaba sin nada de clemencia su ahora frió cuerpo, que intentaba por todos los medios conseguir algo de ese calor divino, pero la dueña se negaba a dárselo. A cada nuevo paso las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aumentando con las últimas fuerzas y esperanzas su loca carrera desbocada. Huía del pasado…no, huía del él….huía de Inuyasha. Sollozo más fuerte cuando imágenes ahora de su pasado pasaban en su mente como película, momentos compartidos con él, con sus amigos, con aquellas personas que alguna vez había logrado ser la razón de su vida.

Sus piernas temblorosas le flaquearon y callo de forma estrepitosa de rodillas sobre aquel suelo en medido de la nada. Golpeo con sus puños el empedrado de manera frenética sintiendo como comenzaban arder sus delicadas manos femeninas. Pero aun así no dejo de golpear una y otra vez descargando todo el dolor, toda la tristeza, toda la desesperación que sentía al igual que las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro como torrentes se perdida en ese suelo. Ni el dolor de sus manos, ni sus lágrimas podían aminorar ese sentimiento que sentía. Nada asía que su mente dejara de evocar la forma en él la había vuelto a mirar luego de tantos años…. ¿Odio?

Golpeo por ultima vez el suelo, ya no tenia mas fuerzas, solo le restaba poder descargar todo ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro por medio de sus lagrimas. Abrió sus ojos y miro sus manos temblorosas, la penumbra de la noche le impedía una perfecta visión pero aun así podía ver la coloración que se cernía sobre sus nudillos además del ardor. Se abrazo así misma hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. El pelo azabache cubría parte de su espalda y sus brazos como un campo de protección. La lluvia seguía aumento al igual que su lamento, como si el cielo también llorara al igual que ella.

Todo a su alrededor era frió y tenebroso, la soledad la abrazaba en aquel lugar nuevo, era su única compañía una vez mas luego de tanto tiempo. No quería estar sola otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, con las últimas que le quedaban ya. No podía razonar y mucho menos tener control sobre su cuerpo. Lo único que quería era correr como lo había echo hace solo unos momentos pero sus piernas estaban por demás cansadas y el azote del temporal no la favorecía en lo absoluto.

Algo calido pero a la vez húmedo y frió la rodio y la atajo apegándola como si la vida se le escapara. Inconcientemente lo abrazo con fuerza, aforrándose con la misma intensidad y hundiendo su rostro entre la hendidura de hombro y cuello. No sabia quien era aquel ser que la sujetaba de aquella forma, no le había dicho di media palabra, simplemente se mantenía abrazándola cada vez con mas fuerza. Su llanto poco a poco se fue calmando mientras aflojaba el agarre del abrazo. Lo escucho suspirar de forma profunda varias veces y luego volviéndola apegar con ahínco otra vez. Ese abrazo tranquilizaba su alma, sea quien sea aquella persona sabia como consolarla. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos por miedo de abrirlos y saber que aquello era solo una ilusión mágica, perfecta en todo sentido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad, respiraba cada vez más ondas las bocanadas de aire, como si le faltaba. Le dolía el pecho a pesar de ahora esa nueva sensación de bienestar que se apoderaba de todo su maltratado cuerpo envolviéndola de forma milagrosa. Tembló otra vez, volviendo a agitarse todo su cuerpo al escuchar tan claro en sus odios como su nombre era pronunciado por él. Amaba la forma en que era pronunciado pero a estar alturas la lastimaba en todos los sentidos. Su cuerpo y mente estaban a pocos pasos de colapsar, eran muchas emociones vividas en una misma noche. El frió ahora se sentía mas lejano, al igual como el dolor incesante en su pecho y esa sensación de soledad y vació. Ya no sentía nada, ya no había nada. Las fuerzas la abandonaban otra vez, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus brazos resbalaban por aquel cuerpo que la tenia sujeta

-Inuyasha

Pudo decir por lo bajo, casi a modo de suplica como en los viejos tiempos antes de perder los últimos vestigios de conciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&

Su mente no había dejado de maquinar desde hacia unos momentos, la noche ya había caído aunque aun era demasiado temprano pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, consocia ese lugar desde su principio a fin y algo lo había dejado sin habla. Una pareja…

Con las manos detrás de su cabeza se detuvo a observar uno de los hoteles más caros del lugar, solo gente con mucho dinero o buen pasar económico se podía hospedar en estos. Él era una de esas personas, pero no le era necesario con la casa que sus padres habían construido.

Una tranquila pareja salía tomada de la mano, la joven unos pasos detrás del hombre quien la conducía al automóvil que estaba estaciono a solo unos cuantos metros. Esa joven le había despertado su curiosidad, mantenía la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le impedía ver el rostro de está, pero aquella figura le era demasiado familiar de una manera tortuosa. Frunció el entrecejo sin quitar la vista de la mujer, ese pelo era parecido al de Kikyo pero no era tan lizo como el de aquella mujer. Un impulso desconocido en su interior le pidió que siguiera a esa joven, pero ellos ya estaban subidos arriba del auto y arrancando a gran velocidad. Los siguió esta que se perdieron de vista.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con una extraña sensación en su pecho, ninguna mujer lo dejaba de ese manera desde hacia ya un par de años. Siendo impulsivo como era, se subió a la moto de color negro que lo esperaba unas cuadras atrás de aquel hotel y miro la calle. ¿Seguirla o no seguirla? Dibujo una media sonrisa apretando el acelerador, seguir a una completa desconocida era una total locura y además ¿Para que? Talvez quería averiguar si podía ser Kikyo, esa mujer era demasiado obstinada y lo seguiría hasta el fin de mundo tal solo por una noche de placer.

"_Al demonio" _pensó mientras arrancaba a gran velocidad esquivando varios automóviles a su paso logrando que conductores de los mismos le gritaran. La opinión de la gente le importaba muy poco, había aprendido eso de joven y nadie cambiaria ese pensamiento. Volvió apretar el acelerador mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Andaba sin tener un rumbo fijo al igual que vida, si se mataba por no llevar el casco tampoco le importaba mucho. Sentía su vida miserable y sin sentido ¿Quién lo lloraría? Ni siquiera su hermano se molestaría, seguramente algunos de los pocos amigos que le quedaba.

No supo cuanto estuvo apretando el acelerador al máximo, como si un lado desconocido de él deseara estar muerto; pero en una olímpica frenada demasiado ruidosa aminoro la corrida. Estaciono la moto y miro el restaurante también para gente de clase alta, demasiado pomposo. No supo por que pero tenía que entrar. Bajo con desesperación y camino a grandes zancadas hasta la entrada. La mujer que había visto en aquel hotel no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿De donde la conocía? Si era que la conocía realmente o solo le había llamado la atención como pensó en un principio.

Estaba algo con el cabello revuelto lo que provoco que ganara varias miradas acusadoras de algunos comensales al cual ignoro sin reflejar algún sentimiento en su rostro. Vio una mesa para dos alejada de aquellas miradas y decidió sentarse, no pediría algo de comer, no tenia apetito, pero podía tomar algo, no le importaba que; igual él no cumplía la regla de no beber alcohol cuando conducía.

Escucho un ruido sonoro de unos tacos, como si a esa dichosa mujer le costara caminar. Ladeo su cabeza con la diminuta copa de licor en sus manos, casi a medio terminar. Sus ojos se ensancharon y la copa casi termina deslizándose entre sus dedos. Ella estaba de perfil mirando a una mesa a unos escasos metros de donde estaba. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, recordando, evocando lo mucho que la busco sin respuesta, lo esquiva que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía y las últimas palabras que le había dirigido.

_-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?-Le pregunto la joven de 18 años recostando su espalda en la pareced de la escuela mientras sujeta con fuerza contra su pecho algunos de los tantos libros de estudio_

_-Tenemos que hablar…ahora-Demando el joven para no perder la costumbre_

_La chica levanto la vista que mantenía en el piso, odiaba cuando le hablaba con esa autoridad como si ella fuera objeto de su propiedad y le debía explicaciones a cada paso que daba_

_-¿Me vas a obligar?-Hizo una mueca y esté la miro con rencor acercándose un paso_

_-Si tengo que obligarte lo are-Le dijo con rencor levantando un poco la voz en todo de amenaza-Me conoces muy bien_

_-Si lo se-Guiso su rostro sobre su hombro derecho. Ya nadie había en la escuela, hoy era el ultimo día de clases y seguramente para algunos seria la ultima vez que volverían a verse. ¿Y ellos? Kagome volvió a mirarlo, seguramente también seria la ultima vez y aria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que así fuese-Dime que no tengo todo el día…Sabes tengo cosas que hacer_

_Inuyasha apretó un puño, no le pegaría por que era una mujer y la respetaba, pero lo estaba exasperando con ese comportamiento. Trato de acercarse a ella después de aquella noche pero simplemente ella huía de él y si cruzaban palabra era para hablarle en un todo de superioridad._

_-Si te vas a quedar mirándome como un bobo-Despego su espalda de la pared-Mejor me voy_

_Kagome se hizo paso chocando el brazo de este con el suyo para correrlo, pero la sujeto en un rápido y violento moviendo del brazo y está soltó todos sus libros por el sobresalto. Lo miro con odio contenido y este le devolvió aquella mirada tan opaca_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Le pregunto con la voz ronca, tironeándola un poco mas pero esta no se movía ni medio centímetro. Mantenía su mirada altiva, oscura y casi sombría sobre él. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió verdadero odio por la que consideraba su amiga_

_-No te importa-Ahora ella tironeo pero para zafarse de ese agrade-Quieres-Bajo su mirada a donde su brazo estaba siendo apresado pero Inuyasha parecía no querer dejarla ir por nada en este mundo_

_Kagome volvió a tironear con más fuerza, quería huir de él, ya había pasado por mucha humillación desde aquel penoso incidente por el cual tuvo que fingir._

_-Sabes Inuyasha-Le hablo cuando se canso de forcejear con esté y le dio una de esas tantas sonrisas que antes le regalaba-Quiero que sepas algo y abras bien tus oídos por que son la ultima cosa que te diré_

_Inuyasha vio aquella sonrisa algo cínica que solo daba a aquellas personas que realmente odia o no soportaba, incluso él mismo había recibido un par de esas pero las situaciones eran totalmente diferentes._

_-Te escucho-Le dijo ahora él sonriendo de forma arrogante para seguir aquel juego, que mentalmente tan fácil no dejaría ganar_

_-Fuiste la basura mas grande con la que me e juntado en toda mi corta vida-Sonrió ahora de oreja a oreja fingiendo felicidad pero sentía todo lo contrario-Y para que sepas….me ¡arrepiento!-Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra._

Inuyasha pestaño un par de veces, luego de aquello la había soltado tratando de entender sus palabras, ella le había vuelto a sonreír y se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándolo como un estupido. Miro con odio a la mujer que parecía atónita. Se levanto de improvisto y camino por entre las mesas, guiado por la ceguera del enojo y la ira contenida durante años.

Llego hasta ella, poniéndose a su espalda, perecía no percatarse de su presencia en lo absoluto. Había cambiado mucho, los años la hicieron una mujer ahora echa y derecha. La volteo con brusquedad como aquella vez, está puso la mano en su pecho para amortiguar la coalición.

Se alejo media tambaleando, observo aquel rostro algo mas maduro pero sus fracciones estaban idénticas, como si los años no corrieran en aquella mujer. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

Los dorados de él se fundieron con los chocolates una vez mas, nuevamente, extrañándose. Miraba aquellos ojos sin reserva, con intensidad. Ella parecía quedarse sin habla ante su presencia, estaba temblando, podía notarlo aunque en una sutil medida.

-¿Kagome?

Vio como está ahora aguzaba su vista mirándolo de aquella forma, esa por la cual siempre sabia lo que pesaba por su mente.

-¿Inuyasha?

Su voz, era igual, salvo mas melodiosa para sus odios. La intensidad de su mirada aumento, podía verse reflejado en los ojos de su amiga perdida. Está trato de separarse dando un paso torpe hacia atrás.

-Te encontré-Le sonrió de medio lado con sorna, como solo él sabia hacer. Esta perecía pasmada su respiración salía de forma entrecortada. La soltó de manera involuntaria.

Kagome lo miro tragando fuerte ¿Era él? No cabria mas dudas es su mente, todas esas sensaciones le decía que era él. Se sentía burlada, se sentía pequeña ante al gran hombre que tenia al frente suyo.

-No-Modulo en un último suspiro tratando de convencerse de que él, por Kami no era real.

Inuyasa sonrió mas, solo él pudo escuchar aquel suspiro

-Si

El rostro de la joven palideció y sus ojos brillaron, sentía la mirada acusadora sobre ella. La cabeza de daba vueltas. Necesitaba aire, se sentía ahogada. Miro de forma desesperada su alrededor, todas esas miradas fijas a la escena que ella actuaba. Lo volvió a mirar, él no dejaba de observarla de esa forma. Volvió a tragar, colapsaría si no salía de ese lugar.

Paso por su lado en una carrera casi loca, sus piernas de la nada habían reaccionado. Inuyasha se movió un poco en su lugar, pero de forma rápida recupero el equilibrio. Volteo a verla cuando está desaparecía por la puerta de restaurante aumentando el ritmo descabellado, atropellando a personas que se ponían en su camino.

Escapaba como rata cuando el barco esta a punto de hundirse en lo más profundo, no se percato de los otros integrantes de aquella escena simplemente salio tras ella. Miro a los costados entre la muchedumbre de la gente, Kagome en algo no cambiaba cuando se trataba de camuflarse entre ese mar de personas para pasar de ser percibida.

Cruzo la calle a pesar de estar el semáforo en verde y provocar que casi lo mataran, pero solo en su mente estaba una cosa…Encontrar a esa mujer cueste lo que cueste. Se subió a su fiel moto y salio como alma que lleva el diablo, no importaba si pasaba la noche entera buscándola pero la encontraría aunque tuviera que ir bajo tierra.

El cielo se encapoto y eso resultaba complicado si la tormenta se desataba estaría en problemas para mantener la velocidad, ya era complicado manejar sin que se matara con el suelo seco. Si estaba mojado patinaría en el menor falso movimiento.

Soltó una maldición cuando la tormenta se desato, volvió a aumentar un poco mas la velocidad, la moto patino con al gasoil derrabado de la calle pero pudo nivelarla, para no terminar con la cabeza metida en una vidriera. Freno en seco apretando la mandíbula, su pecho subía y bajaba y casi terminaba muerto por seguirla, pero aun así no dejaría que se escapara nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ninguno de los tres podía dar crédito a los que sus ojos habían logrado presenciar unos momentos atrás… Kagome e Inuyasha cara a cara, la loca carrera de está y la persecución descabellada de él.

Sango trato de detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, Inuysaha se había ido persiguiéndola. No pudo pronunciar palabra cuando los vio nuevamente juntos. Se quedo estática rezando por dentro por que nada malo pasara…Todo lo contrario. Inuyasha logro con su presencia arruinar el momento.

Miroku, Sango y Kouga que parecía más sumergido en sus pensamientos que los otros dos, estaban en la recepción del hotel donde Kagome y él pasarían estos días. Miroku trato por todos los medios de tranquilizar a Sango, pero está no paraba de lamentarse y lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo a el idiota de su viejo amigo.

-No contesta-Le susurro Miroku junto a su odio-Y tampoco creo que lo haga

Sango suspiro y aferro contra su pecho el bolso de Kagome que amablemente un empleado del restaurante le logro alcanzar.

-¿Dónde esta el novio?-Le pregunto pasando la vista por el lugar, pero en medio de tanto ajetreo le era imposible ver con claridad a la persona deseada.

-Salio a buscarla, me dijo que lo esperamos aquí-Paso un brazo por sobre los hombros descubiertos de su esposa para darle consuelo

-Espero que la encuentre primero que Inuyasha-Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de esté

-También espero lo mismo, para bien de él

Sango levanto el rostro y lo miro

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto mientras volvía a reincorporarse por completo

-Su novio hizo preguntas sobre nuestro amigo, parece que Kagome obvio detalles de su vida-Comento mientras su esposa se llevaba una mano a la boca-En conclusión no entiende de donde aquellos dos se conocen y el repentino comportamiento de ella

-¿Quieres decir que nunca le contó sobre Inuyasha?-Levanto una ceja algo dubitativa, eso era la confirmación que necesitaba para llegar al fondo de la cuestión

-Al parecer no-Se llevo una mano a la mandíbula levantando la vista-Kagome le tendrá mucho que explicar a él-Volvió a mirarla-Y creo que él odia ya a Inuyasha

Sango cerró los ojos bajando su cabeza y negando de forma repetitiva, todo había salido muy mal, esto se suponía que tendría un final diferente no totalmente trágico y menos en un cuadro donde Inuyasha hacia su aparición luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Tienes el numero de Houyo?

Miroku salio de sus conjeturas ante la repentina pregunta

-¿Para que lo quieres?-Comento tratando de entender

-Ellos eran como hermanos-Le explico-Cabe en la remota posibilidad que en su desesperación lo aya llamado para decirle donde esta

-Ellos dos no se hablan desde el mismo tiempo que ustedes-Le dijo mientras caminaba un poco por el lugar sin alejarse demasiado-Hablo con él de ves en cuando

-Pero igual ¿Lo tienes o no?-Le dijo comenzando a enfadarse por las excusas de su querido esposo

-Toma-Le dio su celular-Pero no creo que consigas mucho

Sango se lo arrebato de las manos, mientras buscaba en la agenda de contactos. Si Inuyasha había llegado por casualidad o causalidad esta el mismo lugar que ellos, cabria la posibilidad que Kagome trate de refugiarse en el pasado. Con intentar no perdía nada.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Joven-Llamo la atención Irumi mientras daba pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha-La señorita no ha despertado todavía

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha en posición de derrota, como si esperara que le contaran la cabeza en cualquier momento. Todavía tenía la ropa mojada al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Al fin de cuentas la había encontrado, no supo por que pero al verla en ese estado emocional simplemente la abrazo protegiéndola de todo, hasta de si misma. La chica le correspondió el abrazo mientras su llanto cesaba pero luego termino desmayaba entre sus brazos.

-Joven-Lo volvió a llamar, parecía abatido y este no daba señales de que la estaba escuchando-Tiene que quitarse esa ropa… se enfermara si continua teniéndola puesta

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto sin prestarle atención a la petición de la que podría ser su madre, ni siquiera movió un músculo

-Sigue igual, aunque tal y como usted me pidió les sacamos la ropa mojada y la recostamos en la habitación de sus padres-Paso el informe sin quitar la vista sobre su joven amo

-Avísame cuando despierte

-Claro que si-Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-Con su permiso

Irumi salio tal y como llego, haciendo el menor ruido posible. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el joven había puesto la casa patas para arriba para que atendieran a la señorita que trajo cargada en estilo nupcias. La joven era realmente hermosa pero noto en su cara la tristeza viva, tan joven y parecía llevar una vida acuestas.

La madura mujer camino en silencio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la huésped, la puerta estaba abierta tal y como ella la dejo solo unos instantes atrás.

-Traje una bandeja con un poco de té y algunas aspirinas-Le dijo Yura, la ultima chica que había sido tomada para trabajar en el servicio de la casa, mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de Kagome para comprobar indicios de temperatura-Se encuentra un poco afiebrada, pero nada que este té no pueda quitar

Irumi entro en el cuarto hasta llegar al lado de Yura quien no dejaba de mirar las manos de la huésped tan maltratadas

-Tráeme algo para curar estas heridas-Hablo la mujer mayor mientras tomaba una de las manos entre las suyas-Pobre muchacha no entiendo como pudo hacerse esto

-Enseguida-Se levanto Yura como una rayo y salio a toda velocidad, con la energía que la caracterizaba a buscar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la planta baja.

Irumi contemplo otra vez aquel rostro tan fresco, la chica se revolvía en sueños, mas que sueños pesadillas. La mujer la sostuvo para que no cayera de la cama o se hiciera daño, tranquilizándola como solía hacerle a su hijo cuando era pequeño. Poco a poco la joven de calmo otra vez cayendo profunda en aquel sueño. Había obviado en decirle a su joven señor que la chica logro despertarse solo unos segundos, para luego volver a caer inconsciente solo que estaba vez dormida.

Yura entro como torbellino e Irumi la miro algo enfadada, no entendía la chiquilla que la señorita necesitaba algo de paz.

-La siento-Le susurro ante aquella mirada a la que era su tutora en todo el manejo de aquel gran lugar

-Ayúdame a curarla-Le alcanzo unas gasas y el agua oxigenada

Una de un lado y la otra del otro, curraron con cuidado las manos de la chica, estaba muy mal trechas según ellas. No podían creer como una mujer podía golpear algo con tanta fuerza hasta hacerse daño de esa manera. De un hombre podía ser, pero de una mujer

-Ya esta-Hablo nuevamente Yura luego de terminar con la mano izquierda de la joven-Voy a llevar todo esto a donde corresponde

Irumi le alcanzo las gasas que le sobraban luego del trabajo de curación y la joven salio sin hacer casi ruido, sorprendiendo a Irumi que esperaba todo lo contrario. Yura era muy dedicada en sus labores aparte de aprender rápido cada cosa enseñada por ella, pero no era para nada discreta cuando quería pasar de ser percibida. Tal vez era por ser tan joven y dinámica que siempre tenia que hacer un escándalo en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara.

Volvio a mirar el rostro de la huésped, ahora estaba completamente relajado y su respiración era la acorde para el estado que transitaba. Nunca se había metido en la vida de su joven amo, pero esta era una de las pocas veces que las actitudes de él le intrigaban. El joven nunca antes, en los años de servicio que llevaba, llego a traer a una joven desmayada en sus brazos, tampoco era de las personas que solían traer sus conquistas. Pero de algo estaba segura y podía apostar su vida, su joven amo conocía a la mujer.

&&&&&&&&&&

La luz de su despacho era la única de toda la morada y parecía que ni siquiera la pequeña luz que tenia la caseta donde se encontraba el guardia que custodiaba la puerta de entrada, estaba encendida.

Tampoco su futura esposa estaba despierta, Rin solía quedarse haciéndole compañía mientras preparaba algo de café para ambos, cuando pasaba trabajando en casa mas de la cuanta; algo que se había vuelto últimamente muy rutinario en su vida.

La empresa le demandaba mas tiempo de lo pensado, y él siendo un perfeccionista como lo era en casi todos los aspecto de su vida no podía dejar pasar las cosas. Todo lo contrario a su hermano.

No eran una familia típica en ningún aspecto, no estaban juntos y mucho menos eran confidentes. Solo estaban juntos lo estrictamente necesario; eso estrictamente necesario era la empresa donde ni siquiera su hermano figuraba, no porque él se aya negado sino por que el cabeza hueca alego que trabajar en ese ambiente no era su "estilo". Pero al final tubo que ser o ser su estilo.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda de Inuyasha.

Unos tenues golpecitos en la puerta de madera logro hacerlo volver a la realidad. Despego la vista de la pantalla brillante que tenia al frente para enfocarlos en la dueña de aquel sutil ruido.

-¿Te preparo algo?-Le pregunto en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de romper aquella privacidad, la delicada mujer que asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo

-No-Respondió con aquel tono de su voz tan característico pero solo algo más dulce que nada mas podía apreciar ella-Ya termine

Rin solo le regalo una sonrisa a pesar del sueño que tenía sobre sus hombros, se había despertado y como sospecho su futuro esposo estaba en el despacho trabajando hasta pasada las 12 de la noche.

-Sesshomaru-Lo llamo mientras él terminaba de acomodar los papeles dispersados sobre el escritorio y apagar la computadora-Tengo que decirte algo importante

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla con suma atención, la voz de Rin denotaba algo de preocupación y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto

-Dime-Le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella para no dejar escapar ningún detalle de lo que ella tenía que decirle

-Mejor mañana-Contesto ante la mirada expectante de él. No sabia por que le había dicho eso, talvez se estaba precipitando pero ella había sido precavida y todo encajaba en su lugar, como las piezas de un rompecabezas

El hombre miro el nerviosismo y la evasión de ella, parecía que retrocedían en el tiempo, cuando recién comenzaban a tener una relación y Rin no se animaba a comentarle nada en lo absoluto.

-Dime-Repitió otra vez ante esa mirada café que transmitía un brillo diferente ¿Diferente?

-Ya te dije que mejor mañana te lo digo-Le acaricio el rostro con ternura-Ahora que lo pienso es una tontería no me hagas casi ¿Si?

Rin se acerco los pasos que los distanciaban y abrazo con fuerza a su querido Sesshomaru, recostando su mejilla derecha en el pecho de este

-Mejor vayamos a dormir-Cerro los ojos perdiendo en la fragancia de su futuro esposo, como si fuera una niña-Te noto cansado

Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras escuchaba el sutil suspiro de su prometida, con Rin había aprendido a ser paciente, una de las tantas cosas que la mujer con algunas actitudes de niña le había enseñado.

-Rin-Susurro para traerla a la realidad mientras levantaba con una mano la cara de esta desde el mentón-¿No quieres decirme nada?-Volvió a insistir en el tema, logrando que ella niegue con la cabeza

-Mañana-Susurro volviendo a la posición que antes se encontraba-Te prometo que mañana

&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, se encontraba extremadamente agotada. Quería mover algún músculo pero por más fuerza que implementaba nada respondía a su mandato, tampoco sus ojos, quería abrirlos pero estos también se negaban a obedecer.

Esa sensación de querer moverse, de despertar ya la había experimentado y le producía pánico. Pararía que el sueño no quería dejarla ir y navegara en una dimensión entre la realidad y el sueño.

-¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que retumbaba en su mente, no sabía si la logro formular ella u otra persona

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a retumbar…Ella no la formulaba

Como si algo en su interior se despertara en su ser, que según ella se encontraba en aquella dimensión vacía, volvió a su cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente la calidez que ahora la cubría y el dolor. Dolor que seguramente provenían de sus manos

Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente para posarla sobre esta, siendo la frialdad de su mano en contraste con la calidez de su frente. Abrió lentamente los ojos con parcimonia, estos también ardían por todas las lágrimas que logro derramar al pensar en él.

Los colores se mezclaban ante ella, le era imposible divisar con nitidez. Pestaño con dificultad hasta que todo se volvió claro como el agua

-Kagome

Su corazón dio un salto al reconocer aquella voz perdida por demasiado tiempo, que solo albergaba en sus recuerdos. Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente sin cuidado, provocando que con algo de miedo su rostro volteara guiado por el sonido de aquella voz.

Nuevamente el dorado y el chocolate se juntaron

La garganta de ella se cerro, al reconocerlo en el umbral de la puerta. Ya no era un niño y mucho menos un adolescente, sus facciones algo mas duras y marcadas, su postura altiva y esa mirada quemante llena de pasión contenida que denotaban lo arrogante que podía ser el dueño de aquellos ojos. Ya era todo un hombre con solo mirar aquel rostro, no necesitaba mirar nada más.

-Yo…yo-Tartamudeo sintiéndose indefensa bajo esa mirada nuevamente, esa mirada inquisidora ahora sin un rastro de cariño. Y eso como le dolía en todo su ser

Inuyasha se acerco con paso decisivo, como acercándose para darle al golpe de gracia a su presa. Verla de esa manera para su pesar le causaba un cúmulo de emociones. Esos chocolates siempre lograban bajarle sus defensas, había sido la primera y ahora la ultima.

A cada paso la distancia se acortaba al igual que las ultimas palabras de ella resonaban como eco en su mente

_-Fuiste la basura mas grande con la que me e juntado en toda mi corta vida-_

Un paso

_-Fuiste la basura mas grande con la que me e juntado en toda mi corta vida-_

Otro pasó

_-Fuiste la basura mas grande con la que me e juntado en toda mi corta vida-_

Y otro

_-Y para que sepas….me ¡arrepiento!-_

Llego hasta la cama

Kagome instantáneamente llevo una mano al principio de donde comenzaba la colcha para sujetarla mientras se reincorporaba. Los ojos de él volvían a posarse sobre los suyos con odio; sintió miedo, miedo de lo que podía llegar hacerle Inuyasha

Ya fuera de sus límites, la sujeto del brazo de forma brusca atrayéndola hacia él a pesar del grito que Kagome logro soltar.

-Me lastimas-Se quejo la joven cuando el agarre que Inuyasha ejercía sobre su brazo comenzó hacerse mas fuerte. Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del de él

Inuyasha logro percatar a la perfección el nerviosismo de Kagome, aquella mirada llena de miedo, eso era lo que quería. Quería que ella le temiera

-Por favor-Suplico casi inaudible sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas. Otra vez se quejo e Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado

-¿Te duele?-Le hablo en tono de burla, en la manera mas fría que podía hablarle

Volvió a zamarrearla con más fuerza como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Kagome se quejo otra vez.

-Quiero que te duela-Le susurro en el oído-Quiero que sientas lo que es el dolor perra

Inuyasha la lanzo con brusquedad sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada de ella. La joven sollozo apretando con más fuerza la colcha. ¿Tanto podía odiarla?

Se reincorporo como pudo calmando su llanto, no dejaría que la viera derrotada, él no sabia nada, no era quien para juzgarla de esa manera. Esta era la última vez que Inuyasha la vería en este estado

-Basura-Hablo por lo bajo mientras enfrentaba ahora con altivez su mirada dorada-Una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir…Basura

El hombre sonrió cínico aumentando en su interior el odio que sentía con respecto a ella. Sin que Kagome pudiera reaccionar o gritar para que la ayudaran, ahora estaba siendo atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo de quien en su pasado represento su mejor amigo

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste-Le grito apretando mas a la chica debajo de él que se revolvía para quitárselo de encima

-Basura-Lo empujo pero no logro nada con aquello-Basura-Esta vez lo golpeo-Basu…

Los labios de Inuysaha apresaron los suyos en un rápido y nada delicado movimiento. Kagome se quejo revolviéndose mientras lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima. Inuyasha ejercía más presión sobre el cuerpo de la chica a pesar de los intentos desesperados que Kagome intentaba por liberarse de él. Trato de profundizar el beso pero ella se lo negó. Sintió todo su cuerpo arder en cólera, ninguna mujer se le había negado y Kagome no seria la excepción a la regla.

La obligo abrir la boca y esta sollozo sintiéndose una cualquiera, estaba siendo tratada como una cualquiera. En un ademán desesperado le mordió el labio con toda la fuerza que tenia, Inuyasha se alejo un poco de ella algo confundido y molesto, lo sufriente para que Kagome estrellara con fuerza la mano contra su mejilla y lo empujara lanzándolo a un costado.

La joven se levanto obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar con rapidez a pesar de querer todo lo contrario. Se dio una vista rápida sintiendo algo de confort al encontrarse con un camisón sobre su cuerpo.

Inuyasha maldijo y trato de reincorporarse pero Kagome lo había golpeado con demasiada fuerza para una mujer

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme-Grito con odio la joven mientras salía de la habitación

Inuyasha logro reincorporarse pero no se movió de donde estaba sentado. Fijo su vista en la puerta sintiéndose turbado y un mal nacido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como Kagome lo había llamado hasta el cansancio…Se sintió una basura.

Los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos, un vació lo envolvió. Los chocolates lo miraban con miedo y con odio. Sollozo por primera vez al ver la consecuencia de sus actos. Había sido un perro.

* * *

_Holas...bueno lamento la demora pero con el tema de que estoy en evaluaciones finales e integradoras no me quedaba tiempo para nada, y si a eso le sumo que me formatieron la pc...aunque por suerte guarde todo lo que me importaba_

_No los molesto mas con esto y le dejo el sexto capi...Inuyasha metiendo la pata como siempre, repercuciones de sus actos en el proximo..._

_besitos los dejo, gracias por los comentarios_

_**Lis**_


	8. A tu merced

_**Capitulo 7: A tu merced **_

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del hombre de ojos celestes. Después de lo ocurrido y haberla encontrado por casualidad en medio de ese temporal, Kagome parecía no querer tocar el tema. Siempre reaccionaba de forma esquiva o lo evadía de forma rotunda. La encontraba por demás sobresaltada.

Era domingo en la tarde y solo le quedaban exactamente un día para regresar… ¿Que habían disfrutado de todo este lugar?…Nada

No podía negar que en estas últimas horas recientemente las discusiones con su novia lograron aumentar, provocando que escapara de la habitación al no contener sus impulsos por más tiempo. ¿Y ella? Lo miraba con rencor siempre que se cruzaba en su campo visual. Le había gritado que nunca tubo por que meterse en su vida, era la de ella y la de nadie mas.

Y en cierta forma tenia razón de aquello, por algo su novia ocultaba parte de su pasado. Aquel hombre, que ante solo su recuerdo lograba crisparle los nervios, parecía tener alguna importancia en el pasado de ella.

Había logrado hablar con los amigos de esta, pero ellos brindaban información demasiado inútil, eran monosílabos o palabras soltadas al azar. Algo le ocultaban y él llegara al fondo de aquello.

La confianza, con la que la relación estaba sujeta, se fue al caño ante aquella revelación. Su Kagome le ocultaba cosas. Creía que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para comentarle temas del pasado…Estaba equivocado, Kagome ya no era la misma luego de ver aquel sujeto…A ese hombre. De ver su reacción… de verla junto a él

Estaba apoyado en el balcón pitando con ahínco y desesperación aquel objeto que mas temprano que tarde le provocaría un cáncer de pulmón. Sus labios no sentían la textura de un cigarrillo desde el mismo tiempo que llevaba una relación con Kagome. Había dejado de fumar por ella, y ahora comenzaba otra vez, aunque fumar uno no implicara que retomara ese vicio nuevamente, también por ella. Se mofo ante la sola idea de que Kagome en su vida significaba el fin o el principio de muchas cosas. Nadie arrebataría de sus brazos aquella mujer, que por derecho le pertenecía, no estaban casados. _"Todavía"_ pensó para sus adentros soltando el humo en pequeños círculos, pero si para tenerla toda la vida y la eternidad requería de un papel, conseguiría que ella solo le pertenezca de una vez por todas.

Entro nuevamente en la habitación cerrando un poco las cortinas, apagando el cigallillo para luego tirarlo en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa de ese pequeño living. Escucho como el ruido, que provenía del agua correr desde el baño, cesaba.

Desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa mientras caminaba al minibar que tenían en la habitación. Algo fuerte correr por su garganta era lo que requería en este momento, movió la copa con el líquido amarillo, dorado según él, provocando que el cristal tintineara producto del hielo puesto dentro de la copa. Levanto aquel cristal en forma de brindis con una sonrisa en el rostro… ¿Por qué brindaba?..._"Por la nueva Kagome"_

Tomo de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de la copa, mientras el efecto que el quería lograr en su persona llegaba a su sistema. Poco a poco la garganta dejo de picarle al igual que arderle.

-Kouga-Una voz extremadamente familiar retumbo en la soledad de aquel lugar. Ella había pronunciado su nombre con aquella ternura tan característica de los buenos momentos. Talvez no todo estaba perdido y él podía recuperar a la antigua mujer

Kagome lo miro de una distancia prudencial, ya lista y cambiada para el encuentro con Sango en un lugar más ameno que aquel restaurante pomposo. Borro de su mente los recuerdos de Inuyasha que lograban quitarle el aliento.

Con miedo por volver abrir las puertas de su pasado, acepto ese encuentro con Sango; interiormente sabia que se lo debía. Ahora con la madures de sus 24 años, estaba conciente que logro reaccionar de sea manera por la inexperiencia de los hechos avasallantes en su vida. Solo tenía 18 años, y no conocía nada sobre esta.

-Por favor-Le susurro en suplica sin mover un músculo de donde estaba. No tenia miedo de lo que Kouga podía decirle, sino se sentía dolida de la forma que lo logro tratar últimamente-Vamos deja eso-Volvió a pedirle ahora con un poco de mas animo en la voz, dándose fuerzas a ella misma para retomar las riendas de su relación

Tenia que sincerarse con ella misma primero si quería aclarar y despejar las dudas que notaba en su novio. La sola presencia de Inuyasha la habían logrado flaquear de una manera que pensó nunca volver a experimentar. A pesar de las noches de auto convencimiento y control, había logrado con solo una mirada caer ante él. Se sentía impotente al recordar la forma con la logro dirigirse a ella, con la que prácticamente le obligo a corresponder ese beso…Un beso, que en lo mas recóndito y subyugado ser; añoraba. Cerro lo ojos, lo añoraba pero no de esa manera y nunca dejaría que él lo supiera. La relación con Kouga flaqueo en ese preciso momento donde batallaba contra Inuyasha para poder ser libre

Suspiro…Estaba totalmente loca

-¿Te importa lo que me pase…mi amor?-Le hablo sarcástico mientras dejaba el cristal vació en el mismo lugar donde fue tomado.

Kagome camino hacia él, a pesar de los amenazantes ojos de Kouga no se detuvo por un momento a pensarlo. Simplemente llego hasta ese ser que le había regalado días felices y hermosos para abrazarlo. El olor a tabaco y alcohol la envolvió, pero no le importo en este caso

-Perdóname-Dijo casi inaudible dejando que pequeñas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas-Por favor Kouga no me odies-Se aferro mas fuerte a él-Tu no

La abrazo por la cintura de forma protectora, esta era la frágil personalidad de aquella mujer que siempre intentaba ocultarla para no ser lastimada

-No te odio nena-Acaricio su espalda de forma lenta para darle confort-Creo que nunca podría hacerlo

-Gracias-Sonrió un poco dejando nuevamente que otra lagrima resbalara por su cara llevándose consigo el maquillaje

Kouga sintió como una parte perdida de él volvía a su cuerpo, pero también estaba muy conciente que aquel abrazo tenia un matiz diferente a los antes dados. No importaba pensar en eso ahora, ya volvía a tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que con una sola mirada le había logrado arrebatar el corazón. Esa mujer contra todos seria por siempre suya, estaba dicho.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo pudiste?... ¡¿Como?!-Grito desesperada una mujer de cabello castaño ante la mirada de todo el lugar que se había logrado silenciar por sus gritos-Desesperados… si desesperados estuvimos Kagome-Siguió gritando obviando el torrente de lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro-¡Soy como tu hermana por Kami!

La mujer de pelo azabache miro a su alrededor sintiéndose incomoda por todas las miradas. No esperaba tal reacción, sino todo lo contrario

-Tranquilízate Sango-Trato de decir lo primero que formulo su mente

-¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?!-Volvió a gritar ahora solo con más efusividad y desesperación como si retara una madre a su hijo quien logro escaparse de la casa

-Perdón si-Ahora grito ella logrado que Sango dejara su ataque de servios y la mirara en silencio-Me comporte como una idiota ¿Esta bien?

Los presentes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa cuando la mano de aquella llamada Sango se estrello con suma ira en el rostro de la otra joven.

-Locas-Murmuro por lo bajo unos de los meseros quien también estaba observando la escena con suma atención ¿Y quien no? Si aquel griterío había captado la atención de lodos en el lugar.

Kagome la miro atónita y Sango sonrió

-Ahora si perdonada-Le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un emotivo abrazo logrando que ahora lagrimas por parte de las dos cayeran copiosas-Perdóname-Susurro la castaña examinado la mejilla afectada

-Creo que me lo tenia bien merecido-Alego soltando una risita

-Ni que lo digas-Devolvió Sango aquella sonrisa llena de recuerdos mientras se sentaba en la pequeña silla del lugar

Kagome copio los movimientos de su amiga observando por el rabillo del ojo a las demás personas, para suerte de ambas volvían cada uno a sus temas. Suspiro aliviada

-Kagome escúchame…-Volvió a retomar la conversación perdida la castaña luego de la interrupción del mesero-Quiero que seas sincera con migo y me cuentas la verdad de todo-Se inclino sobre la mesa para dar mas confianza al tema

La mujer del pelo azabache miro la acción, hermosos recuerdos revivían en su mente, tan vivos, tan palpables, claro si estos lo fueran. Le sorprendía como después de tantos años donde ambas en su medida lograron sufrir estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. El mundo se había detenido y parecía no haber avanzando en el tiempo hasta este día, donde todo era igual…Sonrió, como lo desea en verdad

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?-Pregunto por fin la joven de pelo castaño por lo bajo, su receptora pestaño un par de veces

-Eh… creo que no discúlpame-Dijo sonando lo mas sincera, pero algo le decía que muy bien sabia de lo que trataba esa pregunta a fondo

-Vamos que te conozco Kag-Sango volvió a su posición inicial cruzándose de brazos-No engañes a mi astucia, los años pasaron pero te conozco igual

-No estés tan segura de eso-Aclaro levantando una ceja-Paso mucha agua debajo del puente

-Si puede ser que tengas razón-Ladeo el rostro pensando en lo dicho por su amiga-Pero hay cosas que siguen siempre igual

-Eso lo sabremos con el correr del tiempo ¿No crees?-Jugo un poco mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa. La verdad que lo único que quería con esto era dejar para siempre cerrado el pasado que la vinculaba con su mejor amigo, si todavía podía llamarlo así

-Señoritas

Las llamo un hombre de ojos verde agua tan atrayentes, cabello negro como la misma noche en un corte muy varonil y una presencia por demás masculina.

Sango lo miro embelezada, muy pocas veces en su vida de soltera logro ver a un espécimen como aquel hombre. Era uno de estos momentos donde añoraba esos días, pero su amor por Miroku iba mas aya de todo

-¿Si?-Hablo Kagome al notar como su amiga parecía paralizaba ente el espejismo presente ante ellas

-Ruego que me disculpen-Hizo un ademán con la cabeza-Pero soy amigo del Señor Miroku

Sango abrió los ojos en sorpresa y cayo a la realidad

-¿De mi esposo?-Pregunto con asombro evidente en la voz a lo que el hombre solo sonrió

-Del mismo y también del Señor Inuyasha

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, todavía por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía como lograba ponerla de aquella manera

-Bueno-Prosiguió al ver el silencio que se formo-Esto es para usted

El joven, al cual no se sabía el nombre, le entrego un sobre a Sango; quien lo recibió aun más sorprendida que antes. Kagome simplemente no dijo nada

-Por favor les pido disculpas por interrumpirlas

-No se preocupe-Comento una alejada Kagome del lugar donde realmente tendría que estar

-Con su permiso-Volvió hacer un ademán con la cabeza de forma solemne y se retiro

Ambas mujeres miraron como el hombre rápidamente entre las pocas mesas se abría paso y salía de la misma forma que había entrado, sin ser detectado. Esto resultaba raro.

Kagome fijo la vista en Sango quien la mantenía pegada al sobre sin pronunciar palabra. Si lo de antes le era raro ahora esto mucho mas

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto un poco dubitativa a su amiga que parecía aun mas absorta en esa papel impoluto

-Nada-Respondió de forma atropellada-Nada… para nada-Levanto la vista y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo-Niñerías como siempre… ya lo conoces a Miroku

-Claro-Soltó algo quedado por la reacción de su hermana del alma

Sango a pesar de su nerviosismo guardo el sobre en su cartera a velocidad luz. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Miroku luego de esto. Estaba jugando con fuego, y además de quemar el fuego mata.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Te dije que no puedo-Volvió a repetir y tratar de persuadir el hombre de ojos azules como la noche

-Me importa muy poco si puedes o no-Se escucho por el auricular del celular el grito de un hombre demasiado enfadado

-No voy a poner en juego lo que tengo con mi esposa por las estupideces tuyas

-De Sango me encargo luego, quédate tranquilo

-No la conoces como la conozco yo-Suspiro pensando en las mil y una forma con su queridísima mujer lo despedazaría cuando se enterara

-¿Me lo darás o no?-Pidió nuevamente como en la anterior hora, tratando de por todos los medios convencer a su amigo-Con esto te ahorraras las explicaciones de por que traicionaste mi confianza

-No la traicione-Se defendió rápido ante aquel ataque-Omití detalles sin importancias, es diferente al mentir

-¡No me vengas con idioteces Miroku!-Grito nuevamente colérico provocando que su amigo se aleje el celular del oído-Quiero el vendito numero de celular ahora me entendiste o considérate sin trabajo-Amenazo, la única táctica que hasta el momento no puso en practica

-Tienes suficiente con decirte donde estaban ambas-Paso por alto la amenaza de su amigo sabiendo que no tenia valor-Además recuerda que no puedes despedirme, no eres mi jefe y soy bueno en lo que hago-Mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción a pesar de que nadie se encontraba junto a él-La paciencia es una virtud amigo

-¡A la mierda con la paciencia y con todas esas tonterías tuyas!-Azoto una de las tantas puertas que tenia alrededor de donde estaba-Con o sin tu ayuda obtendré el numero… trabajamos para una empresa de comunicaciones recuerdas-Ahora sonrió él satisfecho por la idea

-Pero para ingresar a la base de datos del sistema tienes que esperar hasta el martes-Aclaro el pequeño problema que de seguro su amigo no logro pensar-Además de que no te especializas en esa área y sin contar con que ella sea cliente de la otra compañía

Otro golpe se volvió a escuchar, más fuerte que el anterior

-¿Por que siempre me tienes que joder los planes?

-Simple hermano… tienes la cabeza, úsala no solo como maniquí de una tienda de sombreros

-Miroku-Mascullo entre dientes con toda la ira que podía destilar contra su amigo, si solamente lo tuviera enfrente las cosas serian totalmente diferentes-Esta me las pagas

-¿En efectivo o crédito?-Bromeo con una amplia sonrisa mientras escuchaba como nuevamente Inuyasha se encargaría de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente-Nos vemos el martes…disfruta de tus vacaciones

-No te atrevas a….-Dijo de forma atropellada pero su amigo ya le había cortado. Miro el celular maldiciendo a Miroku nuevamente, se las pagaría muy caro aquel pervertido. Estas no eran para él precisamente unas fabulosas vacaciones; pero si podía sacarle provecho. Sonriso de manera maliciosa mientras sus dejos jugaban con algo plateado. _"Si quiere jugar, jugaremos"_ pensó mientras guardaba el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Atrás quedaba el arrepentimiento que pudo sentir junto al hombre que alguna vez ella logro descubrir. Ahora aquella mujer vería la faceta que prácticamente le obligo a formarle, ahora lo vería a él; vería a la bestia detrás del hombre. Vería a Inuyasha Tashino.

&&&&&&&&&&

¿Estaba en lo correcto?...Claro que lo estaba

Estas eran las interminables batallas que se libraran en su mente. Era una persona poderosa, sabia el peso que se cernía sobre sus hombros al tener bajo su mando a una empresa como aquella, a una empresa como Sengoku. Una de las mejores de todo el mercado en lo que representaba en comunicaciones e Internet. Tenia a su alrededor a los mejores profesionales y especialistas del tema trabajando para él; pero no debía confiarse ya que su empresa no era la única en el mercado. Pero ahora eso le importaba casi nada comparado con el problema que tenia entre sus manos.

Londres, una cuidad que atraer a cantidades desmesuradas de personas cada época del año, era la sede de la reunión anual que se realizaba solamente con las empresas de esa rubro. Extrañamente la empresa que competía con la de él no acudió al llamado y él como presidente de la empresa estaba con la cabeza en temas mas importantes que escuchar hablar a buenos para nada durante largas horas… No había asistido a pesar de estar en el lugar.

-¿Señor esta seguro del riesgo que corre?-Pregunto un poco asustado un hombre de mediana estatura y algo jorobado, desde la penumbra de aquel despacho-Mire que puede…

-Ya se todo los riesgos que corro, pero necesito salir de esta duda-Lo interrumpió y aclaro Onigumo Takeda-Quiero saber hasta donde es capas de llegar

-Lo entiendo señor-Se hizo visible lo que provoco que su receptor se volteara a mirarlo atentamente-Y lo ayudare en todo lo que me pida y este a mi alcance

-Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda

-Como siempre señor-Dijo solemne y conforme de un ser como él poder serle útil a un hombre tan importante como la persona que nuevamente acababa de contratarlo-Solamente tiene que decirme cuando empiezo

-Hoy mismo-Giro su silla mirando el paisaje que era visible desde la ventana que antes tenia a sus espaldas. El manto de la noche ahora los cubría, Londres siempre le había parecido un segundo hogar-Hoy mismo-Repitió mas para si mismo mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo y entrelazaba sus dedos

Aquel hombre solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, hoy en día era muy común investigar a las personas que se encontraban a tú alrededor y más a las personas que resultaban ser como la futura prometida de aquel hombre. Aquella mujer guardaba secretos y él era el encargado de sacarlos a la luz.

&&&&&&&&&&

Suspiro de forma sonora y cansada mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta dejando que todo lo malo se valla de su sistema. Nada de lo ocurrido estaba en sus planes cuando decidió pasar estos tranquilos días junto con Kouga. Tampoco terminar su viaje sola en su departamento como raramente sucedía, sino todo lo contrario. Si la situación hubiera sido totalmente diferente ahora en estos momentos estaría con Kouga en la casa de este; pero no, le había dicho que no en el aeropuerto y que quería descansar para reponer fuerzas para mañana en la mañana.

-Tanta…tonta-Murmuro al igual que se pegaba la cabeza contra la pared sin provocarse alguna lesión

Dejo el bolso de viaje junto a la misma, ya tendría tiempo en la tarde de mañana para acomodar todo en su sitio. Miro el departamento con detenimiento, todo parecía igual, nada de raro. Lo acomodado y lo desordenado seguían esperando por ella como antes de irse, sonrió sintiéndose en casa, en estos días había extrañado la soledad y tranquilidad que este lugar podía brindarle, absorbiéndola del mundo exterior.

Sintiéndose desganada por todo lo ocurrido en ese fin de semana arrastro los pies mientras se internaba en ese lugar conocido, donde quería olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre y sentirse acogía nuevamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entornada, frunció el entrecejo, ella recordaba que la había cerrado antes de irse. Miro con más detenimiento mientras se acercaba sin poder evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con más prisa. Poco a poco abrió la puerta, el ruido de esta le provocaba escalofríos, pero al parecer no había nada raro.

Entro mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, volviendo a recuperar el ritmo de su corazón. Todo estaba tranquilo, tal y como debería ser. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del viento soplar de forma brusca. El clima era de lo más inestable en esta época.

Desarmo el peinado que logro hacerse antes de salir, dejando que su pelo cayera suelto como una cascada azabache, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Se saco los zapatos y sonrió al sentir el alivio que tanto ansiaba. Estiro su cuerpo cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos con parcimonia. Algo le llamo la atención.

La luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por el vidrio y entre las costinas caía justo sobre su cama, dejando a la vista un pequeño objeto de no más de 45 centímetros, emitiendo un brillo plateado. Kagome se acerco con cautela hasta el filo de la cama logrando ver con claridad el objeto causante de ese brillo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y dio un pequeño respingo al notar lo que era.

Una cadena, una simple cadena con un diminuto oso como dije….Era su cadena

Pestaño tratando de endentar que hacia sobre su cama la cadena que supuestamente llevo puesta a su viaje. Un precioso regalo de su infancia.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda torturándola, como si estuviera siendo sumamente observada por un intruso. Ante aquel malestar presente en su cuerpo intento voltearse pero alguien la abrazo desde la espalda aforrándose a su cintura. Kagome soltó un grito por el sobresalto y la cadena se resbalo de sus manos mientras sentía como el intruso hundía la cabeza en su cuello. Comenzaba a sentirse indefensa y turbada al poder sentir la respiración de aquel hombre chocando contra su cuello

-Te dije que te encontraría hasta debajo de la tierra-Murmuro ronco el hombre junto a su oído causándole un nuevo escalofrió.

Kagome quedo estática, su cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de comprender el afán de él. Si, aquellas simples palabras le habían bastado para darse cuenta que el sujeto tenía nombre y apellido. Las frescas imágenes se agolparon en su mente otra vez, como pedazos de cristal se incrustan en la piel.

-Inuyasha por favor-Suplico con voz casi inaudible logrando que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas pero sin ser aun derramas. Nunca la vería llorar por él otra vez.

-No-Negó rotundo levantando un poco la voz-Sufrirás lo mismo que yo quieras o no

Nada salio de la boca de la mujer, ahora con sentimientos de niña. Inuyasha beso el blanco cuello de la joven presa en sus brazos, mientras esta ponía resistencia revolviéndose como hace un par de días

-¿Es que no lo comprendes?-Se exaspero al ver la negativa de esta y las suplicas saliendo de sus labios. La giro en un rápido movimiento y la miro fijo

Kagome tembló otra vez, las llamas que reflejaban los ojos se Inuyasha la dejaron sin hablar y perdida en ese mar de sensaciones nuevamente. Se negaba a caer en la tentación de lo que este hombre provocaba luego de tantos años en ella.

-Eres mía y solo mía-Sentencio mientras reclamaba los labios de la mujer que le resultaron esquivos la ultima vez.

Si tenía que obligarla lo aria. Kagome Higurashi no tenia perdón, y si lo tenia él no se lo daría.

* * *

_Haca otra vez; sip mas corto que el capi anterior...Pero es que mi mente entre las evaluaciones y el tiempo que le dedico a escribir esta saturada, espero reponerme..._

_Trate de subir lo mas rapido que pude este capi, ya que pidieron por el... Bueno veremos ahora si la tentacion es mas fuerte o no en Kagome..._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios ), sigan dejando_

_besitos...me despido_

_**Lis**_


	9. Aniversario y sorpresas

_**Capitulo 8: Aniversario y sorpresas**_

_-Tarde o temprano un hombre siempre sienta cabeza_

Las palabras de su padre resoban en su mente, bueno a decir verdad hace solos dos días estaba dando el primer paso pero ahora….Ya lo había dado por completo.

Su semblante frió e inexpresivo que portaba, cayo ante la revelación de su futura esposa. Estaba en sus planes, claro en sus planes futuros tener un hijo, pero lo desarmaba de sobre manera. La amaba con locura, a pesar de no demostrarlo como cualquier otra pareja a punto de casarse lo demostraría; pero ella sabía muy bien los sentimientos que él le profesaba y le guardaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, ahí sonriendo como un sol, en medio de un parque jugando con unos niños. ¿Destino?…tal vez, pero desde ese día supo que no habría ni abra otra mujer en su vida más que Rin.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro sin quitar esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aparentando ser una niña, como una niña de 8 años ajena a todo el sufrimiento que la vida logra profesar en muchos de los casos. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y secretamente prometieron no separarse. Paso días pensando, soñando en el rostro tan puro de aquella mujer, maldiciendo por lo bajo y sintiéndose extraño. No solía demostrar ni ser tan impulsivo con sus sentimientos como lo era su hermano. Quería verla, todo su ser lo pedía a gritos. Con una sola mirada de ella, su cuerpo parecía estar vivo; aunque sea solo para aquella mujer con sonrisa de ángel.

Como le había costado volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer, y sobre todo que no notara lo desesperado de su estado. Armo un plan, algo que hasta él mismo no comprendía, pero por fin logro verla y apreciar la belleza enigmática que la chica poseería en su ser.

Muy pocas mujeres, a las que conocía muy bien, podían fingir o no tener rastros de malicia en su interior; Rin era una de ellas. Poco a poco todo ella lo envolvió, siendo más flexible hasta con su hermano por intersección de esta. Rin lograba en poco tiempo cosas que ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera sus padres, lograron conseguir.

-Tengo un atraso-Le había dicho con voz cebrada a punto de llorar, mantenía la vista gacha, evitando el contacto con la de él. Eso le dolió en el alma

No dijo palabra alguna, no podía reaccionar ante aquel detalle; pero verla de esa manera tan abatida como si realmente hubiera echo algo malo y no se merecía el perdón de nadie, le toco una fibra de su ser. Tan vulnerable, esa era una las facetas que mas le gustaban de ella. Rin era su cable a tierra, el contacto con sus sentimientos.

-Lo tendremos

Esa había sido toda su contestación sin una pizca de felicidad. ¿Acaso no quería al hijo que llevaba su prometida en el vientre? Hasta el mismo se arrepintió de las palabras tan vacías, tan carentes de emoción. Si iban a formar una familia tendrían un hijo ¿No?, claro que tendrían uno pero no ahora y más las circunstancias no lo ameritaban.

En todo el transcurso de la conversación en ese instante se atrevió a mirarlo, no había ni una muestra de felicidad en ese rostro, solo dolor; dolor por sentirse mal. Rin sabia bien lo que opinaba su futuro esposo sobre tener hijos ahora. Los dorados de él no apartaron la mirada ni por un momento de aquella mujer, quien solo se levanto de donde estaba y salio en un silencio absoluto, casi sepulcral.

Ella no lo había llamado y él tampoco intento localizarla pese a lo atormentado que estaba por la forma que se fue. Pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas y estaba seguro que Rin en el fondo de su corazón sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenían que estar un raro solos, ajenos del mundo. Ahora podía entender aquel sentimiento que sintió la otra noche cuando ella entro en su despacho, en un momento pudo ver el valor en sus ojos para confesárselo pero luego eso había caído. Y por lo cual era él el responsable, recalcando siempre que los hijos podían esperar un tiempo más; y ella a pesar de la mirada de desilusión que le brindaba seguía a su lado.

Ahora que podía ver con más claridad el futuro que se cernía sobre él, noto que con solo poseer a una mujer como Rin a su lado, y ahora a su fututo hijo, tendría que sentir el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra. Si, fue muy insensible y estúpido al principio pero en estos momentos, donde tenía las cartas sobre la mesa, no perdería a las personas que mas amaba. No era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, nunca lo es.

Tomo las llaves que estabas sobre la mesa y salio a grandes zancadas hasta la cochera, se subió lo mas rápido que pudo al BMW plateado que maneja desde hacia un par de meses y salio a toda velocidad. Conociendo como la conocía estaba seguro que seria capaz de salirse de su vida para siempre; y él nunca se lo perdonaría por lo que le restara de sus días. No podía perderla, Rin era todo para él. Y ahora tenia dos motivos mas para entender que la vida, tal y como su madre le repetía a Inuyasha y a él, merecía ser vivida.

&&&&&&&&&&

Una bestia…se había convertido en una bestia

Con el rostro desencajado empañado en lágrimas, las más dolorosas de toda su vida; apretó las sabanas de la cama contra su pecho pero poder encontrar consuelo en la soledad de esa habitación. Su espalda descubierta sentían el frió de la noche, provocando con mas fervor hacerse un ovillo.

Lloro desconsolada mientras gritaba con las últimas fuerzas el nombre de la persona que osó dejarla en esas condiciones.

-Él, él quiso…-Susurro al mismo tiempo que apretaba la sabana con una de sus manos, al pensar en el propósito de aquel hombre. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas saladas, un nudo se formo en su garganta seca.

La tristeza que la embargaba era indescriptible hasta para ella misma, no podía entender como se había atrevido aquello. Después de tantos años, de tantas cosas vivadas, de momentos compartidos. Pero ellos fueron juguetes del destino y ahora ese mismo destino quería volver nuevamente a unirlos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, indefensa a merced de cualquier depredador, con su cuerpo frió, tieso y adolorido. Logro lastimarla.

Podía sentir las marcas en su cuerpo, estas ardían de manera constante; pero logro hacerle mas que marcas visibles, logro marcarla a fuego por dentro. Se encargo de destruirla tanto física como psíquicamente con cada palabra, con cada movimiento.

Albergaba dentro de ella una efímera posibilidad de que no se atreviera cada vez que le suplicaba entre lagrimas, pero solo se disponía a hacer el labor de quitarle la ropa de forma mas feroz. La besaba con demanda y desesperación cuando intentaba zafarse de él por todos los medios. Le costaba mover sus manos, sus muñecas eran las que mas sufrieron en todo este ajetreo; él en todo momento la sujeto de las muñecas para que no escapara.

La risa destornillada de quien le dijo que se convertiría en su amante las veces que quisiera, eran como miles de aguas clavándose en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para dejar de oír aquella risa como si él continuara en aquel lugar de cuatro paredes. Todo parecía tan surrealista

Los ojos dorados no dejaron de observarla en ningún momento con matices que iban desde el odio, deseo y dolor. Se habían oscurecido, mostrándolo mas fuerte de lo ya era. El mostraba fuerza y ella vulnerabilidad.

Ella era un animal indefenso y asustado y él el cazador imponente. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta no desapareció de su mente en ningún momento mientras el acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, pese a la desesperación de ella y a sus gritos. Logro defenderse como pudo, pero no consiguió mucho, al contrario provoco lo inverso; parecía que a mayor resistencia más la deseaba. Le murmuraba que seria de él de todas las formas posibles hasta que se cansara de ella.

Los besos húmedos sobre sus pechos descubiertos los sentía latentes sobre su fría piel, esas eran otras de las huellas, de las marcas que nunca se irían. Intentaba digerir todo aquello aun, como si fuera solo una horrible pesadilla y pronto despertaría de aquel trauma. Pero no, la habitación seguía a oscuras, la luz de la luna sobre su cuerpo, ella tan fría y tiesa con solo una sabana aferrada a su pecho. El mundo afuera giraba pero ahora era ella la que se había detenido.

Su cuerpo no soporto el dolor, el miedo, la tristeza, esa desesperación por estar a salvo de quien estaba sobre ella a punto de tomarla a la fuerza. No podía ver por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aun intentaba luchar, aunque cada vez se sentía mucho más débil. Rezo por dentro para no colapsar, pero el dolor de verlo de aquella manera; tan cegado por hacerla de él, logro que se desmayara dejándolo ahora sin ninguna barrera contra él. Cuando despertó se encontraba sola en la inmensidad de aquel lugar y con el alma destrozada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejaron que entrara la luz de la sala de estar; Kagome intento moverse por el miedo nuevamente despertado pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus demandas. Los ojos celestes la miraron por largo rato, para dar crédito a lo que veía. Su novia desnuda sobre la cama con marcas rojizas en su cuerpo.

Trato de abrazarla cuando estuvo junto a ella, pero cuando apenas la rozo comenzó a moverse para tratar de defenderse; aun así como pudo la abrazo

-Kagome tranquilízate soy yo-Le dijo mientras la sostenía por los hombros para que dejara de moverse. Ella se tranquilizo y lo abrazo llorando desconsolada-Tranquila amor, ya paso todo, estoy con tigo- La trato de tranquilizar acariciándole la cabeza para calmar su llanto

Instantáneamente se aferro más fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla y las palabras de su novio la envolvían. De esta forma, tan solo brindándose apoyo mutuamente, permanecieron por largo rato hasta que Kouga noto como ella caía en sueños sin soltarlo.

No supo por que pero cuando llego hasta su casa sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, algo le decía que Kogome no estaba bien. Ni siquiera se bajo a dejar las cosas, tan y como había llegado a la entrada de su casa; arranco lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la casa de ella. Nunca antes tuvo ese sentimiento y en cierta manera se sentía un tonto por seguirlo. Pero ahora que estaba con ella de esta manera, entendió que haberle echo caso a ese sentimiento fue la mejor opción que alguna vez tomo.

La recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado, notando a simple vista la expresión del rostro de la joven. Sus ojos rojos, la tristeza en el mismo, los labios hinchados, sus mejillas pálidas. Tenso la mandíbula; si encontraba al maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a hacerle una cosa seméjate lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero hoy se encargaría de velar su sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Te noto distraído amorcito-Fue el comentario de la sensual mujer mientras se acercaba con movimientos felinos hacia su ratoncito-Tomo esto…es para entrar en ambiente-Le alcanzo una copa con vino-Aunque creo que no lo necesitas-Musito con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de la copa

Le pareció rara esa llamada en medio de la noche hecha por su "amante", después de estar desaparecido por unos días sin dar señales de vida. No era que a ella se las de, pero siempre sabia donde estaba y con quien; Inuyasha podía tener sus contactos pero ella tenia los suyos. Estaba especialmente tenso, pero ella se encargaría de relajarlo y para que negarlo, meterlo en su cama. Por suerte Onigumo seguía de viaje, sino tendría que disfrutar de él en otro lugar, algo que mucho no lograba convencerla por completo.

Kikyo dejo la copa ya vacía sin quitar la sonrisa, volviéndose a acercar a un Inuyasha absorto en sus pensamientos. No le gustaba que lo ignorara de esa manera, quería fiereza, fervor…quería la pasión que solo él podía darle. Le quito la copa de sus manos con movimientos lentos, captando la atención de este. Cuando la copa fue lo de menos volvió a acercarse de forma felina, para despertar los instintos que su amante sacaba a flote cuando la veía de esa forma.

Le rodio el cuello con sus brazos para besarlo de forma lenta, hoy podría volver hacerse la inocente y dilatar un poco mas el grato momento; además Inuyasha aparte de no quitarle la mirada no hacia nada.

No puso resistencia a su beso, eso le agrado de sobre manera; ella seguía siendo la debilidad de este, aunque se lo niegue. Las firmes manos de Inuyasha se aferraron a su cintura atrayéndola; ella solo sonrió para sus adentros al ver como salía de su letargo. Su amante profundizo de forma hambrienta el beso, con una desesperación que ya creyó olvidada. Hacia tiempo que, a pesar de tener besos lleno de pasión, no lograba sentir eso en los besos que él le daba.

Inuyasha acercó mas el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, dejándose llevar por el calor que no podía disipar de su cuerpo. Tal vez por esa razón era que termino llamándola, para apagar la llama que ardía en él. Sus manos cobraron vida, ahora viajando por el cuerpo de su pareja con el mismo frenesí que sus labios buscaba los de ella. Kikyo por su parte estaba extasiada, siempre lo estaría con él, pero ahora la acariciaba y la besaba como si nunca lo hubiera echo o si recién descubrieran la pasión que sus cuerpos al rose despiden.

El hombre mordió de forma juguetona el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante logrando que esta suspirada ya rindiera a sus carias

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto ido, con la voz ronca y deseosa, acercando mas a mujer para que sintiera el estado en que se encontraba-Dímelo-Ordeno en un murmullo al tiempo que desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa de esta

-Dame todo lo que tengas Inuyasha-Suplico en un gemido al refregarse contra él para no dilatar mas el momento.

El hombre la arrincono contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello y termina de desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-Kagome-Murmuro mientras mordía el cuello de esta. Pero pronto se detuvo y todo el raciocinio volvió a él. Recordando lo que hora antes estuvo a punto de hacerle a Kagome. A la mujer que ahora pensaba que gemía y suplicaba en sus brazos para que la tome. Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre su persona. Se alejo de Kikyo con pasos torpes, su mente se pobló de imágenes donde él se encargaba de despojarla de su ropa, tirarla en la cama y lanzarse sobre ella en forma bestial.

No había estado ebrio, al contrario estaba muy cuerdo cuando se metió en su departamento y la espero en las sombras en su habitación, claro luego de inspeccionar un poco el lugar. Tan ciego por el odio estaba al no obtener la respuesta por parte de ella que buscaba, que volvía a lastimarla. Pero en cierta forma ella se lo merecía ¿No? Luego de lo que le había echo se merecía que la tratara como una prostituta. Pero Kagome cayó desmayada y al verla en aquel deplorable estado, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, se alejo rápidamente de ella. A pesar de haberle prometido hace años de no lastimarla.

Pero aquella promesa quedo rotundamente sin carencia de valor cuando se atrevió a jugar con él, lo que ella le había echo era mas ruin que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora Kogome pagaba un poco de la cuota que merecía. Entendería de una vez por todas que ninguna mujer jugaba con él, sino se atrevía a recibir lo mismo. Pero esto recién comenzaba, aria de la vida de ella el infierno en la tierra, hasta verla de rodillas suplicando que la perdonara. Era una perra que portaba una mascara de inocencia, y eso lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Levanto la vista y miro a la mujer que lo observaba resentida, no estaba seguro si es que logro oír el nombre que escapo de sus labios, pero de igual forma ya que estaba con ella aprovecharía lo que quedaba de la noche. Total Kikyo siempre se volvería a rendir fácil a sus encantos.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por el día de hoy-Comento Kagome con una sonrisa frente al alumnado-Por ahora las calificaciones de sus exámenes están muy bien, espero que sigan de esa manera-Termino mientras tomaba la maleta que estaba sobre el escritorio-Nos vemos la semana que viene, y no olviden de traer lo que les pedí-Abrió la puerta del salón de 2do año y salio

Estar otra vez en contacto con aquel lugar la gratificaba, los primeros días, para que negarlos, habían sido muy difíciles y mucho mas por ser este colegio partifice de todos los recuerdos que mantenía con aquel hombre…Hombre o bestia que quería arruinarle la vida

A pesar de estar ahora mucho más tranquila y relajada, no podía evitar llorar o simplemente sobresaltarse cuando Kouga intentaba algo más que tiernos besos. Inuyasha era Inuyasha y Kouga era Kouga. No había punto de comparación entre ambos y de eso estaba por demás convencida, pero igual su cuerpo se resistía aun a una intimidad semejante.

Kouga le había dicho que la comprendía y la esperaría hasta que fuera necesario, pero no admitiría mas contemplaciones con respecto a la persona que intento hacerla suya a la fuerza

Kagome había callado

¿Y por que?...Eso no lo sabia

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de comentarle a Kouga toda la verdad sobre aquella noche, no solo el día anterior al hecho sino muchas veces más, no había podido. Simplemente permanecía primero en asilencio hasta que finalmente alego que no vislumbro la cara del agresor por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Por ahora Kouga estaba convencido, pero no sabia hasta que punto podía satisfacer el deseo de sus dudas…Solo esperaba que Kami este de su lado

Y otra vez volvía la maldita pregunta de ¿Por qué?...Talvez por que quería ser ella misma quien se encargara de aquel sujeto, de aquel hombre, si así lo podía llamar.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto un hombre quien era el encargado de ahora dictar las clases de ingles para segundo año-Estos últimos días has estado algo distraída

-Si…si, todo esta bien-Dijo mecánica para tratar de escabulliser lo antes posible de aquel lugar, solo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de salida-Nos vemos mañana-Agrego rápido antes de que el hombre volviera hablar y la retuviera mas de la cuanta. Amaba su labor y este colegio, pero pasar mas tiempo de lo debido lograba asfixiarla.

Aminoro el paso cuando perdió de vista la institución, quería un momento para poder poner sus cosas en claro y tener el valor suficiente, que antes pensó tener, para enfrentar a Inuyasha o simplemente para poder perdonarlo…Estaba tan loca que pensaba perdonarlo.

Su camino la condujo hasta un pequeño parque totalmente desolado, a estas horas los niños no batallaban con sus progenitores para que los lleven. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea, que ahora le parecía tan lejana. Un pequeño…su pequeño

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza con brusquedad, todas esas cosas quedaban en el pasado; en su mente aniñada y llena de esperanzas color de rosa. Cuando pensó recuperarlas y encontrar un poco de sentido a toda su vida además del orden, Inuyasha se aparecía para terminar de destruir todos sus sueños. Para sumergirla en la miseria mas absoluta y terrenal

Era vil, bajo y sin escrúpulos…En esa bestia se había convertido su mejor amigo tan solo en pocos años.

Suspiro mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello con la mano libre; ella no era quien para juzgarlo y además aunque le cueste admitirlo, sabia que algo tenía que ver con esa cambio.

Ninguno de los dos tenia derecho a juzgarse…ninguno de los dos podía ni siquiera pensar hacerlo…Ella no sabia que había sucedido con él, y él con ella

Para que negar lo inevitable, en el pasado se habían lastimado ¿Pero quien lastimo mas a quien?, reflexionar sobre las cosas pasadas ahora no tenia ningún sentido, pero lo que si tenia mucho sentido era el presente y el futuro que tenia al frente

No dejaría que Inuyasha se inmiscuyera en su vida nuevamente…Tenia que tomar el valor para enfrentar a su pasado, por más doloroso que sea; pero tenia que hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Mejor consigo misma retomo el paso saliendo de aquel encantador lugar, hoy tendría muchas cosas que hacer; aun no se reponía de la primera semana que pidió licencia por todo este ajetreo, tenia que agradecerle a Kouga por aquello y por muchas cosas mas. Busco entre su maleta el celular que siempre se encargaba de esconderse entre medio de sus cosas y cuando por fin capturo el aparato electrónico, marco el numero casi de forma desesperada

-Pensé que habías vuelto a desaparecer-Fue lo primero que escucho por el auricular del celular cuando atendieron la llamada

-¿Cuándo me perdonaras por eso?-Pregunto mientras seguía caminando de forma tranquila tratando de no chocar con las personas

-Cuando me demuestres enserio que estas arrepentida

-Por eso quería invitarte a almorzar para hacer las pases por completo-Invito Kagome esperando que la terca de Sango dejara de estar enojada de una vez por todas

-Me encantaría, pero tengo planes con mi esposo-La voz de su amiga cambio repentinamente ante la mención de este, algo que no paso de ser percibido por la profesora

-¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?-Pregunto algo queda, la verdad que ese todo de voz no le agradaba

-Mmm…digamos que si-Trato de no parecer molesta-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana

-Si mejor-Dibujo una media sonrisa no muy convencida del todo-Bueno mañana nos hablamos

-Saludos Kag

-Bye

Kagome cortó la llamada y se quedo quieta mirando el celular con suma atención, desde que Sango había recibido esa carta actuaba un poco raro cuando se refería a Miroku o algo que lo involucrara. Ni siquiera había podido verlo, pareciera que su mejor amiga quería que eso nunca pasara. Pero bueno ella era su esposa y era su matrimonio. No podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de pareja, seguramente durarían muy poco peleados. Se notaba que a pesar del malestar, Sango le profesaba mucho amor a Miroku, y por lo que ella contaba Miroku estaba en las mismas.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha pareces gato enjaulado-Fue el perspicaz y burlesco comentario de Miroku mientras entraba en el despacho de su amigo-¿Ahora que es lo que pasa? Estabas tranquilo hace unos momentos

-Siéntate-Respondió con voz fría y monótona mientras se volteaba a verlo para luego tomar asiento en su silla correspondiente

Miroku lo observo en silencio paro luego sentarse del otro lado del escritorio, cuando el jefe volvía a mirarlo de aquella manera tan fría. No parecía Inuyasha sino Sesshomaru

-Dime para que soy útil-Hablo serio, aquella forma de actuar de Inuyasha solo significaban problemas o que deliberadamente estaba buscando su cabeza

-Voy hacerte unas preguntas y espero que me respondas-Arrimo mas la silla-¿Has visto a Kagome?

-¿A que viene eso?-Agrego levantando una ceja, no le gustaba la actitud de todo poderoso que su amigo solía dar algunas veces

-Solo limítate a responder-Casi grito con voz de autoridad, Miroku tenso los músculos, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera-Si o no

-No-Se cruzo de brazos para tratar de mantener la calma y no comenzar una pelea con su amigo, suficiente tenia con su esposa

-Bien…bien-Cerro los ojos-¿Y Sango?

-Tampoco-Se defendió-Desde que le mandaste aquella carta al restaurante donde estaban comiendo ambas no se volvieron a ver

-¿Puedo creerte?-Soltó mientras volvía abrir los ojos y lo miraba con rabia

-¿Por quien me tomas?-Le dijo ofendido levantándose del asisto-Si quieres hablar con Kagome decídete de una vez-Camino hasta la puerta-No se que tienes contra ella

-¿A que viene eso?-Pregunto sin inquietarse demasiado, pero la verdad que si le interesaba lo que sus amigos sabían del caso

-A tus extrañas actitudes desde hace un par de años-Se atrevió a comentarle después de tanto tiempo. Espero la reacción de su amigo pero esta nunca llego-Creo que es mejor que cada cual siga con su vida…déjala de una vez por toda en paz

-¡Nunca Miroku!-Le grito mientras se levanta del asiendo y golpeaba el escritorio con sus puños-Ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común-Volvió a golpear-Espero que lo entiendas y dejes de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer-Retomo la postura tranquila y relajada de antes mientras se acomodaba el traje-Quiero que dejes de ser mi maldita conciencia

-Eres mi amigo y lo hago por tu bien-Inuyasha solo se lo quedo viendo con algo de rencor. Miroku tomo una gran bocanada de aire-Pero aya tú, como dijiste es tú vida y no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos…Ah eso si-Lo señalo con un dedo-Mientras eso asuntos no se inmiscuyan en los míos

-Muy bien

El silencio los envolvió pero no dejaron de desafiarse con la mirada ninguno de los dos, ambos viejos amigos y conocidos sabían como tratarte para infundir algo de respeto. Unos golpes delicados en la puerta los alejo de aquella batalla visual, la femenina figura de no mas de 25 años, ojos verdes casi esmeralda y cabello colorado se dejo ver cuando logro abrí la puerta que Miroku con su cuerpo impedía el paso

-Señor Inuyasha-Musito Ayame, la reciente secretaria contratada por Sesshomaru. Había discutido con él alegando que no necesitaba a ninguna secretaria, pero en fin su hermano mayor mandaba y le gustara o no tenía que obedecer. Además después de todo Ayame era muy eficiente en lo que respetaba a su trabajo-El señor Sesshomaru aun no a llegado…

-¿Qué con eso? Sabes muy bien que lo haga o deje de hacer me importa muy poco-Ladro Inuyasha dejando a su secretaria a la mitad de la explicación

-Entiendo señor pero lo que sucede es que el señor Matsumoto esta en la línea y pide hablar con el presidente de la empresa-Explico la joven reteniendo la respiración. Ya estaba familiarizada con este empleo, no era el primero de secretaria que tenia, pero nunca en su vida pensó que estar bajo el mando de un hombre como su actual jefe, podía hacerla envejecer tan joven

-Ayame-La llamo el hombre de ojos azules al ver la extrema palidez en el rostro de esta-Inventa alguna excusa, parece que el señor Inuyasha hoy no esta para recibir a nadie

-Claro que si señor Kunimitsu-Sonrió casi forzado, no por que no quisiera hacerlo sino por la tensión que sentía en el ambiente-Pero tenemos otro problema

-Sea cual sea el problema deshazte de el-Dijo Inuyasha un poco mas calmo, la verdad que le daba pena ver así a su secretaria; ella nada mas seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra

La joven mujer miro a ambos hombre y luego a la cantidad de papeles que tenia en sus manos. Como decirles a ambos hombres que en la recepción una mujer loca gritaba el nombre de su jefe y demandaba ser atendida por él. La mujer estaba disputa a quemar el edificio si no era recibida, eso misma le dijo la susodicha en persona, cuando intento tranquilizarla. Pero al fin de cuantas no lo consiguió y le quedo en el ultimo de los cosas venir a ver a su jefe para decirle

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

El grito colerito resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes, Ayame pego un brinco casi olímpico por el susto, mientras al mismo tiempo ambos hombres volteaban para fijarse en la figura que se asomaba por encima del hombro de la asustada secretaria

Era Sango con una mirada fija, calculadora y asesina sobre Inuyasha

-Eres un maldito desgraciado-Repitió haciéndose paso para entrar al despacho corriendo a Ayame a un costado, quien al igual que el esposo de la mujer miraban la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que tenían a simple vista-¿Pretendes que sea tu chico expiatorio?-Le demando con el rostro colorado por la ira mientras mas se acercaba a su objetivo con paso firme-Tuviste el tupe para sobornarme Tashino ¿Por quien me tomas?-Volvió a gritar mas sacada de sus casillas al tiempo que le arrojaba el sobre que tenia en su poder hace unas 3 semanas aproximadamente en el escritorio

La secretaria como pudo salio de su asombro y cerro por completo su boca. Los rumores que rondaban entre las mujeres de la empresa con respecto a el menor de los hermanos Tashino era cierto, pero que una de sus conquistas viniera hacer pleno escándalo en el lugar de trabajo eso era algo inédito. ¿Dónde se había venido a meter?

-Sango, mi amor por favor tranquilízate-Trato de apaciguar las aguas Miroku desde una buena distancia. Conocía a su querida esposa enojada, pero no al punto de perder los estribos por completo, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, Sango era una mujer de armas tomar

Inuyasha seguía con su rostro inexpresivo y esa posición del rey del mundo tan característica de su persona desde pequeño. Sango apretó los puños cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, salvo por el pequeño detalle del escritorio, pero sino fuera por eso le daría su merecido

-Deberías de hacerle caso a tu esposo Sango-Comenzó hablar el jefe del lugar sin ninguna mueca-Esta de mas todo este escándalo, con un simple no era mas que suficiente

Sango levanto ambas cejas y estrello una palma sobre el escritorio

-No me vengas con esos jueguitos tuyos que nos conocemos muy bien-Aclaro con veneno. Todavía no entendía aquella actitud de su amigo

-Por eso mismo te lo digo

-¿Qué paso entre Kagome y tú?-No supo por que, si eran por sus ansias de curiosidad no saciadas o por estaba harta de todo este juego, pero al fin y al cabo se lo había preguntado. Kagome de manera elegante esquivo el tema y parecía no querer volverlo a tocar, pero esta vez con Inuyasha no seria igual

-¿Tendría que haber pasado algo?-Fue la respuesta o mas bien la pregunta que Sango logro escuchar de aquel hombre

-Como tener que haber pasado sabes muy bien que no-La castaña se llevo las manos a la cintura-Pero como pasar pudo haber pasado

-Creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para ponernos a discutir de algo así-Acoto Miroku cuando llego al lado de su esposa-Ayame-Se voltio para verla-Será mejor que te retires y continúes con tus deberes, esto demorar un poco de tiempo

Con algo de miedo asintió desapareciendo de aquel lugar más rápido de lo previsto. Miroku solo suspiro profundo, él era el único que no salía de su centro

-No me iré sin una explicación-Retomo Sango la conversación y el reto

-Entonces bien, quédate de adorno como una planta-La enfrento Inuyasha para después volverse a sentar

La mujer contó mentalmente para no estrangularlo, primero la chantajeaba con algo de dinero para que le de cualquier tipo de información con respecto a su amiga, algo que ella creyó por demás bajo; y ahora cuando pedía una buena explicación él se la negaba. O Inuyasha y Kagome seguían teniendo cosas en común a pesar de los años o ambos se pusieron de acuerdo

-Entre ella y yo nunca pero nunca paso nada por que era una perdida

Miroku sostuvo los brazos de Sango cuando esta hizo un ademán para lanzarse sobre él. Inuyasha se estaba pasando de la raya ¿Acaso no conocía a Kagome? Su amiga era imposible de ser una perdida, todo lo contrario de la flamante novia y ahora actual amante que tenia de joven. Pero su amigo parecía decirlo con una naturalidad sorprendente mientras seguía sumergido en aquellas casi interminables planillas de cálculo

-Déjalo así Sango-Susurro Miroku en el oído de esta-Se atrapan más moscas con miel, recuérdalo

-Pero…-Trato de reprochar en el mismo tono de voz, pero al ver la negación en los ojos de su esposo se cayó

Poco a poco dejo de ejercer presión sobre esta y la soltó sin apartarse mucho de su lado por miedo a una igual o peor reacción. Sango paso una rápida mirada sobre aquel espécimen de hombre y salio acompañada de un sonoro portazo que por poco no rompe los vidrios de la ventana.

-No se por que, pero estaba vez si que te pasaste hermano

Dicho esto ultimo Miroku también salio dejando sin saberlo a un Inuyasha por demás confundido y arrepentido consigo mismo. Todo dentro de su mente era un completo caos y esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Los días ahora transcurrían lentos y monótonos, parecía a simple vista haber perdido ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos chocolates….Estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo

El día dio paso a la noche, una de las mas estrelladas que recordaba si retrocedía en el tiempo. Hoy con tanta polución y contaminación ya no se lograba observar noches como aquella, donde las estrellas iluminaban el cielo dando un espectáculo majestuoso y único, una noche inolvidable

La noche de su _**aniversario**_

Hoy se cumplían 4 años de relación con Kouga, y era la primera vez en estos cuatro y largos años que no estaba junto a él. Desde el primer aniversario hasta el del año anterior mantenían una rutina.

Ambos se desconectaban del mundo donde nada más ellos existían, amándose de todas las formas posibles. Espiritual y carnal; eso era lo que hacían ellos

Pero hoy no…

Y extrañamente eso le causaba desasosiego y felicidad a Kagome…Todo al mismo tiempo

Mientras más trataba de entender su mente y sus sentimientos mas caía en los recuerdos recientes y lejanos. Pasaba noches en vela para poner en claro sus pensamientos y tratar de salir un poco de aquella oscuridad que sentía a su alrededor, casi persiguiéndola, destruyéndola. Pero poseía esa fuerza, había soportado años atrás una pérdida muy dura para ella, y ahora no se dejaría vencer por algo tan poco

Si alguien ahora se encontraba observándola notaria que una llama un poco efímera daba nuevamente ese candor perdido en los ojos por demás expresivos de la joven de 24 años. Solamente 24 años pero un largo y tormentoso camino recorrido a su alrededor

Las cosas siempre pasaban por algo, y extrañamente creía en eso con todas sus fuerzas, ella sabia por que creía en eso…Para no caer en la locura

¿Pero que locura puede tener una chica de 24 años? Muchas aunque no lo demuestre o parezca, solamente el que padece sabe muy bien lo que es

Y ella era una de las mujeres que compendia aquello a la perfección

Abrazándose a si misma siguió con aquel caminar lento y pausando propio para refaccionar, la noche lo ameritaba. Con la mirada puesta en el piso su rostro dibujo una efímera sonrisa al sentirse observada por una mirada penetrante. Cualquiera en aquella situación se asustaría pero a ella esa mirada sobre su cuerpo no simbolizaba peligro, tampoco era todo lo contrario. Pero de alguna extraña manera la asía sentir segura.

La brisa nocturna jugo con su vestimenta primaveral al igual que le susurraba en el oído. Kagome estaba envuelta en una atmósfera de fantasía y realidad. Pero ahora no sabia distinguir cual es cual si se lo preguntaran. Su sombra y al andar de su caminar era lo único que en aquella noche tan especial le brindaban algo de compañía… ¿Para que mas?

La profesora se detuvo al frente de aquella gran escalinata de piedra, aun hoy le parecían esos peldaños interminables. Cada escalón tenía marcado a fuego un recuerdo, una vivencia vivía por parte de ella y de los partifices. Aquel lugar guardaba secretos y de seguro si pudiera hablar los debelaría a todos por completos.

Pero hoy esos escalones estaban diferentes, no eran simples escalones de piedra, ahora cada uno de ellos simbolizaba algo y no solo para ella sino para la persona que se había tomado la molestia de dejar una rosa roja en cada escalón.

Una línea roja se extendía frente suyo, la miro con algo de nostalgia; era un detalle sumamente hermoso pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser para ella?

-Kagome

La voz del hombre con que compartía una prospera relación y esperaba una vida futura la envolvió por completo. Nuevamente sentimientos mezclados se juntaron en su interior. Solo ladeo el rostro para verlo a unos pasos de ella con un ramo de las mismas flores y una sonrisa perfecta. El la miraba con devoción, ella con ternura

El hombre sin cortar el tan esperado contacto visual se acerco con sigilo a aquella mujer casi etérea, salida para él de un cuanto de hadas. Nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de sentimientos en su joven novia.

Kagome sonrió mostrando un tono entre lo aniñado y la madures

La mujer recibió el ramo en su regazo con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible mientras murmuraba casi un inaudible gracias a su novio.

Como sacado de un cuento el joven frente a ella se arrodillo en el piso buscando algo en su bolsillos. Frente a ella una cajita de color negro se izo visible entre las manos de él. La sonrisa de Kouga aumento y con ello el nerviosismo en Kagome

-Quiero compartir mi vida con tigo…quiero cuidarte…déjame amarte-Las manos algo temblorosas del hombre comenzaron la labor de abrir el pequeño estuche-Eres lo que quiero….lo que anhelo… lo que deseo…lo que amo

Sin saber como siempre ocurría y ahora con mayor medida, los ojos de la profesora de historia se llenaron de lágrimas

-Kagome mi amor ¿Quieres casarte con migo?

Las lágrimas resbalaron de forma silenciosa, llevándose todo con sumo cuidado a su paso. Varias de esas lágrimas mojaron algunos de los pétalos de las rosas. Ante ella un anillo delicado de oro con un diamante justo a la medida del anillo. Ni muy pequeño ni muy ostentoso, justo para ella

Aun tenia dudas, y los sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior provocando noches de insomnio, pero ya no podía seguir de aquella manera. Planear tirar todo por la borda no era una actitud que ella tomase. Hoy los sentimientos estarían de lado y obraría por la razón, por el juicio, por la necesidad de sentirse amaba, querida y necesitada. Hoy volvería a dar el orden que le fue quitado a su vida

-Si Kouga, acepto ser tu esposa

Las palabras de ella salieron tan claras y firmes, no quedaba nada en su voz que denotara dudas en su cuerpo. El hombre deslizo el anillo de compromiso en el dedo femenino, cual calzaba perfecto. Como si fuera creado solo para ser usado ahora por quien se convertiría en su esposa.

Los labios masculinos y femeninos volvieron a unirse en un beso lleno de felicidad por parte de él y de convencimiento por parte de ella. El beso fue lento y tierno, carente de pasión o lujuria. El momento no era adecuado, solamente se besaban trasmitiéndose todo lo que se necesitaban mutuamente. El tenerla junto a ella de por vida y ella tenerlo a el para que sanara su alma y sus heridas. Tal vez sonaba egoísta, pero por ahora y hasta que en su mente las cosas no estén en claro, era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Unos ojos ámbar captaron con dolor la escena desde la oscuridad. La pareja en su mundo de ensueños no percibía su presencia y era algo que el hombre de aquellos ojos no desea. Miro por ultima vez a los futuros esposos sintiendo como una parte de él era fragmentada nuevamente. Ella lo volvía a engañarlo otra vez.

Los ojos se Inuyasha se oscurecieron entre la tristeza y la ira antes de voltearse y alejarse de Kagome por ahora…solo por ahora.

* * *

_Nuevamente en estos lugares para subir este capi... Nunca voy a cansarme de agradecer a las pequeñas personas que dejan sus comentarios...Garcias por decir que aman mi fic, eso me llena de alegria, la verdad es que hago lo que puedo por los tiempos y espero no defraudarlos._

_Todas las preguntas sobre a quien Kagome ama, por que lo llama como lo llama a Inu y de lo que arrepiente, van hacer respondidas a lo largo del fic, no desesperen todo a su tiempo. Tambien la la pequeña duda del titulo sera respondia en un capi, todo eso no se preocupen que a la larga o a la corta tiene respuesta. El titulo refleja algo..._

_Espero que con esta pequeña respuesta calme un poco las dudas...Subiendo tarde el fic pero lo que pasa es que termine recien de darle los ultimos toques, ademas estoy escribiendo dos capis a la vez, pero singuno le sigue al otro...El que estoy terminando de escribir es un capi adelantado, tenia que escribirlo por que me moria..._

_Bueno por ahora me despido, no se cuanto tarde en poner el otra capi, creo que dos semanas como mucho, espero que no me maten (..._

_Besos y saluditos...Ya saben que cualquier reviews es aceptado_

_Ahora si nos vemos..._

_**Lis-Sama** _


	10. Cara a cara

_**Capitulo 9: Cara a cara**_

Se cruzo de piernas al mismo tiempo que sus labios se posaban sobre aquella taza humeante con cuidado y bebía de forma lenta un poco de aquel contenido cargado de cafeína. Nunca estaba demás despertar con una buena de taza de café y compañía.

Solo un ínfimo detalle…Faltaba la compañía

El líquido calentó su garganta y luego su sistema para comenzar a despertar los sentidos que aun tenía adormilados. Era temprano en la mañana y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a madrugar, hoy se sentida terriblemente cansada y porque un poco abandonada.

Simplemente ahora ya no estaba en el mercado, va nunca lo estuvo por que no era del tipo de mujeres que por no estar comprometidas se pavoneaban al primer hombre algo decente que encontraban en su camino. Además llevaba 4 años de relación con un hombre que le había regalado hasta lo que no tubo a su alcalde. Solo le faltaba traerle un pedazo de firmamento

"_Extraña analogía"_ se dijo a si misma cuando volvió a llevarse la taza a sus labios y beber otro pequeño sorbo de ese contenido e irresistible elixir

Dejo la taza en la mesa de metal del negocio mientras acomodaba su espalda en el asiento y cambiaba de posición sus piernas. Dos semanas atrás era simplemente Kagome Higurashi y ahora era la futura esposa de Kouga Matsumoto, gerente de una empresa de comunicaciones. Muchas mujeres interesadas pensaban que se logro sacar la lotería, pero ella solo pensaba en una cosa…Si realmente estaba asiendo lo correcto

Era joven y tenia una vida prospera por delante, pero no quería engañarse a si misma y mucho menos a una persona como Kouga. Si la propuesta de matrimonio hubiese sido ante aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, estaría segura del amor que le profesaba a aquel hombre de mirada celeste. Pero ahora todo era muy distinto. Inuyasha tenía que entrar en su vida para volverla un caos

Estas dos semanas estaba en un cuerpo extraño, ella no era dueña de su cuerpo, parecía que algún ente superior la hubiera poseído y ella simplemente se dejo hacer. La propuesta de matrimonio por parte de su novio que ella acepto, la sumió en una especie de letargo para con sus sentimientos. No estaba triste ni contenta, era un cuerpo sin alma.

Era una especie de maquina que hacia las cosas por pura mecánica, las hacia por que así tenia que ser. Era todo lo contrario a lo que la real Kagome aria, ella tenia que depurar su sistema. Pero no, estaba tranquila y relajada como si nada pasara.

La primera que se entero de su casamiento fue su madre, estaba tan contenta con la noticia que casi la asfixia al abrazarla. Enseguida saco revistas con trajes de novia para que ella se fijara y comenzó a organizar la lista de invitados, sin contar a los familiares de Kouga por que no sabia a cuantos quería invitar. Pero más o menos serian unas 100 personas según su madre. Ella asintió a todo sin saber bien que era lo que la mujer decía, pero se sentía contenta de verla tan rejuvenecida con esa noticia. Además el sueño de su madre siempre fue verla vestida de blanco y ahora se lo cumpliría.

El segundo y la última persona fue su padre quien también la recibió con un abrazo deseándole la mejor felicidad del mundo y esperando que su futuro yerno nunca la haga sufrir, sino lo mataría. Esas fueron las palabras textuales de Naraku Higurashi ante la sonrisa de su hija.

Sango todavía no sabia nada sobre su futuro casamiento, tampoco con Kouga hablaron sobre cuando seria la fecha, pero una parte de ella pedía que fuese lo mas lejana posible

-Dentro de unos mil años-Musito con algo de burla al fijarse en la cadena de razonamientos que su mente la conducía. Bueno por lo menos a pesar de ser una "maquina" podía hacerse burlas a ella misma, una pizca de humanidad tenia en su persona…aun

¿Por qué de pronto la mancha que estaba sobre la mesa de aquel café era tan interesante? Seguro por que no tenía en nada más que pensar o mejor dicho no quería pensar en nada más por ahora; si la segunda opción era la mejor

Dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa, lo suficiente para pagar ahora el frió café a medio terminar y se coloco las gafas para sol. Tomo la cartera y salio con un solo rumbo fijo en mente

La codiciada empresa Sengoku…. ¿Hacia cuanto que no visitaba a su novio en el trabajo? Ya ni lo recordaba, pero bueno hoy bien podía ser un buen día para ir

&&&&&&&&&&

-Espero que todos estén bien informados sobre la reunión que se organizara dentro de una semana en el antiguo palacio Shikon-Dijo Sesshomaru frente a la junta de empresarios que organizo esta mañana a último momento

La junta llevaba dos horas reloj, era para retomar algunos asuntos pendientes que quedaron de la junta anterior. El tema fundamental era los futuros negocios con la empresa Sengoku. Y después de discutir con algunos accionistas minoritarios, el gerente de la empresa y otras personas de rangos menores, terminaron por dejar ese asunto por ahora suspendido y comunicar la reciente información que su secretaria le había confirmado

-Señor Tashino por ser el presidente de la empresa me imagino que esta obligado a asistir a esa junta-Comento uno de los accionistas minoritarios a unas tres sillas del jefe de la empresa

-Si por mí fuera no asistiría, esa clase de eventos no me agradan en lo absoluto. Pero en vista de cómo están las cosas estoy obligado a ir-Respondió frió como era de costumbre-Además irán todas las empresas en diferentes rubros y nosotros nos destacamos en este campo

-¿Ira solo?-Se atrevió a preguntar el gerente

-Claro que no, este es un evento social donde uno no puede asistir solo-Vio como todos asentían ante aquella respuesta-La gente que ira conmigo será de mi plena confianza, así que espero que me ahorren el labor de decirles que no

Dicho esto Sesshomaru se levanto ante la mirada de enfado de algunas personas y dio por terminada la junta de aquella mañana. Todos en la empresa de algo estaban seguros. Cuando el jefe daba la última palabra ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo en lo absoluto. Es que con su sola presencia podía infundir miedo.

Camino por los apestados pasillos de la empresa, cargando sobre él la mirada de la mayoría de los empleados. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al "jefe" fuera de los limites de su despacho; casi nunca salía, solo algunas personas habían alcanzado a verlo fuera de el. Pero ahora estaba caminado con su aire frió y dominante entre los de menor rango.

Todo el elevador y apretó el botón que lo llevaría al despacho de su hermano, prefería mil veces tener como compañía en una reunión a Inuyasha, aunque no se llevaran muy bien, que tener a cualquiera de sus empleados tratando de sacar partido con otros empresarios o ganas puntos extras con él…cuando realmente querían su personal podía ser algo arrastrado.

-Señor Tashino-Saludo de forma solemne Ayame desde su pequeño asiento al frente del escritorio. Solo había estado cara a cara con aquel hombre, lo suficiente para helarle la sangre, por la entrevista de trabajo. Bueno su mañana tranquila estaba perdida

-¿Inuyasha se encuentra en su despacho?-Pregunto sin una mueca en su rostro, ni siquiera se digno a saludarla, pero el tema que tenia que tratar con su hermano no podía esperar y mucho menos estaba para saludos matinales.

-S…si-Afirmo tartamudeando un poco, lo menos que esperaba era un saludo. Pero viniendo del témpano de hielo que podía ser el dueño de la empresa no esperaba tal cosa. Aunque su jefe tenía un carácter volátil, prefería ser la secretaria de él antes que la de Sesshomaru

Tal y como había llegado le dirigió una mirada fría a la mujer y se encamino los pocos pasos hacia el despacho de su hermano. Como era de esperarse no toco la puerta

-Oye te pago por trabajar…no para que observes el paisaje-Soltó cuando estuvo del otro lado de la puerta luego de cerrarla

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar?-Le respondió mientras se volteaba para darle ahora la espalda a la ciudad-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La risa burlona de Inuyasha lo asía desquiciarse, no era una persona que salía fácilmente de sus casillas, pero con su hermano ya no tenia más paciencia. Camino tranquilo y tomo asiento, dándole a entender que la charla seria para rato y era mejor estar cómodos. Inuyasha de mala manera copio el movimiento de su hermano y se sentó en frente, en el lugar que le correspondía

-Bueno me dirás a que debo el honor de tu visita-Retomo Inuyasha al tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla

-¿Tuviste algún inconveniente esta mañana?-Pregunto sin quitar su vista gélida de los ojos igual de dorados que los suyos, solo que con un tinte diferente

-No

-Así que simplemente deseaste no presentarte a la reunión que solicite

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano, ellos peleaban por cualquier cosa, la más insignificante y esto era igual. Simplemente no había tenido deseos de ir a la reunión de esta mañana, al fin de cuantas él era un fantasma en la empresa

-Soy un fantasma y nada más que eso, mis opiniones importan muy poco…al igual que esta empresa-Comento con algo de desden, pero era cierto. La empresa no le importaba, ya no le importaba ser alguien, simplemente cobrar algo que se le debía con creses y eso solo una persona podía hacerlo. Una mujer para ser exactos

El semblante que siempre portaba su hermano, como era de esperarse, no cambio en lo absoluto; simplemente lo miro atentamente por largo tiempo sin soltar una palabra. Sesshomaru por su parte estaba arto de la actitud altanera que caracterizaba a Inuyasha. Por sus padres había prometido no mandar al infierno a ese hermano suyo, y lo cumpliría aunque tuviera ganas de todo lo contrario

-¿Estas enterado de la reunión que se organizara en el palacio Shikon?-Pregunto el jefe del lugar pasando por alto el comentario de su hermano. No quería iniciar una discusión en pleno lugar de trabajo. Definitivamente ellos eran dos polos opuestos

-No lo sabia-Respondió Inuyasha ladeando el rostro y fijando su atención en algo mas interesante que la charla de hermanos

-Me acompañaras al igual que Kunimitsu-Sentencio claro, volviendo a captar la atención de la persona que tenia en frente-Nenecito personas de confianza en esa reunión así que iras te guste o no. Esta demás decirte que tienes que llevar compañía, son eventos formales

-¿Crees que nunca e ido a un evento formal?-Pregunto enfadado, lo trataba como si nunca hubiera acudido a una clase de evento social como aquel. Mal o bien, el sabia las reglas de la sociedad

-Como te dije espero que lleves compañía-Volvió a pasar la pregunta por alto Sesshomaru-Pero que sea decente si fuera posible

Inuyasha apretó los puños, que se encontraban lejos de la mirada de su hermano, y suspiro de forma profunda tratando de calmarse. Solo le respondió con una mueca en su rostro, algo parecido a una sonrisa pero esta denotaba enfado. El silencio los envolvió y solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Sesshomaru dio por terminado la batalla visual y se retiro sin decir una palabra.

Genial, su hermano a demás de estar sobre el como una mosca quería también controlarle la vida y decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Sesshomaru si quería podía ir solo a esa bendita recepción, pero tenia que decirle justamente a él que lo acompañara. Cuando ya esa etapa de los eventos sociales había quedado en el pasado. Giro la silla y centró su atención en los balances del mes pasado, nada mejor como saturarse con el trabajo para despejar la cabeza. Después de terminar con todo esto le informaría a Miroku la demanda de su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero el señor Matsumoto se encuentra en este momento muy ocupado y pidió no ser molestado. Pero si gusta puede esperarlo, de seguro se alegrara de verla

Esas fueron las palabra de Rioko cuando pregunto por Kouga, la opción de esperarlo a que terminara sus asuntos resultaba bastante convincente pero había preferido lo contrario, además no había apuro para verlo, solo necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo. Y seguramente Kouga después terminaría llamándola para compensarla por no poder atenderla….Al fin de cuentas pasaría un tiempo con él.

El guardia de la entrada izo un ademán con la cabeza y esta le respondió, solían todos comportarse muy amable cada vez que iba a la empresa, y le gustaba que la trataran de esa forma; se sentía querida como en mucho tiempo no se sintió.

Camino tranquila por las solitarias calles, para suerte de ella no estaban tan abarrotadas de gente como era de costumbre en una ciudad como Tokio. ¿Bien que podía hacer ahora? Parecía una nena de 5 años que no encontraba nada interesante que hacer para saciar su aburrimiento.

Una vitrina llamo su atención y aminoro el paso hasta volverlo nulo; se quedo observado el negocio con un dejo de melancolía evidente en sus ojos cafés. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se topaba con un negocio como aquel, no podía hacer nada para que dejaran de existir y de esta manera no revolver su pasado. Como le hubiera gustado que todo fuese distinto, como de chica lo soñaba. Una grata y hermosa familia a quien cuidaría y protegería hasta con su vida, con un esposo que la llenara de amor cada día de su existencia.

Miro nuevamente el diamante que brillaba en su dedo, seguramente ahora podría cumplir todos sus sueños, Kouga seria un excelente esposo y seguro un excelente padre también; no podía haber encontrado en este mundo a un ser mas maravilloso que aquel hombre de mirada celeste. A pesar de que su corazón ahora se encuentre dividido entre el pasado y el presente.

Volvió a posar su mirada en aquella vitrina cargada de diferentes objetos en tonos claros, había estado tan cerca de experimentar aquello, pero ahora solo le era algo sumamente lejano. No podía volver el tiempo atrás y detener aquel accidente, pero tenia que dejar de atormentarse si realmente quería rehacer su vida.

-¿Señorita se encuentra usted bien?-Le pregunto una voz a su lado como salida de la nada. Kagome ladeo el rostro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, expresivos y calidos como siempre

-Si por supuesto no se preocupe-Respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la vitrina. Aunque la mujer que estaba en frente no podía ver los ojos de ella por las gafas para sol, noto la tristeza en su rostro y fue por eso que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ah bueno-Sonrió algo complacía. Kagome dudo un momento esa sonrisa se le estaba volviendo algo familiar-Pensé que se sentía algo mal, soy la dueña del negocio-Estiro su mano en forma de saludo-Mi nombre es Keiko

Kagome pestaño rápido detrás de las gafas, la mujer seguía con la mano estirada esperando a que ella la estreche. ¿Había escuchado bien o estaba alucinando?

-¿Keiko?-Pregunto intrigada y la mujer frente a ella frunció el seño. Su nombre era común como para que fuera tan extraño en estos días.

-Si… ¿Pasa algo señorita?-Afirmo y pregunto rápido al tiempo que su mano descendía y se colocaba al lado de su cuerpo como siempre. La verdad que la situación estaba siendo un poco incomoda. La mujer no parecía loca, por lo contrario hasta bestia bien, pero como decían las apariencias engañan

Kagome bajo un poco su rostro y se quito las gafas de sol, el flequillo tapo la visión de sus ojos por un momento mientras estaba en esa poción. O podía aparentar que no la conocía o todo lo opuesto. Volvió a subir el rostro con una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos.

La dueña del negocio dio un paso hacia atrás, conocía todo tipo de gente algunas mas normales que otras, pero aquellos ojos café casi chocolates tan brillantes solo se referían a una amiga del pasado. Una amiga que había intentado localizar por mucho tiempo pero sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-Pregunto sin poder creerlo. La aludida agrando más su sonrisa y Keiko se llevo una mano a la boca por la sorpresa

Las chicas se abrazaron luego de que ambas salieran de su asombro, muchos años habían pasado y estaban algo distintas, por eso de seguro no se habían reconocido al instante.

-¿En que remoto lugar de la tierra estabas metida?-Pregunto Keiko cuando logro abrir la puerta del negocio y darle paso a su amiga para que pasara

-Ni siquiera te lo imaginas-Respondió entre risas Kagome, mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banqueta que Keiko le había indicado-Pero por lo menos ahora sabes que no fui secuestrada por los extraterrestres

La risa destornillada de la dueña del negocio se sintió en todo el lugar, estaba en la pequeña cocina que tenia en el local, preparando algo para ambas. Kagome mientras tanto evito mirar alrededor y solo se concentro en la puerta por donde Keiko se logro perder.

-Toma es un té de manzanilla-Le alcanzó la pequeña taza cuando estuvo nuevamente junto a ella. Tomo asiento en otra pequeña banqueta quedando frente a frente-Disculpa que no tenga nada que ofrecerte para comer, pero no suelo tener más que té-Se volvió a reír ante aquel comentario

-¿Qué es de tú vida?-Retomo la pelinegra la conversación luego de acallar un poco la risa, producto del ultimo comentario de su amiga

Keiko llevo sus ojos a la humeante taza que sostenía en su mano derecha, la verdad que su vida no era muy interesante, pero de seguro algo podía contarle

-Mmmm…. No mucho-Sus dedos juguetearon con el asa-Después de que terminamos me inscribí en arte y diseño pero al final el ultimo año abandone por que mis padres no podían costear la carrera y se negaran a que consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo-Suspiro y levantó nuevamente sus ojos-Pero en fin, después con el tiempo conseguí un pequeño trabajo con el que pude ahorrar lo suficiente, mas alguna ayuda extra, y tener este negocio-Sonrió mientras recorría el negocio con sus ojos inflado el pecho de orgullo-En fin eso es todo, no es muy interesante pero eso fue lo que paso

Kagome dio un largo y silencioso sorbo a su té escuchando atenta el relato de su amiga, como ella había dicho no fue mucho pero si nada complicado comparado con su pasado. Aunque lamentaba que Keiko no pudiera terminar sus deseos de convertirse en diseñadora. Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando se conocieron

-Kagome-Kieko la llamo sacándola de ese estado de deducción transitorio-¿Sabes algo de Houyo?-Kagome la miro extrañada, ella pensaba que seguía manteniendo una relación de hermanos con él-No me mires de ese modo….Lo que pasa es que pensé por la relación que llevaban que era con la única persona con la que no habías perdido contacto alguno…Pero veo que no

La mujer azabache paso un dedo por el borde de la taza sin decir una palabra, mientras la otra miraba hacia la calle buscando algún tema que pudieran hablar y no sea incomodo para ambas, y al parecer mas para su invitada.

-Deje de saber de él al tiempo que perdí contacto con todos ustedes-Confeso Kagome tranquila como si fuera natural y estarían hablando de unas simples compras-Algunas veces llegue a extrañarlo mucho en todos estos años, no solo a él sino a todos ustedes-Esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer fue amarga-Pero hay algunas cosas que escaparon de mis manos…Por ese motivo es que quiero pedirte disculpas

Keiko la miro atónita tratando de comprender, que podía haberle pasado a la persona que había considerado como su cuñada cuando estaba en la adolescencia de novia con Houyo. Sea lo que sea se podía notar el pesar. No quería indagar en tema, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero estaba segura que cuando el momento sea indicado su amiga por sus propios medios le confesaría la verdad

-No tienes por que pedirme disculpas-Le sonrió para tranquiliza a la persona que se encontraba con el rostro algo pálido-No podemos preocuparnos ahora por eso…Me alegra de que te encuentres bien y eso es lo importante-Kagome le sonrió-Los detalles los dejamos para después, esos vienen solos-Le guiño un ojo-Y las dos sabemos muy bien sobre eso

Ambas rieron quitando un peso de sus hombros, las risas eran tan frescas y naturales como en los viejos tiempos. Tenia que reconocer que un poco de nerviosismo experimentó ante Keiko, pero ahora ella la trataba como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Eso la reconforto gratamente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Y extrañamente recordó las palabras que salieron de su boca el ultimo día que estuvo frente aquel baúl cargado de recuerdos.

&&&&&&&&&&

El antiguo palacio Shikon era esta noche cuna de los más destacados empresarios en las diferentes ramas. Todos conocían la historia que rodia aquel edificio, una historia de supervivencia, valor y amor por parte de dos seres totalmente opuestos y de razas distintas. La misma historia que rodia al árbol sagrado en el templo Higurashi.

La leyenda de una sacerdotisa con ropajes extraños y un Hanyou

Quienes conocían la leyenda quedaba fascinados de forma inmediata, era realmente algo sorprendente. Al fin de cuantas la leyenda terminaba con la unión de aquellas dos razas a pesar de las adversidades y los enemigos, jurándose amor por toda la eternidad y proteger la codiciada perla de las cuatro alma.

Una historia que el joven de los hermanos Tashino ya no creía

El traje de gala hecho a medida de color azul marino que llevaba puesto esa noche era uno de los diseñadores más caros. El pelo lo tenía atado con una simple coleta, ya que no iba a cortárselo por lo menos tenia que hacer algo con él.

Su hermano tenía un traje negro, una camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos al tono. Él aunque estaba también bien vestido no le importaba mucho aquello.

El salón, que poco a poco se llenaba de diferentes magnates, estaba adornado para la ocasión dejando que la atracción principal sean los antiguos y costosos candelabros que colgaban del techo. Inuyasha fijo la vista en uno de aquellos objetos colgantes por algunos momentos, no sabia si era para esquivar algunas de las miradas penetrantes que diferentes mujeres le daban al pasar o por que simplemente quería irse al demonio de este lugar.

Pero tal y como Sesshomaru se lo había dicho tenia que estar hasta que la velada terminara, además por suerte no estaría solo. Pero inevitablemente Sango acompañaría a Miroku y no quería pelearse nuevamente con la mujer de su amigo.

Una noche donde tenía que fingir ser una persona que no era

Miroku se abrió paso con sumo cuidado mientras mantenía su mano sobre la mano de su esposa. Este le había ofrecido el brazo para escoltarla como todo un caballero, y ella gustosa acepto aquel gesto. Aunque tendría que ver al "amigo" que se llenaba la boca hablando de la persona que consideraba como su hermana.

Sango esa noche llevaba un vestido obsequiado por su esposo, y si era un obsequio de este ya sabía como terminaría siendo. Si fuera por su querido esposo prácticamente no usaría nada. Pero para sorpresa de ella era un vestido de gala color verle, con una cola abundante y un escote sutil. Muy fina y recatada, seguramente Miroku no quería que nadie pose sus ojos en ella por todo el transcurso de la velada, y sentirse celada la hacia sentir amada y querida.

-Recién comenzó la recepción y ya estas bebiendo-Le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha cuando llego a su lado junto con su esposa, quien le dio una rápida mirada y luego lo esquivo como sino existiera-Espero que esta vez no tenga que cargarte

Inuyasha dejo la copa de champaña en la mesa más cercana que encontró y voltio a verlo. Obviamente no busco la mirada de Sango, pero de igual modo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes que eso esta noche no pasara-Respondió algo brusco-No quiero morir despellejado por Sesshomaru, le importa las apariencias

-Tú hermano siempre fue de ese modo ¿Quieres cambiarlo ahora?-Tomo uno de los canapés que el camarero le ofrecía-Pero descuida no creo que arruines esta noche los planes que él tiene

Sango soltó el brazo de Miroku y se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir momento al tocador, pero era que ver a Inuyasha tan tranquilo luego de las palabras que había soltado le hacia poner los pelos de punta y arrojarle la primera cosa que encontrara en su camino.

-Sigue molesta-Fue el comentario de un taciturno Inuyasha luego de unos momentos, cuando la mujer de vestido verde ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar sus palabras. Miroku solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa

Sesshoramu seguía intercambiando palabras un poco mas allá de donde estaban los otros dos, entre la gente que lo radiaba había hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades. Se lo veía asentir algunas veces y hablar la gran mayoría. Rin que estaba a su lado parecía sumamente interesada en las palabras de su esposo.

Si, Sesshomaru se había casado en una ceremonia secreta hace dos días, ni siquiera la prensa sabía de aquello. Había sido en la mansión donde vivían para unas diez personas en total. Bueno la verdad que eso lo había intrigado un poco, aquello tan de repente así como así, pero luego se entero que su cuñada estaba embarazada y Sesshomaru quería que su futuro hijo naciera en una familia estable. Además por primera vez noto el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, el miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba.

Sentía un poco de envida, tenia que admitirlo…Ojala pudiera encontrar a una mujer como Rin. Pero definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para él.

Se alejo de su amigo con ganas de estirar un poco las piernas y despejar su cabeza, otra vez lo llevaba a un recuerdo algo reciente para él…Una mujer de cabello algo ondulado aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que ni le intereso por el rostro.

-Ni siquiera sabe cuales son sus flores favoritas-Musito, recordando cuando de niños él había averiguado que las flores favoritas de sus mejor amiga eran las flores de cerezos y los jazmines. Recordando también la fragancia tan particular que ella desprendida, era una mezcla que podía conducirlo al mismo paraíso con solo sentirla, una fragancia que muchas meces se impregnaba hasta en su ropa, una fragancia que se había colado por debajo de su piel.

-¿Por qué tan solo amorcito?-Le susurro una mujer de cabello negro como la noche vestida de un traje del mismo color dejando a la vista un buena parte de su pierna gracias al provinente tajo que había en su vestido

Inuyasha enfoco sus ojos dorados en los fríos chocolates de la mujer. Kikyo pensó que esta velada podía ser de lo más aburrida, pero ahora con su pequeño juguete esto se volvía mucho más interesante a cada paso. Agradeció mentalmente a su prometido por volver antes de lo previsto a Japón y dejarla disfrutar, aunque él no supiera, de la compañía de su amante

-¿No deberías estar con tu prometido?-Pregunto Inuyasha esquivando la mirada de esta mientras pasaba sus ojos dorados por el resto de los comensales, solo para percatarse que nadie los observaba mas de la cuanta

-Deja de estar intranquilo-Kikyo rápidamente entendió aquella mirada furtiva que su amanta había dado en el salón, pero estaba tan lleno de personas que nadie podía ver nada-Si tendría que estar con él, pero sabes que los negocios me aburren y le dije que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco-Se acerco otro poco a él y poso una de sus manos sobre sus hombros-Además esta muy entretenido hablando, no creo que mi ausencia lo afecte mucho

Escucho como la mujer soltaba una risita por lo bajo y comenzaba a descender su mano por el brazo, en forma de caricia

-No volviste a llamarme luego de la otra noche-Lo dijo en un tono ofendido y rápidamente retiro su mano de brazo de Inuyasha como si le quemara, lo notaba muy tenso-¿Cuándo podemos volver a repetirlo?-Pregunto en un susurro casi ronroneando a lo que luego se alejo para no despertar sospechas

Inuyasha contractura el rostro al sentir el aliento de la mujer tan cerca de él, Kikyo estaba loca demasiado loca o le gustaba arriesgar su cuello. Él no perdería la cabeza por una aventura transitoria, pero tampoco le diría que no si se le estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

De un rápido movimiento, pero sin que nadie notara nada y se dejara embriagar por la música, la tomo de la muñeca y se mezclo entre la gente hasta golpear la espalda de la mujer contra una de las columnas del edificio.

Kikyo dibujo una risa de satisfacción y enredo sus brazos en el cuello varonil, detrás de esa columna podía disfrutar aunque sea de los besos de Inuyasha.

Pero algo o alguien izo que la musita se detuviera al igual que el murmullo de las personas. Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y salio detrás de ese escondite a pesar que Kikyo intento retenerlo a la fuerza. La gente se encontraba en circuló mirando con atención a las personas que estaban en centro de aquel lugar.

Poco a poco se abrio paso, algo le decía que era sumamente importante que su atención se concentrara en aquel lugar. Era como si algo lo estaba llamando

La pareja llego al centro de la sala, él vestido con un traje negro como la mayoría de los invitados, llamando la atención con aquellos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo. Ella con un vestido exquisito de seda de color rojo, con escote algo provinente, un chal sobre sus hombros y el cabello recogido en un rodete pera mostrar la espalda descubierta. La pareja era perfecta ante los ojos de todos los del lugar, sonrían se veían radiantes. Y en sus dedos las argollas de compromiso asiendo juego.

Estaba ahí ante él, tomado del brazo del hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio, tan hermosa y enigmática como nunca antes la había logrado ver.

-Kagome-Susurro estando ya en primera fila a solo unos cuando pasos de ella, solo que de perfil. La mujer como si hubiera escuchado su nombre ladeo el rostro en la dirección donde la llamaban.

La sonrisa que tenia se le borro del rostro de forma inmediata y simplemente lo miro entre sorprendida y turbada.

Inuyasha le sonrió…Esta seria una larga velada

* * *

_Si...si lo se, prometi que en dos semana estaria este capi...pero no podia con mi genio asi que usando el tiempo que tenia a mi favor me dedique a terminarlo y poder subirlo._

_Las cosas se ponen interesantes, reencuentros con viejos amigos y por ultimos todos en un mismo lugar...¿Que podria pasar? Eso lo dejamos para el proximo... :-)_

_Me voy despidiendo...como siempre gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews_

_**Lis**_


	11. Falsas acusaciones

_**Capitulo 10: Falsas acusaciones**_

Apretó los puños por la ira y salio detrás de aquella columna de mármol, como la frustraba que su amante la dejara de aquella manera…tan sedienta de él. Simplemente para fijarse en quien sabe de los recién llegados, seguramente personas sin importancia.

Había intentado retenerlo por todos los medios, pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar de ella y justo que lo tenia donde lo quería…Comiendo de su mano y dispuesto a jugarse por ella ¿Jugarse por ella?

Se cruzo de brazos

Claro que él se jugaría por ella, después de todo había sido la mujer más importante de su vida, a la primera mujer con la que se había comprometido. Bueno en realidad lo llevo ella a esa decisión pero al fin y al cabo cuando cumplieron el primer año de novios se comprometieron

No se iban a casar ni nada de eso, pero todas sus amigas estaban comprometidas con sus novios al cabo de un año saliendo, así que ella no seria lo de menos.

Pero después de casi tres años de noviazgos todo cambio de forma drástica, él ya no era el mismo; no dejaba que lo manipulara en ninguno de los sentidos, algo que se volvió demasiado sospechoso. Inuyasha creía en forma ciega todo lo que le decía. Todo el trabajo tirado a la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sonrió cuando volvió a recordar que mas temprano que tarde volvía a tenerlo entre sus brazos, y simplemente tubo que volverlo a poner en contra de su insufrible "hermanita". Demasiado fácil podía resultar para ella manipular los sentimientos de Inuyasha, aunque él lo tratara de ocultar "esa" era una parte importante de su novio, pero ella se encargo de que aquella amistad desaparezca por completo. Inuyasha era solo de ella y de nadie más.

Lo busco con la mirada de forma desesperada, pero la muralla de gente que tenia al frente de ella le impedía tener una buena visión de todo el salón. Aun la gente estaba reunida en círculo para recibir a aquellas personas. Como odia que alguien recibiera más atención que su persona, ni siquiera cuando ella del brazo de aquel poderoso hombre que se convertiría en su esposo llego, la gente se reunió para recibirlos. Era imperdonable, pero aun así los invitaría a su casamiento. Les enseñaría quien era Kikyo Riusaki futura esposa de Onigumo Takeda

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sintió que sus piernas se volvieron de un momento a otro de gelatina, se sujeto mas fuerte del brazo de su novio sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la persona que sola tenia a unos pasos de ella; sonriendo de la forma mas amplia que podía. Lo sabía, él disfrutaba el momento más que nadie en aquel salón. El dorado de los ojos de Inuyasha no dejaba de fundirse con los asustadizos café de ella.

Trago saliva de forma dolorosa y aparto la mirada de forma brusca, no podía soportar un momento mas verlo fijamente a los ojos, si seguía manteniendo su mirada estaba segura que perdería la razón. Todavía le dolía en el alma, le dolía que la aya tratado como una cualquiera obligándola hacer algo que ella no quería. Suspiro tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón desbocado cuando Kouga se voltio para mirarla con ojos llenos de devoción. Si Kouga se cruzaba con Inuyasha la noche terminaría en un escándalo y trasmitido por todos los medios de difusión masiva. Tenía que alejar a Inuyasha de ella y mantener a su novio toda la noche a su lado. No quería que ninguno de los dos salga herido de todo aquello. Agradeció a Kami el no haberle contado a su futuro esposo quien era el causante de ahora uno de sus nuevos traumas.

Pero lo más importante de todo era ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha en un sitio como este? Nunca se cansaría de dejarla en paz ni un momento de su vida, el único propósito era arruinársela por completo o hasta que ella se deje tocar por él. Cerró un momento los ojos para calmarse y tratar de no lanzarse a gritarle en la cara a la persona que aun se encontraba de perfil a ella. ¡No! Ella no permitiría que Inuyasha volviera a dejarla indefensa. Él no sabia nada en lo absoluto y ella reafirmaba lo que años atrás se dijo a si misma…Inuyasha Tashino nunca se enteraría

La gente poco a poco volvió cada uno a sus asuntos dejando que Kagome se tranquilizara por completo, no le gustaba sentirse observaba por tantas personas. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres en lo absoluto, le gustaba la vida tranquila y en lo posible lo más alejada de aquel mundo. Pero era la prometida de Kouga Matsumoto y como tal tenia que cumplir su deber de acompañarlo a este tipo de eventos.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?-Le pregunto Kouga mientras se posaba frente a ella y la tomaba de las manos. Kagome se encontraba extremadamente pálida a pesar del maquillaje, parecía que había visto a un fantasma o al propio demonio.

Ella simplemente asintió de forma tímida, intento que las palabras salgan de su boca pero al parecer sus cuerdas vocales se rehusaban a causar sonido. Kouga se llevo una de sus manos a los labios y deposito un suave y tierno beso sin dejarla de mirarla con aquellas piscinas celestes que le encantaban

-No te preocupes por nada amor…te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable-Susurro en su oído cuando termino de acercarse a ella, tratando de no ser muy demostrativo. En estos eventos de sociedad la prensa y la propia gente estaban esperando algún escándalo de cualquier tipo para estar hablando de eso por varias semanas. Por suerte estaban siendo cubiertos por la cantidad de personas de alta influencia que se encontraba en el palacio. Realmente le hubiera gustado resistirse pero la cara casi aniñada de Kagome lo hacia salirse del protocolo.

Kagome trato de tranquilizarse y no hizo ningún movimiento, por su parte solo tenia la mirada puesta al frente, no conocía a aquellas mujeres que se encontraban manteniendo una charla de lo mas entretenía. Pero necesitaba alguna distracción y pronto, para encontrar su centro y calmarse por completo. Kouga la sintió de inmediato demasiado tensa, pero decidió por ahora no indagar en el tema. So novia estaba tranquila y relajada hasta hace unos momentos, pero al parecer en un segundo esa tranquilidad logro desaparecer tan rápido como una rayo. Algo no estaba bien, era raro en el comportamiento de ella que este alerta y tensa de aquella manera. Le sonrió cuando volvió a estar frente a ella. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa forzada

-¿Kagome?-La llamo la voz de un hombre con asombro

Esta voltio a verlo y se encontró con un mirar conocido pero perdido al mismo tiempo por los años. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver a aquel sujeto que vivía detrás de las polleras de cualquier mujer y que nunca pensó que se quedaría con el corazón de su mejor amiga.

-Miroku-Le respondió luego de darla una minuciosa inspección con su mirada. Se maldijo por ni quiera notarla aquella vez que se encontró nuevamente con Inuyasha, pero la conmoción del momento la logro descalibrar por completo. Su amigo de la infancia ya no era para nada un niño, lo único que no cambia en lo absoluto eran aquellos ojos azules color cielo nocturno, la coleta que tenia para sujetar el cabello y esa cara que parecía la de un santo pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario-Que alegría verte

-Lo mismo digo-Hablo algo quedo…No podía creer que Kagome era la novia del gerente de la empresa Sengoku ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuanta de aquel detalle? Podía ser cuando quería un total despistado, nadie en su sano juicio dejaba pasar un dato de esa magnitud. ¿Cómo es que la cara del novio no se le hizo familiar aquella vez? Por Kami…esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba ¿Sango lo sabría acaso? Espera que no, por que si era todo lo contrario ahora seria él el que se enfadara con ella

-No pensé que estarían ustedes aquí ¿Por qué me imagino que tu esposa también se encuentra?-Dijo y pregunto Kouga para distender un poco el momento, la sorpresa también estaba por parte de él. El mundo si que era un pequeño

-Si…si claro ella también se encuentra-Miro alrededor de forma fugaz para encontrar el cuerpo de su esposa por algún sitio, pero al parecer no había señales de ella y por suerte tampoco de Inuyasha. Pero estaba mas que seguro y apostaba su vida que ya el la había reconocido-Debe de estar por algún lado, de seguro esta buscándome. Con su permiso

Miroku salio como alma que lleva el diablo, Sango podía cuidarse sola y esperaba que así lo hiciera, pero ahora lo importante era mantener al volátil carácter de su amigo alejado de la pareja antes de que la tercera guerra mundial se librara en este mismo lugar. Si solo supiera que era en verdad lo que mantenía a su amigo tan resentido con la pelinegra.

&&&&&&&&&&

El contacto visual parecía haber durado siglos, donde cada uno se perdía en el mirar del otro sin tener en cuanta lo que los rodeaba. El dorado con burla y satisfacción, el chocolate con miedo y asombro.

Le había parecido Kagome un animal asustado e indefenso ante él, parecía tan pequeña pero a la vez tan mujer. Simplemente se había vuelto la mezcla perfecta que ahora lograba hacerlo sucumbir de una forma peor que antes.

Todavía tenía la valentía y tenacidad en su interior, ella fue la primera en cortar aquel contacto que ambos tenían y para cuando era tiempo de acercarse a su pequeña presa, ya la gente se había disipado y vuelto hacerle el camino dificultoso.

Hoy que pensaba que la noche seria tediosa se logro volver todo lo contrario…Tenia a su pequeña amiga para divertirse un buen rato.

Pero ver al hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, quien sabe cuando, lo lleno de rabia. Su mirar se oscureció y salio del lugar pese a que buena parte de él le decía que valla y reclamara lo que era suyo. Kagome aunque lo negara siempre había sido egoístamente de él, pero ella tenia que haberlo traicionado con la peor basura del mundo. Con quien decía que era como su hermano, todas sabían de las intenciones de aquel prototipo de hombre, pero Kagome siempre se empecinaba en decirle que nada mas lo quería como un hermano.

Había pensado en dejar a Kikyo por ella… ¡por Kami! Y ella se lo pagaba de esa forma

Bebió de un solo sorbo la copa que prácticamente le arrebato a uno de los camareros que traía sobre la bandeja. Apoyo su espalda en la baranda de las escaleras que daban al gran y esplendoroso patio que poseía el palacio Shikon. Totalmente oscuro salvo por las luces del palacio que lograban iluminar todo el paraje.

La tercera copa que bebía de un sorbo y todavía sentía la mirada de ella tan penetrante en su piel…como la detestaba y la deseaba al mismo tiempo. Si todo seria como antes, si no se hubiera metido en ese problema.

¿Por qué a pesar de los años no podía dejarse de sentirse traicionado¿Por qué no dejaba de quererla como la quería¿Por qué lo había traicionado? Era una de las últimas personas que esperaba algo así de su parte, siempre fue una amiga leal y fiel; brindándole hasta lo que no se encontraba a su alcance. Pensó que en realidad ella lo amaba, a pesar de nunca decírselo con palabras, era demasiado terca como para decirle algo semejante y más si ella simplemente jugaba un papel segundario en su vida y la única mujer que tenia ante sus ojos era siempre Kikyo.

Por un momento se puso en su piel y en todo lo que Kagome sintió al verlo alejarse de esa manera de su lado, ella nunca le había pedido mas que una amistad y él fue el encargado de engañarla. Por primera vez luego de muchos años, luego de aquello su mirada se suavizo y su corazón dejo de oprimirse al igual que su mente trataba de entrar en razón. Pero nuevamente la reciente imagen de ella con su novio y sonriendo a todos como un sol, lograban que su cuerpo ardiera de cólera. Ella era una vil arpía y el ciego creyó en la bondad que alguna vez le brindo.

-¿Me podrías decir a donde te metiste?-Pregunto Kikyo enfuscada mirándolo de manera fría cuando llego junto a él. Agradecía que nadie más, salvo ellos dos, estén en aquel lugar. Por suerte la reunión era lo bastante entretenida como para tener a la gente indeseable fuera de sus asuntos.

La mujer envuelta en aquel vestido algo revelador taconeo con sus zapatos de tacón para llamar la atención de su amante, pero este estaba con la vista totalmente oscurecida mirando un punto del piso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No recordaba haberlo notado tan enojado en mucho tiempo; la verdad es que Inuyasha podía pasar de la felicidad al enojo en menos de un segundo, pero no entendía que lo tenía tan alejando de este mundo.

Levanto la mano y trato de proporcionarle una caricia en una de sus mejillas, simplemente para que toda la atención del hombre se centre en ella, como tenia que ser. Pero a mitad de camino la mano gruesa y varonil de su amante atrapo su muñeca causándole dolor por el fuerte agarre, pero su rostro no demostró aquella sensación.

Inuyasha enfoco sus oscurecidas piscinas de oro sobre los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de la mujer que alguna vez amo. Kikyo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un poco de miedo.

"_Kagome_" pensó cuando los ojos de aquella mujer obtuvieron ante sus ojos aquel matiz que él tanto buscaba, aquellos ojos por demás expresivos, en donde él podía leer a la perfección todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer. La empujo hacia él y la beso desesperado, anhelante; la beso como si el tiempo no existiera.

La copa que tenia en la otra mano se estrecho de forma estrepitosa en el piso, por suerte el ruido de la música no dejaba en evidencia a aquellas dos personas fueras de aquel lujoso salón. Kikyo respondió el beso demandante de Inuyasha importándole muy poco en aquellos momentos si Onigumo se llegara aparecer. Ya sabría después como retener a ese hombre a su lado, si de joven pudo hacerlo con Inuyasha ahora nada impedía que pudiera hacer lo mismo con Onigumo.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Felicidades Matsumoto-Hablo de forma alegre Onigumo cuando Kouga se encargo de presentar a su futura esposa. Onigumo era una persona muy justa y razonable con todos sus empleados, eso si no perdona la traiciones y ya muchos sabían de lo que podía ser capaz el presidente de una de las empresas mas importantes de comunicaciones-Es un placer conocerla señorita Higurashi-Saludo a Kagome mientras extendía su mano para que la receptora la estreche, cosa que no tardo en llegar.

Por un momento pensó que aquella mujer era muy parecía a Kikyo, pero al notar el brillo en aquellos ojos supo que eso nunca podía ser, ni siquiera la posibilidad de que ambas pudieran ser familiares. Por que simplemente la prometida del gerente de su empresa tenia ese candor en sus ojos que Kikyo nunca tendría. Kouga había escogido a una buena mujer para formar familia

-El places es mió señor Takeda-Respondió la mujer de cabello azabache sintiéndose extremadamente tranquila. Por suerte Kouga no se había logrado apartar ni un momento de su lado y con respecto a Inuyasha no volvió a verlo. Rezaba por que el transcurso de la noche continuara de aquella manera.

Se estaba sintiendo un poco agotada, ahora como era la prometida y futura esposa de Kouga todos estaban alrededor de ella para felicitarla o envidiar el anillo de compromiso. Por suerte estaba Sango que podía mantener una conversación algo decente con ella, aunque cuando intento preguntar por que Inuyasha estaba en aquel mismo lugar su amiga palideció y se excuso diciendo con que urgentemente tenia que refrescarse.

Una excusa muy tonta por parte de Sango, lo único que hizo fue reafirmar sus dudas. Tanto Miroku como Sango sabían que Inuyasha estaría en este lugar. Pero aun faltaba el pequeño detalle de por que él se encontraba en este lugar.

Que ella supiera por lo menos el Inuyasha que ella recordaba era un hombre totalmente agente a los negocios…Pero bueno hasta ella misma cambio con el transcurso y su amigo le dejo bien en claro que él mismo había cambiado de forma más drástica aun.

-Ah señor Tashino

Ante esa mención por parte del presidente de la empresa donde trabajaba su prometido, Kagome volvió a caer a la realidad de la misma forma que la sangre se le enfriaba y un escalofrió recorría toda su espina dorsal. ¿Escucho bien?

Sesshomaru que se encontraba hablando con gente de intereses totalmente opuestos al suyo escucho como era llamado por Onigumo Takeda, su rival en lo que trataba de la mejor empresa de comunicaciones. Llevaba prácticamente toda la noche tratando de entablar una conversación con él, pero tampoco quería exponer a su esposa a tanta presión. El rostro de Rin se encontraba un poco pálido, debido al embarazo que él esperaba con ansias. Un pequeño suyo.

Pero Rin asintió con su cabeza y al ver aquella afirmación por parte de ella, se acerco a donde era llamado sin soltarla ningún momento. Los ojos fríos del hermano de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los chocolates que miraban con asombro a la figura que ahora tenia ante ella. Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome se miraron por largo rato. Él no había estado en ese círculo de personas, sino que había ido por algo a su auto, así que era una total sorpresa encontrar en este lugar. Pero al dar una rápida mirada a su acompañante entendió enseguida que era lo que hacia en este lugar lleno de empresarios.

Por su parte Kagome encontraba exactamente igual a Sesshomaru, solo que como era de esperarse con un poco de más edad y ahora acompañado de una mujer que se notaba a simple viste quererlo y ser cariñosa. A pesar de los pronósticos que Inuyasha decía desde joven y que ella se lo negaba; "el témpano de hielo", como lo denomina su mejor amigo, encontró a una mujer que lo acompañe hasta el resto de sus días. Se sintió feliz por él

-Buenas noches señores…Señorita Higurashi-Saludo solemne el duelo de la empresa Colmillo de Acero cuando llego por fin a aquel grupo de gente. Paso sus ojos por casa uno de ellos, para terminar en los de Kagome, una de las viajas amiga de Inuyasha. La única que prácticamente había dejado de oír después que su hermano termino la secundaria

-Buenas noches señor Tashino-Fue Kouga esta vez quien saludo y estrecho la mano de la persona por la cual últimamente tenía demasiados dolores de cabeza. Espera poder sacar de esta reunión algo bueno y con ello conseguir mas prestigio en la empresa. Además ese hombre no podía esquivarlo toda la noche

-Ella es mi futura esposa Rin-Aclaro Sesshomaru y la elogiada hizo un movimiento de cabeza junto con aquella sonrisa algo débil por el cansancio. A pesar de ahora ser la esposa oficialmente, ambos quedaron que los medios por ahora no se enterasen de nada y mucho menos del embarazo, ya que lo que menos querían era que se metieran en sus vidas. La pareja odiaba eso rotundamente

-Buenas noches señorita e oído hablar mucho de usted, se que la boda esta cerca y les deseo lo mejor a ambos-Comento Onigumo logrando que Rin volviera a sonreír

-Gracias señor Takeda-Respondió jovial pero de forma débil Rin, el embarazo la estaba afectando como el medico le había dicho y mas siendo un embarazo primerizo y no estar ya familiarizada con los síntomas-Felicidades señor Matsumoto-Hablo cundo ladeo un poco el rostro y vio a la pareja, pero se quedo mirando a la futura esposa, se le hacia algo familiar. Como si de algún lado la hubiera visto, en alguna fotografía algo vieja-Discúlpame pero te me haces sumamente familiar ¿No te e visto en algún lado antes?

Kagome la miro extrañada ¿Verla en algún lado antes? Ella nunca se había cruzado con la prometida de Sesshomaru en su vida, ni siquiera había oído hablar de ella. Prácticamente no miraba la televisión o los diarios, el trabajo le consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo y si tenia algún rato libre lo pasaba afuera de su casa o al lado de su novio

-Lamentablemente creo que no

-Que lastima-Suspiro soltándose del agarre de su esposo quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima-Pero es que tu rostro ya lo había visto, de seguro me confundí con otra persona. Espero que me disculparme

-No hay nada que disculpar-Sonrió, la verdad es que le encantaba la forma en que aquella mujer la trataba. La hacia sentir la bien consigo misma-Seguramente fue que me confundió

-Oh gracias….Matsumoto ¿Le incomoda si le arrebato un momento de su lado a su futura esposa?

Kouga la miro un poco extrañado al igual que Sesshomaro, este último entendía en parte a donde quería llegar su mujer. Rin había indagado en su memoria y encontrado donde era que el rostro de la amiga de su hermano había aparecido. Algo tramaba podía notarlo en su mirada, la conocía muy bien, era la misma mirada que le daba cuando intentaba hablar sobre la forma que tenia de relacionarse con Inuyasha

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco y Kagome… ¿Cierto?-Esta asintió y Rin volvió a sonreír-Podría acompañarme. Ustedes hablaran de seguro de negocios y no quisiera ir sola, Kagome seria una excelente compañía, si es que no le molesta Matsumoto

-Por supuesto que no, creo que Kagome a escuchado suficiente de negocios por esta noche-Sonrió al igual que la mujer que tenia en frente. Y luego de dejar libre a Kagome beso su mano para que ambas mujeres se pedieran entre la multitud

Rin una mujer que al igual que ella parecía ajena al mundo de los negocios descubrió que no provenía de la clase alta de toda esta sociedad. Al igual que ella, provenían de una familia modesta, donde por suerte nunca habían pasado dificultades económicas pero tampoco el dinero sobraba

-Ya se donde te vi Kagome-Se paro en seco cerca de una de las columnas del edificio para sostenerse, llevaban caminando por mucho rato-Tienes algo que ver con Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshomaru ¿No es así?

Kagome pestaño varias veces y pensó que había escuchado mal ¿Acaso esa mujer sabia algo relacionado con su pasado y la familia Tashino? Sintió que el mundo a sus pies se desplomaba. Le comenzaba a faltar el aire y extrañamente en aquel lugar no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Callo a la realidad…No se había percatado en ese preciso momento pero acompañando a Rin dejo a Kouga solo y a merced de una nueva pelea

-Disculpe pero yo…-Retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose mientras sostenía una mano adelante para impedir que Rin se acercara a ella-Estoy bien…estoy bien-Miro a ambos lados-Solo necesito un momento a solas

Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y como pudo se mezclo entre la gente omitiendo los llamados de Rin. Mantenía la cabeza cacha sin saber con quien se topaba pero necesitaba aire, sentía que su pecho se le oprimía y que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento.

El aire algo frió de la noche choco con su cuerpo y solo ahí levanto el rostro sin aminorar el paso. No estaba en la salida del palacio Shikon, sino en la parte trasera, la parte que daba al majestuoso patio, lleno de árboles y arbustos. Un lugar solitario para pensar con tranquilidad y luego de recuperarse volver al infierno si es que aun no se había logrado desatar.

Bajo aquellos peldaños apresurada, como si la persiguiera la misma muerte a casa pasó que daba. Solo cuando sus finos tocas tocaron el pasto suspiro de tranquilidad

-¿Escapando de algo?-Pregunto en tomo burlón un hombre que se encontraba a su lado

Kagome se sobresalto y voltio a mirarlo, en una pose de lo más arrogante y solo a dos pies de ella se encontraba Inuyasha. Retrocedió un paso sin quitarle la vista, pero este ni siquiera se movió

-Déjame adivinar-Se llevo una mano al mentol en su típica postura de pensamiento. Por suerte en su momento justo se había desecho de Kikyo, cuando recayó que a la mujer que besada no era precisamente en la que estaba pensando. Como era de imaginarse le dijo un par de sandeces y después se metió echa una fiera al salón. Él no había tenido ni el más mínimo interés en volver, pero al parecer ahora no era necesario. La presa venia hacia él, caía en la trapa del depredador

-¿Adivinar?-Pregunto sarcástica Kagome levantando una ceja. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y lo que menos quería era tenerlo así de cerca luego de lo que le había echo. Pero Inuyasha ya la había lastimado y si tenia que entrar en el juego sucio de él entraría

-¿Qué te sorprende?-Se acerco un paso a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como lo esperaba Kagome retrocedió otro paso-No tendría por que sorprender en lo mas mínimo, al fin y al cabo te conozco

-Tú no me conoces-Lavando un poco la voz y sintió las mejillas arder ¿Cómo era posible que la tratara de aquella forma? Ella siempre estuvo a su lado y él le pegaba prácticamente violándola-Cerdo

Inuyasha contractura el rostro y su sonrisa callo de inmediato como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Era que cada palabra que Kagome destilaba solamente era de odio y le afectaba mucho más que una de esas.

Noto como los ojos dorados se oscurecían ante ella, trago de forma lenta sintiendo un escozor por todo el cuerpo. Quería decirle algo o al menos gritar o salir corriendo, quería que su cuerpo reaccionara. Pero no, solo estaba ahí como la primera vez que lo vio sin poder moverse y sintiéndose extremadamente pequeña ante él.

Cuando logro que su cuerpo pudiera volver a articular movimiento, aunque sea el mas pequeño; Inuyasha ya la había abrasado con sus manos desde la cintura, sujetándola con tanta determinación y fuerza que hacían imposible su escape.

-¿Cerdo?-Pregunto mientras ejercía mas presión en el agarre y trataba de controlar los intentos de Kagome por escapar de su lado.

Ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este, la tenia tan pegada a su cuerpo, que cada palabra de su amigo chocaba contra su rostro a pesar de tener el torso lo mas alejado posible que podía

-¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así? Simplemente estaba reclamando lo que siempre fue mió…Eras mía Kagome-Arrastro las ultimas palabras mientras notaba lo tenso que se volvía el cuerpo de quien en su tiempo fue su mejor amiga

-Nun…nunca fui tuya-Tartamudeo por el miedo que le causaba tenerlo de aquella forma, casi paresia un animal, una bestia desbocada-No era un objeto, soy una persona y tengo sentimientos por si nunca te diste cuenta

-Nunca tuviste sentimientos-Casi gruño y la apego mas contra su cuerpo, Kagome gimió por el susto-¿Te revolcaste con él no es así?-Kagome lo miro atónita mientras procesaba las palabras pronunciadas por Inuyasha, pero estaba parecía tan fuera de sus cabales. Cada vez su rostro se volvía mas fiero-Dímelo Kagome quiero escucharlo de tus labios

-Yo…yo…yo-No podía dejar de sentirse intimada, ya no sabia si estaba intentando zafarse de su agarre-No entiendo de lo que estas hablando

-¿No entiendes?-Miro hacia un costado cerrando los ojos por la ira ¿Acaso nunca pensaba confesárselo? Volvió a voltear a verla, solo que mas enojado que antes-No seas una maldita perra hipócrita-Le grito furioso observando como aquella mujer entre los sus brazos sentía cada vez mas miedo-¿Te acostaste con Houyo si o no?-Llevo sus manos asía los hombros de la mujer y la samario-Respóndeme maldita sea o ¿Piensas mentirme toda la vida?

Kagome callo al piso de forma estrepitosa mientras no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lagrimas al notar la rudeza no solo de sus actos sino también de sus palabras. Se llevo una mano al pecho y sollozo ante la mirada de hiel que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la miro de forma ruda, grabando en su memoria el estado en que Kagome se encontraba. Sentía la furia correr por cada vena de su cuerpo, quería escucharlo por sus propios labios pero ella parecía que nunca se lo diría. La odiaba, si la odiaba en verdad por haberse acostado con Houyo. Jugo con él como quiso.

De un tirón la levanto del brazo y Kagome volvió a gemir mientras intentaba mantener alejado su rostro ahora lleno de lágrimas a merced de los ojos inquisidores de Inuyasha

-Mírame a la cara perra, quiero que me lo digas mirándome a la cara que te encanto revolcarte con Houyo-Murmuro entre dientes apretando el brazo de Kagome con toda la fuerza que le era posible, vio como la joven se retorcía gimiendo por el dolor, pero eso a él no le importaba a estas alturas en lo absoluto

Un puño se estrecho contra la cara de Inuyasha de forma certera, este callo varios metros mas allá de donde inicialmente se encontraba.

Kouga tomo en brazos a Kagome y ella se refugio en su pecho templando como una niña perdida en medio de la nada

-Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella, juro que te mato-Sentencio Kouga cuando Inuyasha fue capas de levantarse limpiándose la sangre del labio. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, cada uno sin mover un solo músculo. Celeste y dorado enfrentándose.

Peldaños mas arriba se encontraba Rin y su esposo, quien había acudido a Kouga al ver la escapa de Kagome, junto a Kikyo. Esta última miraba la escena asombrada, aquella mujer volvía a aparecer en la vida de Inuyasha, quería correr a su lado para inspeccionar la herida pero no podía, ella no tenia, por lo manos para la gente, relación con Inuyasha. Pero sonría para si misma, su pequeña "hermana" se encontraba en un total estado de conmoción y solo ella sabia el por que de la forma de reaccionar de Inuyasha, aunque le molestaba profundamente que aquel hombre, su hombre, siguiera sintiendo cosas por aquella mocosa.

Sango y Miroku llegaron momentos después, cuando pasaron a la gente que bloqueaba la puerta. La mujer de pelo castaño miro la escena horrorizada, no tenia que ser adivino para saber que era lo que había pasado entre aquellos tres.

Inuyasha dio una rapita mirada al cuerpo que era protegido por aquellos brazos que se encontraban rodeándola. Se juro a su mismo que esto no terminaría de aquel modo, esto recién comenzaba. Camino con paso lento, y sus pisadas se sintieron resonar en la silenciosa noche.

Kouga lo siguió con la mirada hasta que definitivamente aquel hombre se perdido en el salón ante la mirada acusadora y atónita de muchas personas. Solo en ese momento se sintió tranquilo y bajo el rostro para verla.

El rostro sonrojado y cargado de lágrimas… Kagome parecía una pequeña. Beso su frente en forma tranquilizadora jurándose a si mismo y mas para ella, que llegara hasta el final para saber que tenia que ver Inuyasha Tashino en todo esto. Aquel hombre pagaría mil cara por haberla tratado de aquella forma, de eso apostaba su vida

* * *

_Hola otra vez, dejando este capi como regalito de navidad y esprando que antes de año nuevo pueda traer el proximo..._

_Bueno, bueno, bueno para todos los que querian saber el por que del enojo de Inu ya lo tenemos...Teoricamente Kagome se acosto con Houyo ¿Pero que encierra todo esto? claro que muchas cosas mas que a lo largo del fic descubriran_

_Espero que les guste este capi y como siempre gracias a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios y gracias tambien a las que leen pero no los dejan :-(_

_Nos estamos viendo...espero que pronto... y que pasen una buena navidad junto a sus seres queridos_

_Saludos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	12. Abriendo el baúl de los recuerdos

_**Capitulo 11: Abriendo el baúl de los recuerdos**_

Volvió acelerar al doblar en una esquina de aquellas calles a estas horas sin trancito…Se aferro al volante con ahínco mientras no soltaba ni por un momento el pie del acelerador

Estaba totalmente descontrolado

La luz parpadeante de su celular le indico que alguien solicitaba en estos momentos de su presencia o que inevitablemente se dignara a responder, pero no lo había echo antes y no lo aria ahora.

Miro de soslayo el aparato electrónico, sin alcanzar a leer en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que lo buscaba, que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante; para luego volver a fijar su vista dorada al frente y meter en nuevo cambio, aumentando de esta amera aun mas la loca carrera.

-_Houyo y Kagome pasaron la noche juntos_

Esas fueron las frías y simples palabras que la mujer le había proporcionado años atrás, luego de tenerlo suspendido en una conversación sin sentido por varios minutos, dando como resultado aquel descubrimiento para su persona. Ese día supo que Kagome no era la mujer que siempre pensó pero aun albergaba una efímera posibilidad que de sus labios escuchaba todo lo contrario…Esa negación nunca llego, afirmando lo que sus oídos escucharon y hoy encontraba la reafirmación a aquellas palabras.

La actitud de ella, la dejo en clara evidencia

_-Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella, juro que te mato_

La advertencia del novio de Kagome resonó en su mente mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad, cruzándose semáforos en rojo y arroyando todo a su paso. Para suerte de él no salían de algunos papeles disipados por la calle.

¿Con que con ese tipo de amenaces tenia que jugar?

Una fina sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro sombrío, si el petulante del novio quería jugar de aquel modo el jugaría igual o peor que él. Ese sujeto no sabia a quien se enfrentaba cuando se metida con algo de su propiedad… ¿Propiedad?; claro que si, Kagome era de su propiedad, el trofeo faltarte de su repisa. De alguna u otra forma la tendría, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a aquel sujeto de poca monta.

Freno en seco, pero a la velocidad que iba el auto hizo un trompo hasta logar detenerse, rayando totalmente el pavimentó al igual que aquel ruido estridente de la frenaba se perdía en aquella ciudad nocturna. La espalda de Inuyasha se pego contra el respaldo del asiento cuando el auto quedo totalmente estático en medio de la calle.

Solo en ese instante despego sus manos del volante, sintiendo la sensación de adrenalina correr por cada centímetro de su cuerpo al igual que el agitado vaivén de su pecho.

Era la segunda vez en menos de tres meses que termina casi muerto por Kagome

La risa destornillada del conductor del auto color negro inundo el lugar. Si fuera otro tipo de hombre estaría temblando de pies a cabeza, pero él no era ese tipo. Había estado a punto de perder la vida si el auto no se detenía justo a tiempo y no terminaba estrellándose con algún árbol, negocio o poste de electricidad.

Pero eso realmente le importaba muy poco, solo detuvo su loca carrera por una razón…Kagome

El celular volvió a sonar provocando que su risa cesara y depositara de esta manera toda la concentración en el aparato, lo tomo con la mano derecha llevándolo lo suficientemente cerca para poder leer el nombre que sobresaltada en la pantalla con letras negras.

El nombre de _"Miroku"_ titilaba junto con la luz verde que emanaba el celular. Respondió la llamada, llevando el auricular cerca de su oído

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Hablo en forma de ladrido Inuyasha mientras llevaba para atrás su cabeza y cerraba los ojos

-Saber donde demonios te metiste-Fue la respuesta del hombre de ojos azules que se dejo escuchar a pesar de temer como fondo los casi desesperados gritos de Sango-¿Tienes una idea, aunque sea remota de cómo dejaste a Kagome?

Abrió sus ojos dorados mientras una risa lo invadía, causando el enfado en el hombre que se había dignado en llamarlo para ver como estaba

-Escúchame-Le grito ya que era imposible que lograra saber lo que le estaba diciendo por la destornillada risa que su amigo emitía-Esto es muy serio, armaste un total escándalo y lo peor de todo es que los medios estaban ahí esperando la oportunidad

-¿Crees que me importa?-Pregunto demandante, ahora en un tono demasiado serio, la complicidad del momento se esfumo-Te lo diré…Me importa muy poco los que los medios piensen y menos aun lo que le pase a ella

-Debería importante un poco, por Kami es Kagome

-Esa perra querrás decir-Corrigió rápido cuando sintió como la voz de Miroku se tensaba, seguramente Sango le había arrebatado el celular para escuchar ella también

-No me refiero a Kikyo idiota-Contentó Miroku al volverle a sacar el celular de las manos a su esposa y ver la cara de esta-Me importa muy poco lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero quiero que sepas algo. Pon la cabeza en frió y medita las cosas, sabes muy bien como es Kagome, pero creo que ya lo olvidaste por completo

-Se muy bien quien es esa perra…mejor de lo que crees

-Escúchame algo Tashino-Grito Sango con el celular de Miroku en mano, al lograr nuevamente sacárselo. Su esposo trato nuevamente de arrebatárselo pero ella ya había hablado-Espero que te fallas al infierno con tu adorada _"mujer"_

-Ya estoy en el infierno por si nunca te diste cuanta Sango-Fue claro y cortante cuando su mano libre se trasformaba en puño apretándola hasta volverla totalmente blanca ¿Por qué no dejaban de meterse en su vida?-Pero quédate tranquila que casi tu deseo se hace realidad

-¿Qué es lo que dices Inuyasha?-La voz se la mujer de pelo castaño se suavizo y miro con desesperación a su esposo que al notar la postura de esta se quedo callado y quieto a su lado

-Párese que todavía mi cupo para el infierno no esta-Le aclaro al notar la tensión en la voz de ella-Si Sango, es justamente lo que estas pensando

-Inuyasha-Ahora era nuevamente la voz de Miroku que salía por el auricular del celular-Ni se te ocurra cometer una locura

-Estoy bien Miroku no es para tanto, no sucedió nada…simplemente no era mi hora y ya-Trato de tranquilizarlo y extrañamente también se tranquilizo a él mismo. No le gustaba tener ese tipo de sensaciones en él, no existía los tonos grises. Era blanco o negro

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? Saliste como alma que lleva el diablo del palacio Shikon-Musito al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza en forma afirmativa para que su esposa dejara de mirarlo expectante

-Mándale saludos a Sango y dile que yo también la quiero-Paso la pregunta de su amigo por alto mientras soltaba una fina carcajada por el ultimo comentario-Nos vemos después Miroku, si es que Sesshomaru no me mata antes por el escándalo

Dicho aquello corto la comunicación dejando que las ultimas palabras de su amigo se perdieran, miro por largo rato el celular que yacía en sus manos antes de volverlo a dejar donde estaba en un principio. Se echo andar nuevamente por las calles observando el cielo estrellado y sin luna, estaba vez su andar no era para nada parecido al anterior.

No arriesgaría la cabeza otra vez por no controlar sus impulsos, tenia mucho que hacer antes de marcharse al infierno como su amiga Sango le había dicho. Pero primero Kagome conocería lo mismo o en el mejor de los casos se la llevaría con él.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Hija creo que este se te vería hermoso

Kagome escuchaba claramente a su madre y asentía a cada afirmación de ella, pero la "maquina" como ella se autodenomino, estaba de regreso. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre estas mientras su mirada no se despegaba por ningún momento del catalogo de novias que su madre tan amablemente trajo en la visita que decidió hacerle ese día.

Estaba completamente ausente, las palabras de Tsubaki resonaban en su mente causando eco pero no las entendía. Era como si estuviera hablando un lenguaje totalmente ajeno al de ella. Eran de culturas totalmente diferentes. Los pensamientos de Kagome no estaban en aquella habitación de su departamento y muchos menos en ese catalogo.

Apretó los labios y largo ese suspiro que tanto estaba conteniendo, para suerte de ella su madre estaba tan emocionada con los preparativos del casamiento que no se daba cuanta de su estado. Raro en ella que siempre era la primera persona en saber a simple vista que era lo que realmente le pasaba y trataba de ocultar. Pero como no iba a estar contenta si el casamiento era en dos semanas.

"_En dos semanas"_ resonó en su mente logrando que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y despertara de ese letargo, llenado los rincones de su mente con lucidez momentánea para saber que muy pronto se convertiría formalmente en la señora de Matsumoto. Kouga adelanto la boda

Hoy se cumplían una semana y un día del incidente en el palacio Shikon. Si, para desgracia de ella misma su mente la torturaba llevando la cuanta de los días que habían pasado desde su reencuentro con Inuyasha y la acusación que logro hacerle. Su vista se despego un momento de aquel catalogo al tiempo que las voz de su madre se volvía cada vez las lejana, y llevaba ahora su vista al precioso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su mano derecha. No pudo evitar tragar con dolor al tiempo que cubría con su otra mano aquel anillo.

Todas las noches miraba aquel cielo primaveral evocando aquella lejana vez y deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño donde pronto despertaría y ella fuera la persona que era con tan solo 18 años. Donde todavía podía creer en esa amistad que compartida con Inuyasha, donde nunca se hubiera equivocado, donde eran, a pesar de ya no ser unos niños, pequeños.

El brillo de sus ojos disminuyo al aumentar el sentimiento de tristeza que albergaba en aquellos momentos su cuerpo. Kouga se comporto con ella como todo un caballero al sacarla de aquel lugar como si fuera su guardaespaldas, pero él era mucho más que ello. Era su prometido y como tal tenia que cumplir con su palabra a pesar de los hechos resientes. Su futuro esposo intento encontrar respuestas a un hecho que ni siquiera ella mismas podía dilucidar.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Kouga a su lado supo que podía perder de aquella manera el control, siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero y de manera gentil. Kouga era muy diferente a la clase de hombres que ella conocía. Pero ni uno mismo llega a conocerse por completo, así que a pesar de tomarla por sorpresa esa nueva actitud por parte de él, entendía todo aquello.

Aquel Kouga demandante y enfadado totalmente fuera de sus cabales la dejo sin habla y más al preguntar sobre Inuyasha y la relación que compartían. Ese día el piso se sacudió debajo de sus pies y miro con terror a su futuro esposo, con miedo de que la dejara a merced del lobo. Con miedo de que la abandonara.

Kouga era el escape de su tormento…Kouga era la persona que ¿Amaba? Eso, eso ya no lo sabía

Al fin y al cabo solo logro salírsele una palabra de sus labios ante aquel interrogatorio por parte de él…"_Amigos"_, le había dicho a Kouga que ella e Inuyasha _**fueron amigos**_. Y si, recalco esa palabra para volver a ver la tranquilidad que siempre poseía el semblante de Kouga, aun así la miro ceñuda sin creerle totalmente. Pero momentáneamente logro saciar las dudas de este aunque logrando de esta manera que su matrimonio sea en dos semanas.

Ella acepto…acepto sin pensarlo dos veces

Talvez acepto por que inevitablemente era lo correcto y de aquella manera lograba escapar de su mejor amigo, lograba escapar de todo el recuerdo que se agolpaba en sus sueños cada noche donde despertaba por demás sobresaltada con el nombre de él en sus labios. Donde escapaba de los dulces momentos compartidos con él y por sobre todo donde escapaba de los últimos recuerdos.

_-Mírame a la cara perra, quiero que me lo digas mirándome a la cara que te encanto revolcarte con Houyo_

Eso le había dicho hace apenas unos cuantos días, cuando se volvió tan indefensa ante é como nunca logro estar. Esa acusación tan baja, tratándola como una cualquiera, como una vil prostituta barata que pasaba de cama en cama. ¿Eso creía que era ella?, le dolía en lo más profundo, que la tratara de aquella forma. Ese no era el Inuyasha que ella logro conocer, descubrir… Ese hombre frente a ella con los ojos sedientos de una venganza como si lo huera traicionado no era la persona que tanto amo en silencio, un silencio que consumía su alma pero que renacía cuando estaba junto a él, cuando Inuyasha le regala lo que ella tanto amaba…Sus sonrisas

No había confiado en ella, no creía en ella e inevitablemente cayo en la conclusión que Inuyasha no la conocía. Nunca lo había defraudado en todos los años que estuvo a su lado pero él…. Él si lo izo, no una sino mil veces y era el día de hoy que no se lo recriminaba. Simplemente por una sola cosa, por el amor que le profesaba….Amor que ahora ya no tenía

O por lo menos esa era lo que creía y meramente la dejaba satisfecha consigo misma

-Kagome-Musito Tsubaki de una forma maternal que podía oprimir el corazón de cualquier persona. Hacia años que no venia esa tristeza en rostro de su única hija, ese recuerdo era tan vano ya en su mente. Llevo su mano esta el mentol de esta y levanto el rostro con un movimiento pausado, como si su hija fuera un cuerpo vació carente de alma.

En los ojos de su hija ya no encontraba la calidez que solían desprender, simplemente vio tristeza una profunda y amarga tristeza

-Mi pequeña Kagome-Murmuro sintiendo como la tristeza de su hija le era traspasada para que ella, la única persona en esa sala de estar, pudiera sentirla. Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron-Es tiempo ya

Simples palabras pero Kagome las comprendió a la perfección…Si era tiempo de olvidar definitivamente el pasado que ella creyó olvidado y renacer. Renacer como lo hace el ave fénix de sus cenizas y comenzar a vivir….A vivir una vida con Kouga

Una traviesa lagrima resbalo de los ojos de la mujer de pelo azabache mientras una fina sonrisa adornaba su rostro dándole a entender a la mujer madura que tenia en frente, que comprendía a la perfección esas palabras.

Como años atrás lo hizo, Tsubaki envolvió a su hija en un abrazo protector, trasmitiéndole todo el calor maternal que le era posible. La acuno como si realmente fuera una pequeña, pero es que el alma de Kagome siempre seria así de pequeña. Su vulnerable hija

Kagome se desprendió con suavidad de su madre limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que cubría su femenino rostro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Madre e hija se miraron solo una fracción de segundos pero ambas sonrieron.

-Sango que sorpresa-Exclamo una Kagome totalmente respuesta cuando abrió la puerta y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a su amiga. Ella no sabía la dirección de su departamento en lo absoluto

-Suelo causar esa sensación en la gente-Comento jovial observando el rostro de su amiga, aunque ahora parecía totalmente fresco como una brisa de verano, ella podía notar el semblante triste y aquella mirada chocolate sin brillo. No en vano eran amigas desde los 6 años-Espero no interrumpir nada

-Cla…claro que no, adelante pasa-Rápidamente abrió la puerta por completo y le cedió el paso a la castaña dejando que esta se sienta como en su casa. Cerró la puesta cuando Sango termino de pasar y voltio nuevamente hacia el interior

-Sango querida-Fue la voz de Tsubaki la que lleno esos escasos segundos de silencio-Cuando tiempo sin verte-Se acerco hasta la susodicha y la estrecho como en los viejos tiempos donde ella iba a visitar a su hija al templo. Sango correspondió al saludo y al abrazo de aquella mujer que tenia la misma edad que su madre-¿Cómo esta Sonomi? Hace tiempo que no se nada de ella

-Bien por suerte se encuentra en excelente estado de salud-Respondió recordando los malos momentos donde su madre había enfermado e inevitablemente pensó que nunca llegaría a verla casada. Por suerte para superar todos aquellos momentos Kagome se encontraba a su lado al igual que toda su familia

-Me alegro muchísimo Sango-Kagome puso una mano sobre el hombre de esta brindándole una sonrisa como las antiguas-Espero que puede verla pronto

-Eso te lo aseguro-Aclaro soltando una risa-No para ni un segundo de nombrarte ahora que sabe que volvimos a vernos

Las jóvenes mujeres se miraron por unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír, como extrañaban ambas aquellos momentos donde lo único que importaba era como salir bien parada para no tener problemas en el colegio y de todas las travesuras que lograron hacer en su adolescencia sin que sus padres se enterasen. Ellas compartían muy buenos momentos, talvez los mejores

-Bueno hija tengo que irme-Hablo Tsubaki trayendo a ambas chicas a la realidad luego de su tour por el pasado-Alguien tiene que hablar con la modista por tu vestido

La futura esposa asintió deslizando la mano que aun mantenía en el hombro de su amiga, como si aquellas palabras le pesaran en realidad. Y si eso era lo que realmente le pasaba, pero esta tarde gracias a su madre ya estaba todo claro en su mente.

Sango se percato de aquello pero permaneció en silencio, ella no seria la que abriera la boca en contra de ese casamiento, al contrario estaba a favor. Sabía que Kouga podía hacer muy feliz a su amiga, y nadie mas en el mundo se merecía aquello

Tsubaki dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada una de sus hijas, si consideraba a Sango como también una hija. Y luego salio radiante con el catalogo que ella misma logro conseguir para la boda de Kagome.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Pregunto Kagome mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servirle cualquier cosa que pidiera, por suerte su nevera estaba dotada de cualquier tipo de bebida

-Un poco de jugo, con eso creo que esta mas que bien-Entro también en la cocina y se apoyo en al marco de la puerta mientras veía como su amiga se deslizaba para servirle el pedido-Oye-La llamo probando que Kagome se volteara cuando estaba vertiendo el juego de naranja en el vaso-¿Así que dentro de dos semanas?

-Si…en dos semanas me convertiré oficialmente en la esposa de Kouga-Afirmo con la cabeza en alto mientras le alcanzaba el baso de jugo a la castaña

-Me parece un poco apresurado-Comento llevando el vaso al principio de sus labios. Es que era un casamiento por demás apresurado, pero ella sabia el porque, era demasiado obvio. Inuyasha tenia que llegar y arruinar todo y lo peor del caso es que seguía sin saber el porque de la forma de tratarse aquellos dos; sobre todo su amigo

-Para mi esta bien, creo que es lo correcto…Quiero casarme con él

Las ultimas palabras casi le había costado pronunciarlas pero inevitablemente algo en su cabeza la obligo a decirlas tal vez era la mirada que su amiga le daba ante la respuesta carente de sentimientos. Una persona no se casaba por que era lo correcto una persona se casaba por que realmente estaba enamorada y quería compartir todo su vida con aquel ser.

No importaba cuanto le costara ella amaría a Kouga como en un principio, aunque aun su mente y corazón batallaran

-Claro Kag-Comento levanto una ceja reafirmando lo que su amiga solo momentos antes le había comunicado. Para ella esas palabras eran sumamente vacías, conocía la mirada de su amiga, sabia que Kagome se logro dar cuanta de su error e intento remediar por todos los medios lo dicho alegando que deseaba casarse con Kouga. No solo conocía su mirada y pensamiento, sino también su alma.

-¿Ellos dos siguen estando juntos?-Pregunto luego de unos minutos una perturbada Kagome cuando el silencio en esa cocina se hizo presente. Sabia que su vista no le habia fallado, pero cuando Kouga se dispuso a sacarla del palacio Shikon se cruzo con un mirar parecido al de ella, pero totalmente opuesto. No pensó nunca en la remota idea de volver a verla, pero Kikyo estaba en aquel lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándola fijamente. Riéndose de ella

Sango dejo el vaso ya vació en la mesa a unos pasos de ella, observo fijamente a su amiga. Kagome parecía no mostrar ningún malestar en todo su semblante, pero aquella pregunta causo todo lo contrario como si la condujera a una vuelta por el pasado, un pasado doloroso. Suspiro de forma profunda, sabía por quien preguntaba; nunca ellas necesitaban indagar mucho en alguna pregunta o en el tema, se conocían como un libro abierto. No…No le mentiría a su amiga en lo absoluto, Kagome quería respuestas y ella se las daría, aunque le causara un dolor en lo mas profundo que trataría seguramente la mujer de cabello azabache de ocultar ante sus ojos y sobre todo ante si misma

-Como pareja ya no, desde hace años-Su amiga pestaño varias veces confusa por sus palabras, la entendía hasta para ella misma cuando se entero hace años le parecía algo irreal-Pero ahora son amantes

Kagome sintió como si de pronto dejara de respirar ¿Amantes? Inuyasha y Kikyo ahora eran eso…Inuyasha nunca en su sano juicio dejaría a Kikyo, por nada del mundo; ni siquiera por las palabras que ya trataba de no recordar. Él siempre seria de ella y ella nunca lo dejaría. Bajo su rostro tratando de entender, de comprenderlo. Aun seguía poniéndose en su piel, Inuyasha seguía siendo uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida.

No quería saber si Inuyasha estaba comprometido o si era ella quien tenía otro tipo de relación, no quería saber de sus vidas. No quería saber de la vida de él, le dolía en el alma que siguiera siendo ella una persona importante. Nunca dejaría de amarla.

Kagome se sentía turbada, se sentía una tonta por quererlo casi de la misma forma ciega que lo quería antes.

Él no formaba parte de su vida, ya nunca mas

Cuando el teléfono la trajo a la realidad no pudo notar que sus ojos estaba cristalinos, dejando ver la tristeza que sentía por aquella noticia. Sango intento decirle algo antes de que desapareciera por aquella puerta, pero tras una fingida sonrisa la dejo sola en la cocina. Salio tras ella a una prudencial distancia, había dañado a su amiga pero jamás le mentaría o le ocultaría algo, y si algo estaba segura es que compartía el dolor de Kagome. No por que alguna vez aya sentido algo más que una amistad asía Inuyasha, sino por que el dolor de su amiga era el suyo

La vos de Kagome sonaba serena y tranquila mientras hablaba por teléfono, era como si nada la afectara. Ella cambio en muchos de los aspectos a su entender. Desde pequeña que era así, guardándose para ella sola toda la tristeza, todo lo que le causaba dolor; imponiendo una muralla de hierro a su alrededor. Pero aquello se logro acrecentar con los años, al igual que la facilidad que tenia Inuyasha sobre Kagome para romper esa barrera.

Miro con el seño fruncido un extraño baúl que se logro interponer en el pequeño recorrido que realiza por el lugar mientras su amiga seguía atendiendo sus temas. No era la primera vez que veía aquel objeto, si mal no recordaba la primera vez que lo vio fue junto con Kagome cuando la estaba ayudando a ordenar algunos objetos que su familia tenia como innecesarios.

"_La curiosidad mato al gato"_ pensó mientras volteaba unos momentos para escuchar como su amiga seguía en esa conversación y tener el campo libre para inspeccionas. Las mujeres poseían de un sexto sentido y parecía que este le logro despertar de golpe. Camino sin perder ningún detalle de las palabras soltaras por su amiga, no le agradaría que estuviera por meterse en algo que al parecer era privado a simple vista. Ella nunca en su sano juicio se le ocurrió meterse en algo como aquello, pero quería llegar al fondo de esto.

Casi echa una maldición cuando termino de abrir la tapa del objeto, el ruido de aquellas bisagras no las pudo ocultar aunque intento hacerlo. Miro gracias a la buena iluminación el contenido de este. Aparte de algunas agendas, fotos y otras cosas que seguramente significaban mucho para su amiga, pero nada fuera de lo normal…No podía ser que su intuición le hubiera fallado.

Antes de cerrar con desgano el baúl, noto algo que a simple vista paso de largo. Lo saco de su escondite y lo extendió frente a ella.

Su mente zagas ato los cabos sueltos que intentaba en vano desde hacia años…Esto no era posible, Kagome no podia…

-Sango donde te me…tiste

Cuando se sintió descubierta soltó aquella tela como si le quemara, sin creer todavía en lo que su mente le repetía

-Kag realmente…-La miro con los ojos muy abiertos aun en el piso mientras su amiga enfrentaba su mirada con miedo. Quería formular la palabra correcta pero no podía, no entendía y se negaba a entender. Los reproches, todo lo que ambos guardaban. Acaso…

Se acerco despacio con pasos lentos, parecía taciturna a la vista de su amiga. Se arrodillo y doblo con sumo cuidado y ternura el recuerdo más doloroso y querído al mismo tiempo, parecía acariciar con sus finos dedos aquella tela al ser doblada. Una cansada sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando guardo finalmente el objeto en el baúl. Comprendió las palabras de su madre…Ya era tiempo

-Si Sango-Susurro posando nuevamente la vista en los ojos atónitos de su amiga-Te diré la verdad de una vez por todas

&&&&&&&&&&

Miro nuevamente de soslayo la puerta que permanecía cerrada detrás de su espalda, era una simple llamada de un minuto o dos como mucho. Quería saber, necesitaba saber si ya estaba listo el encargo que había pedido. Para suerte de ella su futuro esposo tubo que salir a atender una urgencia de ultimo momento, dejándola completamente sola en su despacho y con el tiempo de sobra para realizar esa tan necesaria llamada.

La vida le sonreía…todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio

Incluida su aventura con aquel ex novio suyo, incluida la mentira de hace años para resguardar esa felicidad de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Sin esperar ni un momento mas saco el celular de su cartera y marco los números que ya sabia de memoria, una cosa así no se podía tener en la agenda de aquel aparato

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-Pregunto casi en un murmullo cuando sintió del otro lado la voz del hombre que trabajaba para ella. Claro por dinero, por dinero baila el mismo mono, y por dinero tenia a este hombre bajo su poder. ¿Por el dinero de ella o de Onigumo? Eso no importaba, le pagaba y era lo suficiente

-Si, como siempre…soy el único hombre que siempre te cumple

Kikyo intento gritarle por el último comentario, pero no era el momento y el lugar para hacerlo. No ahora que estaba en el despacho de Onigumo y a pesar de aquella urgencia podía regresar en cualquier momento

-Déjame decirte que es muy interesante-Siguió hablando el hombre a través del celular al no recibir alguna replica por su comentario

-¿En que sentido?-Frunció en ceño mientras se paseaba con cuidado por aquel gran lugar, digno del hombre poderoso con el que se casaba. Muy pronto todo de ella, muy pronto…contaba los segundos que la separaban de esa fortuna

-En el sentido que tú y yo conocemos muy bien-Hizo una pequeña pausa-El dinero, el vil metal que tanto nos gusta y nos une

Kikyo rió ante ese comentario

-¿Nos une?-Pregunto de forma casi ingenua-Eso no nos une en lo absoluto, tenemos cosas totalmente opuestas nosotros dos. Solo cumples mis servicios y nada más

-Pero por dinero, eso que nunca se te olvide…Te cumplo por que siempre recibo lo que merezco por mis servicios y lo sabes muy bien…Kikyo

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-Se callo en seco para poder escuchar con claridad los murmullos que entraban por la puerta-¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Mañana estoy libre, en el lugar de siempre y a la misma hora-Aseguro el hombre mirando el fólder que tenia entre sus manos-No se te olvide llevar lo mió, sino no hay nada-Concluyo cortante para darle a entender que hablaba muy en serio

-Claro que si, como siempre tampoco nunca te e fallado-Le ratifico esta al sentir que le echaba en cara ese preciso detalle, pero ella pagaba cada documento que aquel hombre le entregaba

-Fue un gusto haber podido hablar con tigo mi querida Kikyo

El hombre rió al finalizar el comentario y termino la llamado al mismo tiempo que la aludida fruncía el seño. Nunca en su sano juicio se le ocurriría meterse con un tipo así, hasta mas peligroso que ella misma, pero tenia que resguardar su patrimonio, el futuro patrimonio que tendría gracias a su gran casamiento.

Y luego se desharía de aquel indecible sujeto. Eso todavía no estaba muy bien planeado pero era algo que no pasaría por alto

Unas cuantas lagrimas, la desolación en su rostro y todo el mundo creería su teatrito…La gente podía ser muy ilusa cuando quería

&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar de ya pasar casi dos semanas de lo sucedido en el palacio Shikon y ser ahora prácticamente uno de los hombres mas famosos del todo el país, le seguían doliendo los oídos de aquellos gritos que Sesshomaru se había encargado de darle a la mañana siguiente.

Si no hubiera sido por el delicado estado de su cuñada y por que definitivamente estaba en el medio de aquella sala, lo habría molido a golpes, le habría echo tragar sus palabras una por una. Pero no quería que Rin sea madre soltera tan pronto y mucho menos dejar sin padre a su futuro sobrino. Pero cuando él volviera lo perseguiría hasta atraparlo completamente solo

Miroku prácticamente le había tirado a la primera mañana que se vieron al menos cinco diarios y revistas con su cara en primera plana, seguido de comentarios de personas que nunca en su vida logro escuchar hablar. Pero fotos de Kagome o su novio no habían

Ellos ni siquiera estaban mencionados

Miro por última vez su reloj de pulsera para sincronizar la hora, unos escasos 4 minutos lo separaban de su presa. Lo separaban de poder escuchar de aquellos labios, que años antes se moría por probar, la afirmación

Hoy se llevaría a Kagome Higurashi al infierno con él…Estaba decidido

La muy cínica trabajaba en el colegio donde ellos estudiaron de jóvenes, donde todo comenzó y termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Donde paso del amor al odio, y hoy se lo demostraría marcándola para toda la vida, al igual de cómo ella lo había marcado.

Todos intentaron persuadirlo pero mas Sango que prácticamente se encontraba extraña desde hacia dos días. Mirándolo con ¿Rencor?

Era la mujer de su mejor amigo y lo mataría si lo oyera decir o pensar lo que ahora pensaba, pero no estaba del todo cuerda; o por lo menos tenia un carácter muy cambiando con respecto a él. A decir verdad Sango siempre se comporto de esa forma con él, por la relación que compartía con Kagome. Una relación casi de doble filo, pero que ella misma se mantenía de dejar en claro la amistad hasta ultimo momento

No era una amistad al cien por ciento por el simple echo de que un amigo no desea a su propia amiga…Desea o amaba

Como le costo comprender que la amaba de una forma ciega, que no la podía dejar libre, que odia cuando salía de su boca algún nombre de hombre que no era el de él…Como odia que Houyo la tuviera a su merced

Lo detestaba con todo su ser y lo detestaría hasta el fin de sus días por tener lo que era de él… por tenerla

Se bajo de aquel coche que conducía al saber que los escasos 4 minutos que lo separaban de ella ya había trascurrido. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalda en la pared cerrando los ojos…esperando el momento justo…el momento donde el cazador casa a su presa

Los pasos delicados sobre el pavimento y aquel perfume característico que usaba desde joven lograron que el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos dorados como fuego sonriera

Entreabrió los ojos justo en el preciso momento que la espalada de la mujer estaba a su vista, al parecer iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto su presencia.

Cuando esta giro su rostro sintiendo aquella mirada tan penetrante que poseía pegada a su espalda, este en un hábil y rápido movimiento la jalo del brazo y la arrincono contra la pared y su cuerpo, apoyando ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de la perturbada joven

-Cuando tiempo sin vernos-Murmuro burlo observando como los ojos de Kagome se abrían despacio para mostrarle el destello de sorpresa que poseían

Quiso gritar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta…Inuyasha ensancho su sonrisa

-Pensé que te gustaría verme, tenemos cosas que tratar y esta vez nada ni nadie va a interrumpirnos

La mirada de él sobre la suya le causaba un vació inexplicable en el estomago, era una sensación de vértigo, como estar en el filo de una cornisa. Esa eran las sensaciones que Inuyasha despertaba en ella una y otra vez

Aquella afirmación termino acabando con sus nervios, todo el mundo ante ella templo cuando el rostro de su amigo parecía inclinarse hasta llegar a su cuello y un brazo de él comenzaba a descender a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía decir que casi sentía los dedos sobre la piel expuesta

-Nos vamos-Asevero con la vista clavada en la de ella y el portafolio en su mano, le encanto escuchar como la respiración de Kagome se entrecorto cuando se acerco a ella de aquella forma, pero solo para tomar el portafolio que había soltado por el susto

Sin que pudiera coordinar algún pensamiento en su mente y aun con el corazón sobresaltado, ya estaba siendo nuevamente jalada por Inuyasha hasta el interior de un auto que recién ahora observaba. Sin cuidado alguno por parte de aquel hombre se encontraba sentada en el asiento del acompañante

Inuyasha rodio el auto y en escasos momentos ya estuvo en el interior de este arrojando en la parte de atrás el portafolio de Kagome. Ladeo el rostro para verla y sonreírle le forma maliciosa antes de encender el automóvil

Kagome se abrazo a si misma para encontrar el consuelo que tanto en estos momentos necesita y buscaba en el interior de si misma, pero nada. Mantenía su vista en aquella falda que este día llevaba…Tenia que admitir que el miedo desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo y más cuando de improvisto la velocidad del auto aumento

-Inuyasha-Gimió de miedo mientras volteaba a verlo y este simplemente sonreía arrogante sin apartar la vista del camino

-Miedo… ¿Tienes miedo de morir acaso?-Pregunto sin ni siquiera verla y aumento aun mas la velocidad y consigo la desesperación de la azabache

-Por favor-Pidió en un hilo de voz sintiendo el peso de la velocidad sobre su cuerpo y lo que provocaba al pegar la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento.

-No eras nadie para pedir perdón, y si querías mi perdón tenias que haberlo dicho antes-Esta vez si volteo a verla con la ira que poco a poco volvía a su persona. Si moría ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto

Se la llevaría con él

-Para por favor-Grito con el rostro totalmente colorado y lagrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esta manera¿Cómo podía jugar con su vida¿Es que ya no le importaba?

-Tendrías que haber pedido mi perdón cuando me importaba. Ahora es tarde Kagome… muy tarde preciosa

Kagome movió la cabeza a ambos lado de manera frenética, pericia que las palabras las había pronuncia con asco. Moriría en manos de Inuyasha si este no volvía a tierra en este mismo instante, pero al parecer estaba totalmente decidido a llevársela a donde quiera que él vaya.

El cuerpo de Kagome choco contra el de su viejo amigo por la inercia al doblar en una esquina a esa velocidad, cuando pensó que no saldría viva de todo esto, Inuyasha freno en seco.

No supo como ni en que momento pero ahora se encontraba por tercera vez en el día siendo arrastrada por aquel hombre de manera brusca y para nada delicada. Templaba de pies a cabeza y su cuerpo no podía seguir el paso del hombre que la conducía

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse escucho tras ella…Solo cuando sus pies se movieron por aquel piso color marrón que veía, Inuyasha se digno a soltarla

-Quiero oírte de una maldita vez-Demando con autoridad volviendo a sujetar a la indefensa mujer y arrojándola de forma estrepitosa en aquel sillón

Lo enfrento conteniendo las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía sobre su parte afectada. Inuyasha seguía juzgándola por algo que ella no cometido…No se había acostado con Houyo

-Que me lo digas-Grito desesperado acercándose un paso a la turbada mujer que solo mantenía su vista junto a la suya

-No te lo diré-Le respondió también elevando la voz y parándose de improvisto del sillón, estaba cansada de ser tratada de esa forma por él-No pudo afirmar algo que nunca hice

Inuyasha apretó los puños y tenso todo su cuerpo, seguía mintiéndole descaradamente en la cara y la perra parecía no sentir nada al respecto

-Eres una…

-¿Una que?-Lo reto ella ahora avanzando un paso y dejándolo a medio camino con las palabras-¿Una perra, una cualquiera? Ponme los calificativos que se te vengan en gana pero yo no soy ninguna de ellas

La tomo bruscamente por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo. La miraba sin recato, con odio por lo años que le mintió. Kagome palideció de improvisto al tener esa cercanía

-Lo erres-Mascullo acercando cada vez mas su rostro, sintió el sobresalto de la mujer en sus brazos y la negativa.

-Suéltame-Susurro sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos atrayentes y penetrantes de él. Todo su mundo y la fuerza de voluntad estaban siendo vencidas en pocos segundos

-No hasta que me digas quien fue mejor en la cama

Kagome se soltó de improvisto y borro la sonrisa de su amigo marcando los dedos de su mano en la mejilla de este

-No soy como Kikyo y nunca lo seré

Volteo el rostro y la miro fiero ¿Pensaba que esas palabras le provocaban algún efecto en su persona? Claro que no, estaba muy equivocada

-Te amaba con el alma-Sin que pudiera evitarlo las lagrimas cayeron copiosas y escondió sus ojos al bajar su cabeza en derrota

Inuyasha sintió que le había causado el dolor más grande del mundo. La voz de Kagome se había quebrado para decirle aquello. ¿Podía ser que Kikyo le hubiese mentido?

-Por eso es que esa noche fui tuya a pesar de todo-Levanto su mirada y los segundos fueron eternos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Descubriendo el dolor en los ojos ajenos

Pidiendo perdón

-Estoy segura que Kikyo fue quien te lo dijo-Siguió la pelinegra cuando al parecer el hombre al frente suyo se había quedado sin habla-Siemple te dije que Houyo era como mi hermano y todavía sostengo aquello. Nunca te mentí y menos aquella noche

Kagome dibujo una calida sonrisa recordando aquel vagó recuerdo que quería sacar completamente de la mente

Inuyasha parecía absorto en su mundo de ensueños o mejor dicho de pesadillas, repasando la conversación que había tenido con Kikyo una y otra vez en su mente. Ahora que se daba cuanta los cabos sueltos eran demasiados y que posiblemente ella le aya mentido.

Los ojos de Kagome decían la verdad, la verdad que desde un principio siempre estuvo ahí y que nunca pudo ver, por la ceguedad, por los celos y por sobre todo por que en esos tiempos confiaba en Kikyo

-Aquella noche quede embarazada

* * *

_Primero que todo espero que hayan pasando una navidad de 10 y que se esten preparando para el 2008..._

_Wow tenemos la verdad de la milanesa despues de tanto tiempo... 11 capis mas un prologo, ya no podiamos dilatar mas el secretito de Kagome...Pero descuiden que tenemos para mas capis, esto recien esta tomando color_

_Y para toda la gente que lo decia...Kikyo si tenia que ver en toda la mentiria_

_El proximo capi esta ya casi listo, fue ese que me puso hacer como hace dos capis o tres atras...Espero tenerlo terminado para antes de año nuevo y poder rejarselo como cierre del 2007_

_Gracias por los mesajes y muchas gracias por la gente que me echa la culpa de NO aclarar lo que Kagome guardaba...Bueno ahora ya lo saben jejejeje_

_Besitos y nos estamos viendo_

_**Lis**_


	13. Perfecta I

_**Capitulo 12: Perfecta I**_

_Tres semanas para terminar…_

_Kagome suspiro somnolienta tratando de que sus parpados no cedan al cansancio de levantarse desde los 6 años a las 6:30 de la mañana. Miro la pizarra frente a ella para concentrarse, lo único que provoco es que mas sueño le de. Mas y mas cuentas de matemáticas frente a ella, nunca esa materia fue su fuerte. Bueno la verdad que solo los primeros años, donde le encantaba tanto que pensaba convertirse en profesora de matemáticas, pero con el tiempo cedió al darse cuenta que la matemática y ella eran como la noche y el día; dos polos opuestos. ¿Y como llego a esa conclusión? Cuando simplemente al avanzar los años la bendita materia comenzó a complicarse y no entendía ni jota. Ahora prefería la literatura y la historia. La literatura le encantaba desde pequeña y también desde esos años se hacia un poco de tiempo para escribir y plasmar en un papel sus emociones; era una salida para ella; dejaba todo de si, podía desahogarse. Con respecto a la historia, por hay estaba en sus genes, su padre era profesor de historia, aunque después trabajo de otra cosa. La historia nunca le costo realmente, tenia facilidad a la hora de ponerse a estudiar, aunque rezongaba cuando tenia examen ya que eran muchos años y fechas, pero igual siempre aprobaba. De toda la historia, la parte que mas le atraía era la antigüedad, los dioses Griegos y Romanos, el Egipto. Eso era lo favorito para ella; le encantaba escuchar a su padre cuando hablaba de los mitos de esas culturas. Esa cultura mítica le encantaba _

_Su mirada se enfoco ahora en el reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra, soltó un nuevo suspiro solo que ahora de resignación; faltaba una hora para que terminen las clases por el día de hoy. Era miércoles solo le quedaban dos días mas por delante y el tan preciado y esperado fin de semana. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro._

_-Señorita Higurashi espero que no se este riendo de mi clase-Le comento el profesor frente a ella. Kagome solo levanto la vista para toparse con los almendrados de un hombre de unos 45 años; estaba tan en lo suyo que ni lo había notado_

_-Claro que no profesor, no era mi intención-Se disculpo con una media sonrisa tratando de parecer tranquila. Pero ese hombre mucho no le gustaba_

_-Deje de estar en la luna y preste atención, dentro de una semana tendremos el examen final-Agrego antes de seguir con la clase_

_Kagome quiso que la tierra se la tragara, como detestaba pasar vergüenza al frente de la clase, y al parecer el profesor sabía aquello. Por suerte este seria el ultimo año que le vería la cara, claro su aprobaba el examen final para no llevarse la materia. Rogaba a Kami que eso no le pasara, podría pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha o a Miroku, ellos lo entendían muy bien. Tenía suerte de tener amigos como ellos. Aunque las cosas con su mejor amigo no estaban del todo bien, la relación ya no era la misma que la de tiempos pasados. Volvió a suspirar._

_Cuando el timbre sonó prácticamente salto del banco tomando su mochila y colocándosela en los hombros. No quería estar en esas cuatro paredes ni un momento más. Fue una de las primeras en salir y espero a que los demás se le unieran._

_Todos cursaban el último año, con 18 años cumplidos, algunos más tardes que otros, pero en fin con 18 años. "_Estamos en el apogeo de nuestras vidas_" pensó burlándose de ella mismo, hablaba como su tuviera 60 años para demostrar que los años no pasaban para ella. Dentro de una semana festejarían en algún club el fin de curso, ya estaba todo organizado. El curso completo iría además de los amigos de los mismos y otra gente que recibiera invitación. Terminaba el colegio, de una vez por todas. Aunque su mayor problema es que todavía no sabía que carrera seguiría estudiando, bueno tenía pensado hacerse un test vocacional e inscribirse lo antes posible en la universidad. El cierre de inscripciones estaba cerca y sino lo hacia perdería el año._

_Keiko y Houyo salieron momentos después, habían sido pareja por un año y 4 meses pero ahora ya no estaban más juntos, aunque tenían una buena amistad. Keiko era como su cuñada ya que quería a Houyo como su hermano. Siempre podía confiar en él, y nunca la había lastimado. Aunque como la mistad entre él e Inuyasha se había terminado aproximadamente hace dos años, ella estaba entre un fuego cruzado. Por un lado Inuyasha, que la lastimo con su indiferencia, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía alejarse de él; y por el otro Houyo, su hermano, quien la apoyaba a sobrellevar todo lo que le pasaba._

_-No puedo creer que nos quede una semana para la fiesta y tres para terminar-Comento Keiko al cruzar la puerta de entrada del colegio con una alegría contagiosa_

_-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin dejaremos de volver a este lugar-Respondió Kagome con la misma efusividad, como deseaba terminar ya esto y de una vez por todas dejar de ver a Inuyasha_

_-Miroku se fue con "ese"-Dijo Houyo enojado, raro en su persona, pero la verdad es que odia a Inuyasha después de que al salir con Kikyo lo dejo de lado. Como si la amista que tuvieron desde preescolar no significara nada_

_-Creo que si, pero bueno dejemos así-Dijo Kagome sin mucho animo al ver el enojo en este_

_-Odio que se les acerque, lo detesto-Escupió cerrando los puños-Y sobre todo a ti Kagome, que hiciste mucho por él_

_-Ya esta no podemos vivir en el pasado-Agrego Keiko, ya sabia donde terminaría esta conversación-Pero es un estúpido al preferir a esa zorra_

_Kagome sonrió, sus amigos nunca la dejarían, por lo menos ellos. Y si, Keiko tenía razón, Kikyo era una zorra que solo jugo hacer su amiga._

_-Hey-Prácticamente grito de entusiasmo Kagome chasqueando los dedos, lo que provoco un leve sobresalto en sus amigos-¿Tienen la ropa para la fiesta?-Pregunto cambiando de tema_

_-Todavía no se, pero puede ser que me ponga algún vestido o una pollera y un corsé-Respondió rápido Keiko en tono pensativo-Creo que tendré que hacer unas compras_

_-Podríamos ir juntas, yo tampoco estoy segura de que usar-Dijo Kagome aferrando con sus manos las tiras de la mochila_

_-Las mujeres se hacen problema por todo, por suerte los hombres somos menos complicados-Hablo en burla solo para hacerlas enojar un rato_

_-Mira quien habla-Retruco la joven de pelo azabache-Tardas mas en el baño arreglándote que una mujer_

_-Doy fe de eso-Le siguió el juego Keiko al ver la cara de este_

_-Lo que pasa es que se mueren de envidia por que las mujeres se me acercan más que a Inuyasha_

_-Y volvemos con lo mismo-Murmuro Kagome rodando los ojos_

_-Claro-Comento Keiko sarcástica-No vez como ahora están a tus pies haciendo una reverencia_

_Kagome río a carcajadas, le encantaba esa discusiones, últimamente Houyo se volvía mas creído y Keiko lo bajaba de la esa nube. Hacia tiempo que no se divertía tanto cuando salía del colegio._

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ensombreció su mirada por la tristeza, dejándose caer sentada en el sillón con las manos sobre sus piernas. Mantenía la mirada gacha para ocultar sus ojos vidriosos. Inuyasha solo permanecía de pie mirándola atento. Era un verdadero idiota, tenia que aprender que antes de actuar era necesario pensar las cosas con claridad. Ahora la tenía ahí, después de tanto tiempo, provocando en ella una depresión incalculable. Hubiera preferido pegarse un tiro en medio de la cabeza, antes que verla sufrir nuevamente por su culpa

-Aquella tarde cuando terminamos el colegio ¿La recuerdas?-Pregunto la mujer de pelo azabache para retomar la conversación. Le costaba modular las palabras y sentía que pronto dejaría su corazón de latir en cualquier momento. Era el momento para que se enterara de la verdad de una vez por todas

Inuyasha estaba a una distancia prudencial, apoyado en una de las puertas de manera del living de su casa. Por suerte su hermano no estaba y podía tener una conversación tranquila con esa mujer. Se acerco a paso lento, temiendo que se alejara nuevamente o lo mirara con miedo y dolor. Se arrodillo frente a ella, como cuando eran adolescentes y el curaba sus heridas, heridas que sin saber muchas veces eran provocadas por él.

-Si, recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer-Le dijo en un murmullo para que ella sola pudiera escucharlo, aunque nadie mas estaba en la casa. Pero de esa forma había logrado más intimidad en el tema

Los labios de Kagome dibujaron una fina sonrisa llena de recuerdos. Ella también lo recordaba tan nítido.

-Tenia miedo…tanto miedo-Le confeso cerrando los ojos con dolor, Inuyasha por su parte no dijo nada, sabia que continuaría hablando-Estaba cansada de sufrir por una amor no correspondido, lo mejor era terminar de esa forma-Volvió lentamente a abrir sus ojos-Prefería que me odiaras, antes de escucharte decir que había sido un error

-Pero esa día yo no fui el que dijo eso-Se atrevió a comentar de manera lenta, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de la chica. Ella no puso resistencia

-Lo se muy bien-Se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja-Fui yo la que te lo dije…Creo que en realidad si una parte mía se arrepentía…aunque-Trago para volver a darse valor-Por otro lado fue el momento mas feliz

Inuyasha se atrevió a tocar una mejilla de ella, la acaricio como en los viejos tiempos, ella al contacto cerró los ojos sintiendo el confort de la caricia y la mano masculina brindándole apoyo y calor. El hombre sonrió para si mismo, lo único que cabía en su mente era la silueta de aquella chica, ahora todo una mujer, al frente de él

-Me sentía una tonta-Murmuro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla-Kikyo era la mujer de tu vida y yo lo respetaba

-Era la mujer de mi vida y me arrepiento enormemente-Ahora era el turno de él para confesarse. Entrelazo su mano con la ella-Aquel día me di cuanta de lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida-Con la otra mano levanto la cabeza de esta desde el mentón para que lo viera a la ojos, ese mirar chocolate era solo de él-Y no solo como amiga, ese día quería decirte algo importante pero…-Se vio reflejado en los ojos de Kagome, aquel brillo contenía sus lagrimas-Al ver aquella negativa, te odie y creí en las palabras de Kikyo de forma ciega

-Tenias todo el derecho de odiarme, yo misma me lo busque-Su vista busco un punto en el techo, no importaba cual, un par de lagrimas caían por su rostro-Yo…yo…me sentía aturdida y destrozada, no podía comentárselo a nadie-Su garganta se cerro dejándola sin poder continuar mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban para perderse en la falda que llevaba puesta.

Protectora e instantáneamente el hombre frente a ella la abrazo para darle consuelo. Le había echo mucho daño sin darse cuenta, y de esa forma la vida hizo que pagara las consecuencias de sus actos. Kagome correspondió al abrazo tan conciliador de su ex compañero de clase. No supo como, ni en que momento; pero ahora ella estaba sobre su regazo siendo acunada como si fuera una pequeña. Es que su alma se sentía de esa manera, volvía abrir una herida del pasado. Pero todavía quedaba mucho por aclarar. Y ambos lo sabían

&&&&&&&&&&

_Tres días para la fiesta…_

_-Aggg-Grito la joven colegiala mientras entraba azotando la puerta de su habitación-Dijo que no seria complico-Arrojo su mochila sobre el escritorio-Pero no, tenía que hacer todo lo contrario_

_Tenía ira e impotencia, hoy había sido el último examen de matemáticas pero a pesar de pasarse todo el día de ayer estudiando, tenía sus dudas sobre si podría aprobarlo. Claro si el profesor era un poco condescendiente con ella._

_Estaba frita en pocas palabras_

_Su celular empezó a quejarse, no tenia ánimos de responder a nadie, peso si se habían tomado la molestia de llamar era lo menos que podía hacer. Esperaba que fuera Sango, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ella a pesar de las visitas de la madre_

_-Hola-Dijo mientras salía con el aparato pegado a su oído y bajaba las escalaras hacia la cocina_

_-Hello heart-Respondió en ingles la voz de una alegre joven_

_-¡Sango!-Grito entusiasmada al escuchar la voz de su hermana mientras abría la heladera-Justo estaba pensando en que podrías ser tú_

_-Telepatía mi querida Kagome-Rió al concluir el comentario-Oye estaba pensando en la fiesta de fin de curso ¿La tuya es este fin de semana no?_

_-Si por suerte, me estaba muriendo para que llegue_

_-Ok que bueno, la mía es dentro de una semana también la estoy esperando-Escucho como Kagome parecía tomar algo-¿Puedo preguntar que estas tomando? _

_-Jugo-Respondió rápido mientras guardaba la jarra que había sacado-¿Me imagino que vas a venir?_

_-Eres con la única que tengo relación-Le explico despreocupada-Pero si mi mejor amiga me lo pide es obvio que voy a ir, además no me va afectar ver al grupo otra vez_

_-Claro que no-Se apoyo en la mesada-Aunque las cosas no sean iguales, pero que mas da yo quiere que vengas_

_-Y espero que te dignes a aparecer por la mía-Aclaro en forma de advertencia-Sino te mato-Sentencio_

_-Bueno como digas…pero tus amenazas no me intimidan_

_-Yo creo que si_

_-Claro que no_

_-Esta bien…dejemos la cosas así-Suspiro-Nos estamos viendo ¿Si?_

_-Obvio heart-Ahora ella le respondía en ingles-Saludos a todos_

_-Igualmente_

_Kagome corto la llamada y dejo el celular en la mesa de la cocina, todo estaba arreglado ahora también Sango iría a la fiesta de fin de curso, claro y ella a la de su amigo. Subió rápido las escaleras sin importarle que tropezara y rodara por las mismas. Entro a su habitación y se cambio con algo sencillo, una remera holgada, una falda y unas sandalias. Esta época del año la estaba matando._

_Volvió a la cocina cuando termino de alistarse y tomo el celular de la mesa, salio cerrando la puerta con llave, ya que lo mas seguro era que se demore un poco. El sol le pego de lleno en la cara, atardecía y era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, podría dar una vuelta por el parque. Caer de sorpresa en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, una costumbre de ellos, y después visitar a su padre ya que aun no llegaba de trabajar. "_Si, seria un buen día_" pensó mientras sonría._

_Estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar las largas e interminables escaleras del templo, cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda, logrando que su corazón pegue un vuelco y de un salto por el susto_

_-¿Acaso estas loco?-Le grito a la persona que tenia enfrente a ella cuando logro por fin recuperar la compostura-Casi muero de un ataque cardiaco_

_-No es para tanto tonta-Bromeo el joven de ojos dorados sin quitar la sonrisa. No podía negarlo, le encantaba hacerle bromas y ver sus reacciones_

_-Claro que si-Se quejo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho haciendo una mueca de niña chiquita-Que raro que estés por estos lugares-Le dijo cuando cayo en el pequeño detalle, de que su amigo estaba en el templo-¿No tendrías que estar con tu novia?_

_-Talvez-Arrastro las palabras mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Por ahí-Contesto rápido sin darle importancia pero rápidamente recayó en la mirada de su amigo-Quita de tu mente lo que estés pensando_

_-¿Y que estoy pensando?-Pregunto haciéndose el incrédulo con su mejor cara. Pero no podía negarlo, ella lo conocía muy bien, hasta mejor que su novia. Se entendían con solo mirarse_

_-No lo se…estoy media tonta últimamente, me lo podrías decir-Se cruzo de brazos mientras le seguía el juego_

_-Yo también estoy medio tonto, pensé que me podrías ayudar con mi problema-Volvió a sonreír. Los ojos de Inuyasha adquirieron ese característico brillo que ella ya muy bien conocía_

_-No tengo por que ayudarte-Negó con la cabeza-Solo son una pequeña niña-Agrego poniendo cara de inocencia extrema._

_Inuyasha levanto una ceja sin quitar esa picara sonrisa tan arrogante y superior. Miro de abajo asía arriba a la supuesta "niña" que tenia al frente. Había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, y cualquiera se podía dar cuanta de eso_

_-Lo dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo-Kagome quedo en silencio y le devolvió la sonrisa-Créelo_

_-Puede ser-Puso sus manos en la cintura-Pero siempre voy a ser una nena...ah y por cierto-Tomo aire-¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!-Le grito_

_-¿De cual manera?-Volvió hacerse el inocente_

_-Si quieres mirarme por lo menos hazlo sin que me de cuanta…cuantas veces tengo que decirle lo mismo_

_-Hoy estas de un humor de perros-Soltó al aire_

_-Eso me pasa por juntarme con personas como la que tengo en frente-Lo ataco rápido, él no se quedaría con la ultima palabra_

_-Vamos que tampoco eres tan inocente-Levanto la vista-Nunca la fuiste amor_

_-Era inocente hasta que termine siendo tu amiga-Volvió a cruzarse de brazos molesta_

_-¿Así que yo te arrebate tu inocencia?-Sonrió arrogante mientras volvía a mirarla- Una parte, no por completa_

_Kagome no despego los ojos de él, y este no quitaba esa sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras maldiciéndolo. Inuyasha la vio marcharse demasiado enojada; le encantaba cuando se enojaba. Para ser honesto, Kagome era su mejor amiga, pero la química era inevitable. Eran polos opuestos, pero se atraían demasiado, y eso era visible para todo el mundo. Además después de lo que casi paso cuando tenían 15 años, secretamente no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Pero Kagome no era una chica cualquiera, aunque lo negara era especial para él. Y esta amistad estaba al borde del precipicio. Si lograba que la chica le confesara que sentía algo por él, meditaría su relación con Kikyo. ¿Por qué su vida era terriblemente complicada?_

&&&&&&&&&&

La mujer que lloraba entre sus brazos con el rostro escondido en su pecho, poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Solo la observaba en silencio, acunándola ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Siempre represento una personalidad fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era vulnerable. Él había conocido esa faceta de ella mejor que nadie, solo Sango que era su amiga de la niñez sabia cual era la personalidad de ella; pero él descubrió su alma a los pocos días. Y para que negarlo, ella descubrió la de él.

-¿Mejor?-Le pregunto cuando su llanto ceso por completo a lo que ella respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, afirmando que estaba bien. Ninguno de los dos izo algún movimiento, solo estaban abrazados, consintiéndose sin siquiera notarlo. La oyó respirar fuerte, eso quería decir que debía continuar.

Kagome poco a poco se reincorporo levantándose del sillón y dándole la espalda. No era el momento para abrazos después de todo. No negaba que deseaba en lo profundo de su mente quedarse de esa manera tan calmada. Pero si estaba ahí era solo para una cosa, aclarar el pasado y después sacar a Inuyasha de su vida para siempre.

-Siempre me decías que deseabas tener una familia-Sonrió ante aquel vago recuerdo. Inuyasha no se imputo-Kikyo era la mujer que daría luz a tus hijos-Se abrazo así misma para que su voz no se quebrara, tenia que terminar esto lo antes posible-Va, por lo menos era eso lo que querías cuando tenias 18 años-Kagome ladeo el rostro y trago fuerte-Dos semanas después de aquella tarde, deje de comunicarme con todos, ya no tenia vida Inuyasha, ya no tenia nada

El aludido solo se limito a mirarla en silencio, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de la chica, aun grabado a fuego en su mente. Nunca mas logro tocarle un pelo a Kikyo luego de aquella noche. Primero por que se sentía culpable y segundo por que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes

-Pero aun así-Sonrió con tristeza e Inuyasha salio de sus pensamientos-No podía dejar de amarte, te había entregado mi alma años antes y después…-Se llevo una mano a la boca y cerro los ojos-Después…-Suspiro ya mas confiada-Te llevaste todo lo que yo era

-Kagome-Modulo en un susurro bajando la mirada en derrota-Yo no quería…

Pero Kagome no lo dejo continuar, se dio vuelta enfrentando cara a cara con su mirada fría y llena de dolor

-¡No me vengas con eso!-Le grito colérica-Siempre te fui sincera hasta esa noche, siempre te ayude y lo que recibo es que me trates como una cualquiera-Le siguió gritando para poder descargar todo el dolor que guardaba en su corazón y atormentaba su alma-¡No tienes idea lo que es que maten a tu hijo!

Estaba echo, ya estaba, como pudo tapo su rostro con sus manos para llorar, llorar lo que no lloro hace años cuando los meditos le habían dicho que lamentablemente había perdido el embarazo. Ella quería tenerlo, no le importaba ser una madre soltera con tal solo 18 años, eso se lo había dejado bien en claro a sus padres, quien no les quedo más remedio que apoyarla. Estaba feliz, aunque él nunca supiera que seria padre, ya que tendría un hijo de la persona que más amaba. Le daría todo lo que alguna vez le falto. Se repondría por él, su pequeño hijo o hija seria la luz que alumbrara su vida.

Unos brazos musculosos radiaron su cintura, ella se dejo hacer apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de este y su cabeza en el hombre de aquel hombre. Otra vez Inuyasha esta ahí abrazándola. La atrajo asía él, para protegerla, podía sentir la tristeza de la chica.

-Kagome-Susurro en su oído y esta comenzó a calmarse apretando con sus delicadas manos la camisa que traía puesta-Me hubiera gustado que lo tuviéramos-Sintió a la chica temblar en sus brazos y volver a sollozar-Iba a dejar a Kikyo por ti-Le confeso por fin apretándola mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, esta rodio el cuello con sus brazos y se quedo quieta gimiendo y soltando las ultimas lagrimas de sufrimiento contenido. Inuyasha aspiro el perfume de forma profunda que siempre le había encantado

-Ya es tarde para eso-Comento la chica de forma serena sin deshacer el abrazo-Yo no se si alguna vez te perdonare

-Entiendo-Murmuro con tristeza notoria en la voz, Kagome tenía todo el derecho de no perdonarlo. La había lastimado desde chicos, y ahora mas aun. La perdía, ya la había perdido cuando desconfió de ella. Cuando creyó que se había acostado con Houyo…Él había preferido creerle a Kikyo sin dejar que Kagome le explicara.

La alejo un poco de su cuerpo solo para tener la cara de la mujer frente a la suya. Kagome lo miraba con los ojos rojos, las mejillas del mismo color con rastro de lágrimas. La desolación era visible en aquel rostro que siempre le sonreía. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mezclando sus alientos. Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de ella, para que no intentara alejarse, de manera tierna, suave, como si toda ella fuera una pieza fina de porcelana.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-Hablo claro y pausado como si cada palabra costara salir de su labios. Por tanto tiempo guardo aquellas palabras que ahora tenia miedo decir. Kagome abrió mas los ojos mirando aquellas pupilas tan claras y puras. Estaban demasiado cerca, el aliento caliente de Inuyasha chocaba contra su rostro, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo. Como aquella noche, como aquel campamento. No se esperaba esa confesión, su corazón había aumentado el ritmo y su estomago dio un vuelco. Tanto tiempo espero que Inuyasha le digiera aquellas palabras. Y ahora lo tenía a pocos centímetros, con una sonrisa tierna pero fina, sosteniendo su rostro de forma delicada con ambas manos. Acariciando con ambos pulgares sus mejillas. Las piernas le temblaron y se sujeto de los hombros de su compañero para no caer.

-Inu…-Murmuro perdiéndose en aquel mirar que lograba estremecerla y hacerla olvidar de todo lo bueno y lo malo, de todo el resto del mundo.

Acaricio de forma lenta con el pulgar el labio rojo de esta, logrando sentir como se estremecía ante el ínfimo contacto y cerraba sus ojos. La respiración de Kagome se volvió más lenta, sentía como todo ante ella giraba. Por el contrario Inuyasha estaba más que seguro y conciente de sus acciones. Ver que todavía lograba esas sensaciones en su ex compañera de clases, lo alentaba a un poco mas, ella aun sentía cosas por él

Estaba decidido lucharía por recuperarla aunque le costara la propia vida

&&&&&&&&&&

_El día de la fiesta…_

_Era por demás decir que estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabia bien cual era el porque, pero al despertar un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella. Como si este día marca el fin y el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida._

_-Tonterías-Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y tomaba la ropa que había elegido para usar este día. Tal y como habían quedado con Keiko hace una semana, fueron hacer las compras ya que las dos, a pesar de la variedad de ropa de su ropero, nada las convencía. Se probaron remeras, blusas, vestidos, de todo. Hasta ya no recordaba todo lo que se había probado y caminado durando 2 horas. Pero al final había encontrado lo perfecto._

_Decido que usaría un jeans que ya tenia mas la remera color verde estampada con escote princesa que terminaba un poco mas debajo de su cadera. Era perfecta le había dicho Keiko, se asentaba a su busto, que por cierto envidiaba su amiga, para luego volverse algo amplia y darle frescura y movilidad. Eso lo combinaría con unos zapatos de tacón negros, que hacían juego con el color de la remera. Si la remera comprada también tenía pequeños entapados en negro._

_Bueno solo faltaba que Keiko y Sango llegaran, ellas le habían dicho que arreglarían su pelo; que lo dejarían mejor de lo que esta. Miro el reloj de su mesita de luz sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa._

_-Kagome hija-La maternal voz de Tsubaki llego a sus oídos. Miro el estado de su única hija, toda una mujer y una niña al mismo tiempo-Tengo algo para ti_

_Kagome le sonrió a su madre con algo de nerviosismo, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, estaba a unas horas de comenzar algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Tsubaki abrazo a su hija con aquella ternura que la caracterizaba, su pequeña le devolvió al abrazo. El tiempo trascurría muy rápido, hoy Kagome abría las puertas de una vida, que esperaba, le de felicidad y prosperidad. Ella envejecía mientras su hija cada vez se volvía mas joven y madura. No renegaba de su edad, las pocas canas que tenía marcaban cada una, una experiencia adquirida y el gozo de ver a su hija formarse para convertirse en una mujer de bien._

_-No es mucho pero creo que te gustara-Le alcanzo un pequeño sobre color rosa. Kagome lo recibió de inmediato con los ojos brillantes._

_Sonrió más amplio aun al tener en su palma en contenido de aquel pequeño sobre. Era una cadena de plata con un oso asiendo compañía_

_-Es hermoso-Hablo con los ojos lleno de aquel brillo especial. Los ojos de su hija siempre serian igual de expresivos-Creo que es una pequeña osita-Recayó al darse cuanta en el color rosa que había en la panza del animal de plata-Gracias mamá, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco_

_Kagome se lanzo a los brazos que siempre le habían servido de acobijo y dejo deslizar unas lagrimas, estaba feliz. La relación y el trato antes casi austero que mantenía con su madre en tiempos pasados, ya pertenecía a una parte de sus vidas muy lejanas. Ambas comprendieron y asimilaron sus errores. Ahora podían acompañarse y apoyarse mutuamente las dos._

_-Mejor bajo abriles-Tsubaki limpio sus mejillas con cuidado y le regalo una sonrisa, antes de perderse pasando la puerta para ir a atender a quien tocaba el timbre con tanta insistencia._

_Kagome volvió a mirar el obsequio con suma alegría, era el regalo perfecto para usarlo esta noche tan especial. Si su madre cuando quería daba justo en el blanco y conocía de forma perfecta sus gustos_

_-Todavía no te cambiaste-Rezongo Keiko poniendo un pie en la habitación y notar el total estado de dejadez de su amiga. Todavía estaba vestida con una ropa cualquiera-No tenemos todo el día, en una hora y media Houyo nos pasa a buscar a la tres_

_-A bañarse y cambiarse-Dijo Sango cuando llego junto a sus amigas_

_-Perdón se me paso el tiempo-Se disculpo y tomo como un rayo la ropa y un par de toallas. Justo ese día tenia que estar en la séptima nube perdida por completo._

_Entro y salio del baño algo por demás raro en ella que se tomaba todo su tiempo en bañarse. Adoraba los baños de inversión, le eran totalmente relajantes y refrescantes. Se vistió también con la misma rapidez, no podía perder tiempo faltaba el maquillaje y el peinado que sus amigas se encargarían._

_Entro nuevamente a la habitación 15 minutos después con la cara extremamente colorada y secando con la toalla su cabello mojado. Sango que estaba acomodando algunas cosas sobre el escritorio para comenzar su labor contuvo como pudo la risa al verla en ese estado desordenado por completo. Parecía recién llegada de una maratón._

_-No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Keiko a las espaldas de Kagome. Recién llegaba de la cocina con una rizadora en mano-Vamos, vamos que estamos contra reloj_

_Ambas jóvenes empujaron a su amiga hasta lograr sentarla en la silla al frente de su escritorio, antes poblado de libros, ahora con cualquier tipo de objetos para maquillarla. Comenzaron su labor sin darle a la mujer de cabello azabache tiempo a nada._

_Sango se encargaría de su pelo y Keiko del rostro, lo único que escucho decir a sus amigas antes de comenzar con la labor. Trato de hacerles algunas preguntas pero estas estaban tan sumergidas en su tema que no le respondían._

_Solo saltaban monosílabos y alguno que otro grito de euforia o enojo cuando intentaba moverse._

_Pero al fin de cuantas todo termino, los labios de sus amigas formaron una sonrisa de satisfacción y le alcanzaron un espejo de mano._

_Su rostro estaba lleno de vida, sus mejillas con un tenue carmesí para parecer naturales, sus pestañas definidas y largas, sus ojos delineados para darle mayor profundidad, los labios con un rojo tampoco muy intenso ya que no le era necesario. La sombra en sus ojos entre el blanco y un verde claro._

_Luego miro con atención su pelo gracias al espejo, caía suelto como a ella le gustaba solo que intercalando capas de pelo lacio y bucles. Sango también se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle torzadas para despejar su rostro y dejarlo de esta manera mas libre._

_Era una Kagome muy diferente en verdad_

_-Gracias-Dijo Kagome cuando puedo dejar de admirarse ante aquel espejo y ver el trabajo terminado de sus amigas_

_-Nada que agradecer, para eso estamos-Keiko le guiño un ojo-No podías haber quedado mejor_

_Las tres chicas luego de intercambiar algunas ideas sobre el baile, comenzaron a dejar la habitación tal y como la encontraron. La mujer azabache término de complementar su atuendo justo a tiempo, colocándose la cadena que su madre le había regalado._

_La puntualidad siempre había caracterizado a la persona que consideraba como su hermano y estaba vez no fallaría a su regla. Tal y como Keiko se lo comunico, una hora y media mas tarde, Houyo estaba esperando por ellas tres para llevarlas. Luego de despedirse como era debido, ahora las tres mujeres acompañadas de un hombre de ojos castaños luciendo terriblemente adorable, bajaban las escaleras del templo para dirigirse al auto que conducía su amigo._

_-Pensé que Miroku venia con nosotros-Hablo Sango mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del acompañante_

_-Dijo que nos vería haya-Respondió Houyo echando andar el auto-Inuyasha pidió que lo acompañara_

_-Raro-Rodó los ojos Keiko-No creo que a su noviecita la guste tanta compañía_

_-Que hagan lo que quieran, nosotros no podemos preocuparnos por ellos. Son bastantes grandes-Kagome se cruzo de brazos y ladeo el rostro para ver los edificios que aparecían en su campo visual_

_-¿No quieres encontrártelos verdad?-Susurro su ex cuñada, ella sabia muy bien lo que aquella escena provocaba en su amiga. Y pensar que Kagome era la "culpable" de que ellos ahora estén disfrutando de ese "amor". Si solo Inuyasha pudiera comprender lo mucho que la lastimaba con todo lo que hacia._

_-Ni siquiera se lo que quiero ahora-Suspiro con resignación. Eran ciertas esas palabras, ella no sabía bien que quería, solo tenia algo en claro, desea con todo su corazón pronto dejar de verlo para poder olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Lo había sacado de su mente, pero no de su corazón y eso era lo que mas le pesaba._

_Esperaba que esta noche sea la ultima noche que Inuyasha y ella estén juntos…juntos y siendo amigos_

&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha seguía siendo una droga para todos sus sentidos, solo existía él y las sensaciones que lograba despertar con una sola mirada. Salvo que ahora no eran chicos ni intentaban medirse cada uno, provocando hasta que punto podían llegar. Mal o bien ahora ya eran adultos muy consientes de los pasos que daban en la vida. Podía lanzar todo por la borda y dejar que la parte inconsciente de ella se brinde de forma completa y sumisa al perdón, el calor y amor de aquella persona que ahora decía profesarle desde hace muchos años. O simplemente seguir como estaba hasta unos momentos atrás, dejar el pasado que alguna vez tanto amo y ahora descansaba en aquel baúl algo polvoriento en un lugar de su departamento.

¿Pasado o presente?...Una decisión difícil de tomar y mas aun en un momento como este, donde los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel por abrir heridas del pasado. Echando sal en la herida, no era una buena forma de cicatrizar.

-Kagome-La voz susurrante de Inuyasha llego a sus oídos de forma embriagadora, envolviéndola como en los viejos tiempos. Sintió que perdería la razón en cualquier momento, el tono suplicante con que logro pronunciar su nombre la llevo a un espacio lejos de donde ahora estaba. A ese pasado que durante noches enteras revivió en su mente.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Llegaron mas rápido de lo previsto, aunque Houyo manejo todo el trayecto con cuidado para no provocar o tener ningún accidente. Su idea de morir en un auto no estaba en mente._

_Estacionaron al frente del local donde pasaran la noche bailando, hablando y bebiendo un poco._

_Los cuatro se bajaron del auto y se colocaron en la fila al final de todo, estaba apestado de gente, por lo menos tendrían concurrencia y no se aburriría por muchas horas._

_El joven de coleta y mirada como la noche se acerco a ellos cuando los vio, los cuatro sonrieron al verlo llegar a su lado_

_-Perdón-Se disculpo Miroku por no haber podido ir con ellos como había planeado-Lo que pasa es que a ultimo momento Inuyasha me llamo para…_

_-Esta bien, no quiero tantas explicaciones-Hablo Sango cortando de manera rotunda y tajante la explicación de unos de sus amigos-En fin por lo menos estas ahora con nosotros_

_Miroku se coloco detrás de Houyo, en ese momento la última persona de la fila, y permaneció en silencio; salvo los momentos que intercambiaba palabras con el único hombre del grupo y algunas con las tres chicas. La fila avanzo más lenta que una tortuga, lo único bueno es que ellos no pagaban entrada en el lugar._

_Adentro todo los envolvió_

_El sonido, los diferentes juegos de luces, el olor a humo, la muchedumbre, los gritos de la gente por intentar mantener una conversación a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro….Típica fiesta de egresados o salidas de los fines de semana._

_Las chicas intentaron encontrar algún lugar apartado para poder sentarse mientras que los jóvenes irían por algunas bebidas para los 5. Llegaron a un lugar aunque prácticamente paresia haber estado en alguna batalla que se desataba en el Japón antiguo._

_-No podes negarme que no esta entretenido-Grito Sango al intentar tres veces comunicárselo a sus amigas pero sin ningún resultado_

_-Si-Respondió Keiko también gritando al tiempo que se levantaba para poder ver entre el mar de gente que tenía a la vista a alguno de sus amigos_

_Keiko prácticamente se subió sobre la pequeña mesa y sacudió sus brazos al ritmo de la música pero no para bailarla, sino para que sus amigos a unos cuantos metros mas aya pudieran verla. Por suerte ambos hombres estaba atentos y vieron a la mujer que intentaba no caerse de aquella mesa._

_Aunque el trayecto no era mucho, tardaron unos 15 minutos en estar en el mismo lugar que sus amigas, la cantidad y amontonamiento de gente impedía el paso. Incluso el ambiente se había vuelto mas viciado que antes._

_-Tomen-Le pasó Houyo los vasos a sus amigos al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de Kagome_

_Pasaron varios momentos hablando como podían, entre gritos y señales; saludaron a un par de personas que conocían y volvían a sus asuntos. Pero de un momento para el otro, todos estaban en el centro de la pista_

_Houyo tenía a cada lado a Kieko y Kagome, mientras que Miroku estaba con Sango. Algunas personas habían abierto un círculo para que esos cinco individuos mostraran lo que sabían._

_Primero Sango y Miroku bailaron como si el mundo se acabara en cualquier momento, la música era rápida y electrónica. Pero rápidamente todo concluyo cuando la mano de su amigo termino en el trasero de Sango y como consecuencia una cachetada en la mejilla del hombre que miraba sin entender nada._

_Era el turno de los otros tres…_

_Estaban esperando alguna música parecida, pero la melodía que inundo el recinto fue totalmente distinta. Música para que mujeres como Keiko y Kagome movieran sus caderas por los tres minutos que duraba la canción. _

_Houyo sonrió mientras enroscaba en sus brazos a cada una de las mujeres que seguían los acordes de la música. Se sentía magnifico al poder ver la expresión de Inuyasha en su rostro, totalmente fuera de si. La gente alrededor grito al ver moverse a aquellas chicas como si nadie existiera alrededor. _

_Poco a poco la música término y las sonrisas de los aludidos no se borro en ningún momento mientras los gritos cesaban. Uno de los bailes mas sugestivos de toda la noche._

_Tratando de hacerse paso la chica de cabello azabache fue tomada de forma posesiva de la cintura y conducía al lugar opuesto donde sus amigos se encontraban. Alguien la aprisiono contra una fría pared y solo en ese momento se atrevió abrir los ojos._

_-Inuyasha-Modulo sintiéndose segura de que era uno de sus amigos quien la había tomado de esa manera. Pero prácticamente su cara se desencajo cuando miro el dorado de sus ojos. ¿Era ilusión de ella o la observaba con furia?_

_Vio a su amigo mover los labios pero no alcanzo a entender lo que decía, está trato de decirle que no lo escuchaba pero al parecer no se daba cuanta. Inuyasha arto de estar hablando sin respuesta la tomo de la muñeca y camino entre el mar de la gente otra vez, pero en sentido a los baños que había en el lugar._

_-Fuera-Le grito a la mujer que estaba retocando el maquillase en el tocador, si había entrado en el baño de damas por Kagome. La mujer le dio una rápida mirada a él y luego a la joven que lo acompañaba y salio maldiciendo._

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Pregunto cuando Inuyasha se digno a soltarla_

_-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?-Le grito perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedaban luego de ver esa bendito baile en medio de la pista. La miro con ojos fieros y al parecer su amiga ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se giro y observo su reflejo en el espejo_

_-A mi no me hables con eso tono de voz… solamente eras mi amigo y nada mas-Le afirmo calmada sin apartar la vista de aquel reflejo de su cuerpo que le era devuelto_

_-Soy el hombre que mas te conoce. Maldita sea Kagome tengo todo el derecho a decirte esto-Volvió a gritar mientras golpea con fuerza los azulejos de la pared_

_Kagome solo giro medio cuerpo y dio un largo y cansado suspiro. Primero la trataba con una fría indiferencia cuando estaba con Kikyo y después la andaba celando como un perro. Que se decidiera de una buena vez o ella terminaría de cortar el problema de raíz. No dejaría que la sigua ilusionando y jugando de esa manera cruel con sus sentimientos_

_-No tienes derecho y nunca lo tendrás-Lo enfrento retando su mirada, como siempre hacia cuando se peleaba con él-No soy de tu propiedad para que armes semejante escándalo-Ahora ella era la que gritaba como histeria alejando a los chismosos que se reunían del otro lado de la puerta-Vete con Kikyo y déjame de una vez por todas tranquila_

_-Claro pero Houyo si tiene derecho_

_El tono de voz sumamente sarcástico usado para responderle hizo que levantara una ceja para mirarlo terriblemente enfadada. Por Kami como detestaba esos celos enfermizos_

_-Ni Houyo ni tú tienen derecho alguno sobre mí, espero que te quede claro en esa cabeza hueca_

_-¿A si?-Pregunto en un tono burlo que Kagomo logra parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta del rápido y repentino cambio en el tono de sus voz-Entonces no tiene que incomodarte hacer lo mismo con migo_

_Antes de que pudiera golpearlo siquiera ya estaba siendo conducida por Inuyasha fuera de ese baño, a lo que intentaba razonar la pista de baile. Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella como si estuviera haciendo algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Y para colmo la mitad del lugar era gente que ella conocía a la perfección e Inuyasha se aprovechaba de eso._

_Lo mataría cuando saliera de todo este problema_

_Cuando llegaron al medio de la pista se miraron de forma profunda como si fueran dos extraños a punto de experimental o hacer algo completamente nuevo._

_Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él abrazando la femenina y delicada cintura de su compañera, olvidando todo. Kagome era la única que lograba ese efecto de ensueño sobre él, como si lo trasportara a un lugar muy lejano. Donde solo ella era de él_

_Sintió el cuerpo de Kagome tensarse de sobre manera, parecía temblar ente sus brazos y no podía negar que le encantaba cuando la tenia tan indefensa a su lado, una de las cualidades que mas le gustaba sacar de ella_

_-Solo es una simple canción…relájate-Le susurro despacio en su oído, causándole cosquillas ya que ella se movió inquita. Escondió la cabeza en el pequeño hueco que había ente el hombro y el cuello. Kagome se relajo y rodio la espalda de él con sus brazos. Si Kikyo los veía los mataría sin pensarlo_

_A él no le importaba en lo absoluto pero a ella si y mucho_

_Y cuando comenzó la canción el mundo ante ellos colapso en un segundo, simplemente existía la tonada que inundaba cada partícula de su cuerpo_

**Tan pronto yo te vi**

**No pude descubrir.**

**El amor a primera vista no funcionó en mí**

**Después de amarte comprendí**

**Que no estaría tan mal**

**Probar tu otra mitad**

_Solamente dejaban que sus cuerpos de movieran y se entregaran al ruido de aquella música que parecía flotar en el ambiente. Kagome olvido donde estaba e Inuyasha a quien le debía respuesta_

**No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad**

**No me importó y ya que mas da.**

**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**

**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**

**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**

**Te fuiste dejando y te agarré**

_Inuyasha sonrió ante aquella ultima estrofa, talvez aquella parte de la canción tenia razón tanto ella como él simplemente estaban actuando bajo los efectos de alguna bebida pero si en realidad era eso, no le importaba. Estaba seguro…Quería a Kagome pero no de una forma que una amigo puede querer a una amiga…La quería egoístamente para él. Y aunque ella nunca se lo digiera con palabras la respiración entrecortada que podía sentir sobre su oído era una muestre fehaciente…Ella también sentía algo por él_

**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal**

**Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar.**

**Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando**

**Te seguí besando y fue**

_Si era un sueño no quería despertar, cuando tiempo había soñado sin esperanza alguna que pudiera tenerlo de esta manera tan cerca de ella. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y aria cualquier cosa por él con total de verlo feliz. Se miraron a los ojos a una corta distancia, ambos pares de ojos brillaban bajo esas luces multicolores. Ellos no querían despertar_

**Solo tú**

**No necesito más.**

**Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad**

**Debes ser perfecta para**

**Perfecto para**

**Perfecta para mí, mi amor**

**Como fue que de papel cambié**

**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**

**Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente**

**Lo que yo siempre soñé**

_La música parecía dejar al descubierto sus más profundos sentimientos, su alma, todo lo que el chocolate y el dorado querían trasmitirse en ese momento. Sin que nadie los interrumpiera solo dejándose llevar por la magia del momento. Por todo lo que ellos compartieron desde que eran amigos_

**El tiempo que pasó**

**Resultó aún mejor.**

**Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos**

**Lo que queríamos los dos**

_Nunca en la vida se habían sentido tan complementados, eran tal como decía la canción hechos el uno para él otro. Algo que Inuyasha ahora entendía muy bien y algo que ella no quería creer, solo por que tenía miedo, miedo de confiar otra vez en él_

**Entonces el amor**

**Nos tiene de rehén**

**Seré tu eterna enamorada y te aseguro que**

**Todas las noches te amaré**

_La imagen de una Kagome solamente para él por el resto de vida hasta la eternidad llego a su mente. La atrajo mas contra su cuerpo y apoyo su mentol en la cabeza de esta. Kagome suspiro apretando con sus manos la camisa que él llevaba puesta esa noche. Sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, la cercanía la estaba dejando vulnerable ante él_

**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**

**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**

**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**

**Te fuiste dejando y te agarré**

_Deposito en suave beso entre sus cabellos aspirando el perfume que desprendía, el perfume que le encantaba. Esa mezcla de jazmines y flores de sakura. Kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e instantáneamente mas fuerte lo abrazo, no quería separarse de él. Aunque todo lo contrario era lo correcto. Él tenía dueña y no era ella precisamente_

**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal**

**Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar**

**Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando**

**Te seguí besando y fue**

_Los labios de Inuyasha se posaban sobre su frente logrando que la respiración dejara de llegar a sus pulmones y los latidos de su corazón aumentaran sin control. Se sentía tan bien poder estar de aquella manera con él. Se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando ahora besaba la punta de su nariz de la forma más tierna y dócil que alguna vez logro experimentar. Inuysha la miraba expectante y ella simplemente se sentía tan pequeña ente sus brazos_

**Solo tú**

**No necesito más**

**Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad**

**Debes ser perfecta para**

**Perfecto para**

**Perfecta para mí, mi amor**

**Como fue que de papel cambié**

**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**

**Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente**

**Lo que yo siempre soñé**

_Mezclando sus alientos solo estuvieron momentos así, mirándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, tratando de ver alguna señal de afirmación. Cuando los últimos acordes inundaron el resintió con ello el vértigo en el cuerpo de la joven al ver a escasos centímetros los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos._

_Una parte de ella quería que terminara lo que en aquel campamento nunca pudo ser y la parte más afectada de ella quería salirse de sus brazos…. La segunda gano_

_Se libero de la prisión que su amigo ejercía, pálida y templando como una hoja de papel, todo su mente giraba, su mundo también. ¿Por qué jugaba de esa forma con ella?_

_Inuyasha se dio cuenta que nunca olvidaría aquel rostro de tristeza y desolación con que lo miraba Kagome. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin aclararle a ella que realmente la quería y no era solamente algo efímero y momentáneo._

_Se abrió paso entre la gente corriendo para tratar de alcánzala, como era de esperarse estaba huyendo de él. No dejaría que eso pasara otra vez, ya estuvo mucho tiempo dudando entre sus sentimientos y atado a una mujer que al parecer ahora lo que sentía por ella no se compara en nada el sentimiento que le profesaba a Kagome_

_La aria entender, no importaba… Él ya había tomado una decisión_

* * *

_Por el amor de Dios (Se me subio a la cabeza la adaptacion de **Virgin crisis**) actualizando un nuevo capi en menos de 24 horas!!!!!! Es mucho, en verdad es mucho para mi_

_No tengo la menor idea de cuando va estar la continuacion de este por que no se, mi mente quiere un poquito de descanso..._

_Este capi en un principio estaba destinado a contar desde su princio a fin la primera vez de Kag e Inu, pero como vi que me quedo sumamente largo decidi que eso lo dejamos para el proximo...No me maten se los pido jejejeje_

_La cancion es sumamente conocida es de "**Miranda**" y me parecio como dice **PERFECTA** para este capi...ademas por que la cancion me encanta_

_Este capi se los dejo como cierre de año nuevo, ya que lo prometi y cumpli a mi promesa...Reconosco que deje varias pistas a lo largo del fic algunas fueron intencionales como el negocio de ropa de Keiko y otras no...Felicidades a las personas que se dieron cuenta..._

_Gracias por su comentarios y espero que pueda tener el mismo apoyo o mas en la adaptacion de Virgin Crisis, si gustan pasenla a leer_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!!!!**_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	14. Perfecta II

_**Capitulo 13: Perfecta II**_

_Por esos ojos es que estaba huyendo, por esos ojos que le mostraban algo oculto y ahora solamente rebelado para ella…La que siempre pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de su alma, pero ahora ya no quería aquello, ahora quería todo lo contrario…quería alejarse de Inuyasha_

_A pesar de toparse con gente conocida que intentaba retenerla, seguramente para preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, logro podar salir hasta el exterior. El viento nocturno choco contra su cuerpo calándole los huesos. Solo se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a caminar a un paso rápido, no quería correr y llamar la atención de la gente que todavía se encontraba fuera del recinto esperando entrar. Pedía perdón a sus amigos pero no podía quedarse ni un segundo mas en el mismo lugar donde Inuyasha este, luego de aquello ya no podía estar por lo menos por ahora compartiendo el mismo metro cuadrado con él._

_Ahora entendía el presentimiento de esta mañana o por lo menos empezaba a entenderlo_

_Si solo le hubiera gritado algo en ese baño o impedido que haga con ella lo que le plazca, ahora estaría disfrutando de SU fiesta sin inconvenientes. Ahora él estaría con Kikyo y ella con sus amigos._

_Pero no, Inuyasha tenía que meterse y arruinar la noche, arruinar en menos de dos segundos toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba poniendo para no volver a estremecerse en sus brazos. Como lo detestaba por la simple razón de no poderlo arrancar de su corazón._

_-¡Kagome!-La voz de su mejor amigo resonó a su espalda a solo unos pasos de ella, pero no se volteo, solo siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera escuchado; pero como no iba a escucharlo si gritaba a todo pulmón en medio de la calle-¡Kagome!_

_Sabia muy bien que no estaba sorda por la simple razón que a su grito ella simplemente se abrazo aun mas y trato de aumentar un poco aquel paso rápido que ya llevaba cuando la vio. Pero eternamente no podía huir de él y nunca se perdonaría haberla perdido…Haber perdido a una persona como Kagome, que siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momentos, cuando mas o menos la necesitaba ella estaba ahí._

_-Kagome espera por favor-La sujeto por el brazo y la obligo a voltear a verlo. Si, la alcanzo ya que eran pocos los metros que los separaban. Se miraron como lo habían echo adentro de ese lugar, como si fueran solo dos desconocidos tratado de encontrar en los ojos del otro respuesta…Respuestas que ahora si él podía darle_

_-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?-Pregunto notablemente desganada soltándose de aquel agarre. No quería estar frente a él ni un momento mas, quería llegar a su casa y tapar su cabeza con la almohada. Era una actitud de niña pero necesitaba perderse de ese mundo por algunas horas al menos._

_No opuso resistencia cuando ella intento salirse de sus manos, sola atino a contemplar el rostro algo triste y desilusionado, paresia cansada ¿Cansada de él? No, eso no podía ser posible, ella no se cansaría de él. Pero si de verdad estaba cansada de él tenia toda la razón, no había echo otra cosa que jugar con ella mientras estaba con Kikyo y aun estaba con su esta, una novia en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba._

_Si los vio o no en esa pista de baile por un lado era mejor así pero por el otro era totalmente lo contrario. Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos y fundió sus ojos con los de ella, Kagome era lo más importante para él en estos momentos y en todos los demás momentos que compartiría con ella_

_-Vamos vas a enfermarte si seguimos aquí-Le respondió pasando por alto la pregunta que minutos atrás logro formular su amiga pero no contaba con que el clima desmejoraría y comenzara a caer roció mojándolos un poco._

_Entrelazo su mano con la ella comenzado a caminar hasta donde había dejado su auto estacionado, no era muy lejos, solo a una cuadra. Su casa que ahora se encontraba totalmente sola ya que sus padres y su hermano no estaban y seguramente no volverían hasta el alba, podía aclararle las cosas de mejor manera a Kagome_

_-¿Sucede algo?-Ahora pregunto él cuando de pronto el paso algo lento de Kagome se volvía nulo. Voltio a verla quedando nuevamente cara a cara_

_Kagome no sabía si reír o golpearlo por aquella pregunta ¿Es que no se daba cuanta? Claro que pasaba algo y mucho pasaba. No le importaba estar mojándose, no le importaba en un momento haberlo seguido en un mutismo absoluto siendo guiada como una muñeca, pero ahora que su mente volvía a tener lucidez no dejaría que la llevada a ningún lado. Ella no dejaría que Inuyasha la manipulara a su antojo_

_-¿En serio lo preguntas?-Le hablo sarcástica levantando una ceja pero aun siguiendo atada a él, por contradictorio que parezca hasta para ella misma un lado de su ser quería permanecer siempre con él, hasta el fin de los tiempos si le era posible_

_-Dejemos esto para después ¿Tregua?-Kagome lo miro soltando un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era señal que por el momentos por lo menos había ganado-Te estas empapando, ya te dije que no quiere que se enfermes así que vamos_

_¿Tan poco fuerza de voluntad tenia? La voluntad y la paciencia se esfumaban mas rápido de lo común en su persona siempre que estaba con él. Nuevamente se dejo guiar por su amigo sin poner resistencia alguna ¿Realmente deseaba hacerlo? Esa pregunta era una de las que en estos momentos no podía responder y no deseaba tampoco responder. Sentía que estaba condenada a por lo menos por ahora no pensar en el mañana._

_Se acurruco en el asiento del acompañante, como una niña en busca de calor mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aroma a busque de Inuyasha volviera a inundarle los sentidos cuando él se sentó a su lado. Adoraba ese aroma a bosque que él poseía, una muy particular, para ella simbolizaba la libertad a pesar de lo raro que sonaba. Pero ninguno de sus amigos tenia ese sutil aroma que lograba hacerla navegar en el tiempo, hasta su niñez_

_Estaba completamente todo su cuerpo adormilado, no cruzo palabra con Inuyasha en todo el trayecto, de más estar decir que tampoco abrió los ojos en todo el viaje. Necesitaba por lo menos dormir o aparentar estar ante él entre los brazos de Morfeo_

_Inuyasha estaciono el auto en la puerta de su casa, estaba totalmente oscura salvo por la pequeña luz de la entrada. Se bajo del mismo y rodio el automóvil para abrirle la puerta a su amiga y permitir que esta bajara, pero al parecer estaba muy cómoda en ese asiento._

_-Ven Kagome, ya llegamos-Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para ayudarla a bajar. La azabache abrió los ojos con parcimonia y tal como pensó estaba en la casa de su amigo. Era la primera vez que entraría a la casa de él, la casa solo la conocía desde el exterior por que nunca tuvo que entrar por algún motivo. Llevaba con él cuatro años de amistad y era la primera vez que entraba._

_Volvió a ser conducida por él esta vez sin poder formular en su mente alguna señal de protesta y luego tratar de enviar una orden a su cuerpo para que se detuviera_

_Estaba sumisa y eso Inuyasha lo noto_

_Ambos traspasaron la puerta del hogar del joven, y descubriendo por primera vez frente a sus ojos como era el interior de la casa luego de que este hubiera prendido las luces para que el lugar sea invadido por la claridad. Era una casa donde se podía apreciar la comodidad y calidez, la familia de Inuyasha era muy unida, salvo por que su amigo se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con su hermano mayor._

_-Esta es la cocina-Comento al tiempo que entraba en esta y también encendía las luces-¿Preparo café?_

_Kagome simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas que rodeaban a la mesa donde se preparaban todo los alimentos. Inuyasha por una sola vez en su vida tenia razón, seria agradable poder tomar algo caliente después de todo. Por suerte la lluvia no los había mojado por completo, pero aun así tenían sobre sus ropas y sus cuerpos rastros de la tormenta que ahora podía escuchar con mayor claridad y fuerza. Bendito día para que se desate_

_-Toma-Inuyasha le alcanzo el posillo con aquel contenido revitalizante sacando a su amiga de aquel lugar tan sumergido donde se encontraba_

_-Ah…gracias-Simplemente atino a darle una media sonrisa antes de que sus labios tocaran el borde de aquel posillo. La situación era incomoda por donde se la mirara. Una vez ya había tenido que pasar por una situación semejante con él, pero la única diferencia era que no tenían la misma edad ni que tampoco había sido en el mismo lugar…Pero igual para ella seguía siendo incomoda._

_Tenia que aclarar le gustara o no las cosas con él de una vez por todas y eso no podía esperar por mucho tiempo. Si estaba ahí era solo por que quería dejar las cosas en claro y después cada uno seguiría con su vida normal, haciendo que nada de esto paso. Tenia que ser realista el ambiente los había logrado envolver, más a él que a ella y por eso estuvo a punto de besarla. Pero bueno ya estaban con la edad suficiente para poder hablar del tema sin que sintieran que podía ser penoso para alguno de los dos. Además existía la confianza suficiente para dejar más que claro las cosas_

_-Inuyasha-Lo llamo dejando el posillo sobre aquella mesa y levantándose para seguirle los pasos cuando este parecía querer salir huyendo de ella ¿Acaso no era a la inversa?_

_-Solo voy por unas toallas al baño, quédate aquí-Aseguro este al tiempo que se pedida de su vista definitivamente. Kagome lo siguió hasta donde pudo, o mejor dicho hasta perder por completo el cuerpo de él._

_¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Y la soledad la invadió por completo cuando de golpe la casa se quedo nuevamente a oscuras. Realmente Kami estaba en su contra. Se volvió a abrazar a si misma frotando de forma desesperada sus brazos con sus manos para darse calor. Agudizó su vista pero ni siquiera notaba la sombra o silueta de su amigo. Se maldijo a si misma por no tener la cartera que había llevado a mano, de esa manera podría alumbrar un poco con la luz del celular. Pero no, eso estaba a unas cuadras muy alejadas de donde ella ahora se encontraba._

_Tanteando con una mano para no caer y teniendo cuidado en donde daba cada paso, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre aquella oscuridad. No sentía ningún ruido o movimiento que le den señales de donde era que Inuyasha se había metido. Simplemente le dijo que iría por unas toallas pero al parecer eso demoraba mucho más tiempo de lo que le tomaba a ella encontrar un par de toallas en su casa._

_Su mano temblorosa dio con el picaporte de una puerta y esta fácilmente se abrió sin el mejor esfuerzo. Sonrió cuando la luz de la luna que entraba en esa pequeña habitación desordenada se filtrándose por la ventana que tenia. Por suerte un lugar de la casa por lo menos tenía luz._

_Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esa escasa claridad se dio cuanta que esa habitación pertenecía a Inuyasha. Típico el desorden que había en todo el cuarto era clara señal de aquello, formo una sonrisa y se adentro en aquel lugar tan privado, donde seguramente la única mujer que había entrado fue Kikyo además de la madre de este._

_Descorrió las cortinas de aquella ventana dejando que su cuerpo sea bañado por los rayos lunares. El cristal mostraba desde su exterior las pequeñas gotas, algunas resbalándose hasta perderse y otras simplemente intactas. Se perdió en ese cielo totalmente gris soltando un suspiro, esta tenia que haber sido la mejor noche de toda su vida pero se volvió para ella todo lo contrario._

_-¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?_

_Susurro en su oído la voz de un hombre ya conocida para ella, mientras se encargaba de abrazarla desde la espalda. Kagome relajo el cuerpo, hacia tiempo que Inuyasha no la abraza de ese forma. Simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre el principio del hombro, sintiéndose totalmente segura en aquellos brazos. Sabía que todo estaba mal pero parecía que aquel cielo se había quedado con los vestigios de su conciencia_

_-Por que no eres mi dueño-Respondió sin apartar la vista de aquella ventana sintiendo como Inuyasha ejercía un poco de mas presión en aquel abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Había olvidado por completo lo que era estar en los brazos de él de aquella forma, sin música de por medio o algún otra cosa, simplemente de aquella forma; como teniéndose nada mas el uno y el otro._

_Simplemente beso con suma ternura uno de los hombros de la mujer, sin dar indicios a algo mas. Recordaba que solo una vez había logrado tener a Kagome abrazada desde la espalda, una situación completamente diferente a la estaban llevando ahora. Quería aclarar las cosas, decirle lo que en verdad descubrió, pero sabía que ella nunca se quedaría con él, por el simple hecho de que pertenecía a otra mujer._

_Una mujer por lo cual se había alejado de todo y de todos, casi viviendo el mundo que Kikyo le ponía ante sus ojos, olvidando a las personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado y por sobre todo olvidando a Kagome. Tenia que admitir que su mundo se había reducido a Kikyo, a aquella mujer que término siendo importante para él por que Kagome había intercedido. Ella de pidió a Kikyo empezar una relación con él, todo por que quería verlo feliz._

_Tarde pero lo había comprendido y ahora tenia entre sus brazos al tesoro mas grande y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebate._

_-Kagome-La llamo casi en un susurro ahogado buscando por todo los medios aquellos ojos chocolates que parecían traerlo a la vida, donde podía ver cualquier sentimiento. Kagome giro un poco su rostro, alzando sus ojos._

_Le sonrió, no puedo evitarlo, cuando los ojos curiosos de Kagome querían adentrarse en su mirar. Verla de aquella forma tan tranquila en sus brazos, era lo que siempre quería tener de ella. Acaricio la fría mejilla de esta sin soltarla de aquel agarre que ejercía ahora con un solo brazo. Toda ella perecía mágica ante él y eso es lo que ella era para su persona… De alguna u otra forma era mágica y solo para él._

_Simplemente permaneció muda cuando el rostro de su amigo se iba a cada segundo acercando más el suyo, en ningún momento pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él o decirle algo para que se detuviera. Pero la forma con la había susurrado su nombre y la tierna caricia por parte de esa mano calida, la dejo completamente desarmada. E inundando todo su cuerpo de un cosquilleo e incertidumbre perturbarte._

_Sintió un vuelco en su estomago cuando unos labios tibios rozaron los suyos, logrando que soltara de forma profunda el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido. Podía desarmarse por completa en los brazos de Inuaysha, ante ese contacto sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Era una sensación inexplicable, tortuosa pero a la vez gratificante_

_Se aferro con fuerza a aquel brazo que la sostenía desde la cintura, cuando sus labios fueron aplastados por otros cerrando inevitablemente los ojos dejando nuevamente a su cuerpo a merced del cosquilleo incesante._

_Aquellos labios masculinos y tibios le brindaban un sin fin de sensaciones. Levándola con ese movimiento pausado a un mundo muy alejado de donde estaba en estos momentos. Era un beso pasivo, sin prisa. Simplemente cada uno se disponía a disfrutar del sabor de los labios del otro, del contacto y la electricidad con la su cuerpo reaccionaba, de ese vértigo que se formaba en sus estómagos._

_Podría haberse perdido en los labios de cualquier otra persona, pero solo ellos podían despertar esas sensaciones en el otro. _

_Inuyasha la abrazo fuerte y ella suspiro suave sin poder evitarlo, deseando ambos que nadie los interrumpiera. Era solo un beso, pero se trasmitían con el todas las palabras que no podían salir de sus labios_

_Ante la iniciativa de él y el permiso de ella, pudo tener acceso a su boca. Explorando, descubriendo el maravilloso dulzor de la boca de Kagome, los roces al principio cohibidos y después casi desesperados con la lengua de ella, permitiendo y disfrutando que también Kagome descubra el sabor de su boca._

_Para Inuayasha aquella boca y esos labios era miel pura que se derretía ante su simple contacto. Toda Kagome había sido creada solo para el_

_La sensación en sus cuerpos, la sed que aquel beso ahora mas desesperado y pasional trataba de saciar al haberse aplacado durante años, aumento. El ambiente se volvía pesado, cargándose de una atmósfera embriagadora envolviendo a ambas personas, cada una de ellas sin ningún pensamiento cuerdo o sentido del juicio._

_Inuyasha giró a Kagome sin cortar aquel contacto, estrechándola contra su cuerpo cuando esta quedo frente a él. Kagome por su parte rodio el cuello de él para que no la soltara, no quería dejar de besarlo, la parte que siempre anhelo aquello no quería que se alejara de ella. Pero Inuyasha pretendía hacer todo lo contrario._

_Mordió suave y de forma juguetona el labio inferior de la joven, volviendo a sentir como ella se estremecía y soltaba un pequeño casi indetectable gemido, antes de descender hasta aquel níveo cuello por un camino de besos, arrancando mas suspiros de la boca de quien pronto se convertiría en algo mas que una amiga._

_A pesar de lo maravillosa sensación que era tener los labios de Inuyasha en su piel, de alguna manera incitándola y provocándola, se separo un poco de él. Bajando su rostro y tratando de volver a tranquilar la carrera de su corazón y el normal de su respiración. La parte de cordura en ella estaba devuelta, causando estragos en su mente. Se llevo una mano a su pecho y noto como poco a poco volvía a calmarse pero no completamente o de golpe como ella habría querido._

_-Mírame Kagome-Pidió Inuyasha casi en forma de suplica al tonar a simple vista la lucha que Kagome debatía consigo misma, tratando de comprender seguramente todo aquello. Por su parte no necesitaba comprender nada, ya tenia todo mas que claro. Pero igual no podía dejar de sentir casi desvastado al ver como la mujer que tenía al frente dudaba-Mírame por favor_

_Si, se lo había suplicado, el gran y arrogante Inuyasha, el que se creía rey del mundo y mas, le estaba suplicando; con una voz totalmente apagada y quebrada. Detestaba cuando a sus oídos llegaba aquel matiz de su amigo y mas ahora por que era por su causa aquel dolor. _

_Pero es que quería comprender todo aquello, ella no seria la amante de él, solo para que sacie sus patitos sexuales con otra por una noche. Ella quería ser parte de la vida de él, pero no de esa manera y más sin entender que era lo que realmente Inuyasha sentía por ella._

_Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y mas aun cuando Inuyasha la obligo a verlo. Los ambarinos de él estaban totalmente apagados a pesar de la luz de la luna sobre su cuerpo, y los de ella estaban totalmente brillante a causa de esas lagrimas que no dejaría salir._

_Descorrió con cuidado como su fuera un objeto de porcelana, los mechones que cubrían aun su rostro femenino, sonriendo de forma calida cuanta esta intentaba modular palabra_

_-Shhhhh-Interrumpió aponiendo un dedo sobre aquellos labios rojos e hinchados por el beso compartido-Solo ámame Kagome_

_La joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al tiempo que las palabras resonaban en su mente, ella siempre lo amaría, pero no sabia si estaba completamente prepara para entregarse completamente a ese hombre…Un hombre que no era suyo_

_La volvió a besar con desesperación, con miedo de que ella se volviera alejar, con amor y pasión, con todos los sentimientos que quería trasmitirle. Toda la mente de Kagome quedo totalmente vacía, su cordura y arrepentimiento en un lugar muy escondido. Se relajo completamente mientras arrugando con sus manos la camisa que ese día Inuyasha llevaba puesta._

_Seria de él y él de ella…aunque después se arrepintiera_

_El calor de su cuerpo volvió a envolverla dejándola casi a la deriva, sintiendo como el ambiente caía sobre sus hombros de una manera perturbadora. Las delicadas y suaves carias que su amante le propiciaba en la espalda, lograban hacerla estremecer descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, que solo quería experimentar con él._

_La forma tortuosa que la estrechaba cada vez mas contra su pecho trasmitiéndole todo ese calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo varonil casi pegado al suyo. Las carias cada vez mas desesperadas, el choque de su aliento calido y pesado sobre la piel de su cuello depositando húmedos y tiernos besos._

_Aquel cosquilleo que incrementaba con cada beso que él le proporciona, la fuerza con la que lo sentía respirar igual a la suya propia. Todo su cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones. No puedo evitar gemir casi en agonía cuando Inuyasha jugo con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo. Provocando que cerrada fuertemente los ojos, sujetándose de los hombros de él como si fuera su salvavidas._

_Solo se disponía a sentir, dejando completamente su cuerpo para que hiciera cualquier cosa con el…Quería sentir a Inuyasha, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba, hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. _

_Miro sus ojos dorados, tan oscuros y fijos en el suyos reflejando un deseo casi desconoció cuando las yemas de sus dedos acarician con temor aquel pecho descubierto y libre de cualquier prenda. Mil veces había visto aquella piel masculina delante de sus ojos pero nunca había tenido la plenitud de tocarlo y observarlo como lo hacia ahora. Acaricio aquella calida y bien formada piel de forma suave, observando como se erizaba el lugar donde sus dedos tocaban, sintiéndose por unos momentos la dueña de tenerlo ahora a él en su poder._

_Inuyasha gimió ronco sin apartar la vista de aquella mano, sintiendo el tacto delicado y suave de la mano femenina sobre su ardiente piel. Nunca había llagado a tal grado con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Kagome era la única que despertaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, hasta el borde de perder completamente la cabeza. Quería hacerla suya ahora…Si suya y de nadie mas, pero quería que ella disfrutara de cada momento. Quería que ella lo desee hasta el mismo borde de la locura como él la deseaba a ella. Que ardiera por él en pasión y deseo, como nunca arderla por otra persona. En fin que gritara su nombre hasta el cansancio._

_Con ademanes desesperados la despojo de sus ropas, simplemente quedando ante él la perfecta figura de aquella mujer en ropa interior. _

_Kagome tenia las mejillas completamente rojas ante esa mirada quemante y penetrante, trato de cubrirse por la vergüenza pero Inuyasha rápidamente sujeto sus brazos impidiendo aquello_

_-Eres hermosa y siempre te lo dije-Susurro con voz profunda en el oído de la mujer antes de volver a quedar frente a ella y reclamar nuevamente esos labios carnosos y perturbadoramente sensuales._

_Ella sonrió para sus adentros correspondiendo el ferviente beso y dejándose conducir por él hasta aquella cama. Chocando luego su espalda con el mullido colchón y su pecho con el de Inuyasha. La sensación de poder sentirlo sobre ella, casi piel contra piel era excitante, completamente excitante._

_Descorrió con sus dientes aquello estorbosas tiras del sujetador con una sensualidad alarmante, tratando de alargar el momento, pero sin poder evitar frotarse contra el cuerpo de ella cuando esas pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda. Kagome jadeo en su oído y sintió que la vida se le iba, que sino se volvía uno con ella en este instante perdería._

_Kagome cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio con ahínco, las manos de Inuyasha viajan por su cuerpo proporcionándole carias sumamente sensuales. Las manos ásperas y grandes de él provocaban que su piel se electrifique al solo contacto._

_-Inu-Dejo salir en medio de un gemido cuando la boca de él bajaba por uno de sus senos ahora descubiertos ¿En que momento? Eso no lo sabía y era lo que menos le importaba. Él la desea, podía notarlo, sentía aquel abultamiento entre sus piernas y era algo que la llevaba a los confines más recónditos._

_Su lengua jugo con aquel botón rosa estimulándolo por completo, mientras su mano se encargaba de hacer exactamente el mismo trabajo con el otro. Ahora que había probado el sabor de los labios y de su piel, ya no podía parar, era lo mas afrodisíaco de todo el mundo. Sus dientes sustituyeron a su lengua, logrando que ella se arquee para él. Sonrió para si mismo, eso era lo que buscaba._

_Era lo más sensual del mundo sentir la boca de Inuyasha sobre cada pesazo de su piel, pero ya no podía seguir así, lo necesitaba al igual que él a ella. El aire en la habitación le era escaso, respiraba cada vez con mas dificultad a medida que él disentía con besos cortos por su estomago, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. El pelo le él le causaba cosquillas sobre la piel pero también la estremecía._

_Sus ojos chocolates trataban de buscar un punto en aquel techo para poder tranquilizar a su cuerpo. Pero todo se volvió negro al sentir como las manos de él bajaban la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo dejándola totalmente expuesta. Trato de decirle algo o por lo menos de reincorporarse pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y se cuerpo se brindo al placer de sentir la lengua de Inuyasha en su intimidad._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus manos apretaron la concha, era demasiado como para describir aquella sensación. Era un placer único inundando cada parte de ella, la forma lenta con la que le brindaba aquella intimida caricia. Como al parecer se tomaba su tiempo en aquella zona._

_Su cuerpo fue abrazado por una ola de calor enloquecedora, que de la única forma que pudo expresarlo fue gritando el nombre de su amante. Su cuerpo convulsionaba a pesar de ya no sentir aquella caricia._

_Inuyasha volvió a besarla, aun notando ese estado en el cuerpo de la chica, y ella probando su propia esencia de los labios de la persona que mas amaba. Todavía tenía esos espasmos en el cuerpo, pero no le importo. Bajo con sus manos por aquel fornido pecho con manos temblorosas hasta la hebilla del pantalón de él; se detuvo_

_Talvez era demasiado para ella, pero al fijar sus ojos en el rostro de él, vio aquella sonrisa. Sin aguantar un momento más, él mismo llevo uno de sus manos sobre las suyas y ayuda con aquella tarea simple, pero a la vez complicada para Kagome. Lo entendía, él seria su primer y ultimo hombre, eso lo juraba._

_Kagome trago fuerte inflando su pecho, cuando el hombre sobre ella se quedo completamente desnudo. Era hermoso en todo sentido, pero la pasión del momento se congelo un segundo, se sintió nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa._

_-¿Confías en mi?-Pregunto casi en un murmullo soportando la mayor parte de su paso sobre sus brazos. Kagome solo asintió hipnotizada por aquellos ojos-Nunca te lastimare_

_Aquella promesa hizo que su temor disminuyera pero no por completo. Sabia al igual que él que la primera vez dolía, pero era inevitable. Estaba muy lejos para dar marcha atrás y tampoco quería hacerlo._

_Simplemente lo beso suave, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos mientras con temor aun, abría sus piernas dejando que él se acomodara plenamente._

_Ante el roce de su sexo con el de él, una ola eléctrica volvió a invadirla. Gimió suave como muestra de aquello, notando como el calor que pensó haberse congelado estaba nuevamente ahí y mas que antes_

_-Solo siénteme-Susurro en su oído cerrando fuerte los ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarla. Kagome se arqueo y clavo las uñas en su espalda soltando un quejido cuando algo dentro de ella sintió romperse. Dolor, el dolor inundo su cuerpo mezclado con el placer de tenerlo dentro de ella, de ser uno. De por fin entregarse plenamente a la persona que más amaba, de hacer el amor con Inuyasha_

_Se quedo quieto observando la cara completamente de dolor que la mujer debajo de su cuerpo tenia. Sonrosada y con los ojos cerrados aun, respiro profundamente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al tiempo que el dolor disminuía. Inuyasha pareció entender aquello porque comenzó un movimiento continuo y pausado_

_La ficción de los cuerpos cubiertos por esa fina capa de sudor, el ambiente sumido en un calor torturante, las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos salidos por ambas bocas…Todo se volvía cada vez más excitante._

_Enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su amante cuando las envestidas comenzaron hacerse mas fuertes y profundas, sin salir completamente de ella. No podía evitar gemir el nombre de Inuyasha con dificulta. Se dejaba dominar por él, que la condujera a un lugar que nunca antes había vivido o en este caso sentido._

_Inuyasha busco la boca de ella con fervor, casi con desesperación. El placer y la sensación de ser uno que desprendía cada pedazo de su piel eran desconocidos. Mordió el labio inferior de ella de una forma salvaje, la misma forma con las que sus cuerpos se unían en ese vaivén. No había querido perder el control, pero Kagome gemía su nombre de una forma que ninguna otra mujer jamás logro pronunciar. Ella lograba que perdiera el poco control que tenia sobre su cuerpo._

_Kagome volvió a gritar el nombre de su amante cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando toda su mente se quedo completamente en blanco y su cuerpo consumido por una ola plena de placer, el clímax de ella llego primero que el de Inuyasha._

_Al igual que Kagome, él fue barrido por la misma ola, gritando el nombre de la mujer y derramándose en ella. Kagome sintió la calidez en su bajo vientre al tiempo que respiraba con dificulta y la electricidad de su cuerpo parecía por fin apagarse._

_Hizo una mueca cuando Inuyasha salido de ella, dejándola completamente vacía, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, las vibraciones del mismo habían dado paso a un sueño profundo._

_Inuyasha contemplo aquel rostro carmesí completamente relajado, las llamas de sus ojos se apagaron completamente mientras la atraía junto a su cuerpo. Ella se acurruco en su pecho murmurando su nombre, logrando que el sonriera sintiéndose la persona mas afortunada del mundo. Tenía a la mujer que mas amaba en sus brazos y era el dueño completamente de ella. Respiro el embriagador perfuma de sus cabellos azabaches dibujando una sonrisa cansada y dejándose abrazar por el sueño. Por fin algo en su vida tenia sentido_

_Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con parcimonia, aun la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, salvo por la poca luz que entraba de la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cansado, ladeo el rostro y sus ojos se concentraron en aquel rostro varonil._

_Las imágenes golpearon en su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse una miserable…Culpa, una sensación de culpa infinita la invadió_

_Como pudo salio de sus brazos, provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra el frió de la habitación, tembló y busco rápidamente su ropa. Evitando pensar, evitando hacer el menos ruido. Una parte de ella le decía que era lo correcto hacer lo que hacia, mientras que la otra le decía todo lo contrario. Ella lo amaba pero y ¿él?_

_No quería quedarse para averiguarlo, ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que había pasado esa noche. No quería escuchar de sus labios que se arrepentía, eso sabia muy bien que la destruiría por completo. Prefería guardar esas imágenes en un lugar recóndito en su recuerdo, en un lugar donde solo ella pudiera evocarlos._

_Cuando la última prenda estuvo en su lugar, miro por última vez aquel cuerpo cubierto por la colcha, una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla cerrando definitivamente la puerta de esa habitación y prometiendo esta vez cumplir con su promesa_

_Alejarse de Inuyasha para siempre a pesar de que él ahora se convirtiera en el primer hombre de su vida_

* * *

_Lamento la demora pero es que estaba completamente sin inspiracion y consumida por mi adaptacion jejeje..._

_Como ya les habia dicho este capi por fin el lemon tan esperado, si esperaban algo salvaje les digo que eso lo dejamos para despues_

_Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus rw y a las que leen pero no los dejan...eso ya lo dije pero en fin_

_Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto...espero_

_saludos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	15. Recuperándote

_**Capitulo 14: Recuperándote **_

Su esposa al frente de sus ojos parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, yendo de un lado para el otro, murmurando palabras que vagamente alcanzaba a escuchar. Pero esa actitud la mantenía hace dos días, desde que su insomnio había comenzado. Era sumamente rara esa actitud en ella, Sango siempre se caracterizaba de buen dormir y mas si era en sus brazos

Suspiro resignado y ella ni siquiera lo noto, no le gustaba cuando ella ocupaba su mente en otra cosa que no sea él.

Esa actitud lo había visto cuando Kagome volvió a reaparecer, pero ahora no había nada que fundamente ese estado…Salvo algo que quisiera ocultar por todos los medios o que temía decírselo

Los ojos azules del hombre brillaron ante esa ilusión en su mente, ante el pequeño fruto que su mujer podría darle y que él tanto deseaba

Camino presuroso hasta ella y la sostuvo de los hombros, esta se sobresalto al principio pero luego lo miro con intriga, no estaba para esta clase de jueguitos y mucho menos para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en su amiga. ¿Cómo había podido guardarse eso por tanto tiempo?

Levanto una ceja cuando el brillo de los ojos de su esposo se adentraba en sus cafés, algo de ese no le gustaba y mucho menos esa sonrisa embobada que su cara tenia. ¿Cómo podía mirarla así en un momento como este? Bueno es que todavía no le había comentado todo, se lo juro a Kagome, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pero una confesión como aquella no podía guardarla para ella sola.

Lo único que esperaba es que Kagome la comprendiera y rezaba a Kami que así sea

-Dime la verdad ¿Estas embarazada?-Pregunto Miroku ensanchando su sonrisa, es que la sola idea le encantaba. Su mujer se vería sumamente hermosa esperando a su prole y él cuidando y estando junto a ella. Un hijo, cuantas veces había soñado desde que estaba casado con Sango en tener un hijo

La mujer de cabello castaño lo miro consternada pestañando varias veces hasta que termino por auto convérsese que las palabras de su marido era ciertas. Embarazada ¿Miroku creía que estaba embarazada?

La verdad que esa idea, luego de la primera impresión, no era erada; ella bien podría estar esperando un hijo de su esposo pero la verdad era que no. Era una mujer regular y su periodo por ahora no se había atrasado en lo absoluto. Acaricio el rostro de su marido y negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo mucho que él deseaba tener un hijo pero ahora no era el momento.

Miroku volvió a suspirar entes de tomar la mano de su esposa y besarla con devoción, tarde o temprano Kami los bendeciría con un futuro bebe mientras tanto solo quedaba "practicar". Una practica que a él muy bien le agradaba.

-Nunca cambiaras ¿No es así?-Se cruzo de brazos molesta al observar la típica sonrisa pervertida de su esposo. Miroku la quito rápidamente del rostro al verse descubierto por esta, pero es que su cuerpo actuaba en contra de su voluntad ya tenia que controlar con mucho esfuerzo la manía que su mano tenia en posarse sobre el trasero de su esposa

-Perdóname Sangito-Se disculpo besando la mejilla de su esposa quien solo soltó el aire de sus pulmones de forma sonara, por suerte con él estaba de buen humor, ahora solo quedaba averiguar que era lo que la tenia en ese estado

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar, demorando por el momento el interrogatorio que tenía preparado para su mujer. Se alejo de ella con una sonrisa y acorto el paso hasta el escritorio, tomando con sumo cuidado el auricular hasta llevarlo junto a su oreja

-¿Sucede algo Eri?-Le pregunto a su secretaria, una joven que no superaba los 18 años de edad pero que necesariamente necesitaba el empleo para poder ayudar económicamente a su familia, llevaba un par de meses trabajando para él, luego de que su anterior secretaria renunciara por que viajaba al exterior. Eri era sumamente joven, la empleada más joven de toda la empresa y la única que Sesshomaru empleo, pero a pesar de su juventud era muy trabajadora

-Disculpe molestarlo señor, pero es que la secretaria de señor Tashino estaba preguntando por usted-Escucho por el auricular como la voz de su secretaria sonaba sumamente confusa y no era para menos, si se trataba de algún documento o informe este siempre era entregado por su secretaria

-Hazla pasar, no te preocupes por nada…Ah por favor no me pases llamadas que no sean sumamente importantes

Escucho como su secretaria del otro lado afirmaba con un si sus palabras antes de cortar la comunicación y volver a sus labores. Sango se había sentando en una de las sillas que estaban del otro lado del escritorio y lo observaba casi impaciente, no le gustaba el noto con que se había dirigido a Eri, sonaba preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-Se atrevió a preguntar por fin casi en un murmullo cuando su esposo colgó el teléfono, este simplemente hizo una mueca con su rostro, dando a entender que no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Antes de atreverse a preguntarle otra cosa el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta la obligo a voltease

-Adelante pase Ayame-Sugirió cuando noto que era la secretaria de Inuyasha quien lo buscaba y no la de su jefe-Toma asiento-Señalo la silla que se encontraba al lado de su esposa. Ayame simplemente asintió débilmente regalándole una sonrisa a la esposa de arquitecto, todavía recordaba el episodio de unas semanas atrás en el despacho de su jefe-¿Dime que se te ofrece?-Interrogo cuando la joven ya estuvo frente a él

Ayame trago fuerte y luego de un suspiro se dispuso a contarle lo que había podía escuchar aquella mañana, si jefe no estaba y seguro tampoco le creería pero es que el nombre de aquella mujer se le había quedado en la mente

-Señor Kunimitsu, usted sabe muy bien que yo no soy como ese tipo de personas que llevan y traen habladurías pero…-Se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja para volver a darse valor-…Esta mañana escuche algo en la puerta de entrada, la señora Kaede…

-¿Paso algo grabe con Kaede?-La interrumpió de golpe al poder encontrar en el recién comenzado relato un nombre conocido. Tal vez había sucedido algo grabe y de seguro no sabia con quien hablarlo, ya que extrañamente Inuyasha no se apareció en todo el día y Sesshomaru se encontraba fuera del país por dos semanas

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza sintiéndose sumamente observaba por aquellas dos personas, lo único que espera era hacer lo correcto y no terminar en la calle

-La señora Kaede estaba tratando de controlar a un hombre por lo medios buenos, sin tener que involucrar al personal de seguridad-Agrego respondiendo la duda del arquitecto y por que no la de la esposa de él también-Creo que dijo que se llamaba Kouga y buscaba al señor Inuyasha

Sango solo se hizo hacia atrás en aquel asiento, esto era perfecto, lo único que faltaba para dar por terminado todo esto. Kouga venia a buscar a Inuyasha y no justamente para jugar a las cartas o hacer una visita social. Después de cómo su queridísimo amigo trato a Kagome en pleno palacio Shikon y de la amenaza este, las cosas inevitablemente salieron a la luz…Bueno una parte de ellas no todas por completo

-¿Kouga nombro algo o dijo algo?-Pregunto Sango dejando a medio camino con la palabra en la boca a su esposo, quien estaba igual de tenso que ella por ahora tener que enfrentarse con la ira de un hombre como Matsumoto

-Asuntos sobre la prometida de él, la señorita Kagome Higurashi-Respondió un poco mas tranquila al notar que sus palabras eran creídas en todo sentido, pero ahora una parte de ella estaba intranquila al notar como ambas personas intercambiaban miradas

-Genial, esto no podría estar mejor que antes-Mascullo entre dientes, al tiempo que se sobaba las sienes con sus dedos. Sentía como si el mundo se caía sobre sus hombres y el problema precisamente no era con él, pero Inuyasha era el amigo de toda su vida y directa o indirectamente lo que le pasaba a él también le pasaba en su persona

-Gracias por la información Ayame-Hablo Sango al ver la actitud de su marido, así que sin mas se levanto del asiento para darle a entender a la joven que necesitaba un momento a solas con su esposo. Esta lo capto de inmediato ya que se disculpo y salio de esa oficina sin decir alguna otra palabra-No creas…esto puede empeorar en cualquier momento

Miroku dejo su labor como si un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, si su esposa afirmaba algo era por que posiblemente sabia algo, va casi siempre sabia algo. Comenzaba a sospechar que la actitud de ella tenía que ver con Kagome y todo el problema que surgió luego del palacio Shikon

-Kagome se casa en menos de dos semanas con Kouga-Murmuro en un tono bastante audible para que su esposo pudiera escucharla. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad esperaba poder parar esta locura y hablar de una vez por todas con Inuyasha. Miroku la miro pero guardo silencio esperando a que continuara-Él se entero de la relación de amistad que mantenían ambos-Casi soltó una carcajada sarcástica cuando nombro la palabra amistad, pero se mantuvo tranquila-Pero hay algo que él todavía no sabe…mejor dicho que nadie sabe, algo que me entere hace poco

-Sango por el amor a Kami me estas asustando-Alego perdido totalmente los estribos, no era tan impulso como su amigo pero odia cuando las personas le daban vuelta a un asunto y definitivamente se demoraban mas tiempo de lo común.

Sango se alejo de él y miro un punto indefinido del ancho despacho, estaba a punto de violar un secreto, pero era estrictamente necesario no solo para ella sino también para que Kagome dejara de vivir en una mentira. Si no fuera por que encontró aquella mentilla de color blanco, perfectamente guarda y doblada, Kagome nunca le hubiera confesado que había estado esperando un hijo de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo lo había perdido? Ese tema ni siquiera lo tocaron; simplemente le dijo que lo aborto, ni más ni menos.

Aun así, a pesar de la coraza con la su amiga se envolvió para comentarle el tema, le fue imposible ocultar las lagrimas y esa mirada llena de una ternura infinita cuando nombraron el padre del pequeño.

Sango comprendió en ese momento que Kagome todavía seguía atada a Inuyasha, no sabia si lo amaba o no, pero aun sentía cosas profundas por él…Aunque la vida de esta ya estaba decidida y próximamente ligada a su prometido

-Kagome cuando tenia 18 años perdió un hijo de Inuyasha…por eso fue que repentinamente desapareció, por que estaba embarazada

Si hubiera tenido algo con que atragantarse juraba por Kami que lo hubiera echo, pero aun así no pudo abitar sorprenderse y quedarse completamente sin hablar viendo la espalda y la cabellera castaña de su esposa. ¿Kagome estuvo embarazada de Inuyasha? Pero si según su amigo juro que nunca había pasado absolutamente nada, además de todo eso la relación con Kikyo se prolongo por unos meses más, alrededor de los 6 meses después de terminar el colegio. Su amigo no podía ser tan hipócrita de acostarse con Kagome solamente para pasar el rato…Faltaban cabos o piezas en el rompecabezas que ahora mas que nunca tenían que descubrir

-¿Estas segura?-Sabía que la pregunta en estos momentos era la más entupida, pero fue la única cosa que alcanzo a decir luego de salir de aquel lapso momentáneo de sobresalto. Parecía que él solo no tomaba la pregunta como una estupidez, la mirada enfada de Sango le decía casi todo, menos que pensaba en estos momentos cosas buenas de él

-Claro que si, nunca en mi vida inventaría una cosa de semiente magnitud-Evito gritarle pero aun así su voz sonó en un nivel mas alto que lo normal y totalmente enfadada-Fue en la fiesta que organizaron para fin de curso

-Ah….-Se llevo un dedo al mentón recordando los hechos de aquella noche, algunos borrosos y otros totalmente claros-La vez que tuviste que acompañarme hasta mi casa por la borrachera que tenia

-No me hagas recordar eso ¿Quieres?-Pidió Sango tratando de olvidar por un momento el molesto comportamiento de Miroku y sus manos con vida propia, una noche que jamás olvido en su vida, y no solo por la atolondrada confesión de su ahora esposa al borde de las lagrimas, sino por la cantidad indefinidas de cachetadas que él se llevo ese día. Nunca lo había golpeado tanto en todo su vida

-Pero volviendo al tema-Continuo Miroku logrando que su esposa aterrice nuevamente en la tierra-¿Inuyasha sabe algo de esto?-Pregunto decidido pero aun así sospechando cual era la respuesta. La tierra parecía haberse tragado a Kagome y lo mas seguro es que su amigo hasta estas alturas del partido no sepa lo sucedido.

-Claro que no-Negó mientras enfocaba su vista en un cuadro retratando una escena épica antigua-Y espero que no le digas nada…Kagome tiene que encargarse de esto y jure que no le diría a Inuyasha-Ahora sus ojos volvían a concentrarse en los azules noche profundos de su marido esperando que este prometiera no develar el secreto. Ya tenia suficiente con ella, por faltar a su palabra de amiga…de hermana

-Por mi no te preocupes que no diré nada-Le aseguro este al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo en forma cómplice y de esta manera lograba hacer el ambiente menos pesado para ambos-Espero que esta vez sepa bien lo que hace-Susurro sin que su esposa lo escuchase, para dar por terminada la conversación y de esta manera poder mantener su mente en el trabajo; claro si le era posible aquello

&&&&&&&&&&

-Veo que ya despertaste

El tinte de su voz sonaba algo lejano en sus oídos, todavía todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Se reincorporo en la cama despacio, escuchando como él se acercaba hasta el borde de la cama para luego sentarse.

Mantuvo su mirada oculta de la suya, una sensación de miedo la había invadido por completo. Ahora recordaba como era que termino en aquella cama, se había desmayado en sus brazos; tal vez su cuerpo lo encontraba como único escape a todos los sentimientos que invadían en su ser, no podía sobrellevarlos…la sobrepasaban

-Te prepare un poco de té

Volvió a escucharlo esta vez más cercano que la anterior y no solo por la cercanía que ahora mantenían, sino por que estaba otra vez con todos sus sentidos despiertos. Noto como estira su brazo para alcanzarle lo que ahora era para ella una tabla de salvación para su sistema. Sonrió de forma tímida sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras recibía con ambas manos aquella taza de té

-Gracias-Murmuro casi inaudible antes de beber un poco; todo volvía a su mente mientras el liquito recorría su sistema llenándolo de un poco de calor, un calor que su cuerpo debería tener pero al parecer quería perder. Las piezas encajaban para dar paso a lo que era una película sumamente corta pero sin fin. Le había confesado aquella tarde la verdad y desmintió una gran mentira, esa mentira que lo llevo a odiarla. Trataba de entender como era que él pudo pensar otos estos años una cosa así de ella pero también tenia que reconocer que ella misma no se había comportado bien con él

Le gustase o no ambos tenían en parte la culpa de todo lo que pasaba…Era muy tarde para lamentarse ahora…Era tarde para pedir perdón

Casi lograba terminar de un sorbo con todo el té analizando los hechos recientes y pasados de su vida, mejor dicho de la vida de ambos. Todavía quedaban temas por hablar y al parecer el silencio de Inuyasha le declaraba en parte eso, por un lado no quería obligarla a nada, sabia que eran muchas las emociones para un solo día; pero por el otro él tenia el derecho a saber mas sobre el tema. No estaba seguro si estaba preparada para decirle todo de un tirón, pero ya había hablado y no podía dar marcha atrás. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, no solo para enderezar su vida sino para terminar de enterrar definitivamente el pasado que la une con él. Solamente de esta manera puede empezar de cero una vida con Kouga, sin sombras que la persigan constantemente

-Nunca tuve que desconfiar de ti-Clavo su mirada en ella, pero ella no busco la suya; seguía oculta y eso le dolía. Él sabia que era demasiado tarde y al parecer Kagome lo sabia de ante mano. Ahora todo estaba claro como el agua, por eso entendía la repentina desaparición hasta del mapa, como intento saber de ella por medio de Sango pero nunca encontraba respuestas. Ahora todo estaba a simple vista, tal vez siempre estuvo y el se negó a verlo. Nuevamente confió en Kikyo y ella lo traiciono, jugando con él.

-Nunca te di motivos para que lo hicieras-Le respondió enfrentando de una buena vez la mirada dorada que sentía sobre ella pero que intentaba no enfrentar. Sus palabras sonaron duras y acusadoras algo que no quería pero que inevitablemente paso. Él sonrió triste ante sus ojos y toda su fortaleza colapso, de la misma forma que lo hacia cada vez que estaba en sus brazos. Inuyasha asumía sus culpas pero ¿Y ella? Las asumía interiormente-Perdóname

Con aquella disculpa salidas de sus labios femeninos, acepta sus culpas tal y como él le mostró que aceptaba las suyas. Quería que la perdonara por lo cobarde que fue, que la entendiera…que dejara de odiarla, rogaba a Kami que la disculpara desde el fondo de su alma

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Kagome-Sonrió llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla algo sonrojada de esta. Acaricio con ternura infinita aquella zona, como si las horas fueran eternas, ahora que volvía a tenerla a su lado y sabiendo toda la verdad no quería perderla, tenia que volver a tenerla a su lado costara lo que costara

Dejo que nuevamente todo su ser sea llevado a un lugar donde solo Inuyasha podía trasportarla, su alma le volvió al cuerpo al saber que ya no la odiaba. Ya estaba totalmente en deuda consigo misma. Sus manos dejaron de sostener la taza que él con lentos movimientos quito para apoyarla sobre la mesa de luz.

No puso resistencia y aunque hubiera querido tampoco pudo hacerlo, lo miro fijo mezclando el chocolate con el ámbar de Inuyasha. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino junto al suyo era algo que nunca pudo quitar de su mente a pesar de intentarlo infinidad de veces. Era una sensación de completa paz, de sentirse protegida pero a la vez a la derivaba. Era impetuoso, de la misma forma que en un tiempo ella también lo había sido.

Sus alientos y respiración también se mezclaron y el corazón de Kagome golpeo contra su pecho, ya no podía escapar de algo que deseaba desde tiempo. Él pareció comprender aquello por que acorto el poco espacio que los distanciaba volviéndolo nulo, sellando sus labios con los finos de ella. Esos labios que recordaba muy bien, totalmente suaves y sedosos al tacto de los suyos. Sonrió levemente al notar como Kagome le correspondía dejándose llevar definitivamente, sujetándose de sus ante brazos. La boca de ella seguía siendo tan dulce como la primera y única vez que la probo.

La abrazo casi de manera desesperaba permitiendo que ella enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kagome todavía lo amaba y esto era una prueba fehaciente de eso….la recuperaría, así fuera lo ultimo que haga, Kagome seria nuevamente suya

Únicamente suya….

&&&&&&&&&&

Lo detestaba enormemente, nunca en toda su vida alguna vez se le cruzo por la mente odiar de forma ciega a una persona, pero ahora toda su vida rondaba alrededor de la mujer que pronto se convertiría en su esposa…Kagome era su vida

Conocía a aquel bastardo nada más que de nombre, Sesshoramu Tashino era el dueño de la empresa que competía con la de su jefe y casi nunca el nombre de su hermano menor era nombre en alguna noticia que aparecía en el diario, solamente eran noticias efímeras que lo vinculaban en escándalos transcendentales y que desprestigiaban un poco el buen apellido que la familia ya de por si poseía.

No le cabía en la cabeza como una mujer como Kagome podía llegar hacer amiga de alguien como el menor de los Tashino. A pesar que le dejo bien en claro que su amistad hacia tiempo que había terminado la forma en que ella fue tratada por aquel sujeto le revolvía el estomago llenándolo de ira.

Ni siquiera él mismo osó alguna vez levantarle la mano para que ese "hombre" lo haga, solamente por eso merecía la muerte mas cruel. Detesto la forma con que ella trataba de defenderlo a cualquier precio, por eso adelanto la boda y no se arrepentía en hacerlo, era una de las mejores decisiones alguna vez tomo

Recordaba el brillo, aunque escaso, en los ojos de su promedia; como se iluminaban ante la sola mención de ese sujeto. Ese factor desencadeno sus dudas, dudas que hoy seguía teniendo con mayor magnitud cada vez que recordaba la escena una y otra vez en su mente. La voz de ella era totalmente monótona, carente de algún matiz, pero sus ojos siempre fueron totalmente expresivos…Kagome le ocultaba algo y él llegara el fondo de todo, no importaba cuanto se tardarse total dentro de poco la tendría para todo la vida y la eternidad

-Disculpe señor…-Se disculpo Rioko al ingresar casi medio cuerpo dentro del despacho de su jefe, no entraría por nada del mundo y muchos menos desobedecería una orden impuesta por él pero la señorita que lo requería con ansias muy pronto seria una gran influencia en todo la compañía y esa mujer le gustase o no estaba por encima de su señor. Realmente parecía a simple vista una mujer de bajos escrúpulos y manipuladora por donde se la mirara pero ella no podía interferir en la vida privada del señor Onigumo-…Lamento interrumpirlo a pesar que me pidió que no lo molestara pero hay una persona que urgentemente necesita verlo

La mirada seria pero gélida que le dio su jefe la congelo por completo, pero trato de aparentar la neutralidad que solía perder estando frente a él

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto desde su asiento asiendo un lado algunos papeles importantes para dejar espacio necesario en la mesa de trabajo. Le molestaba sumamente que las personas lo buscaran por cualquier cosa, pero conocía a Rioko y su forma de trabajo, tenia que ser algo totalmente necesario y transcendental para que ella desobedezca alguna de sus órdenes

-Es la prometía del señor Onigumo ¿Le digo que pase?-Escucho como los tacos de la aludida resonaban en el piso pulcro ante su mención, esa actitud de superioridad la detestaba, una mujer tenia que ser mas humilde; como lo era la prometida de su jefe. Pero tampoco podía pedirle peras al olmo

-Adelante Rioko hazla pasar-Respondió la preguntar de su secretaria un poco confuso pero al fin de cuantas accedió al pedido. No cruzo mas de dos palabras en el tiempo que la conocía con la futura esposa de su jefe, no era que no le agradaba al contrario parecía estar a la altura del hombre con el cual pronto se casaría, además de ser sumamente bella; pero a pesar de todo eso que la señorita Riusaki lo este buscando le era algo curioso.

Sus conjeturas no siguieron muy lejos ya que la distinguida y femenina figura de aquella mujer se hicieron presenten en su despacho. La mujer asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y toma asiento en frente del hombre que la ayudaría con su plan, un plan que dado a los últimos acontecimientos tramo. Los verdaderos hechos eran una bomba de tiempo y siendo como era tenía que resguardarse lo antes posibles, por lo menos hasta la boda con Onigumo. No dejaria que todo aquello que años le costo lograr sea destrozado por un pequeño error de cálculos. Un error que un principio no vio pero luego con mas calma y analizando absolutamente todo noto que seria un cabo suelto para mas adelante

-¿Dígame en que puedo serle útil señorita Riusaki?-Pregunto Kouga le forma galante observándola fijamente. Kikyo sonrió satisfecha ante la pregunta, jugaría también un poco con él

-No veo por que tanta formalidad-Fue su rápida respuesta al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas lentamente sin dejar por un minito aquel aire que solía envolverla de misterio cuando se lo proponía. Kouga levanto una ceja algo intrigado-Hay algo que puede serte muy útil

-¿Útil?-Levanto ambas cejas cuando termino de formular aquella pregunta, se estaba tomando demasiada confianza aquella mujer, pero algo le decía que tenia que escucharla hasta el final

-Si, algo que solo yo se-Se inclino un poco sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos, lo tenia justo donde lo quería; pensó que seria un poco mas difícil hacerlo caer de semejante forma. Pero un hombre enamorado es lo mas fácil de manipular-Sobre Kagome e Inuyasha…-Kouga al parecer se revolvió en su asiento y ella se sintió mas satisfecha todavía-… ¿Te gustaría saber cual es la verdadera razón que los une?

Kouga permaneció inmóvil como si realmente no creyera en las palabras de aquella mujer, ahora lo tomaba totalmente por sorpresa. No sabia de donde podía haber sacado la información y mucho menos cual eran sus planes, pero ahora podía tener la verdad que vio oculta en los ojos de su prometida

-Claro que si Kikyo

La mujer frente a él volvió a apoyar la espalda en el asiento de aquella silla…Por fin destruiría a Kagome de una vez por todas

_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora pero es que con el tema de que me fui de vacaciones y despues trate de actualizar "**virgin crisis**" me quede sin inspiracion un poco...Pero no me concidero de aquellas personas que dejan los fic a medio terminar, no importa cuanto me demore pero que lo termino lo termino_

_Espero que este capi les aya gustado, trate de mostrar un poco de todo...Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy eternamente agradecida...Gracias a todos los que se toman las molestian por dejar un reviews y espero que lo continuen haciendo_

_Espero la proxima vez no demorar tanto, voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco de tiempo_

_Me despido...nos vemos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	16. Secuestro

_**Capitulo 15: Secuestro**_

Esta era su última oportunidad y lo sabia mejor que nadie, su fiel compañero de muchos años lo miro pensativo. Podía leer en los ojos de Inuyasha todo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo único que esperaba era que de una buena vez por todas haga lo correcto, no solo por su bien sino por el de Kagome; tal y como su esposa se lo había informado la situación estaba fuera de sus manos, completamente fuera de sus manos

-¿Piensas seguir con el plan?-Le pregunto al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ellos. Un plan que su amigo le llevo menos de dos segundos tramar y a pesar que si algo salía aunque sea en lo mas mínimo mal, se podían dar por muerto. Si, él también se incluida junto con él, por que lo estaba ayudando a espaldas de Sango inclusive. Ya tenia suficiente con la impetuosidad y amenaza de Inuyasha como para ganarse la de su mujer.

-No voy a perderla Miroku-Fue su rápida respuesta, en un tono que parecía de ultratumba y hasta calculador. Las puertas metalizadas reflejaron su reflejo, parecía que su cuerpo encerraba a un demonio totalmente desbocado, a pesar de estar envuelto en aquel costoso traje de etiqueta listo para la ocasión-No esta vez-Susurro inaudible y apretando los puños, olvidando por momento la compañía de su amigo y solo recordando como aquel beso de hace casi dos semanas, cuando se entero de la verdad por boca de ella, fue roto por la misma personas.

Kagome había tenido lágrimas en los ojos y sin más se volvió alejar de su vida reiterándole que ahora pertenecía a otra persona y que pronto se casara. Quiso retenerla, pero era como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo se negaran a cumplir la orden de su cerebro, y solo la vio partir; alejándose nuevamente de él y de su vida…Sentía culpa, todo era su miserable y endemonia culpa.

Si él no hubiera desconfiado de ella, si solamente hubiera sido más tenaz, ahora nada de esto estaría pasando y tal vez su hijo también estuviera vivo. La alegría y la desilusión lo embargo tan pronto como se entero de aquel ser que creció pocos meses en le vientre de la mujer que mas amaba pero que nunca llego a ver la luz del sol. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero solamente él era el ausente de la muerte de ese pequeño que nunca llego ni siquiera a saber de su existencia

Él mismo se sentía una basura, una bestia inhumana…Acabo sin querer con la vida de su mejor amiga, con la vida de la persona que mas amo a pesar de la resistencia primigenia que existió

-Espero que Kami los proteja o yo terminare de proteger a Sango desde el cielo-Volvió hablar Miroku cuando ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la empresa donde trabajan. Habían decidido ir a ser una inspección de último momento antes de poner todo en marcha. Inuyasha gruño por el comentario pero simplemente se dirigió a su automóvil-Recuerda por lo menos no levantar sospechas-Alcanzo a decir antes de perder definitivamente a su amigo dentro de aquel costoso auto

-No te preocupes y mantenme informado…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Respondió bajando un poco la ventanilla para que sus palabras fueran bien captas por los oídos de su amigo y no hubiera mal entendidos. Sabia que esto era totalmente peligroso, una acrobacia riesgosa, pero era lo único que había llegado a su mente y tenia que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le daba. Kagome se casaba esa misma tarde y solo estaba a un par de horas de ese acontecimiento

-El bufón del espectáculo-Sonrió medio burlón al recordar el papel que le tocaba en este loco juego, era la baja distracción pero si aquello servia para que el plan pudiera llevarse a cabo bien jugaba ese pequeño juego.

Inuyasha suspiro para relajar un poco sus músculos tensionados, no hubo mas palabras entre ambos hombres, solo unas fugases miradas de complicidad y algo de amenaza por si algo sucedida. Miroku lo vio partir, y para su extrañeza mas tranquilo de lo común. Camino hasta su auto donde copio exactamente los mismos movimientos que su amigo, salvo que su destino de llegada era otro

Esperaba que Kami no desamparara a Inuyasha o si estaría perdido

&&&&&&&&&&

"_Por favor"_ rogó inconcientemente casi en una plegaria conteniendo estoicamente las lágrimas; el reflejo que le devolvía aquel gran espejo de pie no era el adecuado para un día como ese. Era el día de su boda y no hacia otra cosa que sollozar cada vez que se encontraba sola…Sola, de esa manera sentía como se encontraba su alma. Los segundos eran largos y eternos produciendo en ella un desasosiego. Quería que pronto concluyera ese sentimientos en ella, que oficialmente pronto se convertiría en la señora de Matsumoto, solo estaba a un par de horas…Solo un poco mas

Siempre pensó que el día de su boda seria completamente diferente, estaría alegre pero nerviosa no que parecía que fuera llevada a la horca por cometer algún crimen.

Estaba a un paso de cumplir ya con la barrera que se había impuesto para dejar en le pasado, el lugar al cual pertenecía, el recuerdo de Inuyasha. Pero su antiguo mejor amigo a estas alturas lo que menos tenia era de ser un recuerdo o un fantasma en su vida; ahora esta en cada parte de ella muy vivo y por que lo permitió a pesar de todo.

Permitió que su cuerpo volviera a experimentar la cercanía del de él, permitió que la besara como si no hubiera mañana y lo peor de todo es que casi se rinde a esa caricia, si no fuera por que el anillo en su dedo la hizo volver a la tierra, hoy no estaría a punto de casarse con Kouga.

Eso nunca se lo hubiera perdonado por el resto de la vida

Dibujo una fingida y triste sonrisa para darse valor, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Esperaba que él comprendiera que las cosas ya nunca volvieran hacer como antes, que dejaron de serlo hace años; no importaba ya lo que alguna vez los unió. El chocolate de sus ojos se oscureció por completo y llevo rápidamente una de sus manos antes que una lágrima traviesa cayera por su rostro, la limpio como si nunca existiese. Suspiro y bajo un poco su vista por aquel reflejo que le era devuelto. Su mirada cayo en su vientre plano, el mismo lugar que años tras albergo por dos meses a su hijo; desde aquel día intento por todos los medios nunca detenerse demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar de su cuerpo, pero algo en ella le decía que lo necesitaba por lo menos esta vez.

No puedo evitar llevar una mano sobre ese lugar, como en los viejos tiempos. Cerro los ojos y dejo que un mar de recuerdos no tan dolorosos la llenaran de gratitud; sonrió esta vez de forma sincera, como nunca lo había echo frente a aquel recuerdo.

-Te amo-Susurro dejando salir todos sus sentimientos de una buena vez por todas, al pensar en él sentía como si la fuerza volviera. Ella se merecía una vida lejos de todo lo que pudiera lastimarla, y eso persona era Kouga. No quería herirlo ni tampoco utilizarlo, pero ya estaba muy lejos para dar marchas atrás, además él la amaba y se lo demostró cada día que compartió junto a ella. Kouga sanaría su corazón y su alma.

Inuyasha formaba parte del pasado que definitivamente hoy comenzaría a olvidar

-Te ves hermosa hija

Fue la voz susurrante de la madre la que interrumpió en aquella pequeña habitación, donde su hija se arreglaba para la boda. La miro con los ojos llenos de ternura, ese siempre había sido su sueño poder verla casada y al lado de un hombre que la haga inmensamente feliz. Su pequeña estaba hermosa con aquel vestido de color blanco de cola larga. Poseía piedras incrustadas en el corsé que se ajusta a la perfecta figura para terminar en campana junto con aquella cola que también poseía al final algunas pequeñas piedras.

Se acerco hasta ella con el arreglo de flores en sus manos, un ramo magnifico de flores de Sakura, que permanecía junto gracias al fino listón de seda blanco. Le sonrió a su hija y le alcanzo aquel ramo antes de verificar si nada de su recogido peinado se había salido de su lugar

-Perfecta-Dijo al fin cuando termino de verificar que nada en ella estaba fuera de lugar, incluido el vestido y el maquillaje en todos claros para hacer juego. Una novia se tenía que ver natural para la ocasión

-Claro mamá…perfecta-Respondió en un suspiro para darse auto convencimiento y nuevamente valor que al parecer quería escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Podía estar perfecta y ser la novia mas hermosa del todo el país, pero esa luz que irradiaba en las mujeres que estaban a punto de casarse, ella no la poseía. Y su madre eso lo noto

La vio acomodarse en anillo de compromiso con parcimonia, no era tonta por algo era su madre. Kagome se comportaba de forma extraña desde hacia varios días pero intento no entrar en detalles, no se inmiscuiría en la vida de su hija, ya era hace mucho tiempo era mayor de edad y sabia tomar sus propias decisiones, si ella no buscaba su ayuda o concejo esperaría paciente hasta el momento en que se anime a confesarle las cosas

-Ojala tu padre pudiera entregarte-Apoyo una mano sobre el hombre de su hija reflejándose ella misma en aquel antiquísimo espejo de pie. Hoy era el día más importante de su hija y seguramente también aquel recuerdo la atormentaba. Kagome dio unas palmaditas sobre la mano de su madre comprendiendo que estaba bien

-No quiero deprimirme, de todas formas él siempre esta con migo-Beso una de sus mejillas y dejo que ella la envolviera en un abrazo. Como era de esperarse la vida de su padre se había acortado primero que la de su madre, hacia dos años que había fallecido y a pesar de que siempre lo tenía en su memoria le hubiera encantado que fuese él la persona que la acompañase al altar. Pero de alguna manera, estaba feliz por que ese era y fue el deseo de su padre…_"Se feliz"_

Y eso mismo era lo que hoy iba hacer o por lo menos intentar

&&&&&&&&&&

Si cada una de las palabras de esa mujer eran ciertas alejaría por todos los medios a su esposa, si a su esposa por que le quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para que la ceremonia de comienzo en la iglesia. Todo estaba decorado de acuerdo al gusto de Kagome, para suerte de él el respeto que tenia gracias al prestigioso nombre que gano en la empresa le servia de mucho, como por ejemplo en estos casos.

Adelantar una boda no era nada censillo y mucho menos económicamente, ya era una fortuna invertir en una y a las prisas el dinero parecía desaparecer mas fácil de sus bolsillos. Pero eso era efímero comparado con que pronto tendría a aquella mujer en sus brazos. Si estiraba su mano podía casi palpar la vida que se abría frente a sus ojos

-Hoy es el gran día Kouga-Observo al hombre que le daba la espalda mientras se termina de arreglar la corbata. Estaban solos en aquel pequeño sitio donde el novio esperaba paciente algunos momentos antes de salir a esperar a la novia, era un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba dentro de la iglesia

-No te di permiso para entrar-Fue la escueta respuesta del hombre que solo giro de medio lado para verla. Kikyo sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso mas para adentrarse en el lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada a sus espaldas y espera que nadie interrumpiera su pequeña conversación, tenia que cerciorarse que todo saliera tan y como ella querida. Con Kagome fuera del juego solo tenía que esperar a que su matrimonio con Onigumo se llevara a cabo

-No pensé que fuera necesario, creo que eso entre nosotros esta de más a estas alturas-Se aliso una de los mechones de su cabello antes de detenerse a curiosear los cuados que cubrían el pequeño recinto. Lo sintió soltar una carcajada pero no le dio la más mínima importancia

-Aparta esas ideas de tu mente por que ninguna amistad nos une-Contesto de mala forma, ya era suficiente aquella forma de perseguirlo, parecía que le encantaba atormentarlo con sus palabras. Ese día en su despacho descubrió que la futura esposa de su jefe era de extremo cuidado, pero nada mas estaba con ella por pura conveniencia, el quería información y ella estaba encantada de proporcionársela; al parecer el menor de los Tashino era del agrado de la mujer después de varios años

-Relájate estas demasiado tenso-Lo miro de soslayo y sostuvo con mayor fuerza el pequeño bolso color plata que hacia juego con sus sandalias de tacón-Hoy es el día de tu boda tendrías que estar relajado

-¿A que vienes? No estoy para jueguitos tontos-La enfrento tajante girándose por completo para observarla, aquella mujer parecía inalcanzable por cualquier palabras, nada lograba sacarla de sus casillas, siempre se encontraba en calma

-Lo se y por favor no te molestes, quiero irme sin ninguna jaqueca-Respondió cruzándose se brazos y enfrentando su mirada, él hombre si que era un buen contrincante pero no un pez mas gordo como Onigumo, aunque no dudaba que podía llegar lejos-Vine a desearte muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio

Le dio una mirada algo fría y antes de poderle responder unos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, Kikyo giro el rostro y se quedo mirando fijo la puerta de entrada escuchando como el murmullo tomaba mayor volumen

-Algo sucede-Se apresuro a decir mientras salía por aquella puerta seguida de la mujer a una corta distancia siguiéndole los talones. Kikyo no trato de perderle el paso y mucho menos la distancia, hasta que si o si tubo que alejarse cuando ingresó dentro de la iglesia, nadie tenia que saber que ella venia junto con el novio

-Por favor cariño reacciona-Hablo la voz de Sango sonando un poco mas alto que los cuchicheos y murmullos. Sostenía sobre sus piernas la cabeza de su esposo desvanecido en el piso, lo había notado un poco extraño desde que paso a recogerla pero nunca pensó que podría tratarse de alguna dolencia

-Dejen lugar para que respire-Pidió de forma tranquila Onigumo a la multitud que rodeaba a la pareja, tratándola de alejarla un poco para darle el espacio suficiente. Había asistido a bodas pero casi siempre la que se desmayaba era la novia, no el esposo de la amiga de esta-Por favor señores-Volvió a pedir y esta vez si fue escuchado, logrando que aunque sea un poco la masa de personas dejara respirar al pobre hombre.

La iglesia estaba plagada de personas, entre familiares, amigos íntimos y gente conocida o empresarios que tenían una estrecha relación con el novio. Sango volvió a susurrarle algo a su esposo que al parecer estaba reaccionado, Onigumo se acerco rápido ayudandolo a reincorporarse

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Le pregunto sosteniéndolo por la espalda, el hombre estaba muy pálido al igual que su esposa

-Si, si… no se preocupe muchas gracias-Respondió medio jadeante y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

Sango sonrió y el cura rezo una plegaria, nunca en todos los años que llevaba casando a la gente le había tocado algo así. Miroku dejo que su esposa lo abrazara con fervor, esperaba que todo el teatrito reciente de resultado para postergar por unos segundos la boda, segundos muy valiosos para su amigo. Por algo desde la niñez era una de los mejores actores, si no seguía arquitectura hubiera podido dedicarse a la actuación

-Lo siento hijo, pero retrasare la boda unos momentos-Le hablo el cura a Kouga quien estaba absorto mirando la escena-Tengo que terminar de preparar los detalles de la ceremonia, solo será unos segundos no te preocupes por nada-Vio al joven asentir antes de retirarse a terminar los labores que le fueron interrumpidos

La gente poco a poco volvió a calmarse y a ocupar sus asientos, Kikyo se había pegado al brazo de su prometido mirando por el rabillo del ojo al novio que se encontraba en su puesto para recibir a la novia, mientras intentaba aparentar interés en el reciente hecho.

Kouga suspiro y dirigió sus mirada celeste hasta las puertas del reciento, faltaba poco muy poco para que pronto Kagome sea suya, solamente unos segundos mas. Él la aria olvidar por completo del recuerdo de aquel detestable hombre y de que alguna vez ella estuvo por darle un hijo. Ahora nada más que él seria el padre de la criatura que pronto crecería en el vientre de ella.

Sonrió no podía evitarlo

&&&&&&&&&&

-Mamá por favor me estas poniendo nerviosa-Pidió la novia sosteniendo su vestido con ambas manos, era la enésima vez que se lo había pedido pero la mujer no dejaba de ver el reloj cada dos segundos

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquila hija-Le respondió exasperada cuando se cumplieron cinco minutos y la limusina, por que así lo había querido su futuro yerno, no llegaba para recogerlas y llevarlas a la iglesia

Antes de que pueda objetar algo ambas mujeres vieron como el lujoso auto se estaciona baja las gradas del templo. Para ella le parecía demasiado semejante auto, hubiera querido una boda más intima y familiar, no tan de la realeza pero era lo menos que podía cumplirle a Kouga. La mujer tomo la cola del vestido de su hija antes de bajar con sumo cuidado esta el chofer que amablemente les abría la puerta.

Una corriente eléctrica sintió Kagome correr por su espalda cuando paso al lado de aquel hombre antes de subirse definitivamente. Miro por la ventanilla y disipo sus dudas, seguramente se debía a todo el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo una tras otra. Escucho como su madre se acomodaba a su lado antes de ver como el paisaje ante sus ojos pasaba rápidamente llevándola a un destino para ella sin retorno.

Trato de mantenerse en calma de pensar pura y exclusivamente en cosas buenas, en nada que tenga que ver relacionado a ella e Inuyasha. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia un alegre hombre de ojos azules abrió la puerta del mismo

-Miroku que sorpresa-Exclamo encantada la madre de Kagome al ver al pequeño niño, ahora convertido todo en un hombre frente a ella-Gusto en verte

-Igualmente, hacia tiempo que no la veía señora Higurashi-Trato de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible pero a decir verdad notaba su noto de voz mas alterado. Carraspeo incomodo y ayudo a bajar a la mujer brindándole la mano-Hubo un problema con uno de los presentes y por ello la boda esta un poco retrazada-Mintió a medias observando de soslayo a la novia aun dentro de la limusina-Pero seguramente ya esta todo en su lugar, por que no entra; Sango la esta esperando-Al ver la mirada no muy convencida, decidió jugarse su ultima carta, esperaba que su amigo este en el lugar que tenia que estar-Yo me encargo de Kagome no se preocupe por nada

Vio como la mujer al parecer con aquellas ultimas palabras definitivamente estaba convencida, observo sin apartar su vista como la mujer se perdía por aquellas grandes puertas de madera. A estas alturas la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, solo estaba el ínfimo detalle que no habría boda por que la novia nunca se presentaría.

Giro y fijo sus ojos en su vieja amiga que lo miraba con intriga, no había movido ni medio músculo, ambos se estaban midiendo, como esperando alguna palabra o movimiento. Simplemente atino a sonreírle antes de darse valor definitivamente y que Sango viniera por él, con la excusa de salir a tomar un poco de aire para calmar completamente los supuestos mareos que estaba sintiendo era que estaba llevando a cabo la fase final del plan, solo faltaba que Inuyasha le de el toque maestro para que todo este donde tenia que estar.

-Miroku que ha…-Toda su voz murió en su garganta cuando la puerta definitivamente volvía a cerrarse frente a ella. Solamente le había sonreído y guiñado el ojo antes de dejarla en aquel lugar sin ayudarla a bajar. Una sensación de medio atemorizante le impidió el habla definitivamente cuando su viejo amigo rodio el auto y al parecer intercambiaba palabras con el chofer del mismo.

Algo no andaba del todo bien

Apretó con manos temblorosas su vestido de novia cuando nuevamente la limusina comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento alejándola de la iglesia. Giro su rostro desesperada enfocando el cuerpo de su amigo que cada vez se volvía más pequeño, hasta que lo perdió de vista por completo. En un ademán desesperado intento abrir la puerta, no le importaba arrojarse de un auto en movimiento pero todo sus sueños se destruyeron cuando el tercer intento fallido se hizo presente.

El teléfono, que hasta su momento no sabia que existía, sonó interrumpiendo cualquier escape que intentaba formular su mente. Lo miro con la garganta totalmente reseca hasta que por fin se dio valor en responderlo.

-Kagome-Escucho en su oído como aquella voz sumamente varonil y familiar le hablaba por aquel aparato causando que sus sentidos volvieran a ponerse alerta-Ya es suficiente de huir

-¿Inuyasha?-Pregunto con voz temblorosa aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero es que algo en ella se negaba a creer que él este asiendo algo así. Se extraño cuando una parte de su misma parecía aliviada y totalmente feliz por la decisión que el hombre había tomado

-¿Quién mas podía estar secuestrándote el día de tu boda?-Se rió y escucho como guardo silencio sin decir absolutamente nada-Te amo Kag

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sonrió a pesar de tratar de evitarlo, apretó con toda la fuerza que le era posible el auricular del teléfono. Pero él la estaba secuestrando y aquello podía traer graves consecuencias. Respiro hondamente para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran de aquellos ojos chocolates y trago aflojando un poco la fuerza

-Déjame regresar-Le pidió en un hilo de voz, esperando impaciente la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, de su "chofer" ahora lo entendía, quien tardaba en responder-Te lo imploro, si realmente me amas deja que regresa al lado de Kouga…Déjame ser feliz con él. Déjame ser libre

-¿Crees que serás todo lo que me has dicho al lado de un hombre que no amas?

Aquella pregunta la dejo sin palabras, como si el tiempo realmente se hubiese detenido frente a ella. ¿Feliz? No, nunca seria feliz realmente al lado de un hombre por el cual ahora solo existía un cariño y gratitud infinita, pero por lo menos lo intentaría

-Escúdame Kagome y escúchame bien-Volvía a traerla a la realidad con un tono de voz serio-No volveré a pederte, me resigno a perderte. Eres mía a pesar de todo, te guste o no siempre lo fuiste y lo serás, no pienso dejar que entregues tu vida a un hombre que no amas

-Podrían llevarte preso por intento de secuestro, ya de echo es un secuestro-Le recalco lo obvio para hacerlo entrar en razón, no quería verlo preso eso jamás se lo perdonaría

-No creo que este reteniéndote en contra de tu voluntad

Se callo y volvió con una mano a apretar su vestido, esta vez dejando en el las huellas de su enfado ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? La estaba secuestrando por Kami, y él solo sonaba seguro de si mismo. Miro con odio contenido el teléfono y antes de volver a escuchar una palabra de él le corto definitivamente.

Si quería ir preso bien por él, pero a pesar de sus intentos ya estaba decidido, ella empezaría tarde o temprano una vida con Kouga

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango se encontraba intranquila, según la madre de Kagome, ella ya estaba en la iglesia y su esposo se encargaría, pero nada pasaba. Pidiendo disculpas se encamino lo más silenciosamente posible hasta las afueras, donde era que supuestamente su amiga ya lista para dar el si estaba.

Miro a ambas lados pero lo único que estaba dentro de su campo visual era su esposo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sus tacones resonaron en las diminutas escalinatas, captando la atención de él

-¿Donde esta Kagome?-Se apresuro a preguntar cuando llego junto a él enfocando su mirada de preocupación en la suya-Ya todo esta listo y Kouga esta impaciente, se nota a simple vista

-No habrá boda Sango-Respondió tranquilo y sereno, viendo como la mirada de su esposa cambiaba hasta formarse una de total confusión y duda por sus palabras-Será mejor que le digamos a todos los invitados

-Cariño…por favor-Imploro entrecortadamente y tratando de mantener la calma que estaba perdido, la desesperación estaba siendo estragos en ella-Dime la verdad

-Esa es la verdad, no habrá boda. Kagome fue secuestrada

Todo el mundo a los pies de Sango comenzó a dar vueltas…Esto no podía ser posible

No aparto la vista de él con la efímera ilusión de que sus palabras sean una broma de mal gusto, pero nada pasaba, ni un sonido…Solamente silencio

-Kagome-Murmuro la mujer casi en un gemido agónico al pensar en la suerte de su amiga, cerró los ojos con fuerza imaginando el causante de aquello y lo que representaba su esposo en todo este lío. Miroku estaba demasiado tranquilo como para un recién acto de "secuestro" frente a sus ojos.

Sango al fin y al cabo se dio por vencida, toda esta locura traería problemas pero que más daba, le gustase o no su amiga ahora podía ser feliz al lado de la persona que realmente amaba. La verdad ya había salido a la luz, solo restaba avisar al resto de los invitados y parar el arranque de furia que el novio más que seguro tendría

* * *

_Esta vez no demore tento tiempo en actualizar, como dije decidi dedicar un poco mas de tiempo a este fic y no dejarlo tan demorado...Gracias a los que derajon sus reviews como siempre, igualmente a los que no pero por lo menos se toman la molestia de leer_

_Bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir, sino que como siempre espero sus comentarios_

_Nos vemos pronto_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	17. Reviviendo viejos recuerdos

_**Capitulo 16: Reviviendo viejos recuerdos**_

Soltó un grito, uno de los tantos que inundaron el pequeño y cómodo lugar donde ella estaba siendo ¿Secuestrada? Claro que secuestrada, y por la persona que decía de joven que la protegería. Golpeo otra vez desesperada el vidrio de color negro que separaba aquel lugar del chofer de la limusina.

Pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, Inuyasha estaba como sordo o lo mas seguro es que se asía el sordo para no detenerse. Se volvió a sentar en aquella butaca de forma mas que sonora totalmente ofuscada, si esto era un verdadero secuestro tendría que estar temblando de pies a cabeza, pero no podía estarlo ya que sabia muy bien quien era su secuestrador y para que propósitos.

Inuyasha parecía no comprender bien las cosas, igual siempre se había manejado mas por el impulso que por la razón…Inuyasha raramente razonaba y eso lo que extrañamente mas la dejo hipnotizado de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apartando por el momento los pensamientos que la conducían a una niñez o adolescencia ya muy lejana. Ahora ella estaba por empezar una vida con Kouga, tarde o temprano ella se casaría con él, al fin y al cabo su viejo amigo y ella volverían. Pero luego de todo este ajetreo las repercusiones serian casi letales. Ya no podría ocultarle mas hechos a su futuro esposo, ya no podría salvar por más tiempo el cuello de Inuyasha.

Afuera el cielo le mostraba los diferentes matices, el inicio del anochecer; los tonos rojillos rodearon todo el lugar que ella observaba pasar sentada en aquel automóvil. Una sensación de tristeza y felicidad la invadió.

No se había detenido ni un momento en todo el trayecto que le parecía interminable, todavía estaba vestida con aquel hermoso vestido de novia que ella a los ojos de su madre inclusive paresia no querer lucir. El peso de la boda con Kouga caía sobre sus hombros y no podía negar que este juego del destino alivianaba un poco ese peso; pero de igual forma ella ya había tomado una decisión. Solamente podía pensar en su madre pero por sobre todo en Kouga, esperaba que Sango o Miroku pudiera contenerlos mientras ella intentaba de salir de todo esto.

No supo por cuanto, pero por algún tiempo mas la limusina sigo su recorrido. El anochecer ahora los cubría por completo dificultando su visión para reconocer el lugar en donde estaban. Poco a poco la limusina detuvo su marcha.

-Bienvenida a sus aposentos princesa-Comento Inuyasha luego de abrir la puerta para que Kagome bajara del vehiculo. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, casi eternos escrutándose-No es para tanto Kagome

La mujer aun con el tocado cubriéndole el rostro levanto una ceja totalmente enfurecida¿Cómo era capaz de decirle esas palabras? La había secuestrado en plena boda y ahora la llevaba a quien sabe donde.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió burlón y le estiro una mano para ayudarla a bajar. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se agrando cuando Kagome acepto su mano de una vez por todas

-Vez te dije que no…

Pero antes de pudiera terminar la mano de la novia se había estrellado en su mejilla proporcionándole una cachetada sonora y con demasiada fuerza para provenir de una mujer.

-¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a una cosa así?-Le pregunto gritando a todo pulmón, sin fijarse si estaban solos o no-¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo?-Golpeo el pecho de él repetidas veces hasta que por fin las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y la fuerza la abandono completamente.

Sollozo en su pecho amargamente, se detestaba por seguirlo amarlo de la manera que lo amaba, por todo lo que una vez compartieron. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura de forma protectora atrayéndola más aun hacia el cuerpo varonil

-Shhh tranquila Kag, haga todo esto por que te amo tonta-Acaricio la espalda de esta de forma lenta, para que poco a poco ella calmara su llanto. Nunca permitiría que derrabara una sola lágrima más por culpa de él-Ya una vez te perdí por mi idiotez, no quiero volver hacerlo

Las palabras de él eran una sensación de alivio y serenidad para su alma. Su llanto poco a poco quedo aplacado pero aun así no se alejo de él. Quería estar siempre de esa manera, que él la sostenga en sus brazos para que nunca dejara que cayera. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos que corrían vertiginosos. No estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero ya había quebrantado varias reglas. ¿Podía existir la posibilidad que ella siempre huyo de lo que era su verdadero fin?

-¿Ahora entiendes?-Le pregunto en un murmullo alejándola un poco de él para alzar el rostro de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos-Lo mucho que te amo, que quiero que estés a mi lado. Kagome eres mía y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo-Los ojos de él brillaban en demasía logrando que los pensamientos se quedaran nulos y solo se concentraran en las palabras que arrullaban sus sentidos-Tu misma lo intentaste y mira donde estabas ahora

Tenía razón, aunque lo negara con todas las fuerzas de su alma él tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras. Por años había huido de su pasado para no enfrentarlo, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la tierra de la misma forma que lo hacen los avestruces. Así había sido su vida, una vida que ahora entendía bien que no lo era.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, o recién ahora veía lo que siempre estuvo frente a ella y nunca pensaba ver. Era difícil tomar una decisión en este momento, con las heridas del pasado todavía expuestas al rojo vivo; con ese pasado que ellos no habían compartido juntos.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza en aquel pecho varonil, no podía dar marcha atrás a su pasado ni mucho menos cambiarlo; era una decisión apresurada pero por el momento viviera ese pedacito de cielo que el destino parecía haberle apartado en algún lugar recóndito de este mundo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría junto a Inuyasha antes de regresar pero no desperdiciaría ni un segundo ese valioso tiempo.

Por prime vez seria egoísta…

Fue totalmente arriesgado toda la maniobra llevada a cabo para terminar donde estaba ahora con ella, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía a la mujer que siempre tuvo que estar a su lado, tenia devuelta a su mejor amiga; a la primera mujer que realmente amo…Deliberadamente se negaba a perderla, ya una vez lo hizo por desconfiar de ella pero ahora; ahora las cosas serian totalmente diferentes.

La abrazo mas aun cuando ella volvió a ocultarse en su pecho, sabia que dudaba pero aun así intentaría por todos los medios que volviera a creer en él, que confiara como en el pasado. Sabía que Kagome lo amaba todavía con la misma intensidad, la misma que él poseía y por ello poco a poco lograría volver a tenerla.

-Ven vamos, va hacer mejor que entremos

La voz de Inuyasha volvió a sacarla de su ensueño, despacio se separado de él, dibujando su rostro una pequeña mueca de disgusto al nuevamente apartarse de la persona que mas quería. Entrelazo una de sus manos con las suyas para guiarla, simplemente se dejo hacer observando la tierra y el verde del pasto debajo de sus pies. Su vertido blanco arrastraba un poco de aquella mezcla volviendo de un tono marrón las partes que rozaba. Cuando él se detuvo solo en ese momento se atrevió a levantar la vista del piso.

Se congelo ante la imagen que le era devuelta, una pequeña cabaña totalmente de madera estaba ante ella, muy similar a la siempre hablaba cuando era mas joven. Por fin noto donde estaban, el bosque los rodeaba no solo con su aroma sino también con aquel paisaje tan colorido en diferentes tonos de verdes y marrones. Ese lugar se asemejaba mucho a un recuerdo muy lejano ya, pero a la vez siempre recordado.

-Es..es..-Balbució para intentar contener su emoción y encontrar las palabras justas para poder expresar aquella sorpresa. Era absolutamente maravilloso, como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo-…increíble

-Estamos en el mismo lugar donde aquella vez acampamos-Explico observando él también la pequeña y calida construcción a unos escasos pasos de la puerta de entrada. La felicidad de Kagome era totalmente contagiosa a pesar de no ser la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar-Va en realidad no en el mismo lugar, pero si muy cerca-Corrigió al recordar mejor la ubicación y la verdad que no estaban en el lugar exacto pero si muy cercano

-¿Quién es el dueño?-Pregunto Kagome volteando a verlo expectante, por un momento eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, mientras mas personas sepan la ubicación de ese lugar mas riesgoso era para ambos.

Inuyasha solo sonrió complacido volviendo a tomar la mano de ella y esta vez definitivamente conduciéndola adentro del pequeño recinto. Prendió rápidamente las luces iluminando el lugar; hacia tiempo que no lo visitaba pero por lo menos estaba bastante habitable solamente tenia que preocuparse por comprar la comida necesaria para poder abastecerse, después el resto no era ningún problema. Nadie sabia de la existencia de esta cabaña, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

-Ponte cómoda, estas en tu casa. Voy por algunas cosas a la limusina-Le informo antes de darle tiempo a que ella pudiera preguntarle algo mas. Kagome solo suspiro observando el acogedor lugar.

Se notaba a simple viste que por varios días o tal vez meses nadie había puesto un pie en el lugar pero de igual modo se encontraba ordenado. Los pequeños retratos que se encontraban sobre la apagada chimenea, la mesita de café también en madera frente a un pequeño sillón de color rojo. Un par de lámparas, algunas otros cuadros colgados y solo tres puertas. No tenía que pensar mucho para dilucidar que significaban esas tres puertas. Era perfecto para pasar algunos días alejado del mundo.

Abrió una de las tres puertas, la más cercana que estaba a su alcance, algo le decía que esa era la habitación y no se equivoco. Estaba en penumbras, pero aun así por la escasa luz que entraba por aquella ventana pudo observar la suficiente. Una cama matrimonial perfectamente arreglada, un armario al parecer en caoba y la pequeña mesita de luz haciendo juego.

-Kagome-Murmuro Inuyasha en el oído de la mujer y esta pego un respingo por el susto. Lo miro serio cuando volteo a verlo pero igual permaneció callada-Lo siento no fui mi intención asustarte

-Lo se-Se tranquilizo y su mirada sobre la de él se suavizo-¿Pasa algo?

-Ten esto-Le mostró la valija que llevaba en una mano-Elije cualquier cosa de mi ropa, será mejor que te cambies-Miro fugazmente el vestido de novia que ella llevaba puesto, la ira volvía contra aquel sujeto que estuvo a punto de quitársela. Ella solo podía vestirse así para un solo hombre y ese hombre era él-Tomate tu tiempo

Sin más él se alejo lo suficiente y ella entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con el bolso en la mano. Su vida se estaba saliendo de sus manos pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquila?

&&&&&&&&&&

La mujer mas joven abrazo a la de edad avanzada para tratar de tranquilizarla; los sollozos eran imparables conforme las horas trascurrían. Levanto suficiente la cabeza para mirar por encima de la mujer a su esposo a unos pies de ella recargado en una pared. Todavía estaban vestidos con la ropa del casamiento. Ese casamiento que gracias al impetuoso de Inuyasha no se había llevado a cabo.

Ahora la ira descomunal de Kouga rodeaba a todas las personas cercanas, la ira y la desesperación; algo le decía que muy en el fondo él sabía que no era un secuestro con todas las palabras. Ella no dudaba de su amiga y seguramente los únicos culpables de todo esto era su queridísimo marido y un viejo amigo pero aun así estaba segura que al descubrir Kagome a su supuesto "secuestrador" no renegaría mucho.

Miroku se acerco a las dos mujeres, a pesar de la mirada de hielo de su esposa, la madre de Kagome parecía un trapo viejo. Como quisiera explicarle realmente que su hija estaba en las mejores manos pero no podía por mucho que su conciencia le digiera que era lo correcto. Se lo había jurado a Inuyasha y cumpliría su promesa hasta el final.

-¿Por qué no se a descansar? Aunque sea tan solo un poco-Dijo Sango de forma tranquilizadora para tratar de aplacar el llanto de la mujer que de alguna o otra forma también era como su madre-Prometo que a cualquier noticia, por mínima que sea yo le aviso

El matrimonio la vio asentir quedamente, Miroku se encargo de poder llevar a la mujer a su cuarto para que pudiera de una vez por todas descansar. Todo era un tremendo alboroto y a pesar de que el matrimonio inconcluso ya llevaba varias horas, no quería decir que las llamas se apagasen.

Fue un problema poder hacer entender a cada uno de los presentes lo sucedido cuando ambos volvieron a entrar en la iglesia. La madre de Kagome había sufrido un desmayo y por eso se vieron en la urgencia y necesidad de poder atraerla hasta su casa. Los murmullos fueron inminentes y Kouga parecía de otro mundo hasta que por fin reacciono desapareciendo olímpicamente del lugar. Lo vio irse y algo en el despertó, era como si algún antepasado budista le aya dejado ese don de poder ver y percibir hasta lo efímero. Kouga estaba actuando muy raro y comprendía ahora a la perfección los pensamientos de su viajo amigo.

-Tsubaki ya esta acostada aunque dudo que descansando-Explico cuando por fin puso un pie al final de la escalera, su mujer se paseaba por el lugar como gato encerrado. Nuevamente al verlo sus ojos castaños se clavaron en él, la conocía a la perfección y precisamente no estaba feliz. Pedía a Kami que Sango no lo matara

-Quiero que me expliques que demonios se les cruzo en la cabeza a ti y al impulsivo de Inuyasha-Levanto la voz exasperada y lo enfrento, no quería gritar y mucho menos armar un escándalo en casa ajena pero necesita saber todo sobre ese teatrito de una vez por todas.

Miroku suspiro y tomo asiento, tendría que contarle todo a Sango o podría terminar de mal en peor; inevitablemente tenia derecho a saber en que condiciones estaba su amiga. Al parecer Sango dedujo por sus movimientos que era mejor tomar asiento para comprender los últimos y nuevos acontecimientos, copio los movimientos de su esposo sentándose al frente de él con los brazos cruzados

-La idea fue pura y exclusivamente de Inuyasha-Se defendió ante la mirada poca amistosa que seguía clavándose en él

-Pero de igual forma lo ayudaste-Le informo tratando de controlar sus niveles de voz, pero siempre le era casi imposible cuando se trataba de su esposo-¿Cuándo planearon todo esto?

-Hace unos días, no muchos en realidad. Conociendo como conoces a Inuyasha sabes que las cosas no las razona mucho

-Todavía no puedo entender como pudiste prestarte a esto-Suspiro hondamente y se llevo una mano a la cabeza para intentar aunque sea un poco comprender a eso dos hombres-¿Acaso no entiendes que ellos no pueden estar juntos?

-Por el amor a Kami Sango, no exageres-Ahora él era el que perdía los estribos por una pregunta como aquella-No tienen la misma consaguinidad ni tampoco son familiares lejanos, no hay nada que prohíba que ellos estén juntos

-¿El pasado no es suficiente prohibición?-Le retruco rápidamente contracturando el rostro, siempre había cuidado mucho a Kagome de las manos de Inuyasha y mas ahora que sabia que en el pasado ellos estuvieron juntos

-Deja de sobreproteger a Kagome, ni siquiera su madre lo hace. Me parece que esta lo bastante grande para tomar decisiones y creo que te lo demostró a lo largo de estos años-La vio abrir la boca para poder soltar alguna palabra, pero nada de ella salio, Sango poco a poco estaba comprendiendo un poco la situación-Disiento con la forma de obrar de Inuyasha pero estaba desesperado y hasta yo mismo hubiera echo lo mismo con total de recuperar a la mujer que amo

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio casi sepulcral después de aquella confesión. La castaña se abrazo un poco a si misma sintiéndose pequeña ante la mirada cielo nocturno de su esposo, ella misma trato de convencer a su amiga para que no se casara conforme a como los días avanzaran; no quería que atara su vida a un persona que no amaba. Le costaría reconocer que la felicidad de Kagome estaba en manos de la persona por la cual se había apartado de todos, pero aun así le gustase o no tendría que aceptarlo. Inuyasha era la felicidad de su amiga y ella no podía impedir que estuvieran juntos.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero aun así seguimos teniendo problemas-Dijo al fin tratando de cortar el momento incomodo que se formo sobre ellos. Miroku avanzo hasta ella y se arrodillo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Sigo enojada aunque ahora entienda un poco el punto

-A mi me vasta ese poquito Sanguito-La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió mas grande volviéndola casi contagiosa-Además recuerda que soy el antepasado de un monje y como tal debo obrar en defensa del amor

-¿Un monje?-Levanto una ceja conteniendo la risa que provocaban aquellas palabras-Nunca podrías ser un monje, siempre fuiste un pervertido, un mujeriego y un promiscuo

-Promiscuo no, mujeriego y pervertido tal vez. Pero eso fue parte de mi encanto para atraparte-Se acerco un poco mas a ella sonriendo de medio lado, no estaba del todo perdonado pero por lo menos era algo-Siempre seré lo que quieras que sea

Definitivamente con aquellas palabras ya estaba perdonado, la diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa se lo confirmaba. Se acerco lo suficiente y la beso lentamente; realmente era un hombre muy afortunado al tener a su lado a una mujer como ella.

&&&&&&&&&&

Era extraño que se produjera aquella tormenta, como si el cielo con cada trueno y rayo se fragmentara en miles de pesados. Rodio con sus brazos las piernas y las acerco al pecho, formando una especie de escudo protector. El crepitar del fuego era lo único que podía alcanzar a escuchar más allá de esa tormenta. Apoyo la cabeza en aquel mullido respaldo del sillón sin apartar la vista del fuego, era extraño saber que esas llamas doradas y rojizas podían hacerla evocar nuevamente el pasado, un pasado que ahora luchaba por se un futuro y un presente.

-¿En que piensas Kagome?-Le pregunto casi en un susurro ronco, en un hilo de voz. La imagen de ella ante él era como salía de sus fantasías, tan segura de si misma pero a la vez tan vulnerable y frágil. Aquellos ojos chocolates que anteriormente se había posado con amor sobre su mirada ahora brillaban al reflejar las leguas de fuego. Se acerco hasta ella pausadamente, contemplando por algún tiempo más ese rostro femenino y de finas facciones-Dímelo-Le pidió de una forma desesperada y hasta melancólica cuando logro que los ojos de ella se posaran en los suyos a voltear su rostro desde el mentón

Era imposible que aquellas miradas no se extrañasen, estaban hechos celosamente el uno para el otro. Era como chocolate con almíbar, una mezcla extraña pero a la vez exquisita. Ellos siempre serian uno, no importaba a quien pertenecieran ni que partes de cada uno tomaran. A ambos les había costado entenderlo pero tarde o temprano recorrieron el mismo camino para comprenderlo, huyendo del pasado y de todo aquello que los dañara.

Huyendo de ellos mismo…

-La misma tormenta-Llego a decir la pelinegra antes que aquel recuerdo dejara rastros no solo en su mente sino también en su cuerpo. Nunca olvidaría las carias ni los besos de la persona que realmente amo y aun hoy amaba.

Los ojos de ella reflejaban ese añoranza, las ilusiones esfumadas; el recuerdo de la primera y única noche que realmente se amaron…Donde fueron uno a pesar de los obstáculos no solo impuestos por ellos mismos.

Él también añoraba aquella noche.

El calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel, el dulzor de su boca, el brillo en sus ojos como perlas negras. Extrañaba cada centímetro de ella, cada parte pero lo que mas extrañaba era con la simpleza que él logro entender por fin lo que ella celosamente guardaba. Amor…Ese amor que siempre estuvo y que le costro encontrar.

Kagome había sido la primera mujer que se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma y para que negarlo él también en ese acto logro entregarle cada fibra de su ser. Fue con la primera mujer que hizo el amor, con su mejor amiga.

Todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez tan eterno, la premura con la que unieron sus bocas, la ternura con que poco a poco él descorrió con sus manos la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre su ropa interior para cubrir un poco su cuerpo. La lentitud con la que habían llegado a la habitación.

La parcimonia con que la había recostado sobre la cama antes de probar nuevamente cada parte de su piel. Descubriendo las nuevas formas de su cuerpo y recordando el sabor que quedo en su mente gravado a fuego.

Ella volvió a estremecerse como la primera vez, nublando todos los sentidos coherentes de su mente y tratando de ahuyentar el pasado. Descubriendo que a pesar de los años sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como piezas de un rompecabezas. Siendo concientes que solo el tacto en el cuerpo del otro podía despertar aquellas sensaciones.

Ella termino sentada sobre él rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro en aquel cuello varonil mientras poco a poco descendía sobre él. Kagome mordió fuertemente su labio inferior cuando él entro en ella nuevamente. Con un lento vaivén comenzaron a amarse de nuevo, como nunca tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo.

La tristeza invadía su cuerpo conforme al aumento de las envestidas que la llevaban a ese pedazo de cielo que solo podía alcanzar gracias a él. La respiración caliente y entrecortada que caía sobre su oreja impidiéndole con claridad que pudiera oír las palabras que intentaba murmurarle en forma de jadeos en su oído.

Cerró los ojos pero aun así el placer se seguía mezclando cada vez mas, su cuerpo parecía temblar en aquello brazos que de alguna u otra forma siempre la habían sostenido. Ella era otra vez de él y él otra vez era de ella.

La fricción que no solo quemaba los cuerpos bañados por esa capa de sudor, también quemo su alma. Él la atrajo mas contra si, aun más de lo que era posible resbalando una de sus manos por la espalda de su amante.

Los gemidos se intensificaron al igual que la ficción al acumularse miles de sensaciones en sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de ella se contraía mas tortuosamente sobre el de él abriendo las puertas de ese pequeño Edén que compartían.

Y cuando la profundidad y rapidez de las envestidas de Inuyasha la llevaban a esa cúspide anhelada, busco los ojos de él saliendo del pequeño escondite. Los dorados de él tan dilatados y brillantes como el mismo fuego que momento antes crepitaba en la chimenea.

El salitre de sus lágrimas rodó por sus mejillas al ser conciente que tal vez nunca mas volvería a tenerlo liberando la tristeza con la que su cuerpo era sumergida. Busco sus labios desesperada cuando alcanzo junto con él aquella cima ahogando aquel gemido.

-Te amo Inuysaha-Murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados y a escasos centímetros de sus labios siendo conciente del calor de su bajo vientre. Tratando de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones aun sabiendo bien que sus lágrimas parecían no quedar dejar de cesar.

El ambiente poco a poco volvió a ellos sumiéndolos en esa pesadez que ahora adormecía sus cuerpos cansados por la entrega mutua. Busco de forma suave los labios de ella para reconfortarla plenamente y calmar su sollozo.

Kagome correspondió el beso de la misma forma antes de volver a sumir su cabeza en aquel escondite. Poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de perder ese calor logrado para dar paso al frió de la noche

-Quédate con migo-Susurro en el oído de la mujer envolviéndola con sus brazos en un abrazado tierno pero a la vez posesivo. Ella como respuesta rodio mas su cuello con sus brazos dejando completamente su cuerpo nuevamente a merced de esa tristeza.

Si solo pudiera responderle…

&&&&&&&&&&

Crispo sus manos por la cólera y su rostro pareció estar bajo el manto del demonio. Sus labios ahora sin el exceso de lápiz labial dibujaron una fina línea y la habitación que solo era alumbrada por la luz de la lámpara se vio envuelta de su ira y oído contenido por años.

Él era de ella, siempre seria de ella.

El costoso jarrón de fina parcelada china se estrello contre el espejo de su tocador provocando que ambos objetos por la coalición se partieran en miles de pedazos. Arrojo al piso todos los objetos que aun quedaban sobre aquel tocador con la misma furia y desesperación. Hoy su plan estaba a punto de ser coronado, hoy podía palpar su mas hermoso sueño echo realidad; pero no, todo tenia que haberle salido al inverso de cómo estaba planeado.

Él había secuestro a aquella perra.

¿Pensaba que podía engañarla? Tal vez al idiota del futuro esposo de aquella mujer y todo el resto de los presentes pero a ella nunca la engañaría. No podía comprender después de tantos años, de planear con minuciosidad cada uno de sus movimientos para no dejar cabos sueltos, ahora de la nada Inuyasha volvía a jugarse la vida por Kagome, por la estúpida mujer esa. Kagome era una cualquiera a comparación de ella, fue y es simplemente una tonta que entrego su felicidad por amor.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre la superficie despejada del mueble, su respiración era irregular tratando de entender la mentalidad de su ex novio, tratando de que los celos no invadieran su cuerpo. Su amante nunca aria una cosa así por ella.

El teatrito hecho por Miroku dio los resultados esperados, secuestrar a Kagome a un paso del altar. Todo estaba perfectamente tramado y estaba segura que no le llevo varios días planearlo. Sonrió con cinismo cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Si el estúpido de Kouga no tomaba cartas en el asunto ella lo aria, cortaría de una buena vez por todas este problema de raíz.

Pero primero tenia que saber a que recóndito lugar se la logro llevar el impulsivo de Inuyasha o mejor aun esperar paciente su regreso. Si eso mismo tenía que hacer.

Voltio el rostro y enfoco aquellos ojos castaños en el ropero, como si con su mirada pudiera traspasar las puertas y ver el secreto que guarda.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió y ella pensaba tomarse todo su tiempo del mundo. Que Kagome disfrutara nuevamente en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha. Esta vez juraba por Kami que se encargaría de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&

Los sagaces ojos celestes de él escudriñaron cada centímetro de aquella fotografía vieja conservada como nueva. La sangre parecía hervir en sus venas experimentando ese nuevo sentimiento de venganza y recelo contra el hombre que nuevamente llegaba a la vida de su futura mujer.

Cada palabra de Kikyo hizo eco en su mente como miles de agujas incrustándose en su cabeza sin piedad. Todo era cierto, y pensar que contemplo la posibilidad que esa historia solamente pudiera ser una vil mentira.

Pero no, ahora tenia la prueba fehaciente ante sus ojos; algo completamente irrefutable donde ya no cabía lugar para contemplaciones o malos entendidos.

No la perdería ante las manos de la persona que solo vivió para hacerle daño. Algo en ese supuesto secuestro de hoy no cuadraba y aunque no lo sabia con exactitud tenía leves sospechas que cada vez lograban hacerse más certeras.

Dejo todas las pertenecías del baúl bien acomodadas, como si nadie hubiera irrumpido. Su rostro se ensombreció al mirar por última vez lo que su novia guardaba en secreto con tanto ahínco. Kagome no confiaba plenamente en él pero aun de esa manera seria solamente de él.

Era de él o no era de nadie

* * *

_No hay palabras por la demora en entregrar este capi, pero es que "**Virgin**" me tenia a sus pies y ademas mi musa esta escapandose de mi. Asi que a pesar de que las ideas estan en mi mente no encuentro el tiempo y las ganas como para ponerme a escribir._

_Por suerte ahora sola me queda el epilogo de mi adaptacion, pero antes de entregrarlo quiero darle un cierre definitivo a este fic. No se cuanto me demore en traer el otro capi al paso de tortuga que voy xD. Pero tratare que no sea mucho tiempo la demora._

_Como siempre gracias por los reviews_

_Cuidense mucho y nos vemos_

_Pd: Quedan pocos capitulos, unos cuatro_

_**Lis**_


	18. Enfrentando la realidad

_**Capitulo 17: Enfrentando la realidad**_

Una sonrisa traviesa y ya casi pedida adorno su rostro cuando sus ojos recién abiertos observaron a la femenina figura que dormía envuelta en sus brazos acurrucada buscando su calor a pesar de su cuerpo estar cubierto por la colcha. Si era otro de sus sueños o una ilusión no quería despertar

Ella estaba ahí junto con él

Y él preferiría dormir eternamente si con aquello lograba retenerla, preferiría dormir en un mundo de ensueños, en el mundo de ese dios griego llamado Morfeo donde ella ya nunca más partiría de su lado como la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

La delicada figura femenina volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos murmurando su nombre en sueños, la sonrisa que antes su rostro disimulaba ahora dejaba bien en claro aquel estado de felicidad que transitaba.

No era un sueño, era la realidad.

Era todo tan irreal e inverosímil, algo completamente banal como si en realidad no tuviera sentido; pero por fin después de tantos años y de tanto esconder secretos debajo de la alfombra volvían a estar juntos, como desde un principio siempre debió ser. Nunca creyó en el destino pero ahora que tenía en sus brazos nuevamente a la mujer que durante noches desvelo sus sueños tal vez ahora comenzaría a creer un poco más en este.

La abrazo un poco mas fuerte sin intentar despertarla parecía etérea así de dormida. Beso la frente de esta apartando los cabellos azabaches traviesos que caían sobre ese lugar, se quedo un par de segundos juntando sus labios con aquella zona que poco a poco entraba en calor por el contacto. La noche era fría gracias a esa tormenta y por consiguiente un poco sus cuerpos.

Cerró los ojos y se alejo un poco, lo suficiente para estar cómodo y apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. Kagome lo amaba todavía y eso lo llenaba de gozo, ella misma se encargo de dejarlo bien en claro. Aunque ahora recordaba las lagrimas que empañaron su rostro, esa tristeza que llego a su ser al ella trasmitírsela.

No importaba, se encargaría de ella y de cualquiera que intentara separarlos nuevamente.

Por fin su alma estaba completa, era raro decirlo, pero así era; por fin esa parte que abandono su cuerpo cuando tomo la decisión de darle vuelta la cara a su pasado regresaba a ella. Y esta vez para nunca mas irse… esta vez al cerrar la tapa de un baúl no se esfumaría.

Observo su rostro cerca del suyo, esa pequeña sonrisa y el respirar pausado que su pecho marcaba. El peso que sentía sobre sus hombros dejo de existir, como si nunca hubiera estado desde un principio. Sintió como su cintura era sujeta con más fuerza acercándola a ese calido cuerpo aun mas, logrando hacer nulo el poco espacio que los separaba.

Si la felicidad podía reencarnar, había logrado reencarnar en ella. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo; estaba al lado de la persona que mas amaba sobre la faz de tierra y ahora con un nuevo día tratando de asomarse sobre sus cuerpos, las lagunas que por años su mente tubo y se rehusó a darle un cause definitivo; estaban totalmente despejadas.

Para bien o para mal amaba a aquel hombre

Su corazón estaba sanado y este latía la respuesta evidente en su pecho. Si era obra del destino no lo sabia, pero al parecer lo tenemos escrito más aya de lo mucho que intentemos cambiarlo. Ella lo había intento pero ¿De que funciono? Quiso dejar atrás lo que alguna vez fue lo más importante para lo que consiguió fue reafirmar su pasado. Reafirmar que su destino era al lado de su mejor amigo por mucho que intento torcerlo.

Ya no había mas dudas en todo su ser, pelearía por un futuro al lado de Inuyasha, por un pasado que ella quiso dejar atrás pero que siempre fue su presente.

Aun así el peso de sus actos lograría alcanzarla y estaba preparada para ello, estaba preparada para la ira de Kouga, para enfrentar la verdad, para todo lo que tenga que soportar al tomar estas nuevas decisiones. No importara cuanto le costara. Lucharía por ese amor que siempre creyó extinto pero que en realidad dormitaba en lo más profundo de su interior hasta el día de su reencuentro.

Estaba vez si permanecer a su lado, ya no abría mas dudas

"_Síndrome de Estocolmo"_ pensó olvidándose por un momento de la realidad que estaba absorta para centrarse en el ahora, para centrarse en los brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura. Era una conjetura aniñada pero exacta.

La rehén que en este caso no solo logro crear un fuerte vínculo con su supuesto secuestrador sino que se termino enamorándose de él. Dibujo una sonrisa burlona, ella ya estaba enamorada desde hacia muchos años de quien termino secuestrándola. Cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se agrando ¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento así? Cuando de seguro Kouga estaba desesperado buscándola por todos los rincones de la tierra.

-¿Cómo demonios tendría que tomar eso?

La voz ronca de él casi en un susurro la sobresalto un poco pero no se alejo; tampoco aunque quisiera podría hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos chocolate para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto anhelo durante años y que ahora el destino le daba nuevamente la oportunidad de verlos con aquel cariño que en un principio pensó perdido. Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa viva, una sonrisa tan pura y completa.

-Ahora por lo menos no huyes-Murmuro entes de tomar por asalto aquellos labios femeninos que tanto le pedían ser besados por él. Esa sonrisa que en el pasado ella se había encargado de regalarle volvió a hacerlo.

Era una sensación magnifica poder volver a probar los labios de él, era como si su mente hubiera guardado en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro lo que era el sabor de sus besos, la sensación que con aquel simple tacto podía despertar en su cuerpo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, amoldándose en todos los sentidos, como si las barreras del tiempo se rompieran solamente para ellos y pudieran disfrutar de un tiempo eterno.

El borraría las huellas del dolor del pasado con sus besos para que volviera a confiar, a creer; para que nada mas ella fue de él. Eliminaría la marca de aquel hombre del cuerpo de ella para que nada mas su huella quedara como en un principio en el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Kagome en secreto lo sabía y deliberadamente eso quería, dejando su conciencia de lado para volver hacer una con él

Tal vez la manera era la errónea, pero ya no había marcha atrás

-Tengo noticias que te interesan demasiado

La voz de un hombre resonó por el auricular de su celular, una voz que ella reconocía en demasía y hasta algunas veces llegaba a causarle cierto escalofrío. La verdad es que aquel hombre tenía una leve semejanza con sus propósitos, ambos arrían lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir lo que deseaban.

Extrañamente el poder y la grandeza los unía…Por eso es que ella necesitaba de sus servicios ahora mas que nunca

-¿Los encontraste?-Le pregunto sin necesidad de ocultar ese entusiasmo en la voz. El hombre del otro lado de la línea rió de manera destornilla causando que su paciencia se perdiera definitivamente pero no podía enfadarse con él. Era todavía un eslabón muy importante en toda su operación

-Podrías ser un poquito menos efusiva corazón-Le aconsejo aun con los resquicios de el anterior acto, le encantaba hacerla enfadar. Era raro que esta mujer a pesar de lo hermosa que era no atrajera su interés. Tal vez porque ambos estaban cortados por la misma tijera, sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Así que simplemente no quería dormir con el enemigo-Si los encontré, están mas cerca de lo que piensas-Soltó al fin cuando la escucho suspirar molesta y a la expectativa de su respuesta-Pero no te diré donde están si no me das lo que quiero

La mujer observo a ambos lados en aquel negocio esperando no ser vista. Busco en su cartera la chequera sacándola deprisa y con torpeza.

-Si es por el dinero sabes que no debes porque preocuparte. Ahora dime la cifra-Pidió buscando la pluma para poder escribir el cheque con la cantidad deseada

-¿Piensas hacerme un cheque?-Pregunto el hombre algo extrañado, sus anteriores pagos siempre fueron en efectivo y entregados en mano. Además este tipo de transacciones como los giros bancarios eran sumamente peligrosos. Ellos tenían que andar con pies de plomo y esto dejaba varios cabos sueltos-Sabes muy bien que tu querido Onigumo se dará cuenta de eso y nosotros lo no queremos ¿Cierto?

El tono meloso de la voz del hombre logro que su estomago se revolviera, la creía tan idiota como para no saber que algo así los podía delatar. ¿Pero para que él era la mano derecha de su futuro esposo? Para darle información de su cuenta y ahora maquillar sus balances

-Maquilla la información, no es la primera vez que lo haces-Le aclaro molesta, recordando cuando meses atrás lo había echo-Es eso o te quedas sin tu precioso vil metal

-Bien, sino me dejas otra opción tendré que hacerlo-Suspiro un poco resignado solo para molestarla-Nos mantendremos en contacto mi amor. Sabes, tengo que pensar bien cuanto vale este pequeño tesorito que tengo aquí

Entre una nueva carcajada la comunicación se corto. Kikyo frunció el seño y guardo tanto la chequera como el celular en su cartera. Realmente su socio podía llegar hacer un hombre exasperarte y a pesar de no caerle muy bien estaban juntos en esto y ambos sabían secretos uno del otro. De esta forma jugaban un juego de doble riesgo.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en sus manos, aunque todavía no era el momento. Que disfrutaran mientras pudieran

Suspiro de manera profunda, alejando los fantasmas que ahora parecían volver a hacer estragos en su mente. Ahora era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas, era tiempo de dejar de huir a lo inevitable. Tenia que enfrentar sus problemas y darle definitivamente un cause a su vida. La decisión que tomo causaría el dolor de la persona que ella mas quería, de aquella persona que ella pensó amar con el alma entera. Causaría el dolor de Kouga y con ello su propio dolor.

Pero para encontrar la felicidad siempre uno tenia que pagar una cuota de sufrimiento. Ella ya había pagado su cuota de dolor. Había perdido a un hijo, al hombre que mas amaba a pesar de ahora volverlo a recuperar. Ahora era el momento de ser feliz, de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ella misma.

Tendría que hablar primero con Kouga, eso era algo que no podía dilatar por más tiempo. Tenia que hacerlo.

Por fin después de tanto comprendía sus sentimientos.

Dejo el vestido de novia sobre la cama, todo su apartamento se encontraba igual de ordenado pero a pesar de eso algo no estaba del todo en su lugar. Inconcientemente camino hasta el baúl que guardaba ese pasado ahora innecesario. A simple vista parecía todo en orden pero no lo era.

El corazón en su pecho se oprimió de forma dolorosa

-Kouga-Murmuro con los ojos cristalinos ante sus presentimientos. Se dio una rápida mirada y a pesar de estar vestida de forma improvisada con ropa de hombre salio de su departamento.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento

Aquello dos días con Kagome en sus brazos parecieron eternos, si fuera por él la hubiera raptado al fin del mundo para nunca más volver pero ella le había pedido regresar. No le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto pero no podía ser egoísta; la madre de ella seguro estaría buscándola desesperada y este asunto no podía dilatarse mas tiempo.

Ahora tenia fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo o a cualquier persona.

Él también tenia que ponerle punto final a una relación puramente carnal, donde solamente para él el despecho era evidente. Kikyo podía desearlo pero él solamente se acostaba con ella por despecho al no tener a la mujer que inconcientemente quería.

Con el sol tras su espalda anunciando un nuevo día, observo las puertas de la empresa que también le pertenecía. Era temprano para la hora de entrada pero justa para él. Su hermano dentro de dos días regresaría y si llegaba a enterarse de la locura que armo realmente tenía los días contados.

Pero ahora si le llegaba la hora podía irse de este mundo feliz…La había recuperado

-Taisho

Su apellido llego a sus oídos con veneno cortando el aire a la mitad. Ladeo el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que destilaba de esa forma su apellido. Era lo menos que podía esperarse. El ámbar y el azulado se encontraron

-¿A que vienes Matsumoto?-Le escupió con enfado la pregunta enfrentando sus ojos dorados con los celestes de él. El hombre ante él no izo ni en más mínimo movimiento. Solamente se median con las miradas, como tratando de averiguar los pensamientos del otro en sus ojos

-A recuperar algo que me pertenece-Kouga se movió solo un paso, acortando la distancia al soltar su respuesta. Claro que venia a recuperar algo de él y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido. Esta vez acabaría con aquel sujeto que se mantenía altivo a solo unos pasos frente a él.

-No tengo nada que te pertenezca-Fue el simple comentario que soltó sacando a Kouga de sus pensamientos-No puedes recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso…

El corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, sus pies estaban cansados pero aun así no aminoraba el paso. Era como si el trayecto fuera interminable, como si corriera sin sentido para alcanzar una meta a la cual nunca llegaría. El miedo inundo su sistema y una sensación recorrió si espina dorsal causando que los vellos de su cuello se erizaban ante ese frío que pronto inundo su cuerpo.

Su respiración era agitada y el aire frió que inhalaba por la boca le secaba la garganta, no le bastaba con respirar por la nariz para recuperar el aire, esa corrida la dejaba sin aliento.

Tenia que llegar antes de que algo malo pasara, antes que sea inevitable.

Y de pronto como si la meta que estaba buscando fuera mas cerca de que ella pensó, la imagen ante sus ojos se coló por cada poro de cuerpo.

-¡Inuyasha!-Grito con dolor, con un dolor que le quemaba la garganta al ver la pintoresca escena digna de un cuado de muerte. Todo le dio vueltas conforme a como sus torpes pasos lograban que terminara de recorrer aquella distancia.

La mujer se arrodillo al lado de aquel cuerpo tieso en el piso con las ropas arrugadas y sacadas de lugar manchas con sangre. Por aquel rojo liquido viscoso que brotaba del pecho manchando la tela que tocaba a su paso. Lo intento mover desesperada aferrando con ahínco sus ropas llamándolo por su nombre pero el cuerpo extendido seguía sin hacer algún efímero movimiento.

Cuando la mujer por la que él tanto lucho amándola incondicionalmente escondía su rostro en el pecho de su rival, llorando desconsolada y gritando a todo pulmón comprendió lo que había echo.

Le había disparado aquel hombre en un arranque de ira con total de hacerlo tragar sus palabras. El arma resbalo de sus manos al ser consiente del peso de sus actos y las suplicas de la mujer aumentaron.

Ahora tal vez Inuyasha estaba muerto.

_Hola de nuevo, si la verdad que fue corto el capi; el mas corto hasta ahora sacando el prologo. Pero prometo recompensar en el próximo...Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y estar_

_Feliz pascua atrasada...Saluditos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	19. Descubriendo la trampa

_**Capitulo 18: Descubriendo la trampa**_

Si él moría, ella también lo aria…

En aquel blanco pasillo de hospital con aroma a desinfectante sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas buscaron a la única persona que podría darle una respuesta. Solamente pedía a Kami que aun no lo apartara de su lado.

Nuevamente eran juguetes del destino que al parecer seguía ensañado con ellos, tal vez aun la cuota de sufrimiento no estaba del todo saldada. No claro que no, ellos todavía tenían que superar esta prueba.

Ella no quería perderlo como lo había hecho con su hijo, estar allí era como revivir lentamente en su mente aquel día donde su cuerpo dejo de albergar a un nuevo ser tan pequeño y frágil en plena formación. La vida no podía ensañarse tanto con ella, no podía porque no habría ser humano que pudiera resistirla.

Si ya no le quedaba él, ahora si definitivamente ya no le quedaba nada más porque vivir.

Pero todavía había una esperanza y por tal motivo se aferraría a ella con fuerza desmesurada.

Sango la observo un momento en silencio sin todavía dar crédito a lo sucedido y de la forma que había pasado. Quiso intentar buscar palabras de consuelo pero no podía. Fue a la primera persona que su amiga llamo cuando llego al hospital trasladando el cuerpo de Inuyasha, su estado era grabe para que tapar el sol con un pañuelo. Aunque las explicaciones de Kagome fueron rápidas y entre sollozos lo fundamental del la situación había podido escuchar.

-Ten es café, te sentirás un poco mejor-Le ofreció la castaña extendiendo el pequeño vaso de plástico de la maquina expendedora del piso de arriba. Kagome lo miro con las pupilas dilatas unos segundos antes de aceptarlo, su estomago estaba cerrado y realmente no se le apetecía nada. Pero tampoco podía hacerle un desplante a su amiga

-Gracias-Susurro casi inaudible Kagome luego de que finalmente el calor que desprendía el café calentara sus dedos fríos por el sudor. El olor de aquel brebaje de tonalidad oscura llego a su nariz aplacando el olor a amoniaco del lugar que las rodeaba a ambas.

Observo una vez mas el contenido oscuro de su vaso…Su vida se había vuelto tan oscura como aquel café

Bien, la vida nunca fue de color de rosa y menos para ella; tampoco podía quejarse de la misma pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Sin más preámbulos bebió un sorbo de ese líquido calentando su garganta al pasar y dejando un sabor algo amargo en su boca.

Y cuando el efecto se fue otra vez el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros de tal manera que parecía lastimarle la piel y quebrar sus huesos con una facilidad increíble.

Toda su atención se centro en aquel hombre de bata blanca que a simple vista y por su cabello desordenado no daba buena espina. Y cuando el hombre llego junto a ella, su corazón dejo de salir contrayéndose con dolor a la espera

-El señor Taisho por ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro-Hablo el medico de turno que hasta ese momento estuvo atendiendo al paciente. Vio como la mujer cerraba los ojos y suspiraba mas tranquila, sonriendo ante la noticia dada-Pero aun así esta delicado, la bala logramos extraerla con éxito y por suerte no llego a tocar ningún órgano vital de la zona. Honestamente es un milagro que este vivo

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-Fue la pregunta que asalto la mente de Kagome para al fin y al cabo formularla con desmesurada alegría

-Lo siento pero todavía no. Como sabrá las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son de alto riesgo donde sabremos bien la evolución que el paciente lleva a cabo

-Entendemos doctor-Dijo Sango con ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga para impedirle que arme un escándalo en aquel hospital. Ella también reaccionaria de igual forma si su esposo era la persona que se encontraba en lugar de Inuyasha. Pero ahora por lo menos sabían que la operación fue todo un éxito

-Le recomiendo que valla a su casa, tome un baño y descanse un poco; el señor Taisho dormirá por un par de horas a causa de la anestesia-Les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de marcharse a controlar al resto de sus pacientes, hoy seria un día extremadamente largo. Pero se sentía bien consigo mismo, no todos podían salvar una vida estando casi al borde de la muerte.

-Creo que será mejor que le hagas caso a la recomendación del doctor-Comento Sango cuando nuevamente se encontraron solas en aquella sala de espera, nada más las enfermeras y al resto del personal pasaba por el lugar-No te has movido de este lugar en ocho horas

-Lo se, pero tampoco puedo ni quiero dejarlo-Fue la simple respuesta para con su amiga. Ocho largas e interminables horas fue lo que duro la operación. Con el corazón en la boca a punto de saltarle en cualquier comento, con los escalofríos recorriéndole cada extremidad del cuerpo, cada parte

-Si es por eso sabes que yo me quedare hasta que regreses. Además Miroku me dijo que en cuanto pudiera dejar tranquila a tu madre vendría también-Intento persuadirla por ese lado, en realidad necesitaba un descanso Kagome, su rostro estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel y sus ojos de un rojo vivo develando las horas que había llorado.

-Gracias de todas formas pero de igual modo prefiero quedarme-Sonrió algo queda y volvió a enfocar su vista en la inmensa puerta de la sala de operaciones. El café había sido olvidado demasiado tiempo atrás.

Sango prefirió no interferir mas de la cuanta, si esa era su decisión la respetaba. Copio el mismo mutismo que su amiga, algunas veces era mucho mejor hacer compañía en silencio.

Ahora podía respirar un poco mas calmada aunque no se encontrara totalmente fuera de peligro. Pero por lo menos estaba nuevamente entre el mundo de los vivos.

&-&-&-&

La mujer a su lado hizo una pequeña mueca aniñada. Sonrió

Algo totalmente extraño para el semblante de hielo que él potaba las 24 del día pero ahora todo era totalmente distinto. Rin, su actual esposa, cambio su vida transformándola en una mucho mejor. Realmente era un hombre feliz, tenia a la mujer que amaba y lo mejor del caso es que dentro de un par meses mas su familia se agrandaría.

No le importaba si era hombre o mujer, solamente le importaba que su futuro hijo naciera sano. El fruto de su amor por Rin.

El avión aterrizo en la pista sin mayores inconvenientes. Su luna de miel se había terminado y ahora solo le restaba ocuparse nuevamente de la empresa y esperar que su hermano no echara todo a perder en su ausencia.

Rin sujeto el brazo de su esposo mientas descendían del avión, el embarazo la estaba tratando un poco mal. En realidad eran los típicos síntomas que poseía cualquier mujer embrazada, a pesar de no estar de muchos meses ya esperaba con ansias poder ver como su panza crecía poco a poco logrando que su bebé se hiciera notar.

Llevaba alrededor de tres meses de embarazo, la cuenta no la sabía con exactitud pero no superaba más de los tres meses según sus cálculos. Poso una mano sobre su vientre esperando sentir a su bebé, sabia que aun era demasiado pronto pero igual no podía evitar hacerlo.

Era una sensación que llenaba de gozo el sentirse pronto mamá, algo que no podría explicar nunca con palabras si alguna mujer le preguntaba lo que sentía. Aparte de sentirse feliz el resto era inexplicable. Tenia que experimentarlo en carne propia para saber lo que en realidad se siente.

Camino con pasos algo lentos y torpes aun sujetada de Sesshomaru mientras este la conducía a dentro del aeropuerto, solamente tenían que recoger su equipaje para después irse en la limusina que según sus indicaciones ya lo estaba esperando.

Había mucho mas pasajeros en la zona de embarque que la vez anterior, al parecer el tiempo era propicio para viajar y más si se consideraba que era el medio de transporte más rápido y por ahora uno de los más seguros.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto a su esposa al tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse en aquellas sillas de plástico. Los ojos castaños de ella se encontraban un poco cansados pero de igual forma sus labios le regalaron una sonrisa.

-Cansada pero feliz-Respondió acercándose lo suficiente para darle un tierno beso en los labios, solo era un tenue roce pero quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que también amaba la vida que llevaba a su lado. No le importaba el dinero que el poseía al contrario, lo amaría de igual forma si este fuera una persona de clase social media; al igual que ella.

Si, estaba viviendo un cuanto de hadas, esos que tanto le gustaban. Donde el príncipe azul se quedaba con la princesa. En este caso ella no lo era pero Sesshomaru era su príncipe azul.

Las palabras de su esposa le regocijaban el alma, después de todos sus errores de casi estar a punto de perderla por su indecisión la tenia allí. Junto a él y ahora formando una familia.

No podía negarlo, Rin era su todo…Su complemento

Cuando se separo de él le regalo una de sus características sonrisas pero rápidamente esta se borro del rostro adoptando ahora una postura de asombro e incredulidad. Sesshomaru la miro unos segundos fijo, con aquella calculadora mirada que usaba para el mundo de los negocios. Volteo para seguir el camino que su esposa le indicaba con la mirada. Se reincorporo totalmente mirando serio al recién llegado.

Onigumo Takeda se acerco a la pareja algunos pasos, gracias a sus contactos sabia exactamente que su rival en el mundo de las comunicaciones llegaba hoy de su luna de miel. Su matrimonio aun era secreto en el ambiente de los negocios y la fama, pero él estaba bien informado de aquel casamiento.

Hoy se llegaba a la encrucijada del camino, no estaba en viaje de negocios como Kikyo pensaba; al contrario estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que creía la mujer. Su investigación dio los frutos que él espero y ahora destruiría la mascara de aquella mujer que lo sedujo para quedarse nada mas que con su dinero. Además sus aliados estaban cayendo.

Bankotsu, su empleado y casi mano derecha al igual que socio de Kikyo, estaba muerto. No deseaba su muerte sino que pagara por estafarlo al igual que ella, pero al parecer alguien se le había adelantando acabando con la vida del miserable de un tiro en la cabeza.

Asesinato, una muerte cruel, aunque la escena estaba plantada más como suicidio. Bankotsu no desperdiciaría su vida si podía sacarle una buena tajada. Era una persona sumamente ambiciosa lo que lo llevo al lugar que tenia en su empresa y ahora a cinco metros bajo tierra.

Las vueltas de la vida. Indiscutible, el que mal empieza mal acaba.

-Takeda no pensé encontrarlo aquí-Dijo Sesshomaro a la figura que se aparecía ante él. Rin descubrió en su tono de voz un tinte de sorpresa, algo que solo ella podía percibir-¿De negocios acaso?

Onigumo metido las manos dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina color negro mientras observaba por un segundo a la mujer sentada que lo mirada fijamente un poco confundida. Sesshomaru tenía mucha suerte de tener una mujer como aquella.

-Tiene suerte Taisho-Soltó sin quitar su vista por su segundo de Rin, esta se removió en su asiento un poco incomoda y Sesshomaru frunció el seño-Pero no…no vengo de viajes de negocios, mas bien vengo por algo personal

Rin inconscientemente apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que sujetaba de su esposo. Los ojos de ese hombre se habían transformado al castaños oscuros, casi negros como la misma noche. Siempre el señor Takeda le había parecido alguien respetable y cordial a pesar de su porte un poco frió y casi lúgubre. Pero a simple vista parecía enojado y eso era algo nuevo para ella, era un hombre totalmente diferente al que había conocido en el palacio Shikon.

-Sesshomaru-Lo llamo por su nombre, la primera vez que lo hacia, sobresaltado un poco al aludido que lo miraba confuso y distante como siempre-Tenemos que hablar hay algo importante que tendrías que saber

Rin busco la mirada de Sesshomaru y se sorprendió al encontrar que él hacia lo mismo. Ella asintió, dando a entender que algo importante tenía que haber pasado en la ausencia de ambos

-Bien ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Este no es el lugar apropiado-Miro nuevamente a Rin-Y por respeto a tu esposa y a su condición creo que será mejor que primero la dejes en algún lugar seguro

-¿Paso algo grabe?-Se atavió a preguntar un poco cohibida Rin al escuchar las palabras recién dichas por aquel hombre.

Sesshomaru cayó al igual que ella esperando la respuesta

-Mas de lo que imagina-Comento al fin

&-&-&-&

Cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertarlo aunque ella sabía que no despertaría por ahora. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa al observar nuevamente el cuerpo masculino que se encontraba en aquella cama de hospital. La recuperación de Inuyasha realmente para todos había sido casi un milagro, ahora estaba completamente fuera de peligro respirando por sus propios medios, aunque el suministro constante de suero no había cesado. No sabia cuando tiempo mas tendría que permanecer en ese hospital, el medico solamente le decía que tenga paciencia para que la evolución de él siga progresando como hasta ahora.

Aquella semana había sido la más larga de toda su vida, tenia pocas horas de sueño y mucho cansancio acumulado pero ahora que estaba en ese estado podía ausentarse un par de horas como sus amigos le pedían.

De Kouga no había rastros, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, a pesar de estar casi toda la policía de Tokio buscándolo por intento de asesinato. Él huyo como inconscientemente ella sabía que era de esperarse.

Pero ahora no le importa en lo absoluto en paradero de Kouga, lo único que ocupaba todos sus sentidos era aquel hombre todavía inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a los analgésicos y el preparado del suero.

Por inercia había llegado a su lado y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo con cuidado una de sus manos. El respirar pausado y tranquilo de él la izo sentirse más aliviada. Creía en las palabras del medico pero prefería verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Señorita

La voz de una recién llegada mujer la sobresalto un poco, solo se giro lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos sin apartarse un segundo de su lado

-Lamento molestarla pero tengo que hacerles las curaciones al paciente para que la herida no se infecte-Comento amablemente la enfermera sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con todo lo necesario para su labor-Le recomiendo que valla y descanse un rato. Después podrá regresar mas trasquila y quedarse con él hasta que el horario de visita se termine

-Muchísimas gracias-Respondió Kagome volviendo a observar nuevamente el rostro de Inuyasha, antes de brindarle una sonrisa y comenzar a alejarse de él

-No se preocupe que ante el menor cambio nosotros le informaremos-Comento la enfermera cuando Kagome paso por su lado antes de dejarla comenzar con su trabajo.

Cuando finalmente otra vez un pasillo de hospital la recibió del otro lado de la puerta, suspiro acomodandose un poco la ropa arrugada por las horas en vela. No estaría mal darse un baño y descansar un poco. La casa de su madre era la que mas cerca quedaba de donde Inuyasha estaba hospitalizado, solamente era un par de horas para reponerse. Después regresaría a su lado.

-¿Sesshomaru?-Pregunto en un murmullo cuando un hombre de porte alto y de ojos dorados igual a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta llego a su lado mirándola de aquella manera fría e inquisidora

-Estoy al tanto de todo lo sucedido con respecto a mi hermano-Se aventuro a decir cuando vio moverse nuevamente la boca de la pelinegra-Volví hace unos días de viaje y alguien me aviso de lo sucedido. Se que Inuyasha evoluciona favorablemente a pesar de no haber aparecido hasta ahora-Kagome lo viro extrañada y este leyó la pregunta en sus ojos-El motivo por el cual no vine a ver a mi hermano hasta el momento es por algo sumamente grabe

-No creo que haya razón en el mundo que lo justifique-Lo contradijo enfrentando su mirada a pesar de los años que ambos se llevaban. Ellos no podían ser los hermanos perfectos pero estaba segura que si Sesshomaru se encontraba en el lugar de Inuyasha, este aria lo que fuera necesario para poder verlo

-Hay una y es muy simple… La amante de mi hermano es la razón-Soltó ante los ojos atónitos de la mujer que se apoyaba contra la puerta de la sala-Necesito que por favor me acompañes, este no es un lugar propicio para entablar este tipo de conversaciones

A pesar de que el mundo había vuelto a caer sobre sus hombros ante la insinuación del nombre de Kikyo, siguió a Sesshomaro sin vacilar. Su corazón se oprimió presintiendo algo que escapaba de sus manos, como el agua.

¿Por qué Kikyo despertaba una fuerte sensación de oído en su cuerpo? No sabia cuando comenzó a albergar ese sentimiento. Era como si cuerpo supiera algo que ella desconocía aun. Instintivamente se llevo ambas manos al vientre, protegiendo a alguien que alguna vez estuvo en su cuerpo pero que nunca llego a nacer. Pero extrañamente sintió esa calidez que transportaba aquella zona a sus manos y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Era la misma calidez que sentía cuando ponía sus manos sobre aquel pequeño que su cuerpo albergaba cuando estaba embarazada. Rápidamente alejo sus pensamientos, solamente era recordar dolor de algo pasado. Siguió en silencio el camino que el hombre a unos pasos de ella le marcaba. Un escozor la recorrió, parecía que la verdad estaba por abrirse ante ella.

Una verdad que ella no estaba segura si podría superar

&-&-&-&

-¿Mejor?-Rin asintió con una sonrisa mientras la amable mujer terminaba de taparla con el cobertor de la cama-En tu estado tienes que guardar reposo, los primeros meses son fundamentales

-Gracias señora Higurashi-Agradeció acomodando un poco mejor su espalda en la almohada que tenia detrás para quedar sentada-No tendría porque tomarse tanta molestias

-No vuelvas a repetir eso-Comento un poco molesta por el comentario de la esposa de Sesshomaru pero al ver los ojos de esta nuevamente sonrió tierna, como si de verdad Rin se tratara de su hija-Además estos mismos eran los cuidados que le proporcionaba a Kagome en ese estado

Rin guardo silencio aun sorprendida ante tal confesión por parte de aquella mujer. La vio mover rápido la cabeza como para alejar a los malos pensamientos antes de terminar definitivamente con su labor.

-Señora Tsubaki-Rin la llamo sosteniendo a la mujer de una mano cuando este intentaba dejarla en aquella habitación especialmente preparada para ella gracias a las órdenes del dueño de la casa. Rin fue consciente con solo mirar los castaños ojos de la mujer de edad madura la tristeza y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos por los acontecimientos venideros-No se preocupe todo estará bien

Aunque era consciente que esas palabras salieron de su boca, no estaba muy segura de sentirlas. Por pedidos de Onigumo Takeda, tanto ella como su esposo y hasta la madre de Kagome se encontraban en la mansión de aquel hombre de negocios. Sesshomaru no había soltado palabra de la conversación que ambos hombres mantuvieron luego de que inicialmente se instalara en la casa de su esposo.

Dos días después ya se encontraba viviendo ambos con Onigumo. El ambiente era tenso y fácilmente se lo podía cortar con un cuchillo. Las horas parecían eternas y el flujo de moviendo de ambos hombres era cada vez mas constante. Tsubaki llevaba solo dos días instalada en la habitación contigua a la cual se encontraba. Al parecer la mujer ante sus ojos sabia mucho mas que ella y aunque en el transcurso de estos dos días trato de sacarle información, lo único que lograba es que siempre le respondiera lo mismo.

Tenía todo el derecho en saber que era lo que estaba pasando a pesar de su estado y lo que empleaba en si. Ahora su esposo había salido diciendo que traería a Kagome también para este lugar, que inevitablemente tenia que hablar con ella ya que situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Le daba impotencia no saber que era ese tipo de situación pero por el bien de su bebe se auto convención de no preocuparse y tomarse las cosas con calma. Confiaba en Sesshomaru y si este confiaba en Onigumo, ella también confiaría en ese hombre.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo saco a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos. Tsubaki volvió a sonreírle para tranquilizar y agradecer a la futura mamá, antes de dejarla sola para que descansara. Las piernas parecían temblarle con cada paso que daba sobre la alfombra de aquel pasillo del segundo piso. Sesshomaru no la había adelantado mucho, pero ella ya sabia la mitad de la historia y podía sospechar por donde venia todo el meollo del problema. Cuando por fin llego al primer piso con algo de torpeza a bajar los escalones, se encontró con la confundida y perpleja mirada de su hija.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué significa …?

-Permíteme que sea yo quien te explique Kagome

La voz de Onigumo fue el que interrumpió la pregunta de la recién llegada acercándose hasta ella a paso pausado. Definitivamente nunca podía comprar a la mujer que se encontraba con la ropa algo arrugada y sus cabellos desordenados mostrando los estragos que la falta de sueño producía, con Kikyo. La vil mujer que intento timarlo y quedarse con todo su dinero.

-Es un tema simple pero a la vez complejo-Prosiguió Onigumo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella-Tiene que ver con Kikyo, una persona que se muy bien que conoces desde hace años

Ante la mención de ese nombre fue como si su cuerpo fuera congelado inmediatamente. Su corazón comenzó a bombear mas deprisa de lo habitual pronosticándole algo que inconscientemente parecía saber

-Honestamente a pesar de la relación que me unía a ella nunca confié ciegamente-Declaro tranquilo y sin prisa, narrando como si aquella historia le era completamente ajena-Desde hace un par de meses me tome la liberta de investigarla y era mas simple al no encontrarme por asuntos de negocios en el país. Fue sorprendente lo que llegue a descubrir de mi futura esposa

Oniguno se detuvo un momento y Kagome por auto reflejo busco un punto de apoyo, un pilar en esos momentos. El peso sobre sus hombres se hacia cada vez menos soportable

-Se alió con uno de mis empleados para poder entrar a mis cuentas y vaciarlas poco a poco, falsificando documentos y pasando información sobre mis movimientos. En resumidas cuentas planearon un golpe para matarme y quedarse con todo, luego de que ella llegara a convertirse en mi esposa-La mujer ante él había adoptado una palidez extrema pero aun así seguía con sus ojos clavados a los suyos-¿Sabias que el hermano menor de Sesshomaru y ella eran amantes?

Kagome se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior ante esa pregunta, claro que lo sabia. Ellos habían sido mucho más que unos simples amantes ahora en la adultes. Una parte de ella le costaba creer en la persona baja y sin escrúpulos en que Kikyo se había convertido pero aun así no entendía que tenía que ver todo esto en relación a ella y a su familia.

-Si lo sabia, aunque fue recientemente-Contesto al fin con temblé en la voz y extrañamente el peso en sus hombros parecía disiparse un poco-Aunque no entiendo aun que relación tiene con migo

El hombre frente a ella demostró una diminuta sonrisa, mientras su madre que no se había movido de su sitio atenta al relato solo ahora se atrevía a avanzar un paso para quedar de perfil a ambos interlocutores

-No se bien cual sea el pasado que te una a ella o a Inuyasha, pero algo tengo muy en claro. Inuyasha te prefirió sobre ella y eso es algo que Kikyo no esta dispuesta a perdonar, algo que la llevo a envenenar a quien casi se convierte en tu esposo para que detonara y matara por recuperarte

Sus ojos chocolates quedaron cubiertos por las lágrimas. Una imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Esas palabras habían sido el detonante en su sistema para que a través de sus recuerdos pudieran entender lo sucedido en ese trágico día.

Algo salido de la nada avanzaba hacia ella a gran velocidad y mientras volvía a vivir el sonido estridente y metálico tal palpable como aquel día. La habitación donde realmente estaba dejo paso a la oscuridad absoluta.

Escuchándose a ella misma gritar en la lejanía de un pasado

&-&-&-&

-¿Por qué?, Maldita sea ¿Por qué?-Su voz resonó en forma de grito en aquella habitación de mala muerte que pudo conseguir gracias a un pronto escape. Las manos le temblaban y algunos mechones de su cabello algo enmarañado y arrepiento caían libres frente a su rostro.

Su cuerpo dejo de sostenerla deslizándose poco a poco por aquella pared con manchas de humedad y moho. El olor a encierro y humedad cubría el ambiente, en contraste con las paredes viejas pintadas de amarillo con pintura algo salida.

Bajo…Muy bajo había caído

Volvió a refregarse las manos con tanto desenfreno que estas tomaban calor hasta arder como una pequeña llama. Volvió a gritar con más fuerza mientras esta vez sus manos pasaban con mayor fricción sobre la tela de la florida pollera blanca que llevaba puesta. Apretando los dientes mientras la fricción aumento pero de igual modo las machas rojas en sus manos no se borraban.

-Vamos, vamos-Mascullo entre dientes cerrando los ojos y soportando el ardor en aquellas extremidades. Pero nada, ni siquiera el agua borraba las manchas de aquella patética sangre en sus manos.

No le había quedado otro remedio que matarlo. Si, matarlo; ya que el muy tonto el verse acorralado quería soltar la lengua. Ella no iría a la cárcel, tenia todas las fichas puestas en este juego y estaba muy avanzado como para dar marcha atrás y sobre todo perder.

Así que como los muertos no hablan resolvió el problema, como siempre hacia cuando uno se le presentaba.

Asesino a Bankotsu.

¿Por qué?

Simple, para que no hablara de más.

Onigumo era mucho mas vivo de lo que en realidad aparentaba o le había hecho creer en un principio. Descubrió cada uno de sus planes y todo por una mala jugada que termino delatándola. Al parecer él tenía sospechas y con aquello reafirmo sus dudas.

El pez gordo no había picado en el anzuelo como ella creyó y en vista de eso tenía que tomar nuevas cartas en el asunto. Kouga le había disparado a Inuyasha según tenía entendido pero también estaba fuera de peligro.

Esperaba que Kouga se pudra en el infierno al igual que su mujercita

Se arrastro hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, sosteniéndose de la pared para volver a reincorporarse y entrar definitivamente.

El espejo frente a ella le devolvió una Kikyo sombría y con ojos desorbitados, se paso una mano por su cabello apartando los mechones que aun tapaban su rostro. Su mano seguía ensangrentada ante sus ojos. Ella no estaba loca y jamás dudaría de su condición psicología.

Mataría a Kagome con sus propias manos, ya no le quedaba nada más. Solamente el deseo de venganza que recorría su cuerpo inyectado con adrenalina.

Esta vez si la mataría y se aseguraría de que esta bien muerta. No habría margen de error

No habría contemplaciones

Inuyasha era de ella, aunque ella misma se condenara al infierno.

* * *

_Otra vez con otro capi. La verdad que ya estamos cerca del final (Solamente a dos xD) Quiero terminar esta historia ya. No es que no me guste, al contrario le tengo un gran cariño si es la primera que escribi. Pero el trabajo es cansador y mi mente quiere vacaciones jejejeje._

_Como prometi este es mas largo que el capi anterior, se los devia y cumpli. El proximo capi por fin se resulve ciertos misterios que traje desde el comienzo. Espero actualizar prontito._

_Bueno me despido. Besos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	20. Venganza

_****__****_

Capitulo 19: Venganza

-Eres insufrible ¿Lo sabias?-Pregunto con un tinte molesto en sus voz mientras sus manos trataban de hacer el trabajo que siempre al perecer él se negaría a dejarle hacer

-Insufrible o no me amas

La respuesta de él en tono por demás arrogante no se había echo esperar en lo absoluto. Era peor que un chico cuando se trataba de cuidados intensivos. Suspiro cansada y contó mentalmente para esta vez no ser ella la causante de una herida en el cuerpo de él.

-Podrías dejar eso para después y prestarme atención como es debido-Recalco él al seguir observando con desagrado como la mujer de cabello azabache seguía entretenida cambiando los vendajes de su herida.

-Esto es importante. Es sumamente importante para tu salud pero también es igual de importante para mí-Lo miro a los ojos como para sellar aquellas palabras antes de volverlos a poner a la altura donde estaba realizando su trabajo.

El mes pasó de una forma extrañamente lenta y casi agónica. Donde en muchas oportunidades parecía su cuerpo dejar de sentir y casi morir, era morir en vida. Eran aun muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Ante ella ahora se abría una verdad que Onigumo se encargo de develarle de sus propios labios semanas atrás. Una parte de la verdad, algo le decía que nada mas era una parte de ella. Aun el escozor de aquel hecho lo podía sentir latente en su cuerpo. Era una herida recién abierta y con vida propia.

Siempre supo que su pasado tenia de cierta forma para ella vida propia, la manejaba a su antojo y semejanza. Pero ese recuerdo ahora la atormentaba mas seguido. El recuerdo de cómo su cuerpo dejo de albergar y proteger al hijo de ella y la persona que tenia a escasos centímetros.

Faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas.

Una pieza que muy pronto algo le decía que la descubriría…Y la tristeza se apodero de ella, una tristeza que no podía explicar con palabras.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa cuando los labios de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los suyos sacándola de sus pensamientos. No paso mucho para que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse y entregarse de lleno a ese beso que ella también deseaba. Sus manos dejaron el trabajo que hasta el momento estaba haciendo para enredarlas en el cuello de él mientras el mismo pedía profundizar el beso acercándola un poco a su cuerpo desde la cintura. Suspiro casi totalmente ida de este mundo cuando ambos encontraron el punto de unión.

Él llevo una mano hasta la mejilla cálida de ella mientras deshacía el beso. Volvió a recostarse en aquella cama llevándola sobre su pecho. Kagome apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, teniendo cuidado con la herida. Convaleciente o no, siempre Inuyasha lograba lo que quería.

-Esto es lo único que necesito-Cerro los ojos acomodando el peso de ella mejor sobre su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño quejido y la pelinegra se alejo de él para reincorporarse nuevamente.

-Todavía no te encuentras bien, por favor descansa y no te esfuerces-Pidió Kagome mientras acomodada los materiales que se le habían caído gracias al beso robado. Los dejo sobre la masa de luz haciendo a un lado el vaso con agua que antes de tratar de curarlo le llevo.

Abrió los ojos segundos antes de que ella intentara reincorporarse de la cama. Atrapo una de sus manos enredado la suya en con de ella. Kagome lo miraba extrañada, solamente iría a dejar las cosas al comedor y después volver con él. Ahora que Inuyasha se encontraba en su departamento, gracias a que el medido le había dado de alta, iba a cuidarlo de la misma forma o mejor que el hospital. Había estado a punto de perderlo y Kami se lo trajo nuevamente a su lado; no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-¿Sabes que te amo y aria cualquier cosa por ti?-Pregunto él tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, Inuyasha pudo verlo en sus ojos chocolates. En aquellos ojos que lo encandilaron desde la niñez. La observo asentir confiada con un simple movimiento de cabeza-Entonces cásate con migo

No era un pregunta, era mas una orden; una afirmación por parte de él. No supo porque motivo pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tal vez era la felicidad que la embargaba en estos momentos, o era ver por fin el sueño de toda su vida cumplirse.

Desde que reconoció ella misma que lo amaba desde joven, su sueño era ese mismo. Escuchar de sus labios unir sus vidas y formar una familia. Aunque una parte casi estuvo cerca de cumplirse, la primera solamente la albergaba en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo y su mente.

Inuyasha siempre seria de Kikyo para ella. Pero ahora estaba ante ella la prueba que refutaba todos esos pronósticos apresurados.

Era un cuento de hadas, un sueño que ahora se hacia realidad a pesar del dolor que todavía los rodeaba.

Se acerco hasta él aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y lo beso como si el mundo se acabara mañana mismo. No importaba cuanto tuvieron que pasar para volver a estar juntos, no importaba por ahora el dolor de la pérdida lejana, no importaba contra cuantas personas aun tenía que enfrentarse para formar una vida juntos.

Solo importaba ellos y este momento…

-¿Eso es un si?-Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de él soltada con demasiada alegría. Rió cuando Inuyasha la acorralo entre la cama y su cuerpo-Si, realmente eso es un si

-Por supuesto que es un si, paciente-Afirmo entre risas volviéndolo a besar con ahínco en un corto beso que logro hacer soltar al hombre sobre ella un bufido de enfado-Vamos, ahora déjame salir

-No muñeca-Negó con una sonrisa rebosante en sus labios al notar los intentos de ella por escapar de tus brazos-No tienes una idea de lo que me costo tenerte de este modo, así que ahora te quedaras toda la tarde en este cama-Comento tranquilo acomodando mejor su cuerpo sobre el de ella-Solo tú eres mi cura, además…-Sonrió de lado acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos con los de él-…también te mueres por estar así con migo

Le pego indignada en un hombro, el deposito un suave beso y volvió a observarla omnipotente; tan característico de su mirar. ¿Hasta que punto estaba convaleciente como le había dicho el medido?

-Ese no es punto tonto-Elevo un poco la voz tiñendo sus mejillas de color carmesí. No negaba ni afirmaba las últimas palabras de él-Tienes que descansar el doctor lo específico bien

-Me importa un bledo las especificaciones del medico-Ratifico antes de que pudiera darle otro sermón-Yo se muy bien lo que necesito

Aunque hubiera querido decirle algo, su boca nuevamente estaba siendo apresada por la de él.

"_Siempre se sale con lo que quiere"_ pensó antes de sucumbir a los pedidos de su paciente

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sango observo de re ojo a su amiga mientras esta termine su clase. Aquella ventana de aquel salón le permitía una buena visión, no recordaba desde hacia mucho tiempo a su amiga en ese estado. Era una mujer totalmente diferente.

Estar en aquel colegio le traía recuerdos, algunos gratos otros no tanto, pero en fin recuerdos. Vio como su amiga terminaba de tomar el portafolio que llevaba antes de despedirse de sus alumnos.

-Lamento haberte echo esperar tanto-Comento la pelinegra al cruzar la puerta del salón y comenzar a caminar con su amiga. Habían quedado en pasar la tarde juntas para comprar lo necesario para su boda.

-No te preocupes, además me entretuve viéndote dar clase-Respondió copiando el paso pausado de su amiga-No pensé que tendrías paciencia para un grupo como ese

-¿Sabes algo?-Rió de ante mano a la contestación de su pregunta-Yo tampoco

La risa de ambas mujeres se mezcló dejando atrás la institución que las unió. Mas rápido de lo que pensaron ya se encontraban recorriendo los interminables pasillos del centro comercial. Entrando y saliendo de diferentes locales, algunos más concurridos que otros.

Sango se había convertido ante sus ojos en una maquina de gastar dinero y comprar ropa, aunque la gran mayoría de la ropa era para ella a pesar de no necesitarla.

Suspiro hondamente cuando encontró asiento, todavía no estaba puesta la fecha de su boda y la verdad que quería esperar. Si fuera por ella se casaría ahora mismo sin dudarlo, pero los sucesos todavía recientes no lo ameritaban.

No se había todavía tomado el tiempo para meditar con claridad la postura diferente que tomaba ante esta boda. Cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con Kouga todo era algo tan obligado, todo le parecía tan lúgubre pero ahora era todo tan distinto. Era como vivir un cuento de hadas, aunque este cuento tenia sus matices grises.

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo que atravesaron ambos, quería convertirse con todas sus fuerzas en la esposa de Inuyasha. Era el mejor modo de olvidar y de comenzar a crear esa vida que ellos truncaron sin darse cuenta.

La inmadures los llevo a tomar decisiones apresuradas y erróneas, pero ahora con la madures alcanzada y las cartas jugadas sobre la mesa; podían encaminar y unir sus destinos.

La incertidumbre que sentía empañaba esa felicidad, pero aun así no se dejaría amedrentar por ese pequeño escozor que intentaba aplacar lo que ahora vivía.

Por sugerencia de Sesshomaru y del mismo Onigumo, tanto su madre como Rin se encontraba fuera del país. Habían partido un día después de que el ex prometido de Kikyo le confesara todo el plan tramado por esta. Su madre no quería dejarla pero era lo mejor para ella, estaba segura que Kikyo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha sabia lo estrictamente necesario, conociéndolo como lo conocía terminaría tomando él mismo el asunto en sus manos. No quería exponerlo

El paradero de Kouga era desconocido aun para las autoridades que estaban sobre su rastro. Era como si la misma tierra, al igual que Kikyo, se lo hubiese tragado. Sin querer su rostro se ensombreció…ella arruino la vida de Kouga

Solo ella era la dueña de que Kouga actuara de la forma que lo izo, ella era la causando de todo esto. Solamente por no tener valor de enfrentar el pasado y utilizar al hombre que más la quiso como un boleto de escape.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta y algunas lagrimas dejaron que mostrarla la tristeza que sentía ante ese pensamiento. Busca a su amiga con la mirada y rápidamente la encontró hablando entretenida con la vendedora de aquel negocio de calzado.

Solamente tomaría un segundo en ir al baño de damas que se encontraba cerca para poder quitarse completamente el rastro de lágrimas. No podía solamente apartarlas, Sango la conocía demasiado bien.

Dio una última mirada para cerciorarse y se perdió en aquel mar de gente, se llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a la zona que palpitaba producto de una especie de picadura antes de que su visión poco a poco se nublara.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sabía bien cual era la situación, no era idiota

Se sujeto del marco de la puerta de su casa respirando con dificultad, su querido hermano al parecer no se encontraba y era mejor así. Seguramente estaría en la empresa manejando todo a su antojo. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si, camino a paso lento hasta el amplio living recostándose en el sillón.

En este mismo lugar se había enterado de la verdad por boca de Kagome. En este lugar el mundo cayo sobre sus hombros y la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies. Él se había equivocado durante muchos años al ser tan ciego. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de ella invadió su mente.

A pesar del dolor que le causo, a pesar de las equivocaciones que cometió; ella estaba a su lado. Olvidando su pasado, olvidando que estaba a punto de pertenecerle de por vida a otro hombre y aunque ese hubiera pasado él nunca dejaría de luchar por ella, por su Kagome.

Porque desde que eran compañeros ella era egoístamente de él, a pesar de las veces que ella se lo negó hasta el cansancio. Era de él a pesar de todo.

Ahora estaba a punto de comenzar una vida con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que descubrió su alma con solo mirarla. La mujer que se entrego a él sin ser de ella. Ya había cometido el error de perderla, pero ahora no lo aria.

La defendería aunque tuviera que matar a aquella arpía con sus manos, pero nunca permitiría que Kikyo o Kouga dañaran a la persona que amaba.

Eso podía jurarla a pesar de que ella intentara ocultarle las cosas.

Kagome podía leerlo como un libro abierto, pero él a ella igual.

Una nueva vida se abría delante de sus ojos a pesar de invadirlo un miedo repentino. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo…al sucedía.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Los ojos de ella tan iguales a los suyos pero a la vez tan distintos.

Podrían confundirlas como hermanas pero no lo eran y nunca lo serian.

¿La había querido? Seguramente alguna vez la quiso pero luego…luego se convirtió en una piedra en su zapato, en una maldita perra que lo único que provocaba era que la atención de él se desviara a ella.

Si la quiso alguna vez o no eso pertenecía al pasado y ya no importaba. Ahora aria pagar una por una sus culpas. Ella era como un ángel, era el ángel que sentenciaba si la mujer frente a sus ojos podía seguir viviendo o no.

Definitivamente claro que no.

Sonrió siniestra y la madera crujió debajo de sus pies acortando la distancia. Se puso en cuclillas, lo sufriente para que el diferente tinte de sus ojos chocaran. Ambos chocolates. Unos fríos e inexpresivos mientras que otros brillantes y temerosos.

No le gustaba llegar a estos extremos pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Ella se lo busco por meterse con lo que siempre le perteneció. Lo que no le servía tenia que apartarlo de su camino, y ella además de no servirle se interponía en sus planes.

En los planes que aun le quedaban. Talvez ahora a estas alturas no podía acceder a la fortuna de Onigumo y eso en estos momentos era lo que menos le atraía e importaba. Pero todavía podía tener lo que si siempre le perteneció…todavía podía tenerlo.

Solamente tenía que deshacerse de ella, algo rápido y sencillo; sin huellas. Nadie lamentaría la muerte de aquella mujer, ni siquiera él. Ella se encargaría de sanar su corazón.

La mujer frente a ella volvió a sollozar mas fuerte modulando algo incomprensible para sus oídos. La mordaza que tenia puesta alrededor de su boca le impedía la simple tarea de hablar.

Se alejo un momento de ella mientras tomaba una banqueta y la acercaba hasta su prisionera que ahora mantenía su cabeza gacha. Se sentó al frente de la misma examinándola con minuciosidad.

Fue demasiado fácil para ella traerla hasta el lugar en donde ambas se encontraban, la casa abandonada de sus padres. El lugar estaba totalmente desolado desde hacia años y ni siquiera lo había cuidado, nunca le importo desde que sus padres se fueron del país. Aquella casa solo era algo inútil y sin valor, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

¿Quién pensaría que ese pedazo de material a medio derruir seria útil? Nadie, ni siquiera ella; pero ahí estaban ambas. Era hora de su juicio

Era hora de su venganza.

En ese bendito mes cada movimiento fue calculado y planeado con minuciosidad, como un partido de ajedrez. Movió las piezas con la misma elegancia y sabiduría que un experto jugador. Es que ella era una experta en aquel arte de mover las piezas a su antojo.

Y la mujer sentada y atada en aquella silla le mostraba lo verdadero de ese hecho. Debería haber aprendido que nunca tendría que meterse con ella o con algo de su propiedad.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-Le pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella, mojando sus labios con su propia saliva al pasar su lengua sobre ellos. Como saboreando el manjar mas apetitoso en su boca. Era como si la deglutiera…y en cierta forma era así.

La mujer se encogió mas en la silla desgastada y astillada, eso solo le provoco una sonrisa. Tenía miedo de ella, un miedo muy bien infundado.

-Eres alguien difícil de matar-Comento sin la mayor importancia escuchando otro sollozo por parte de su invitada. Dibujo una sonrisa y una de sus manos enguantadas viajo hasta los mechones de cabello desordenados que impedían gran parte de la visión de ese rostro femenino-¿Por qué?-Pregunto nuevamente tomando entre su mano una buena cantidad de aquel cabello sujetándolo con fuerza-¡¿Por qué demonios tenias que darle algo que yo nunca pude?!

Al grito de ella se le sumo el quejido y el llanto de la segunda. Kikyo siguió tironeando de los cabellos que su mano sujetaba apretando sus dientes con dolor. Toada la ira recorría su cuerpo mandando miles de descargas cada vez más fuertes. La ira la consumía con más fuerza. Ella seguía intentando gritar más fuerte a pesar de no poder y eso le causaba una gran felicidad. Kagome sufría en sus manos.

-Vamos corazón no te pongas así-La soltó de los cabellos y su tono de voz se volvió dulce y melódico como nunca antes. La acomodo bien en su asiento y noto el respirar agitado de su corazón-Pareces enferma de lo pálida que estas

Kagome escucho un leve clic a pesar de la conmoción e intento no apartar la vista de los ojos de Kikyo.

-No, no, no-Negó frenética Kikyo moviendo su cabeza en negativa-Una mujer a punto de casarse no puede estar en estas condiciones, ¿Pero me imagino que ya lo sabes?-Le guiño un ojo al terminar su pregunta y junto ambas manos sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo el objeto que segundos atrás provoco el ruido anterior-Mucho menos ahora que vas a casarte con él. Menos ahora que lograste quitármelo.

Lo ultimo lo había escupido con veneno, un veneno que guardaba desde mucho tiempo, algo que contamino su persona por completo y ahora quería ser liberado.

Y claro que seria liberado, pero primero la mataría en vida para que llegado el momento no valore la misma.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Los guardias lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, escuchaba a lo lejos los pedidos desesperados de la mujer que acompañaba a su futura esposa, a su Kagome.

Miroku ayudo a los guardias a sostenerlo desde la espalda. Inuyasha parecía un demonio sediento de una sed de venganza, peor de la tenia en un principio contra su vieja amiga.

Tranquilizarlo era inútil, pero de igual modo tenían que hacerlo si en verdad querían recuperarla o deliberadamente no terminar en prisión por el comportamiento poco prudente que estaba llevando.

Con fuerza de voluntad lograron que tomara nuevamente asiento al frente de la persona que lo había citado. El hombre con cabello sucio y enmarañado movió sus manos sobre la mesa causando el ruido de las esposas que tenia apresando sus muñecas.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa-Musito Sango apoyada contra la pared de aquel cubículo que servia como interrogatorio. Se llevo las manos a la cara para tapar su sollozo, aunque sabia bien que cada uno de los presentes era consciente de su llanto.

Miroku socorrió a su esposa de aquel estado por demás deplorable, ella no tenia la culpa. Inuyasha y él mismo sabían aquello pero entendía el porque de sus palabras.

-Señor-La voz áspera y austera de uno de los policías que intentaron detener a Inuyasha tapo el llanto de la castaña-Le pido encarecidamente que intente comportarse, un acto más como el de recién y me veré en el acto de apresarlo

El ceño fruncido y una mueca socarrona fue la única respuesta del hombre de ojos ámbar

Antes de que alguno de los presentes volviera hablar, el jefe de policía del distrito se izo presente llevando un fólder en la mano que rápidamente vació mostrando el contenido sobre la mesa

-¿Reconoce a este sujeto?-Pregunto el hombre apoyando una mano sobre la mesa mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el acusado que recientemente se había entregado. Kouga negó con la cabeza-Entonces puedo suponer que usted no tiene nada que ver con la muerte del empleado del señor Takeda

-Ya le dije que no, no conocía a ese hombre solo a la mujer que aparentemente tenia tratos con él

-¿Aparentemente?-Volvió a preguntar mirando de re ojo a uno de los oficiales que al parecer anotaba algo en una libreta

-Lo único que me unía a esa mujer era la información útil que me brindo de mi esposa-Respondió tranquilo, enfrentando su mirada celeste con la almendrada del hombre de no mas de unos 50 años.

Los guardias restantes volvieron a sujetar a Inuyasha

-Tengo entendido que la señorita Higurashi nunca llego a ser su esposa, ¿No es así?-Inquirió paseándose por el lugar ante la afirmación de Kouga-Por ese motivo fue que le disparo a el señor Taisho ¿No es cierto?

El dorado y el celeste se miraron con odio por segundos casi eternos. Los presentes silenciaron al igual que ambos hombres absortos en aquella batalla de miradas. Lo único que los unía era el amor a una misma mujer

A la mujer que ahora peligraba su vida.

-Siempre fue tuya, siempre tuviste algo de ella que yo nunca pude y nunca podré-La voz se Kouga parecía melancolía y quebrada, estaba reconociendo frente a su enemigo la perdida de la mujer que mas amaba. Pero sus palabras eran ciertas, a pesar de amarla con el alma; ella nunca había sido de él. Siempre amaría al hombre que él mismo había lastimado y ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos

Había venido para dar parte a la policía del secuestro de Kagome, pero se había topado con que Kouga decidió entregarse. Observo como el hombre cabizbajo era levantado de aquel asiento sin oponer resistencia. Le darían buenos años en prisión por intento de asesinado.

-Kouga-Lo llamo antes de que el cuerpo del hombre se perdiera de su vista, no podía confiar en que los policías encontraran a Kagome, le pedían 48 horas de espera y el tiempo corría contra reloj. Solo podía confiar en ese hombre-Dime donde esta, se que tu sabes.

Lo vio detenerse y sonreír de medio lado

-En el único lugar donde esa mujer podía tenerte completamente para ella-Murmuro lo bastante audible para que él escuchara-Protégela, esta vez si la matara

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La mujer se levanto de aquel asiento para estirar sus piernas, solamente tomo el objeto que descansaba sobre la mesa que había dejado con anterioridad. Volvió a su antiguo lugar

-¿Estas despierta?-Inquirió con algo de diversión en su voz, Kagome se removió y supo que estaba mas atenta que nunca. La verdad que la idea de matarla definitivamente se le volvía graciosa-Siempre quise saber que era lo espacial que tenias para Inuyasha preferirte

Kagome levanto lentamente su rostro y la observo con miedo. Se sentía próximo a la muerte y al parecer el deplorable estado de Kikyo no solo físicamente sino también síquicamente le confirmaba sus sospechas. Ella la mataría

Cerro los ojos con fuerzas y volvió a gemir de angustia cuando el frió metal entro en contacto con su frente

-Shhh tranquila-Susurro Kikyo haciendo mas presión entre el arma que sostenía en sus manos y aquel lugar donde próximamente entraría una bala-Prometo que en lo mas rápido que piensas te reunidas con tu hijo

Como si una extraña fuerza la hubiera rodeado protegiéndola de algo a lo que sabia muy bien no tenia protección, abrió los ojos y los fijo en ella

Inconscientemente el rompecabezas encontró su última pieza encajando a la perfección

-Ese día pensé que los había matado a ambos, pero nunca imagine que tendrías tanta fuerza de voluntad maldita desgraciada-Sonrió descaradamente con sorna ante los ojos café con un tinte de sorpresa y dolor-Vi como te perseguía como un perro el día de la fiesta. Él me olvido en ese mismo instante y eso nunca pude perdonárselo-Su rostro se ensombreció y alejo un poco el arma de la cabeza de Kagome-Tenia mis dudas, pero era tan obvio que termino confirmando mis sospechas. Así que solamente le comente que te habías revolcado con Houyo como la cualquiera que eras. ¿Y qué crees que paso?-Pregunto al momento que sus ojos brillaban con alegría como una niña al recibir un dulce-El muy invesil se creyó cada uno de mis palabras

Kikyo estallo a carcajadas como si el mundo se acabara, pero era que para ella y para la perra que tenia enfrente ya no habría más mañana

-Pero algo se escapo de mis manos-Siguió su relato cuando su risa callo de forma estrepitosa y sus ojos volvían a adquirir ese tinte de odio-Quedaste embarazada…-Mascullo con veneno al tiempo que una sonora bofetada retumba en el lugar, esa era parte de su cuota por tener algo que ella nunca podría. Un hijo y mas un hijo de él-Te odie con mas ahínco al enterarme, al verte tan feliz hablar con el medico que decía que tu embarazo progresaba de maravilla mientras yo era estéril-Volvió a propiciarle otra cachetada con mas ímpetu que la vez anterior, logrando que Kagome emitiera un especie de quejido-El destino quiso que ambas realizáramos nuestros análisis en el mismo hospital, y ese mismo destino ponía ante mi la solución a mis problemas…Te mataría a ti y a ese bastardo que llevabas en el vientre

Apretó sus manos y la observo sollozar, era como si sintiera que Kagome fragmentaba su alma. Podía escuchar en sonido en su cabeza, era parecido al mismo sonido del cuerpo de ella colisionando con el parabrisas de aquel automóvil que tomo de algún desconocido solamente con la idea fija de mandarla al infierno de una vez por todas.

La suerte había estado de su lado, la espero en aquel auto sin ser vista, casi agazapada como cuando el cazador se dispone a atacar. La vio bajar los inútiles tres escalones que tenia la puerta de entrada del hospital. Era un trabajo rápido y limpio. Tenia apoyada una mano en su vientre sonriendo como un sol, sonriendo como un maldito ángel. Solo tubo que acelerar cuando esta cruzaba la calle y ver el espectáculo en el mejor asiento que pudiera haber tenido.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo a pesar de que sus planes luego fueron frustrados, ella no había muerto pero le dejaba como aliciente saber que aquel niño jamás conocería la luz del día.

Solamente ella podía darle un hijo a Inuyasha, y al no poder dárselo, ninguna mujer jamás lo aria.

Gatillo el arma y volvió a posicionarla en su objetivo sin quitar esa sonrisa lacónica del rostro. Kagome la miro temosa y eso le encantaba

-Nos vemos en el infierno Kagome Higurashi

Y el sonido de una bala atravesar el aire lleno el lugar

_

* * *

__Por Dios!! Por fin puede entregar este capi...Solo falta uno xD. Estoy realmente muy feliz por estar a un paso del final, ya no veo las horas por terminar completamente. Capi recien salido del horno jejejeje. Como siempre gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, tambien gracias a los que siguieron "Virgin Crisis" hasta el final y esperaron por el epilogo. Un fic terminado por completo y otro a solo un capitulo; cuando termine con todo me tomo vacaciones )_

_Creo que este capi habla por si solo, no necesita explicación de ningun tipo._

_Gracias otra vez y nos vemos ahora si en el proximo capi donde definitamente le doy un fin a "Barman"_

_Nos vemos, saludos_

_**Lis**_


	21. El fin del principio

_**Capitulo 20: El fin del principio**_

Aquel pequeño lugar quedo sumergido bajo la risa infantil, una risa tan pura que llenaba cada uno de los rincones, no importaba si contaba con paredes para evitar que el sonido se escapara o si era un espacio abierto; solamente importaba estar sumergido bajo esa atmósfera que a ella le causaba tanta paz a pesar de siempre terminar persiguiendo al dueño de aquella risa.

Adoraba la risa de su hijo, pero por sobretodo lo adoraba a él y a su esposo.

Era indiscutible que aquel pequeño había heredado el carácter de su padre además de sus facciones. Era un calco de Inuyasha.

Y se sentía orgullosa por eso.

Si pudiera cambiar algo de su vida, podía afirmar que no cambiara ni un segundo de la misma. Todo tenia un orden establecido o por lo menos uno lo formaba con sus acciones, sea cual sea de las dos afirmaciones para ella era mejor la mezcla de ambas.

Mucho dolor y secretos formaban lo que hoy simbolizaba su pasado, pero eso era ya otra historia a esta altura de su vida; a pesar del poco tiempo que la separaba de aquel pasado no tan pasado. Era trillado ese camino de razonamientos pero según ella el más acertado.

Solamente la separaban cinco años, cinco cortos o largos años según como hoy los quiera mirar

_Era un dolor que desgarraba la piel, un dolor que ahora prefería no soportar. Dolor por la verdad descubierta._

_Si solamente no hubiera sido tan ingenua como para creer en la amistad que en un principio ambas tuvieron, tal vez no estaría pasando por todo esto. Tal vez ahora no estaría a punto de morir._

_Aun un poco de esperanza se abría camino en su alma y cuerpo para calentarla de alguna forma, era el deseo de vivir. El deseo de cumplir un sueño, el deseo de cumplir esta vez algo de lo que ella quería quitarle._

_Ya había logrado matar a su hijo, ahora la mataría a ella; y no dudaba en que lo hiciera._

_La voz de Kikyo en sus oídos sonaba extraña y alejada, como si realmente no se encontrara en aquel lugar o simplemente no la reconociera. Era como si el miedo le brindara esa posibilidad de olvidar por este momento._

_Al sonido del arma cargarse logro que sus ojos se cerraran por el miedo inminente, las palabras dichas por ella eran una sentencia para su alma. Moriría y era inevitable._

_El disparo silencio las inaudibles respiraciones de ambas._

_Su corazón se detuvo en ese preciso segundo y los momentos fueron eternos, como si alargaran un poco más su vida, como si realmente Kami quisiera que viviera. El frió de la muerte nunca la envolvió._

_Lo único que lleno nuevamente el lugar fue el quejido de la persona que la mantenía prisionera y unos pasos caminar presurosos._

_Cuando los dedos de ese alguien rozaron su rostro para despojarla de la mordaza que Kikyo había puesto, su cuerpo alerta volvió a estremecerse. No sabía si estaba en peores manos ya que sus ojos seguían encontrándose cerrados_

_-Kagome soy yo_

_Si su mente le estaba jugando una broma no lo sabía pero de igual modo rogó que la voz de él no sea solo una ilusión de su cerebro. Cuando abrió los ojos con lentitud se sintió segura. Inuyasha la había salvado, siempre de alguna extraña manera él era su salvación._

_La beso con miedo y con devoción. Había estado a punto de perderla. _

_Sollozo, sintiéndose libre de poder expresar a través de sus lágrimas todo el tormento que sufrió. Ya no sentía la prisión en sus muñecas al ser liberada. Se sintió envuelta en los brazos de él, mientras salían de aquel lugar. _

_Miles de sonidos la aturdieron logrando que se aferrara más fuerte a Inuyasha, no quería separarse. Aun su cuerpo temblaba eliminando los últimos resquicios de lo vivido recientemente._

_-Ya paso Kag, ya paso-Susurro besando tiernamente la cabeza de la azabache haciéndola entender que el peligro ya había terminado; pero sobretodo haciéndolo entender a él mismo._

_Solamente puedo asentir confiada, mientras las voces de diferentes hombres se lograban escuchar algunos mas cerca que otras._

_Cuando se alejo un poco de aquel abrazo noto que la casa era rodeada por centenares de policías, Sango y Miroku se encontraban alejados y resguardados por los autos de los mismos oficiales._

_Realmente estaba a salvo._

_Sango llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su lado junto con Miroku. Ella se echo a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos y modulando entrecortadamente una disculpa. _

_-¿Y Kikyo?-Pregunto Miroku observando por sobre el hombre de Inuyasha la entrada de la casa en donde Kagome había estado secuestrada_

_-Esta muerta_

Cerró por un momento los ojos y los volvió abrir, ese había sido el destino de Kikyo, un destino que tenía planeado para ella. No hubiera querido que muriera pese a todo lo que le causo. Sabia que Inuyasha tampoco quería matarla, pero como él mismo le había dicho era la vida de ella o la de Kikyo y él solo actuó.

Le disparo por la espalda, algo que ni siquiera el más vil de los hombres se lo merecía, pero ese era el precio que ella tuvo que pagar. Según el forense la muerte fue inminente, la bala perforo el pulmón y el corazón alojándose en este ultimo.

Onigumo decidió hacerse cargo del cuerpo y sepultura de Kikyo, tal vez a pesar de todo lo que ella le causo en su vida él en el fondo la quería.

Su madre y Rin volvieron al país cuando la noticia dejo de salir en los medios, todo se volvió un completo caos en su vida. Constantemente la perseguían para hacerles preguntas sobre el hecho. Ella no quería hablar y no lo había echo.

A pesar de la negativa y prohibición de Inuyasha, ella igual acudió a ver a Kouga. Tenia que agradecerle porque si no fuera por él nadie se habría enterado de donde estaba; ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía hasta el momento en donde fue rescatada. Kouga jamás le revelo como es que sabia de su paradero pero de todas formas se lo agradeció.

Se veía realmente arrepentido cuando le pidió perdón, él había sido más sabio que Kikyo; se había entregado a la policía y aunque ahora pagaba su condena podía afirmar que en algunos aspectos él había cambiado.

En realidad no solo Kouga cambio, sino también todo a su alrededor.

Miro por un momento el anillo que descansaba en su mano izquierda, aquel que la ponía frente al mundo como la flamante esposa de Inuyasha Taisho. Realmente era un sueño convertido en realidad.

Inuyasha y ella estaban juntos.

Su boda fue intima, para las personas que compartieron con ellos todo el camino recorrido, para aquellas personas en los que ellos verdaderamente confiaban. Miroku y Sango fueron sus padrinos por muto acuerdo. Quien mas que sus dos amigos, Sango era como su hermana y por consiguiente quería a su lado a su hermana y Miroku era también, aunque su esposo lo negara, como un hermano.

Sonrió. Había sido hermoso convertirse en la señora Taisho.

_La beso tiernamente escuchándola suspirar, cerro la puerta tras de él y llevo ahora ambas manos a la cintura de su esposa. Si, Kagome al fin de cuentas se había convertido en su esposa_

_La obligo a caminar con pasos torpes aun sin soltarla, ahora que la tenia nunca mas la soltaría; ahora ya no había nada que los separe ni siquiera sus propias dudas._

_Ella soltó una risita algo infantil entre sus labios y se separo un poco del contacto entre ambos_

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Le pregunto inocentemente con la misma mirada, como si realmente no supiera lo que él intentaba hacerle._

_-¿Qué crees que pretendo?-Le siguió el juego. No, no caería en los juegos de su esposa, aunque no negaba que le encantaba ese tipo de juegos. La gran mayoría de las veces él era el encargado de comenzar esos juegos pero Kagome aprendía realmente demasiado rápido de él_

_-Creo que si te lo pregunto es porque no tengo idea-Respondió ella con una sonrisa llevando ambos brazos detrás del cuello su esposo y envolviéndolo con los mismos. Él la empujo mas contra si logrando acortar nuevamente la distancia que ella misma impuso_

_-Yo si creo que tienes idea-Afirmo sonriendo de lado acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de ella, esos mismo que ahora eran como el motor para seguir viviendo, esos mismo a los que se volvió adicto; mejor dicho todo ella era adictiva_

_Kagome volvió a sonreír de aquel modo al verse descubierta por quien se había convertido hace solo en unas pocas horas en su esposo._

_Rozo sus labios con los de ella delicadamente, disfrutando como se volvía tan vulnerable entre sus brazos ante ese simple toque. Era su noche de bodas y logaría que por los muchos años que tenían juntos jamás se olvidara de aquella noche._

_La anticipación de saber lo que les esperaba lograba que sus cuerpos despertaran mas rápido de lo habitual a las caricias proporcionas._

_Ella cero los ojos esperando que definitivamente la besara como debía ser y él no tardo en obedecer a su mandato. Movió sus labios sutilmente sobre los de ella esperando que poco a poco se acoplara a sus movimientos. Era delicado al principio mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda formando círculos. Atrapo el labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo un poco, logrando lo que más quería; poder probar nuevamente el sabor de su boca, ese sabor que era único y que ninguna otra mujer a lo largo de estos años pudo reemplazar._

_El beso abandonaba la sutiliza del principio para brindarse al deseo que poco a poco agrandaba en ambos cuerpos, era inagotable la forma en que sus cuerpos constantemente pedían amarse. Aquel beso mandaba pequeñas descargas a ambos cuerpos, logrando que la piel se erizada sin necesidad de algún toque._

_Kagome rompió en beso y giro dentro del abrazo ahora siendo sujetada con ambas manos sobre su vientre. Ladeo el rostro para poder observarlo y él se dispuso a besarla de nuevo un poco más demandante que la vez anterior. Esta vez él rompió el beso y la alejo un poco de si, lo sufriente para poder acceder con felicidad hasta el cierre de aquel vestido de novia que llevaba puesto._

_Se había visto hermosa, casi mágica con el puesto; pero se vería mucho mejor desnuda y entre sus brazos._

_El respirar cálido de él le causo escalofríos en su cuello mientras sentía su boca rozar esa zona insistentemente. Parecía volverse una hoja de papel a merced del viento cada vez que rozaba aquel blanquecino y terso lugar._

_Beso de formar lenta y torturante su hombro y cuello varias veces, dejando una marca en este ultimo que definitivamente para los que osaban acercarse a pesar de saber que estaba casada se dieran cuanta que solamente le pertenecería a él y para siempre._

_-Kagome-Susurro él ronco e inaudible cuando ella ahora libre de aquel vestido giro nuevamente entre sus brazos y era quien le brindaba besos en su cuello._

_Se apodero de su pequeña cintura nuevamente, ahora totalmente libre de cualquier prenda, dejando que aquella corriente eléctrica desencadena diferentes sanciones placenteras en su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su esposa, igual al de él; torturando de una manera incomprensible._

_Torpemente, por la cercanía que mantenían, las manos de ella buscaron desabrochar los botones de aquella camisa blanquecina. Inuyasha soltó un gemido cuando las yemas de los dedos de su mujer recorrieron su pecho desnudo, con un tacto suave y delicado; como si fuera la primera vez que descubría aquel lugar._

_Descendió con cortos besos por el cuello de su esposo hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual beso de la misma forma que su cuello mientras continuaba con sus carias sobre aquella zona. Inuyasha la levando desde el mentón y la beso con desesperación, con la misma desesperación que sentía su cuerpo en esos momentos._

_Paso un brazo por la cintura de Kagome y la condujo hasta la cama, ella se sujeto de su cuello antes de caer logrando atrayéndolo consigo. Sonrió coqueta cuando lo observo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que jamás fue capaz de olvidar o sacar de su mente; esos mismos ojos que ahora la miraban con un deseo infinito. Ese mismo deseo que ella sentía recorrer su cuerpo._

_Él volvió a separarse un poco de ella, lo suficiente para quitarse esa estorbosa camisa y tirarla en algún lugar indefinido de la habitación. La observo desde esa altura, su cabellera azabache esparcida alrededor de ella, sus perlas chocolates oscurecidas totalmente, sus mejidas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y rojo producto de sus besos. Bajo un poco más su mirada hasta aquellos dos perfectos montes blanquecinos, los cuales mostraban el irregular respirar de su dueña._

_-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Kagome en un murmullo. No podía evitarlo pero sentía sus mejillas arder con mas fervor, a pesar de que era su esposo nunca dejaría de sonrojarse bajo aquella mirada escrutadora._

_La sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta le congelo la sangre que corría en sus venas pesadamente, las vibraciones en su bajo vientre se hicieron peores ante aquella mueca por parte de Inuyasha._

_Tubo que aferrar con ambas manos las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de su cuerpo cuando la boca de él tomo por asalto uno de su pezones. Inconscientemente su cuerpo se arqueo para él, como si se ofreciera completamente a aquella caricia proporcionada por su boca. _

_La obligo a que envuelva con unas de sus piernas su cintura, sintiendo como tantas otras veces la cercanía de sus intimidades. Esa misma cercanía que les provocaba hondos suspiros a ambos._

Movió su cabeza para ambos lados logrando con éxito que la cadena de pensamientos o mejor dicho recuerdos que asaltaban su mente se esfumaran. Definitivamente para su integridad tener a Inuyasha como esposo no era de mucha ayuda. Inconscientemente una de sus manos toco uno de sus mejillas, encontrándolas al tacto mas cálidas de lo común.

La estaba pervirtiendo si no era que ya la había pervertido.

Suspiro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguían aquella risa que volvía a colarse por cada rincón. Era cierto que jamás olvidaría su noche de bodas, fue la noche más hermosa en toda su vida. Inuyasha le había echo el amor de un forma totalmente distinta a las anteriores, lográndola estremecer completamente. Él poseía varias facetas y aquella noche demostró uno de ellas.

La verdad que esa afirmación era mas que cierta, su esposo era completamente volátil y hasta impredecible. Siempre fue así y aunque algunas veces eso la enloquecía no cambiaria ni siquiera un centímetro de él o su personalidad, se había enamorado así y así lo amaba.

_-No estas siendo razonable-Le adjudico ella con los brazos cruzados y su mirada chocolate mas enojada que de costumbre. No estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo, nada que él no pudiera darle-Me parece que esto quedo aclarado hace muchos años ya_

_-Yo no aclare nada, accedí a ese absurdo pedido tuyo porque sabia que no me dejarías en paz-Trato de contener su todo de voz pero le era imposible cuando su esposa nombraba el nombre de ese hombre. Solamente fue por pedido y ruegos de ella que termino yendo a su fiesta de casamiento pero él nunca prometió que podía volver a tener trato con él._

_-Si ahora vienes a echármelo en cara la próxima vez te ahorrare la molestia y me ahorrare la molestia-Musito al fin totalmente rendida y dolida. Rendida porque llevaban varios días tratando sobre el mismo tema y las discusiones subían de nivel cada vez que la trataban y dolida porque las ultimas palabras de él le tocaban una fibra sensible de su ser. Ese sentimiento que la dejaba tan vulnerable cuando él perdida los estribos tan fácilmente, sabia que nunca fue fácil de manejar el carácter de su esposo y esas palabras eran hirientes aunque sabia que las había dicho sin pensar._

_-Espera-Dijo al tiempo que la jalaba hacia él para impedir que saliera de su alcance, los ojos de ella gracias a sus palabras lograron perder ese brillo que tanto lo había encandilado. No le importo que por la fuerza ejercida ambos cayera sobre el solfa de la pequeña sala, su delicado cuerpo femenino sobre el de él-Perdóname sabes que soy un tonto sin remedio-Musito bajito mientras enredada en una de sus manos aquellos bucles graciosos que su esposa tenia al final del cabello_

_-¿Dudas de mi?-Le pregunto ella sin rodeos alzando un poco su rostro para tener acceso a su mirada. Su corazón se detuvo esperando aquella respuesta que marcaría nuevas cosas en su vida._

_Inuyasha le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, depositando luego un suave beso en su frente_

_-No dudo de ti pero a pesar de todo si dudo de él-Confeso por fin abriendo y dejando expuesto ante ella aquel miedo que sentía a pesar de estar todo ya resuelto y aclarado hace bastante tiempo. No entendía porque pero tenia miedo que nuevamente Kagome sea solo una ilusión de su vida y que terminara completamente solo y sin ella, solo recordándola en un pasado-¿Entiendes ahora el por que?_

Era como si la pregunta que formulaba nuevamente en su mente ella lo respondiera aun hoy, claro que entendía el porque de aquella reacción. No había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos volverse a encontrar con Houyo, mas para su esposo que para ella misma.

La casualidad o la causalidad estaban poniendo nuevamente en su camino a sus viejos amigos, amigos que ambos compartían en su adolescencia. Para ella Houyo siempre seguiría siendo su hermano, aquella persona que a pesar de no tener la misma consaguinidad la escucho en los peores momentos. Pero para Inuyasha, a pesar de ya saber sobre el engaño de Kikyo, ese hombre seguía representando algo no ten feliz en su vida como para ella.

Houyo simplemente le había pedido ser la madrina de su casamiento, aun a pesar de los años y las distancian seguían teniendo ese lazo de hermandad que lograron forjar. No la juzgo, cuando le comento sobre su repentina desaparición, y aunque no aprobaba su matrimonio con su ex compañero de curso por todo el resentimiento que aun se tenían; igual él le deseo lo mejor. Sabía cuando lo había amado y lo amaba, e inconscientemente él sabía que ningún otro hombre la amaría y la protegería como Inuyasha.

Pero a pesar de eso su esposo tenia miedo de perderla y como le costo hacerle entender que esos temores eran infundados. Con todo lo que habían vivido ya nadie podría separarlos.

-Mamá

La voz de ese pequeño la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ese infante era la realidad; su realidad. El niño extendió sus brazos para ser cargado por su madre, ya se había divertido persiguiendo por todo la casa al cachorro que sus padres le compraron como regalo en el último cumpleaños.

Kagome lo miro encantada, realmente su hijo se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, era hasta inclusive mas celoso que su padre; incluso de su propio padre.

Rápidamente lo alzo complaciendo los pedidos de su hijo, él la abrazo por el cuello con sus bracitos mientras ambos se encaminaban al patio. El día estaba sumamente hermoso como para quedarse dentro de la casa.

-Ven Youkai-Llamo ella al cachorro albino y de ojos negros. Su hijo fue el encargado de ponerle el nombre el perro, en definitiva era su regalo. Era un nombre bastante particular y la forma con la que lo había elegido era la misma. Había señalado el dibujo de un Youkai en uno de sus libros de historia cuando le preguntaron como lo llamaría. Tal vez era un nombre particular pero no podía negar que no su hijo no era original-Vamos pequeño ven

El cachorro acudió a ese segundo llamado colocándose al lado de su dueña mientras caminaban por el sendero que el propio Inuyasha mando hacer para hacerlo un lugar mucho mas ameno para los ratos de ocio de su hijo.

Volvió a depositar a su hijo en el piso dándole un beso en la mejilla, este le devolvió el saludo antes de correr el tramo que lo separaba al columpio que su madre le había comprado. Youkai lo siguió detrás cuidando que no se hiciera nada.

-Un perro guardaespaldas, eso si que no se ve todo los días

Ella sonrió al reconocer aquella voz pero de todos modos no se voltio. Escucho los pasos de él por sobre el pasto y cuando al fin cesaron dejo que la abrazara por la espalda. Nunca dejaría de sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

Se relajo completamente y apoyo su cabeza al filo del principio de uno de los hombros de Inuyasha, mientras este la sujeta con mas fuerza.

-Y mucho menos un nombre como el que posee-Comento soltando un pequeña risa el final observando como su hijo martirizaba ahora el pobre animal. Hasta ellos se hubieran cansado en aquel momento-Legaste mas temprano

-Sesshomaru nos dio el día libre a todos-Aclaro besando la mejilla de ella-Al parecer Rin comenzó con trabajo de parto

Kagome salio de sus brazos y lo miro sorprendida, realmente el tiempo había pasado muy rápido parecía haber sido ayer que la esposa de Sesshomaru comunicaba su segundo embarazó

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo?-Pregunto alzando un ceja, la verdad que no lo entendía. Cuando las situaciones no lo ameritaban él recurría a la tranquilidad. Inuyasha solo asintió-Tenemos que ir al hospital, no vamos a dejar a tu hermano y a ella solos en un momento así

-Tranquila dije al parecer, no que era seguro-La volvió a abrazar y simplemente ella se dejo hacer nuevamente en sus brazos-Tu mejor que nadie sebes lo que son las falsas alarmas

-Inuyasha-Se quejo golpeándolo en un hombro mientras él solo reía. La verdad que no estaba alejado muy de la realidad, los últimos meses fueron los peores y más cuando se acercaba el último mes donde prácticamente parecía que todos los días daría luz a Kai. Ella había sufrido las contracciones pero Inuyasha parecía mas afectado que ella-Sango me dijo que al parecer esta embarazada-Comento cambiando drásticamente de tema notando como los dorados ojos de él se ensanchaban ante la sorpresa-Esta casi confirmado aunque prefiere hacerse los estudios para estar mas segura, por eso promete que no le dirás nada a Miroku

-No se lo diré, ella es la encargada de decírselo estoy seguro que se pondrá contento-Sonrió cómplice sellando así su promesa. Desde que Miroku y Sango se casaron lo único que él quería era un hijo con aquella mujer. Bien ahora Kami lo aria ser mas responsable le gustase o no-Y usted…-La llamo captando nuevamente su atención y desconcentrándola un poco de las travesuras de su hijo-¿No piensa saludar a su esposo?

Ella sonrió como siempre solía hacerle desde que la conocía y más ahora estando casados

-Claro que pienso saludar a mi barman-Respondió al recordar un hecho de la niñez. Kagome ensancho su sonrisa al notar la extrañeza en el semblante del hombre que la mantenía prisionera en sus brazos-¿No lo recuerdas cierto?

Ante la pregunta soltada por ella él hizo una pausa. Kagome volvió a reír al notar como él intentaba recordar. Simplemente era algo tonto, una deseo que Inuyasha le confeso cuando aun eran amigos, había tenido deseos de convertirse en barman un empleo no muy bueno para la edad que ese momento tenían.

-Ya lo recuerdo-Confeso cuando poco a poco aquel echo se abría paso en su mente y podía ver con claridad aquel día-Es increíble que recuerdos incluso eso

Era cierto, solo se lo había confesado una vez como algo totalmente trivial. Kagome hizo una mueca dando a entender que se acordaba de las pequeñas cosas que él podía llamar insignificantes.

Volvió a sentir la suave caricia de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los de ella, un acto que siempre despertaría miles de sanciones en su cuerpo.

-¡Papá!-Chillo el pequeño desde la distancia que se encontraba al ver como su padre besaba a su madre, no le gustaba para nada esa demostración. Corrió lo que sus piernitas le permitieron hasta llegar a sus progenitores

Kagome observo de reojo el semblante de su esposo, cuando había dos hombres en la casa y se disputaban el cariño de la misma mujer siempre la misma tenia que dividirse si se trataba de su hijo y esposo

Inuyasha suspiro hondamente, cada demostración reafirmaba las palabras de su esposa. Kai se parecía exactamente a él, y obviamente con su hijo cerca jamás podría besar como se debe a su esposa

-Vamos Kai, papá te comprara un helado-Alzo a su hijo en brazos y este río ante lo anunciado. Era un soborno y la mirada de Kagome sobre la suya se lo decía, pero no iba a discutir con su hijo de cuatro años al celar a su madre. Él tenía que celarla con otros hombres no con él

Youkai se dispuso a seguir a los dos hombres de la casa mientras ella solo se abrazaba así misma siguiéndoles un paso más atrás. Inuyasha y Kai era lo más hermoso que podía haberle pedido a Kami, y aunque su vida parecía un cóctel por toda la mezcla que poseía en si, al fin de cuentas algo bueno de todo eso había resultado…Una bebida dulce

Ese tipo de bebidas que bebes un sorbo y luego te haces adicto. Bien, ella en si era un adicta a esta nueva vida que llevaba. Mucho era lo que representaba su pasado y lo que ambos tuvieron que luchar para sobrellevarlo. Ahora entendía que era inútil poder escapar de algo que tenía predestinado.

Ella tenía predestinado una vida junto a Inuyasha, junto a quien era a pesar de ser su esposo su mejor amigo y compañero. Tenía una vida junto a él a pesar de las dudas y los engaños cosechados, a pesar del miedo de volver a vivir una parte de lo que era su vida.

Ahora ya de ello no había mas nada, solo un futuro prometedor al lado del hombre que siempre tuvo que estar. Ya no tenía porque huir ni escapar por el miedo.

Tenía a dos soles que siempre iluminarían sus días oscuros…Realmente ahora si era feliz

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Dios por fin termine este fic xD, realmente se me hizo eterno pero hermoso. No tendrá la misma cantidad de seguidores que "Virgin Crisis" pero lo adoro, es el primer fic que escribi y segundo que termine. No se puede comprar mis dos fic porque las temáticas son totalmente diferentes. Creo que cada uno tiene algo especial y por eso es que me siento orgullosa de haberlos terminado a ambos. Desde este mi lugar, agradecer a todos los que brindaron su apoyo a lo largo de estos capítulos y soportaron mis demoras indefinidas; también a todos los que siguieron "Virgin Crisis"._

_Mi segundo fic terminado xD!! Ahora las vacaciones que me merezco, eso no quiere decir que deje de escribir, al contrario ya estoy metida con otros nuevos proyectos que falta para sacarlos a los luz. Así que los que quieren leer alguna de los locas ideas van a tener que esperar un poco._

_Duda, comentario, sugerencia o cualquier cosa menos amenaza o virus a mi mail, msn o space._

_Desde ya otras vez gracias por todo el apoyo dado ambos fic._

_Muchos saludos_

**_Lis-Sama_**


End file.
